Unexpected Company
by SaveAVolvoRideAVampire
Summary: Was once a one shot, now an extended story. Bella gets pissed at her best friend and werewolf Jacob and marches into the woods to find him. What happens when she can't find him but someone finds her instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again…I hope that everyone enjoyed the last one shot I did with my friend Blueopal Writer, "Random Phantom." If you haven't read it go read it now…well after you read this one haha :) Hot masked loving! It is some good stuff seriously! **

**Now here is my newest one shot that I hope you enjoy reading as I much as I enjoyed writing it with my awesome lemon hat that my awesome sister made for me….it helps me write the lemons, ya know? Hence the name lemon hat…hahahahaha.**

**Ok so here it is…just read and then review! Meet you on your way down the mountain ;)**

BPOV

I pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. I could hear the straining hum from the engine, but I didn't care. I was going to make it to La Push before Jacob left, and I wasn't about to stop for anything. He had pissed me off for the last time. That cocky self centered bastard was about to get an ear full from me. Sure Jacob Black is and always has been my best friend, don't get me wrong. We have known each other since birth. I grew up listening to his absurd stories and legends about the Quileute tribes and their secret mysteries. At one point I even started to believe he was off his rocker. But for some reason I really wasn't all that shocked when I discovered that each and every story was as true as the gospel. Yes, my best friend could shape shift into a werewolf but he did not intimidate me. And I sure as hell was not afraid of him or any member in his pack for that matter. He had crossed the damn line and now it was personal. He might be able to push others around with his six foot and whatever frame but it's time for him to back off.

Things were going good between Mike and me. He had taken me out several times since prom. I was just starting to enjoy his company a lot when he told me that summer relationships never work out and that we should-and I quote- _slow it down some, and see where the college road took us_, I wasn't too surprised. Everyone knows how hard it is to maintain a relationship over the summer. Most of the time when school started back in the fall either summer love had fizzled out or it had broken up a healthy relationship with its seasonal rendezvous. But Mike and I both coincidently had plans to attend the same University. I sent my application into the University of Washington in January. Last weekend after graduation Mike seemed excited to tell me that he had also gotten an acceptance letter from UW. I knew our budding relationship had not been planned, but it seemed to be blossoming just fine, if you ask me. Hell, I had even agreed to go to prom with him at the last minute because Jacob had blown me off. I have never had any interest in Mike Newton. Angela did not want me to go dateless so she set us up. I was by no means in love with him but he could make me laugh and was a hell of a kisser.

I whined around all week after he dumped me with Jacob by my side. He listened to my woes and even eagerly shared a whole basket of greasy fries with me. It had never one time crossed my mind that he was the reason for my troubles. When Angela called me with the newest gossip of "I heard from a friend, who heard from a friend..." I huffed into the phone and told her I wasn't in the mood to hear about other people's problems. She stopped me from hanging up when she mentioned the gossip was about me.

All I remembered her saying was "Jacob told me he ...Mike Newton... away from Bella..."

I don't even know if I hung up the phone properly. If not, Angela was probably still talking to herself not realizing that no one was listening on the receiving end. I was absolutely livid!

As I squealed tires up the drive and slid sideways into my usual parking space at the Black's home, I saw a blur enter the woods at the far end of the house.

Jumping out of the truck I screamed "Damn you Jacob Black, you better get your sorry ass down here right now!"

I heard rather than saw that he was already with his pack. I took off running across the lawn. "Dammit Jacob I mean it! You know I will come into those woods after you!" I screamed

As soon as my right foot stepped into the patch of trees I was met with glaring eyes from Paul already in his wolf form. "You don't scare me." I sneered "Now where the fuck is he?"

"We don't have time to wait on you Jacob. We have to get going." I heard Sam's voice carry from a distance

"What?" I heard Jacob's voice sneering in my direction.

As soon as I saw his traitor face appear from the darkened forest I picked up the biggest ass whopping stick I was closest to and charged after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bella...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know exactly what is wrong with me!"

He grabbed me into a bear hug before I could even take the first swing. I kicked and thrashed with all my might but I knew he wasn't going to put me down right away.

"Bella calm down before you hurt yourself." He demanded

"The only person I intend to hurt is you. Now put me down, you asshole!"

He walked me back toward the green grass and before I knew it he had set me down and sprinted cowardly back into the woods.

"Don't you even think about running away from me!" I hissed with my fist balled up so tight it almost hurt.

"Bella, we will talk about this later." He said and turned to me with pleading eyes.

"No! We will talk about this right now." I said as I made my way back to him.

"Stay!" He warned.

I took a few more timid steps towards him.

"I mean it, Bella. Do not follow me." He stood still and so did I as we stared at another for what seemed like ages.

"We will talk about this later. I will explain everything to you when I get back."

Before I could answer he shaped into his werewolf form and darted through the woods after his pack.

_Like hell we will talk about this later._

I took off after him. I ran like hell to catch up. I didn't know if he could hear me running or not but if he did he would realize I wasn't backing down and he would come back after me. _We would have to talk then,_ I thought to myself. Jacob would never allow me to wander the woods alone. It wouldn't be too long until he turned around to escort me back out and onto the green grass of safety. I slowed down into a fast paced walk once I realized I really didn't even know which direction him and his pack were headed. I looked around, trying to find some sort of disturbance left behind by a pack of werewolves. A trail, some broken tree branches, something, but I saw nothing. No evidence of Jacob or his buddies. I thought about panicking but I decided to keep running after him instead. I could feel the wind whirling around me as I put one foot in front of the other. My eyes began to sting and blur the visions in front of me as I tried to hold back the tears. I had no clue how far into the forest I had run but my steps began to slow as I made it farther up the mountain. I put my hands on my knees and pushed myself to keep climbing.

I felt myself falling before I could stop it. I tried desperately to grab a hold of something to keep from sliding, but it was useless. I rolled and tumbled back down the mountain that I was so eagerly climbing just moments before. As I finally slid to a stop I felt the pulsing ache in my hands, knees and back. Leaves were tangled in my hair and I had ripped my jeans right above the backside of my knee. Apparently I had cut my leg in the same area too because I started to feel the unpleasant sting from the wound. I began to let the tears fall. I felt so disgusted with myself. How did I think it was possible to catch up with a pack of werewolves for God's sake? I figured that Jacob would have come back after me by now. And he would have if he had known. Which only meant one thing...he was too far ahead of me to know I was following him. He didn't know! He didn't come back to stop me, it was that damn log I tripped over that had stopped me from climbing any farther up this God forsaken mountain. I cried from the ache my heart was experiencing. I let the tears flow. Not for Mike. I could give a flying fuck about Mike, but I cried for Jacob. I hated that he had hurt me and betrayed me. He told Mike to stay away from me! Then he dashed off into the woods with no explanation. He has never stirred up unnecessary trouble with guys in my life. Why now?

It was getting dark and I knew I was in trouble. I had no idea where I was. Hell, no one knew where I was for that matter. I tried standing up but the hillside was too steep. I began to dig my fingers into the dirt and leaves of the ground for support and slowly crawled back to a steadier spot. I became exhausted fast. I leaned by aching back against a tree to rest for a moment and before I knew it I was letting sleep take over. I tried to wake back up, but what good would it have done? The sun had set and it wasn't like I could find my way out of these woods in broad daylight. So I gave up.

I thought I was dreaming or maybe delusional when I felt strong arms holding me, or carrying me. Whoever it was smelled like heaven so I willed myself to keep my eyes shut and finish my dream. My weight would shift around ever so often by the arms that enveloped me and I snuggled closer by pure instinct. I felt warm and safe. This dream was divine and so vivid. I was being laid down on something soft now. What, I couldn't exactly tell but it felt good against my skin. Then the strong arms that held me so tight were gone. I moaned and curled up into a ball to find rest.

I woke up with a jump. My vision was a little blurry and it was still dark out but I could tell that I was in a much stranger place than I fell asleep in. I was no longer on the hillside surrounded by dirt, rotting leaves, or trees. I was now in what appeared to be a tent. I was confirmed with the revelation when I looked down and saw that I was snuggled into a sleeping bag. I let out a strangled cry and then quickly covered my mouth as I heard footsteps approaching from outside this safe haven that had been protecting me from God knows what. Now I just hope I was protected from God knows _who_.

I watched as the zipper to the tent slowly opened. I drew in a big breathe in preparation to scream. Where was I and who had carried me here in my sleepy dreamy state? Curiosity coupled with fear and adrenaline caused me to speak. "Who's there?"

But there was no response, only the sound of the zipper, which sounded like a herd of elephants echoing into the silence of my surroundings.

I saw long slender fingers pull at the curtain of the tent and I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. You know how when someone is starring at you in your sleep and it startles you awake? Well, the eerie feeling I was feeling at this moment was at least ten times worse than that. I knew I was being watched and as bad as I wanted to open my eyes, I simply couldn't. I felt his lingering presence drawing closer and closer and when he touched my arm I gasped and opened my eyes. My gaze met his in an instant.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Relax." He said as he scooted even closer to me

I leaned against the tent the best I could. He said he wouldn't harm me but I was still terrified. His eyes were gentle but the set tension in his jaw didn't go unnoticed.

He sat down directly beside of me. The tent really wasn't that big. He could have moved against any side of it and still would have been sitting beside of me. He propped his knees up in front of him and rested his fore arms on his knees.

"You want to tell me what you were doing this far into the woods at dark? You apparently weren't hiking, I didn't find you with any gear?" he asked dryly.

"No!" I answered simply. Frankly it wasn't any of this strangers business as to why I was

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "O...k" He dragged it out and went on. "Can I at least offer you some water? Food?" he asked

"No, I'm fine"

"Fine? I hardly believe you are fine, lady. I just found you lying on the forest floor with no gear, no weapons for protection, and no jacket. I had to dig the leaves from your hair and wipe the dirt from your face." He smirked at me

"Well, I…I…you should have left me there, I was fine." I stammered over my words like an idiot. This man had saved me from being eaten alive by wild animals and I told him he should have left me there. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Trust me baby, you are a hell of a lot safer with me than alone in the forest." He said smugly

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby." I snapped at him. I knew I was safer with him but I wasn't going to let him know that and I sure as hell wasn't his baby.

"Well then, who's baby are you?" he asked

I was surprised by his bluntness. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Well?"

God he was so cocky and that irritated the shit out of me. Who does he think he is? It wasn't like I asked him to save me and I sure as shit didn't ask to play 20 questions with Mr. Hot as Hell.

_Did I just admit that this strange man was hot? Yep! I believe I did. Maybe I was delusional after all. I'm talking to myself for Christ's sake. _

"_And answering yourself"', my conscious chimed in._

"That's um… none of your business." I stammered over my words once again.

"You don't seem so sure of yourself." Shit, he noticed. "A pretty girl like you, surely you are spoken for."

It sounded more like a question rather than a statement. I needed to get the hell out of here and fast.

"Where am I?" I asked. I tried changing the direction of this inappropriate conversation.

He raised his eyebrows and with a smug grin answered, "In the woods." Then he smiled as if he delighted in giving me dumb ass answers.

Maybe I should just punch him and get it over with. I could tell it was going to end that way anyway if he kept up with his bullshit attitude towards me.

"Look, let's just get you outside and get some water then we can finish this conversation. Ladies, first." He motioned with his hand for me to crawl out of the tent.

"Oh hell no! I'm not climbing out first so you can ogle my ass." My mouth ran away with me before my brain could stop it.

He chuckled, which only confirmed my speculation. "I'm not going to stare at your ass." He promised

I huffed and scrambled as quickly as I could to my knees and out of the tent.

When we had both made it out we stood face to face. _God he was tall and…shut up Bella._ He leaned in towards my face. I could feel his hot breathe against my skin.

_Holy hell. What is he doing?_

"However, we need to get you out of those jeans so I can take a look at that cut on the back of your leg." He whispered. His face was too close to my cheek. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I felt him step away. "Looks like it needs to be cleaned."

"I thought you weren't going to stare at my backside." I snapped, mainly because that was the only reaction I could muster up after his breathe had just left my face.

"I promised not to stare at your ass, not your legs baby." He smiled

Was he trying to intimidate me? I thought we had already established that I wasn't his baby. He turned and walked towards the campfire. His tall silhouette was outlined by the glow that was radiating from the fire. I felt my mouth go dry, and suddenly remembered water.

I stepped towards him and he handed me a canteen. I accepted it graciously and began to drink. The cool water quenched my thirst immediately. I sat down on the log that was near the fire and watched him poke the heat with a stick. He turned and smiled at me, I couldn't help but to smile in response. His lopsided grin made my stomach tighten. His strong jaw line that was tensed earlier had relaxed some and the sight of the muscles that were visible through his shirt only added to the butterflies in my stomach. No doubt I found this man very attractive and the thought of removing my pants for any reason was enough to make me nervous. I needed to get away from here. Away from him before I said or did something to make an ass out of myself.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "If you will point me in the direction towards La Push, I would like to be on my way. I'm sure my family is worried about me. They don't know where I am."

He turned and stalked towards me like a tiger stalking its prey. I swallowed hard as he sat down so close to me our arms were touching. He turned and looked me right in the eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, they don't know I'm out here. I..."

"No, I mean you want to leave in the dead of night?" He interrupted me. His voice was firm and assertive.

"Well, I..."

"Do you have any idea what kind of dangers lurk in these woods? I mean it's dangerous to be out here during the day. And the night, well, most people don't even dare to be wondering around."

"Well, I'm not most people." I stated

"No shit." He snapped back with a sarcastic laugh.

"What the hell are _you_ doing out here then?" I asked

"That is none of your business." He stood and up walked to the other side of the fire to put some distance between us.

"Fine! If you won't help me then I will figure it out on my own. I found my way in here, I'm sure I can find my way back out." I stood up and brushed my clothes off.

I turned to start towards the trees. It looked like we were in an opened field or something. He must have camped here often. I'm sure it wasn't by mere chance that he happened upon such a flat area to set up camp.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" His voice boomed over the nocturnal animal sounds.

"I told you. I'm going home!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Like hell you are." His voiced was closer now.

"Watch me!"

He grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around to face him. "You don't even know these woods." He stated as he pulled me closer to him

"And like you do?" I asked

"Like the back of my damn hand." He said through clenched teeth as the grip on my wrist tightened and he dared me to move again.

"Good, then I'm sure it won't take you long to lead me out of here."

"I don't travel the woods at night."

"Well, I do. Now let me go!" I tried to wiggle out of his hold. But he only pulled me closer and now my chest was pushed against his and my head was tilted back slightly as I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I said you were safe here with me. You need to stay here and I will escort you back to La Push first thing in the morning. Plus that cut on your leg needs…"

"I don't care about my leg." I interrupted him. "I'm leaving. Goodbye!" I managed to break free from his hold and stepped back.

"Fine!" he spat at me. His tone ice cold

"Fine!" I shouted back and turned towards the trees once more.

"Fine!" I heard him say again as I got farther away from him

I turned back and looked at him "What?" I asked

I said "Fine, if you want to get eaten alive by wild animals, go ahead and be my guest lady. You sure as shit are stubborn I believe a bear would have fun playing with you. They like a good challenge you know?"

"Fine!" I shouted once more. He didn't call me baby this time. Yeah, I noticed so what? He was a jackass and I would rather get eaten by a bear than stay the night here wrapped up in his safe arms. I was almost to the trees and I swear I heard him say 'fine' again. Just like a man! He had to get the last word in. I ducked through the trees, pushing a branch out of my way. "Fine!" I mumbled to myself mostly but it was directed straight towards him. Maybe he had supersonic hearing and could hear me? _Not likely, Isabella._

Good! So he wouldn't hear me lusting over his looks. God, the man was too damn hot for his own good. I thought I could have passed out when he pulled me against his chest and he smelled like heaven. Just like in my dream. Only it wasn't a dream it was a reality. And I had to be the dumbest person on the face of the planet to not want to spend the night with this guy. He was right, I am stubborn.

I turned and looked over my shoulder. The glow from the meadow was no longer visible. The moon was shining in broken pieces of light through the trees. I could barely see but I continued on. I wished I knew which direction La Push was in. If the strange man, in whom I just realized I didn't know his name, actually did know these woods like the back of his hand, then either he or Jacob would find me. I was hoping for the later because I really did need and want to talk to Jacob.

I walked for approximately twenty five minutes, pulling and pushing at tree limbs and carefully stepping over stumps and logs. And as before it didn't take me long to become fatigued. I wished I would have taken Mr. Hotty up on his offer for food. It would have come in handy for some energy.

I started catching glimpses of the moon shining brighter through the trees so I kept on the path I was taking. I was suddenly happy with myself that I was making progress. When I came closer to the visible moonlight, I realized I was headed towards some sort of clearing. Maybe it's another open field? When I stepped out of the trees and looked around I saw a campfire burning on the other side of the meadow. "Shit!"

I had spent nearly forty five minutes wondering the woods on my own accord only to make a full damn circle around this fucking meadow. I was irritated as hell and the last thing I wanted was to hear Mr. Hotty rub it in. Before I could turn and hide in behind the thick forest his voice rang out...

"Did you have a nice walk, honey? I'm glad you're back. Took you longer than I thought but at least I didn't have to come after you."

Pfft. Yeah sure, go ahead and rub it in dickhead. I started across the meadow. He didn't move. He just sat all cozy on his log and watched me carefully. I sat down beside him and started to warm my hands by the fire.

"Let's get one thing straight." I turned to face him "I am not your baby your honey or any other pet name you can think to call me. We clear?"

He just winked and gave me a panty dropping smile then said "Whatever you say…baby"

I huffed and turned away from him.

We sat in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire. I was so mesmerized by the flames flickering and dancing I couldn't pull my eyes away long enough to notice anything else around me. I was glad for the distraction though. It was better than clouding my mind with thoughts of my best friend Jacob. And watching the fire burn was sure as shit better than thinking about why in the hell I was back here with this strange man.

"You really should let me look at that leg of yours you know?" He spoke up.

"I'm not just dropping my pants right here so you can cop a feel, mister, if that's what you're thinking. I don't even know your name"

"Do you have to know my name for me to doctor your leg?" he asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I know all the names of my doctors. Trust me, I've had plenty. I'm accident prone." I smirked at him

"It's Edward." He said as he nudged his shoulder up against my back.

"Well, Edward do you honestly think my leg is that bad?"

"Yes, I do. The cut doesn't look to deep but it definitely needs to be cleaned and possibly wrapped in a bandage to keep out infection."

I thought about what he had said. It wasn't like I could see the cut to thoroughly care for it myself. I sighed, completely aggravated with this entire situation. I felt him staring at me, so I turned to face him.

"What?" I said softly then looked away from him

He stood up, adjusted the crotch of his jeans, then straddled the log and sat back down all in one fluid motion facing me. I tried with every fiber of my being to keep my eyes on the flames of the campfire. The flickering flames were not as intriguing as they had been just mere moments before. Visions of Edward pulling at his crotch and straddling this damn log kept replaying over and over in my mind. I was afraid to turn my eyes back to meet his, afraid that he would see the desire in my eyes to see him move like that again.

"Hey, will you look at me?" He asked me sincerely as he dipped his head trying to catch my eye. I looked at him timidly, gave him a half smile, and then turned my eyes back towards the fire.

"Okay, then." He said as he leaned away from me and slapped his palms against his thighs.

I waited for him to stand up and walk away, but he never did. He just sat there with his long legs wrapped on each side of the log, watching me. I could feel the heat spread through my cheeks as I thought once more about how he moved to straddle the log we were both sitting on. _God he was a perfect image of pure… raw… sex. Every muscle in his body screamed 'wrap yourself around me!' _I couldn't think straight. The fire in the pit of my stomach was what held my attention now.

"Look." He said as he ran his hands across his face and through his bronze colored hair. "We could sit here and do this all night." He exclaimed

I could hear the agitation in his voice "Your leg needs to be cared for. We have a long hike back down the Mountain tomorrow and frankly I don't want to hear you complain about how bad it hurts. If you would just let me…"

"Okay." I interrupted him hoping he didn't notice the roll of my eyes. I didn't want him to take me for a complete stubborn ass, even though that was exactly the way I was coming across. He seemed to be genuinely helpful to those in need. He did carry me to the safety of his campsite, after all. And God only knows how far of a walk that was for him. Not to mention he offered me food and water. The least I could do is cooperate with his kindness and try to get along with him. Perhaps the walk back to La Push tomorrow would be a pleasant one if I did.

"Just give me a minute then come into the tent." I said quietly as I stood up and walked slowly back towards the tent. Before crawling in I looked over my shoulder and Edward was watching my every move. Thank God he couldn't see my blush.

I crawled into the tent and pulled my jeans off. I couldn't see the cut on the back of my leg but it did hurt like hell. I laid down flat on my stomach against the tent floor and covered myself up with the sleeping bag. I rested my chin on my hands and waited. His footsteps were light outside the tent.

"Is it okay for me to come in now?" He asked. His voice sounded a lot kinder and gentler than earlier.

"Yes." I answered

He crawled into the tent beside of me and set a first aid kit beside of my head.

"I'm going to take a look now." He warned before he slowly inched the sleeping bag up till it rested high on the back of my thighs near my ass. My breath hitched in my throat when his warm hands touched the back of my knee, turning it slightly so he could get a better look.

He pulled out a towel and a bottle of sterile water and showed it to me."Just going to clean it now. Lift your leg so I can put the towel under you to catch the water."

I did as I was told and briefly felt the cool air against my panties. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. There was no way he could convince me he wasn't staring at my ass now. I just gave him a full view! I tried to remember which panties I had on. I think it was the navy blue lace ones. I didn't know whether to be relieved or mortified. If I had on my 'granny panties' as Rosalie called them I would probably feel the same way... completely relieved and or utterly mortified. It was a no win situation either way I felt like at this point.

I winced when the cool water ran over my wound. He let the water flow until the bottle was empty. "We will let it dry then I will put some antibiotic ointment on it. Okay?"

I nodded my head. He slid his hands up and down my calves. "What are you doing" I asked. I was shocked but also didn't want him to stop.

"I'm rubbing your legs. You have done an awful lot of walking today. Just relax; it will keep your legs from cramping up tomorrow when we hike back down the mountain."

I closed my eyes and thanked my lucky stars that I had just shaved this morning. Before I could stop myself from talking I let out a moan of appreciation "Mmmm…That feels good." I hummed

He moved my hair to the left side of my neck, and then he leaned over my back and pressed his lips against my ear. "It feels good on my hands too." His breathe was hot and his voice seductive against my ear.

Holy shit! My heart rate spiked immediately. Did I want this? Did I want him? _Hell yes, you want him!_

"What is your name beautiful girl?" he whispered in my ear

I swallowed trying to wet my dry throat "Bella." I said the best I could as I tried to wrap my mind around how swiftly the atmosphere in this cramped up little tent had turned.

"Bella? So fitting." He said as he still hovered over my back but not so close to my ear this time. I could still feel his breath against the back of my neck and it only increased the burning desire in the pit of my stomach.

"I think the wound is dry now." He said as he stretched his arm above my head and

grabbed a tube of ointment and a q-tip. I felt his arousal brush against my side. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you." He soothed

_Oh that's not what I'm worried about baby._ Oh God I was falling fast into a frenzy of desire that was building every time his body touched mine. He lightly brushed the ointment around the wound on the back of my leg. When he touched the q-tip directly to the wound I winced a little. He started rubbing soothing circles with his free hand at the top of my thigh. He was trying to take my mind off the pain in my leg. It was working but it was also adding to the pulsing ache between my thighs.

Once he was done he blew his hot breathe against my wound before he wrapped it up with a bandage. "There all better." He said

I lay perfectly still. I couldn't move, hell I could barely breathe. "My mom was a doctor. She taught me everything I know." He hesitated. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Still, I didn't move a muscle or make a sound.

I felt him move closer again. "Except my mom always did this when she was done." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my thigh. I let out a moan along with the breath that I was holding. His lips moved slowly around my freshly bandaged wound, planting kisses every so often. His nose brushed against the outside of my knee.

"Bella," He whispered. "so beautiful."He crawled up my body and pressed his lips to the back of my bare neck. His lips felt so good moving across my skin. His breathe was becoming ragged and I felt the sleeping bag move ever so slowly to the side. I turned my head to the side and rested my head on my hands. I could see his forearm beside of my shoulder. He was trying to keep his entire weight off of me. The muscles in his arm were flexed. _Was it me or is it getting hot in here?_

I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't want to stop this. I wanted to feel his lips all over my body. So I decided to lay still and go with the flow. Letting Edward run his lips across my skin just felt natural.

He started kissing up my jaw and down the side of my neck. My body was tingling all over. Sizzling from the fire he was setting through me. It was spreading like a wild fire. I wanted him. And I would have him.

"Edward, please!"

"Please what, baby? What do you want?" He asked as he trailed kisses down my back through my shirt. The sleeping bag was completely gone now. I rose up some and wiggled my way out of my shirt.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he kissed the dimples above my ass. I felt his fingers sweep my hair back to one side of my neck once again. He hovered over me and placed chaste kisses against my neck once more before he began to unhook my bra.

I shivered as he pushed the straps to the side. I slid my arms out of the straps and tossed my bra to the side of the tent. I heard him shuffle behind me then saw his shirt land on top of mine. I wanted to roll over and admire the sight of his sculpted torso but he attacked my naked back with more kisses. It felt so damn good all I could do was hum in anticipation. I let my mind wonder what he looked like shirtless. Bare chested or hair? I didn't have to wonder long because he stretched his body against mine and I felt his bare chest press against my naked back. _Oh fuck me!_ This man was sexy as hell and I haven't even had the privilege of seeing his body yet! But I could feel it, all of it! He pressed his lips against my ear lobe and drew it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

"I want to see all of you baby."_ Oh God! I want to see you too...all of you._ I felt his hands run over my bottom and I bit down on my lip. He hooked his fingers in the side of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. I lifted my ass in the air slightly to assist him.

As good as all his worshiping of my back felt, I needed him to touch me. My body was craving his touch in every sinful way.

"Please, Edward. Touch me."

Before I could even finish pleading he parted my legs and ran his finger through my wet folds.

"Fuck baby, you are so wet." He removed his finger.

_Oh my God was he?... sucking on his finger?_

"Mmmm…and you taste absolutely fucking amazing."

_Holy shit! What was he doing to me? I have never been so turned on in all my life._

"May I?"

_May he what? _I didn't respond so he spoke again.

"I want to taste your sweet pussy Bella, but I don't want to hurt your leg. Lift your ass in the air a little for me."

_Holy Mother of fuck!_

I pushed myself up on my knees slightly, not bending them too much. He was right my leg was starting to hurt like hell.

I could feel the cool air rushing over my wet center. He ran his fingers down my back and positioned his body between my thighs. I wondered if his legs were hanging out of the tent because there simply wasn't enough space in this damn thing to accommodate the length of both of our bodies.

His hands palmed both of my ass cheeks before he attacked my center. When his tongue made contact against my clit I cried out.

"Oh shit!" I huffed and bucked my hips against his face.

He began working his tongue around my center. He started with light flicks against my clit then he inserted his finger into my wet pussy. My walls clenched around his finger when he sucked my sensitive clit into his mouth.

"Mmmm…so good." I moaned

"You like that baby?" he asked, his voice raspy and dripping pure sex.

He didn't give me time to respond. He inserted another finger in me and began to pump it in a tantalizing rhythm. I felt my legs begin to tremble and my stomach clench.

"That's it baby. Give it to me." He said as he increased the speed of his long fingers and sucked on my clit again. I felt the heat start to rise up my body and my orgasm crashed over me in big wave. I cried out and grabbed for something, anything to hold on to.

"Argh…Oh fuck yesssss!" I hissed almost unable to form the words.

My knees buckled and I fell back down feeling the cool ground beneath the tent. My back was tense from the arching of the position but I was grinning like a damn fool. His head between my legs that way felt incredible.

He lay beside me and I rolled slightly and pressed my back against his chest.

We spooned with his fingers tracing small patterns against my arms.

"You are beautiful, Bella." He whispered against my ear.

I rolled onto my back and pulled his face towards me. Our noses were almost touching and I angled my face slightly, craving to feel his lips against mine. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine slowly. Our kiss started so slow with his lips perfectly even against mine. I slipped my tongue out and licked across his bottom lip. He moaned and tried to readjust himself, careful not to touch my wounded leg. As we kissed I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back pulling him closer to me.

"Bella, your leg." He breathed

I didn't care. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine, so I pulled at his shoulders once again. He let out a moan and brought his lips against mine. He placed his hands on either side of my head and straddled my body while lifting my injured leg across his hip.

"That's more like it." I smiled up at him. He smiled back and then devoured my lips again. He trailed kisses down my neck and across the top of my chest until I was dizzy with want and need. His right hand slid up and down my leg that was rested on his hip as he thrust his clothed hips against mine. I could feel his arousal pressing against me…the pressure hitting me in the exact spot I needed it most.

I ran my hands down his chest and across his rippled abdomen. His breathing came in short pants as he realized where I was headed. I stroked my finger tips across the flesh above his waist line and he grinded against me again. I pulled at his hips to let him know I was enjoying his movements. Then I unbuttoned his pants and started working his fly. I pushed his pants down his hips and he moved to his knees and quickly removed his jeans.

I leaned up on my elbows to watch him because I was greedy like that, and I sure as shit wasn't going to miss the sight of him taking off the rest of his clothes.

_Mother fucker!_ I gasped when I saw that he was wearing no underwear and his cock sprang free.

He just gave me a sexy lopsided grin and climbed back on top of me.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hi, there yourself" I responded as I rubbed my injured leg up and down his naked hip and down the back of his thigh.

He leaned down and kissed me while he ran his hand down the side of my torso. I felt his erection press against my stomach.

"Now there is a proper introduction." I gasped.

"I'd say." He grabbed my hips and pulled my center against him.

"Fuck." He moaned as my wetness covered the tip of his cock.

He ran his hand between my breasts and circled each with his finger tip.

"I want to fuck you, Bella."

"God yes, I want you to, Edward please."

He looked at me with fire and passion in his eyes. "Um…I didn't expect company, I am not prepared." He hesitated.

I bit the inside of my jaw and reached up to stroke his face. "I'm on the pill. Please, I want you baby."

He cocked his eyebrow. I knew he had heard me right. I just called him baby.

He growled and it was the sexiest fucking noise I had heard all night. He couldn't get close enough, fast enough. God I wanted him inside of me…now! He kissed and nipped at my breast and I pulled at his hair. It felt so damn good to feel his tongue and lips against my flesh. He sucked my right nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh…that feels so good Edward."

He raised his head up and said "Baby, call me baby. I love to fucking hear you say it."

"Baby." I moaned and arched my back letting him know I wanted him to continue his pleasurable administrations. He growled again and I squealed in delight as he playfully attacked my breast again and again.

He shifted so my heated core was aligned perfectly with his throbbing cock. He watched me closely as he guided himself in.

"God, you feel so fucking warm and tight, baby." He stilled himself so I could get used to the feeling of him stretching me in a 'fuck that feels good' kinda way.

He leaned down to kiss me and the pressure of his body against my clit caused me to cry out.

He started moving and thrusting his hips slowly against mine. Rocking back and forth gently to create the friction we both desired. It felt amazing but I needed more.

"More." I cried out as I arched my back and thrust my hips against his.

"Say it." He groaned back with a shaky breathe.

"More, baby. Please I need more!" I cried as I scraped my nails gently down his back.

"Fuck yes!" He growled as he rose above me.

I would call him baby a thousand times just to hear him growl a thousand times more. Something about that sound vibrating from deep within his throat made my pussy clench with desire. It was sexy as hell and I would make him do it again and again.

He pulled out of me and I frowned in disappointment.

"Don't worry baby, I'm giving you what you and I both want."

I gave him a confused look but he quickly rolled me onto my right side and straddled my right leg, pinning me under him. My frown turned into a huge fucking smile when I realized he was just adjusting us into my favorite position. I knew then this was going to be the best damn sex of my life.

And as if he could read my mind he hiked my injured leg on top of his shoulder and thrust into me. "I love this fucking position." He panted as he began to move in and out of me.

"Me too, baby, me too!" I panted back

And as if on cue he growled and thrust harder hitting me exactly where I wanted him.

"Oh yes! I cried.

"God, you feel...Argh…so good." He panted.

He moved his hand up and down my injured leg. Soothing me in case I was in pain.

"It doesn't hurt, Edward." I said as I looked up at him. "Please, harder. Give it to me harder baby."

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He pulled my leg away from his shoulder and used it as leverage to rock himself harder against me.

"Ahh shit! Yes…just like that. Argh…so good!" I cried out not caring if I was too loud.

Something about being out in the wild being pounded relentlessly over and over by this hot wild man was causing my excitement to build.

"Come on, baby…I'm so close." He panted as he thrust hard and deep.

I moaned and the urge to hear him growl one more time was uncontrollable.

"Keep going baby, I'm almost there." I reached down and rubbed my clit hard. And If I thought I had heard him growl before it was nothing compared to the sound he made now.

"Fuck…Fuck, fuck, fuck." He managed to growl as he replaced my hand with his and started rubbing my clit. I felt my orgasm approaching at lightning speed.

"That's right, baby, give it to me. I want to feel you come on my hard cock." He groaned

And just like that my orgasm over took me. It crashed against me over and over wave after wave. He gave three more final thrust and he came, spilling his warm seed inside of me. My whole body tingled. I felt like I was on fire from the warmth that spread through my body.

He held still but I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as it released the last of his warm fluids.

He released my leg and fell on top of me. "Damn, Bella. I changed my mind." He panted

I ran my fingers through his damp hair. "About what?"

"About escorting you back to La Push tomorrow. I am keeping you here with me for the rest of forever." I could feel his lips curl into a smile up against the skin of my chest.

"But I let you call me baby." I teased

He looked up at me."Yes, you did." He grinned and planted a kiss on top of my breast. He rolled off the top of me and grabbed the sleeping bag. "It only sleeps one, so we will have to share." He said with a devilish grin.

"I don't mind." I said as I crawled into the comfort of his arms.

I fell asleep with my back against his chest, and just like in my dream, it was heaven.

I felt his hand running up and down my side.

"Ugh." I groaned. I knew it was morning but I was not ready to wake up.

"Bella." He whispered in a singsong voice. "It's time to get up. We need to get going, baby."

"But I don't want to." I whined. I opened one eye and saw that he was staring down at me. He was already dressed which made me a little sad but what did I expect, to stay here wrapped up in his naked arms forever?

He leaned forward and brushed his lips tenderly to mine. "Trust me. I would love to keep you here but you mentioned your family had no idea where you were." He said with an arch of his brow.

"Shit!" I rose up a little disoriented. Between the awesome sex and soundless sleep I had totally forgotten about why I even ended up here in the first place. _Jacob? _I thought to myself. _Where the fuck was he? And Charlie? Oh God, Charlie! He must have called out the U.S. Army by now to search for me._

I cleared my throat "Where are my clothes?" I asked panicked as I looked around.

I could see the frown forming on Edward's face. He had noticed my eagerness to get the hell out of here and misunderstood.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just my dad. Well, he must be worried sick." I ran my hand across his shoulder and down his arm. "Last night was amazing, really! But I do need you to escort me out of here."

He smiled and cupped both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me hard. I was breathless when he pulled away.

"Last night _was_ amazing." He repeated. He helped me gather my clothes and he left the tent so I could get dressed. When I was fully clothed I came and joined him outside. He poured me a cup of coffee and I sipped it while I watched him take down the tent and fold it up expertly.

Once he had everything packed up we set out down the mountain. "I need to check my traps just over the next hill. I promise it won't take too long. I have several set along the way back down the mountain, but it won't cut into our travel time."

"Traps? What kind of traps?" I asked

"I'm a hunter Bella. That's what we do. We set traps sometimes." He explained.

"Oh, I see." I sounded so dumb, but I wondered why he had told me it was none of my business as to why he was out here. It seemed like a touchy subject last night. But then again I was being rude so maybe he felt the need to be rude back.

"Just wait here and I will be right back." He said as he dragged out the biggest fucking hunting knife I had ever seen.

I gasped in shock. _Don't hunters usually carry guns or bows or some shit? What kind of hunter is he if he catches his prey in traps, then butchers them to death?_

"It's okay Bella. I will be right back." He leaned forward wrapped his knifeless hand around my neck and pulled me to him for a quick kiss.

_It's okay? Is he freaking kidding me? He must have thought I was afraid of whatever animal he was trapping. Hell no! I was mortified at his hunting tactics._

He stepped over a fallen tree and grabbed at his waistline. I saw the handle of his gun as he reached for it too. I watched him walk away, totally awestruck, until I couldn't see him anymore. I set down on the ground and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I racked my brain trying to remember a hunter's safety course I had taken when Jacob and I were younger. _What could he be hunting that was legal for him to trap and then kill? What season is this anyway? Bear, maybe?_

Before I could finish picking my brain of hunting knowledge, he had returned.

"Coast is clear, we can move on." He said as he put his knife away. I watched him carefully as he strapped it to the handles of his back pack. He took my hand and helped me off the ground. He was silent as we made our way down the mountain.

"Umm, Edward?" I decided to break the silence.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What is it you actually hunt?" I asked him nervously. Not sure if I wanted to know if it was something illegal. I wasn't against hunting wild game, but I didn't like the fact that some people were dirty hunters.

"Oh! Umm… you know… big game and stuff." He stammered over his words. _Maybe he was afraid it would scare me?_

I thought about his answer for a moment and realized something was off. He was nervous discussing this with me. I decided to make him think I knew the ends and outs of hunting. If he was hunting out of season or illegally I wanted him to feel bad for it.

"Oh, I come from a family of avid hunters. I'm not scared you can talk to me about it. So what is it? Bear? Elk?" I asked him

He looked a little green. _Good! He knew I was on to him._

He cleared his throat nervously before he spoke "Actually it's something much more dangerous than that." He said slowly.

_What the hell? What other big game was hidden in these mountains that I didn't know about?_

"Enlighten me." I said my tone flat and showing no emotion

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"No you don't!" He snapped.

I stared him in the eye. "Why is it something illegal?" I questioned him

He started walking again, dunking under a low tree branch and then holding it up for me as I followed him.

"Aren't you going to answer my question."

"Look, it's hardly illegal if no one knows about it."

"Well, I know about it so yeah, that sort of makes it illegal now don't you think?"

"No I mean no one knows about what kind of animal I hunt. I am the only one who has ever seen them. And I'm determined to catch one." He stated.

I was puzzled. What kind of animal could be lurking around in this forest that no one but this man knew about?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway. Most people don't believe me." he smirked at me

"Try me." I whispered

"They say my stories are from fairy tales and mythology but I know they are real I have seen them with my own eyes." He took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" He paused.

I could tell by the look on his face that he believed in whatever it was that others didn't.

Suddenly my knees grew weak and I felt immediately ill as I peered into the deep dark secrets of his green eyes. I knew exactly what he was hunting that others wouldn't believe existed…Mythology, fairy tales, ghost stories. It all made sense now. I believed the same thing once, that it was all some ghost stories that a tribe of old men sat around a campfire and talked about because they had nothing better to do but now I knew the truth.

_Jacob._

I gasped in disbelief. He was hunting my best friend.

**Thanks to my beta…she is awesome possum! I love her like there is no tomorrow! **

**So what did you think? The story might accidently turn into a multiple chapter fic…I don't know yet. Tell me what you think and be as polite as possible. Thanks to all and go review hurry fast…**

**SAVRAV **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello! If you are reading this it means you are still with me and that makes me smile.*big cheesy grin* Thanks to everyone who has added me or my story to your fave list. I am honored to be among the author's who you choice to entertain your mind with.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie...yada, yada, yada...you all have read enough ff to know the drill by now. And if you haven't I will rec you some awesome stories.( after you read mine of course). I may not own Edward but he owns me. Even though he is not a vamp in this story, he takes me for a ride daily.**_

_**On with the reading...**_

**2. Untold Truths**

By the time we made it back out of the woods and to Edward's vehicle, I was laughing at the 'safety' of the green grass. No one was safe in this world. Jacob was being hunted while hunting for God only knows what. Edward was in danger of hunting werewolves. I would have to talk it over with Jacob but I'm pretty sure if worse came to worse, Edward would not make it out alive. Jacob assured me they would never harm a human but to what extent would they go to keep from being exposed to all of the human race. After all, exposure was Edward's reason for tracking them. And I, well I was in danger of becoming addicted to Edward's kissing.

After I was stunned to silence, when I realized his intentions of such hunting tactics, I still had to be sure we were talking about the same thing.

_"Just Say it!" I demanded trying to hold back any form of emotion._

_He eyed me suspiciously but I continued to meet his glare, not even blinking. I sure as shit didn't want to misinterpret his words. He took a step closer to me and I tried watching his truthful eyes and the movement of his lips at the same time. I wanted to see his perfect lips shape the word as I listened for it. And then, there it was...Without hesitation he spoke the word lucidly._

_"Werewolves" he said as he closed his eyes and took in a huge breathe. He opened his eyes, slowly letting his breath out as he waited for my reaction._

_I stood still while biting my bottom lip and looking at him ludicrously, because that's the way any sane person would respond. Right?_

_My response only intensified his pleading eyes as he stepped even closer and took my hands in his. He wanted me to believe him and the way I looked at him only confirmed his suspicion, that I in fact, would not believe him at all. For some reason, the tense atmosphere was messing with my head because I decided to amuse him._

_"You are serious." I stated. It wasn't a question, I knew it was the truth. He tried to suppress a smile as the pleading look was erased from his face all together._

_"As a damn heart attack." he swore._

_"But what...why...how?" I tried to form a question but my mind was simply rising with so many questions, I couldn't decide what to ask first._

_"We can talk about all that later. For now let's just concentrate on getting you off this mountain." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I tentatively let go of his hands and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled me to his chest and I breathed in his smoky wild outdoorsman smell. I was suddenly glad I had met Edward. I wanted to warn Jacob. I knew Edward was harmless and the pack wasn't in any real kind of danger, except for being exposed. But why was Edward so intent on exposing them? _

_Edward tilted my chin up so I could look at him. "Hey, you aren't scared are you? You don't have to worry Bella, I will not let anything happen to you." _

_" No, I'm not scared." I said breathlessly. _

_"Good." His breath was hot against my face. He pressed his lips against mine slowly. The kiss started soft and lingering. I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth and his grip on me tightened. _

_His lips moved fluidly with mine as our tongues fought for dominance. I removed my hands from his waist and placed them around his neck as he slid his hands down my backside and cupped my ass. Our bodies were so close and it felt so good, my clit pulsed with desire. I whimpered as he removed his hands and tugged at his back pack, trying to shrug it off his shoulders. I broke free from the kiss begrudgingly. He gave me a lopsided grin as he took a step back and discarded the bag onto the ground. Once free from the offending weight, his hands greedily sought purchase in my hair as he tilted my head and kissed me hard. He walked me backwards until my back was pressed against the tree that stood tall behind us. His body pressed against mine again. Apparently the tree wasn't the only thing standing tall. _

_His lips were deliciously devouring mine and I let myself go. I was spiraling quickly into the hypnosis of his kiss, oblivious to the world around me. Nothing else mattered. All I felt and breathed was Edward. All I wanted and craved at that moment was Edward. I wanted to please him and I definitely wanted to be pleased by him. He began kissing down my jaw and neck hungrily. I fisted my hands in his hair and he groaned in satisfaction._

_"I want to help you." I blurted out_

_"Help me what?" his question was muffled by his lips against my neck._

_"Hunt for werewolves." I answered. _

_I don't know why I said it. I truly wouldn't have led him straight to Jacob and the pack. Maybe subconsciously I wanted to spend more time with Edward, get to know him even better, and hunting werewolves with him seemed as good as a opportunity as any. Plus it would guarantee that, if I could help it, he wouldn't find Jacob at all. It was a perfect resolution._

_"It's too dangerous." He said, kissing his way back up my neck._

_"I don't care."_

_His lips left my neck. I felt his nose run along the side of my jaw "Of course you don't." He huffed as he began kissing my neck again. I moaned and tilted my head back against the tree. I felt his hands etching their way down my shoulders and towards my breast. God yes...I wanted him to touch me, somewhere, or perhaps everywhere. His fingertips brushed across my nipples and I bucked my hips towards him. I felt him begin to suck on my neck at the same time he started kneading my breast. I tugged at his hair, pulling his face back even with mine, then I began kissing him with as much force as I could muster._

_"God Bella, I want you." he said, panting as he broke the kiss. His eyes were dark with lust. I wanted him too dammit!_

_So I showed him._

_We started kissing again and I moved my hands to his waist. I let my fingertips dance lightly under his shirt and around the waist band of his jeans. His stopped breathing all together when I started undoing his belt buckle. _

_"Shit!" He murmured when he felt that I had mastered the buckle and the button of his jeans and was now working his fly._

_''Mmm." I moaned into his mouth as he palmed my breast harder. His jeans looked good hanging low on his hips, but that was not where I wanted them. I slid my hands under the band, leaving my thumbs hanging out, and quickly swept my hands around his hips and grabbed his ass. I thrust him hard against me._

_"Dammit to hell." He managed to squeal out. I smiled into the kiss and he quickly grabbed my hands and held them tightly over my head. The bark of the tree was pressing against the bare skin of my wrist a little too hard but I really didn't give a shit._

_"Fuck, Baby! I want you I really do, but we need to get you back to your Dad." _

_So he said he needed to get me home but he was unaware that he was slowly grinding against me still. Damn cock blocking Dad!_

_"Umph...Well if you would stop grinding me and let me go I will follow your lead." I said with a heavy heart. I didn't call him 'baby' back because he was right. My Dad would be pissed to know that while he was worrying sick about his only child, she was out frolicking in the woods with a wild mountain man._

_He stood up straight and started fixing his pants. It took all the restraint I had not to jump him immediately while I watched him work his belt buckle. I know he was fastening it back but the sound of the metal clinking ,mixed with my lust filled brain had me believing and wishing he was unfastening it instead. God he was sexy as fuck. He was very capable of taking me up against this tree. After last night, I was convinced he was capable of taking me up against or on any surface and it would still be the best sex of my life. And I would let him...over and over!_

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my lust filled dazed.

"What? Oh umm, it's nothing." I answered, hoping like hell my answer sounded convincing. I leaned up against the passenger door of his Volvo as I watched him unload his backpack and weapons into the trunk. When he was finished, he walked from the back of the car and around to where I was standing. He reached around me and I shuffled sideways so he could unlock the door. Is face was mere inches from mine.

"Well, it must have been something good, because _nothing_ isn't really worth blushing over, now is it?" His eyes were fixed on my lips. I could feel my cheeks becoming inflamed once again with the traitor blush that had decided to testify against me. I didn't answer him though. I just stood still and let him seduce me with his eyes and seductive voice.

"Kiss me." he whispered. He didn't have to tell me twice. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he cupped my face, and I pulled his lips to mine. Our lips moved together slowly and softly. There was nothing needy about it, just sweet and full of promises of no goodbye, and it felt so right. He was trying to tell me with his lips that this was not goodbye, but hello. I only hoped he felt the same way.

I wanted to see Edward again. I had meant it when I said I would hunt with him. Well, obviously I wanted to protect Jacob, but I also wanted to learn more about Edward too. There was no doubt we were both physically attracted to each other. Yes, we had met under the most bizarre of circumstances but I felt drawn to learn more about him for multiple reasons.

It all made sense to me that this was not goodbye, but hello. I only hoped he felt the same way.

A car drove by and honked its horn, startling me away from Edward's soft puckered lips. Even though Edward's car was parked on the dirt of an abandoned road, it was not hid from the highway. We were an easy view for spectators.

"Charlie.' I managed to whisper against Edward's lips.

He pulled back abruptly and his eyes met mine. "Huh?"

"My Dad." I tried to clarify as I gave him a, I -need- to-go-but really-don't- want- to kinda look.

"Oh, of course." He whispered softly.

He opened the door and I climbed in. I quickly pulled down the visor to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was hard to take my eyes off of Edward, so I nonchalantly used it as a cover as I eyed him. Not that I really wanted to look away, but I didn't want him to catch me gawking either.

"Like what you saw?" He chuckled as he started the engine. _Busted_

I ran my fingers through my hair shyly trying to comb the tangles with my fingers. "So, where to?" He asked sweetly.

I looked around at the scenery to figure out where we were. "Um actually my truck is parked about ten miles or so down the road to the left but I can get it later. Do you mind driving me into Forks?" I decided to save time by asking him to take me straight to my Dad. I had a sudden guilty urge to let Charlie know I was okay and the sooner the better.

"Sure! Where do you live?" he asked as he pulled onto the main road.

"Do you know where the police station is? You can drop me off there I guess."

"What, you think your Dad has already filed a missing person report? Ready to turn yourself in or something." He joked.

"Nah, he is probably at the station now so-"

"You're going to try to stop him from filing a report." He interrupted.

I chuckled under my breath and shook my head. "No, Charlie is the chief of police. If he isn't at the station they can radio him and let him know I am there." I explained.

He slowly turned his head to look at me, pausing momentarily then turned his attention back to the road. "Unbelievable!" he whispered to himself so quietly I didn't hear it, but I read his lips.

"So Charlie is you dad? You are chief Swan's daughter?" He cocked an eyebrow in question while never taking his eyes off the road.

Uh oh, this couldn't be good. "Yeah, that's me. Isabella Swan." I answered a little hesitantly. Charlie had few friends but an abundance of enemies. People either liked him or they didn't. And if they didn't it was typically because they had been in trouble with him before. Charlie could be a bad ass to those who broke the law. It was a front he put on really. Being all bad assed was his way of showing he was not going to show favoritism or be intimidated and pushed around. Forks was a small town and Charlie didn't want the folks thinking just because he was the kind officer who sat at the diner and conversed with the towns people meant that he was gonna let them slide if they broke the law. When he was off duty he was just Charlie, but when he was patrolling, he was bad assed Charlie.

Even my friend Jessica who absolutely used to adore Charlie was pissed at him now. She never got over him writing her that speeding ticket.  
"Geez, Bella, your Dad turned all robo-cop and shit on my ass. When I saw it was him pulling me over I figured he would let me off the hook but boy was I wrong." She had huffed as she slung her back pack across the cafeteria table. I had only laughed at her. Silly girl didn't know Charlie at all.

My guess was that Charlie caught Edward coming out of the woods and thought the same thing I did. He was hunting out of season...which was a big no-no in Charlie's book. Or at least I hoped that's all it was.

"So, you know Charlie huh?" I said with pursed lips.

"Yeah, kinda." He replied.

I could tell he wasn't going to give up details of his encounter with Charlie. So I had no choice but to go fishing.

"Something you want to share?"

"No not really. I may have met him once...or twice." He murmured.

"Well, Charlie can be a prick at times but he really is an okay guy." I said in Charlie's defense.

The reality of it was, if Edward knew Charlie, Charlie knew Edward. He wasn't one who forgets those who transgress against his laws. Instead he put them on his list of 'law breakers'. Charlie was a law abiding citizen straight to the core and he had no tolerance for people that lived any differently. Riley, my ex boyfriend, was on Dad's list. When I asked if it was okay to go to the movies with Riley, Charlie gave me his famous 'I don't think so' look and it wasn't because Riley was a senior and I was only a freshman at the time. Dad had caught Riley and his friends rolling Mr. Newton's yard one Halloween. "You think he could have you home at the expected time?" Charlie had asked mockingly.

"Yes, of course Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Isabella. I am just wondering if that boy can actually follow the rules." He suggested.

It was a test, really. Riley had me home fifteen minutes early trying to make an impression on Charlie. Little did Charlie know, Riley and I had already been dating for quite some time but that night was our first real date. So when he caught us kissing outside the door, Riley was placed first on Charlie's list. Charlie was old school and didn't think it was polite to kiss on the first date. He lectured me for twenty minutes on appropriate behavior and how guys like that only wanted one thing. I realized then that Charlie apparently had another list and it Riley had managed to top it, too. That list was called 'not a chance in hell, boy'! When Riley graduated and went off to college, Charlie had tried to console me when our long distance relationship didn't work out as I had hoped, but I couldn't help but to notice the smug look plastered on Charlie's face. I could picture him mentally crossing out Riley's name on his 'HELL NO' list.

Edward was silent as we drove into Forks. I didn't know what he was thinking but I wished like hell I could read his mind. His silence was making me a little nervous. As we pulled into the station I saw Charlie coming down the steps. When Edward stopped the car I immediately jumped out.

"Bella!" Dad sighed in relief as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, trying to hug the forgiveness from him. I had never been MIA. Dad always knew where I was. And being a cop, I'm sure he was hoping for the best but expecting the worst when I didn't come home. That sort of thinking came with the cop territory and the father territory too, I guess.

"Where the hell have you been young lady? And don't try to tell me you were with Jacob, even though that's where you left your truck last night, because I already spoke to Billy. He said Jacob and Paul where over at their grandma's for the weekend.

Of course Charlie would believe Billy's little white lie. Charlie was oblivious to the fact that werewolves existed and that my best friend just so happened to be one. _Shit! I haven't even thought of what I was going to tell Charlie. Shit, shit, shit...think Bella._

Edward bought me a little time when he cleared his throat. Charlie frowned when he saw Edward standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His attention was shifted from my awaiting response to Edward. _Yep! He definitely knew Edward...unfortunately._

"Chief Swan." Edward greeted with a nod of his head.

"Cullen" Charlie responded dryly.

_Cullen? Why had I heard that name before? Then memories of me doctoring my Dad's black eye three years earlier came flooding back to me "What happened Dad?" _

_"It's nothing Isabella, don't worry yourself" _

_"It seems a little more than nothing or I wouldn't be holding a piece of raw meat to your eye, Dad." _

"_Damn Cullen kid." _

He never offered up any more explanation than that, and I didn't prime him for more information. I knew better than to make him mad. He was pissed and didn't want to talk about it so I dropped the conversation and proceeded onto wiping dried blood from his lip.

I looked between the two of them, just waiting for an all out brawl to take place. By the look on Charlie's face, Edward was the newest addition to his 'Not a chance in hell' list. _Double shit! Charlie wasn't going to just offer up a round of forgiveness to Edward because he had safely escorted me home. All Charlie knew was that I wasn't with Jacob but with a man that was on his watch list. And to Charlie, that was the worst possible scenario._

I decided to break the tension. "Um Dad, can we take this inside and I will explain." Yeah, I was buying more time to think of something to come up with but it worked.

Edward followed me into Charlie's office.

"I need to make a few calls and I'm in dire need of a coffee refill, I will just be a few minutes, then I want to hear that explanation young lady." Charlie called over his shoulder as he shut the door to his office.

Edward was being exceptionally quite. "What should I tell him?" I desperately asked

hoping that Edward would offer up some help.

He cocked his right foot up onto his left knee, leaned back in the chair. "I don't know, but I'm dying to hear your explanation." He said sarcastically

_What's with the attitude?_

He stared at me like I had offended him in some way or slapped him in the face for no reason at all.

"You know, your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash." I snapped back.

He slapped the arm of the chair before bolting straight up in his seat and starting, "Well excuse for being a little worried about offending all of the men in your damn life. What exactly _were_ you doing in the woods last night Bella? It seems you owe me some explanations, starting with, who the hell Jacob is and why you parked your truck at his house before you decided to take a nap in the woods."

"I'm not the only one who wants some answers. It seems you know Charlie a little better than you led on." I hissed trying to divert the subject of who-or rather what-Jacob was.

_**A/N:Ah shit folks! Sorry for the cliffie. But you know as well as I do that La Push is abundant with cliffs. Okay, I know I'm evil...two cliffies in a row. I mean come on! I promise I will try to make it less painful next time. The tension was just so thick I was exhausted! Hope the groping up against the tree makes up for it. I mean, I don' know about you guys but the image of Edward's belt buckle being undone made me happy! Hence my profile pic. Hehehe If you hate me or if you love me, let me know! I love reviews as much as I love Edward and doughnuts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! I left you guys hanging onto the cliff long enough. Hope you all can swim cause we are going to dive right into chapter 3. Lots of love to all my readers and especially my reviewers. And most of all my fave peeps in the whole wide world KRay Cullen and Fakin' it. You gals are the crème that make my chocolate covered doughnuts so tasty. Without you, it would be… well just plain doughnuts. And we all know how I love my doughnuts…Anywho….**

**Disclaimer: As always Stephanie owns these characters…yada, yada, yada. I however own this story so if you try to steal it I will send my Hunterward after your story thieving ass. * big cheesy grin***

**Okay on with it…Hold your breath, take a few steps back then run and leap off that dang cliff and dive into reading.**

**Chapter 3**

"It's the next turn on the left."

"Believe it or not, Bella, I do know where I am going. I know exactly where you live." He smirked

"And how is that Edward? You seem to know so much about me. I mean you know where I live; you know who my Dad is…obliviously. All I seem to know about you is that you are great in bed and you are hunting m-." I cut my ramblings short before I gave any more information out about myself. I don't know why I was being so pissy, other than the fact that Edward's mood change in Dad's office had me a little worried. Did he regret last night? Is that why he jumped to conclusions about Jacob, he wanted and easy break from me? An easy way out to wipe his hands clean from a one night stand?

"You think I am great in bed?" He asked

I just huffed and turned to stare out the window. _As if the man honestly didn't know how he was in bed? Seriously? Maybe, his one night stands didn't hang around long enough to tell him how great he was._

"Listen." He said softly as he touched my hand bringing my attention to him and not the trees that I was desperately trying count through the window. I tried to ignore his touch but when he started making tracing small circles on my hand with his thumb, I couldn't help but look at him. And that must have been what he wanted because he continued.

"I am really sorry for being a jerk to you Bella. I just thought-."

"Yeah, I know what you thought, Edward." I chimed in. "When I told you last night I was not involved with anyone, I meant it." I said through gritted teeth. "But, hey…I guess that is the chances you take when you have one night stands, huh? You never truly know if the girl you are about to sleep with is being totally honest with you, or just telling you what you want to hear…feeding you a line of bull crap just so you will sleep with her. Right?

I know I was being sarcastic. I really didn't know if he was that type of guy or not, but I wasn't going to let him go without thinking about why he slept with me in the first place. I wasn't regretting anything that happened last night, but I had to know how he felt. And the only way I knew how to find out, without asking him directly, was to keep my guard up until he confessed. I know how guys are. They like the thrill of the chase. He of all people can testify to that. He hunts werewolves for damn sake. I wasn't just going to fall at his feet and beg him to turn our one night stand into something more. Even though that is exactly what I wanted. If he wanted it too, I was going to make him fight for it. I didn't want to get hurt. And nothing hurts worse than being rejected and feeling insecure.

"Geez, Bella you make it sound like I have had my fair share of one nighters." He said as he pulled into my drive way. True to his word, he knew exactly where I lived without any further directions from me.

"I don't know Edward! I don't know anything about you, remember?" My voice was growing louder.

He slammed the car into park turned off the engine and turned to look at me. "What is this about really Bella? Do you think I regret last night? Or is it maybe that you are having doubts about last night?"

My breath hitched in my throat. _Oh God, no please don't think that Edward._

"Because if I had it to do over…" He hesitated and I inwardly cringed bracing myself for what he was about to say.

"I would gladly pick you up from the cold wet ground and carry you back to my tent and worship your body over and over." He said softly and his eyes were pleading with me to feel the same way. We stared at each other quietly. He moved his hand to push a piece of stray hair out of my face.

"And just so you know Bella, I have never had a one night stand with anyone. So please don't take me for that type of guy. I loved every minute of last night and I don't know as much about you as I would like to." He moved his hand to cup my jaw as his words turned me to putty in his capable hands. I no longer felt as insecure as I had an hour ago.

I cleared my throat "Would you like… to come inside?" I asked cautiously "You know, so we could get to know each other better." I didn't mean it sexually, even though I would love to get to know him better in that way too. I truly did want to know more about him. What he liked? Where he lived? What his family was like? Did he have any brothers or sisters? How old he was? I had so many questions.

He followed me up the steps and I felt his hand rub my back as I unlocked the door. I glanced over my shoulder and he was smiling at me. He had the cutest smile and the sexiest smirk/grin I had ever seen. I wanted to run my fingers through his bronze hair and lick his chiseled jaw while doing it. I fumbled with the lock at the door but finally got it to cooperate with me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I led him into the kitchen.

"I could eat, but you don't have to cook for me. We could go grab some food at the diner if you want. It would be my treat. It's the least I could do for treating you so shitty earlier." I was glad our rudeness to each other had ceased.

"Well, you were not the only one acting pissy. I am sorry to for being so hasty with you, too."

"You were being pissy? I didn't even notice." He said in mock surprise. I tried to hold back a smile but couldn't.

"Now what about food?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"That sounds good." I said shyly. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling shy. This man had seen me naked and been intimate with me. Why does the thought of him taking me out to eat sound so forward. "I need a shower first."

I was leaning against the counter. He stalked towards me with lust filled eyes. "Mmm, now that's the most exciting thing you have said all morning." He teased as he leaned down and barely brushed his lips against my neck.

I gave him a playful push. "You think you are so suave, don't you?" I joked as I tried to make my way past him. He grabbed me into his strong arms.

"Why yes I do, Ms. Swan." He pressed his lips against mine.

After a moment, I pulled away finally catching my breath. "I agree." I paused before saying "You are so very suave." I whispered against his lips.

"Run and take that shower before I take you here on the counter." He warned as he playfully slapped my ass.

"Mmm now that is the most exciting thing you have said all morning, Baby!"

He rolled his eyes before growling playfully, "Go!"

"Make yourself at home, I promise I will try not to take too long." I said sweetly as I made my out of the kitchen.

I let the water fall around me, washing away any thoughts of doubts that Edward didn't want me too. I was surprised that after the death glares that Charlie shot at Edward (when he found out that I had spent the night with Edward, alone in his tent) that Charlie even agreed to let Edward drive me home. I don't know why I was so worked up about explaining to Charlie were I had been. The truth was the easiest explanation I could offer. I had told Charlie about how Jacob and I were fighting and he left in the midst of our argument because Paul was waiting on him. It wasn't a lie. Paul was waiting on him…along with the rest of the pack. But Charlie thought they were headed to spend the weekend with their feeble Grandma.

"_I was so upset after Jacob left I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk in the woods behind Jacob's. I didn't think it was a good idea to drive upset." _ I had thrown that part in because I know Charlie has seen an abundance of wrecks and written a ton of tickets because of people letting their emotions affect their driving. Plus Charlie knew that the woods are where I go to clear my head. When my Mom had left us, going into the woods, to my favorite spot behind our house, was a coping method Charlie had seen me adapt to. I still used the method to this day if I need to just get away.

I had explained how I had gotten lost then tripped over a stump because it had grown darker out and I couldn't see where I was going. And Edward had explained the rest. We talked about Jacob some more and Charlie had warned me to give Jacob a break because he was probably just upset about his sick Grandma and taking it out on me. He had hugged me and kissed me bye and told me how he was glad that I was okay but to leave my cell phone on me at all times from now on, especially when I decided to wander off into the woods. I had chuckled to myself. Cell phones probably wouldn't even pick up that deep in the woods but I would test that theory if I went hunting with Edward.

I shut the water off after I had thoroughly washed away all the dirt and grime that covered my body from the forest. I brushed my teeth, dried my hair and got dressed. When I came down the stairs Edward was waiting for me on the couch.

"You could have watched TV or something." I joked.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to listen for the water running upstairs while imagining you in the shower." He teased.

I bit the inside of my jaw and laughed. "You ready to go then?" I asked

"Ready as I will ever be."

We made it to the diner in no time. I had joked with Edward all the way here about him sniffing me.

"You smell good, I can't help it!" He said every time he leaned over to take another whiff.

Once inside the diner, we ordered our food. I didn't recognize the waitress though. Her eyes were fixed on Edward the entire time…never once glanced my way. She must be the new help they hired for the summer, but I would definitely ask Rose who the new cougar was. Rosalie, my best friend, also worked at the diner but only part time. She says she loves her job because she gets to meet new people but by 'new people' I think she is referring to the slew of men who tip her so well. It's no mystery as to why Rosalie makes more money working here than the full time waitresses do. She has the looks and the attitude. Most of the customers that come to the diner are locals. The men of course, love to see a fresh young pretty face happily waiting on them rather than "Sour faced Sue," the waitress that no one liked. She was sometimes hateful and could be as slow as shit. She was near retiring age but swore she wasn't going to retire. The Newtons, which owned the place, bought the diner from Sue's family. She had worked here since she was a teenager and the Newtons would never tell her she had to go, no matter how mad she made the customers with her poor service.

"Talk about friendly service. Huh?" I said with a roll of my eyes

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't notice the cougar eyes the waitress was giving you."

"I might have noticed if I saw her eyes, but I was too distracted by yours." He said as he rested his arms on top of the table and leaned towards me with a lopsided grin. "Plus, no need for me to see her eyes when I could hear her practically roaring with her feline voice." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He was right and it made me chuckle. If she wasn't obvious with her wandering eyes, her overly sweet not- so- seductive voice was a dead giveaway that she was attracted to Edward. He was young enough to be her son probably and that was disgusting.

"So, what are you going to tell me about yourself Miss Swan?"

"Well, that depends on what you want to know." I answered

"Let's see." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Blue? I like blue." He said thoughtfully

"What is your middle name?"

"I don't have one." I joked. He gave me a lopsided grin and a raised an eyebrow.

"It's Marie." I confessed

"I know it's not polite to ask a woman their age but how old are you?" He ran his fingers through his hair again." Or do you not have one of those either?" He joked

"Actually, you're right on with that one. I don't celebrate my birthdays so…I have no age to give you, sorry." I looked at him seriously. But of course he knew that was sure as hell a lie because everyone has an age.

"O c'mon Isabella, you don't expect me to fall for that, do you? Everyone has an age, and I am interested in knowing yours." He looked at me seductively then leaned forward across the table again with a half grin.

_What? Now I am supposed to fall for his seductive tactics? He thinks he can just lean across the table, show his panty dropping smile and I am going to confess my age?_ I shifted nervously under his green eyed gaze.

To my surprise he stood up and came to sit beside me in the booth. Which I will admit, I liked. It was definitely better than him sitting what seemed like so far away from me across the table. He put his arm around me and leaned even closer.

"If you would have celebrated all of your birthdays, how many…parties would there have been?" He whispered the last part slowly and carefully. He was so close I could feel the breath from his words tickling my hair against my ear.

"Eight…um teen." I stuttered

He pulled back away from me but left his arm draped across the booth behind my head and smiled triumphantly.

_Shit! Now if he would have stayed on the other side of this damn table I wouldn't have buckled so easily under his seductive ways. _

"And what about you?" I asked

"Oh, also blue." He answered seriously

I pursed my lips at him.

"Anthony?" He made it sound like a question. Now he was teasing me.

"No, your age Baby." I said seductively cause it was the only trick I knew to play. Every time I called him Baby it seemed to earn a reaction from him.

He swallowed before answering, "Twenty-three."

"Are you from Forks?" I decided to ask.

"All my life."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh…um my brother and I went to a private school in Seattle. My parents insisted on it really. They were all about 'higher education.'" He said using air quotes with his long fingers.

"I hated private school, actually. I always thought the only thing higher about it was the price and the transportation cost of course. We had to get up a heck of a lot earlier than the kids around here did to make it to school on time." He sounded irritated.

"That does sound kinda sucky." I added.

"Yeah, we may have lived in Forks but we never spent a lot of time in it, unless we were camping."

"Oh, your family likes to camp too." I said a little worried. I hoped they all didn't like to hunt too. It would be hard to protect Jacob from a whole family of werewolf hunters.

Edward must have sensed my reason for questioning.

"Yeah, but they don't hunt, Bella. I am the only one who knows about the…certain wild animals in the area." He chose his words carefully in case someone was listening to our conversation.

I widened my eyes in shock and horror then quickly regained my composer. But that didn't mean his choice of words went unnoticed by me. Jacob was not an animal. He was kind and gentle and my best friend in the whole wide world and I would do whatever I had to do to protect him.

"Hey, don't worry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want too." He said. He had mistaken my sudden mood change. It wasn't because I was scared, it was because I wanted Edward to know Jacob wasn't an animal but a good person.

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are beautiful, Bella." He tried changing the subject.

"I really do want to go hunting with you." I blurted out.

"I know you do." He cooed. "But how do you think Charlie will feel about that? I don't think he likes me very much. I had to lay on the charm thick just so I could drive you home."

"I know." I giggled "But you are so suave remember? I'm sure we can convince him that you are not so bad." I teased.

The cougar waitress appeared with our food. Edward leaned closer to me and kissed the side of my head, ignoring her presence entirely. I thanked her when she sat our food on the table. I noticed the look of disgust that momentarily grazed her face when she noticed Edward's lips were still lingering at the side of my head. Like I said…so suave. He was probably just putting on a show so the cougar would know he wasn't interested in any one but me. I didn't mind. Especially when his lips moved slowly to my ear.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked hastily.

"No thanks." I replied.

I swear I heard her say something under her breath as she turned and walked away, but I couldn't make out what she said.

Edward pulled away and turned his attention to his food. "I'm famished." He said as he reached for his silverware.

"What was that about?" I asked

"What?" He said as he chewed his food.

"Boy you have lost your manners huh? First, you ask a girl her age, then ignore the nice waitress and now you are talking with your mouth full of food. Didn't they teach you proper etiquette at that private school of yours?"

"Hmmm…they did but I am a bad boy." He said around another bite of food and a wiggle his eyebrows.

I think I may have fell in love with him at that moment. He was so playful and full of life, not to mention everything else about him that I loved.

I took a bite of my food and then said "That's ok. I like bad boys." Now, I was the one talking with a mouth full of food, and I knew better but didn't care. He looked over at me and we both laughed.

He took me back home. I invited him in once again but he said he needed to go. We exchanged numbers so he could call me later. I had tried sneaking out of his car with just a chaste kiss to his lips. I didn't want to get too carried away if he wasn't coming in. He however had different plans. Apparently he wanted to torture me with a make out session. But what can I say, other than I welcomed his torture gladly.

I could still taste the sweetness of him on my lips. I was a happy girl until my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked down at the message hoping it was Edward. But of course it was Jacob.

_Bells, are you okay? I know you were pissed at me but you could have thought of something rather than giving me a heart attack as revenge. ~Jacob_

I quickly texted him back.

_**I have no idea what you are talking about Jacob. ~Bella**_

His text came back just as quick

_Don't play dumb with me Bella! Are you at home now? I'm calling you and you better answer!~Jacob_

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone on my bed. Just as he warned my phone started ringing. I really didn't want to be lectured by Jacob but I reached to answer it anyway.

"You don't have to be so bossy." I spat into my phone as I answered it.

"I didn't think I was being bossy but if that's what you prefer, I guess I could change." The voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Edward." I could feel my cheeks flaming red hot with embarrassment.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to maybe catch a movie or something tonight. Or would you prefer if I demanded it?" He teased.

I heard my line beep and looked down to see it was Jacob.

"I would love too, Edward but I think we would have to-"

"Don't worry about Charlie. I am on my way to the station now to demand he let you go out with me tonight." He joked once more.

I don't know how he knew I was thinking about Charlie saying no but somehow he was ahead of the game on that one.

"You should turn on the charm again then. Charlie doesn't go for bossy." I warned.

"I think I can handle him. Just make sure you tell your friend you have plans already."

And before I could reply he said "I will pick you up at six." And then he hung up the phone.

As soon as the call was disconnected my phone was coming to life like it was possessed. I decided to give Jacob a break and go ahead and answer the phone.

"Third times always a charm." He spoke instantly

"Jacob." I sighed into the phone. It was so good to hear his voice.

"I thought I told you to answer the phone, Isabella. I called three times before you picked up."

"I know I'm-"

"Are you still mad at me because of Newton?" He interrupted. "God Bells, I'm sorry and I will explain everything to you later but right now I'm just glad you are okay."

"I don't care about Newton. I didn't like him very much anyway."

"Bells? Did you follow me into the woods yesterday? Is that were you were?"

"Yes, I did Jacob. I was so pissed at you and I needed to talk to you before you left. When you told me to stay it just made me want to defy you even more."

"Damn Bells." He whined. "How many times have I told you not to go into those woods?"

"Jacob, I go into the woods all the time here at the house."

"That's different!" He spat.

"And how so?" I asked.

"You know your way around the woods behind your house. It's dangerous to be wondering around in unfamiliar territory. Do you have any idea how scary it is deep in the woods, Bells? Wild animals hunt for vulnerable flesh such as yours.

"You keep saying that Jacob but I didn't see anything dangerous at all." I said hoping it would make him mad enough to tell me that he knew he was being hunted by a wild animal named Edward.

"God, Bella when I found out you were missing, my heart stopped beating. Do you have any idea how scared I was that something had happened to you all because of me?" His voice started to crack a little and I could tell he was upset.

"I'm okay now, Jacob. I am sorry I worried you." I stopped talking when I heard wailing in the background

"Where are you? What's wrong?" I became panicked when the wailing became louder.

"I am at Sam's. We had to cut our trip short because Paul got hurt."

"Oh God." I gasped "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's fine! Just stupid. We came across a trap that a hunter obliviously illegally set and Seth dared him to stick his paw into it when Paul scoffed at the trap. And that is what you hear. He thinks just because we are werewolves that we are indestructible I guess." He sighed into the phone. "See Bells? I can't protect everyone, so stay out of the woods before you get caught into a trap next time." He warned. "Or worse, caught by a dangerous hunter. You can't be wondering the woods alone and unprotected. God only knows what kind of person sat that trap. And my guess is they wouldn't be nice to a pretty young lady like you if they found you deep in the woods. They would take advantage of you Bells!"

"You don't know that, Jacob." I hissed

"I know more than you think I know Bells. I know how evil some men are. Just please listen to me." He pleaded.

What did he know about exactly? Did he know Edward? Did he know that Edward had helped me last night and now warning me to stay away from him?

"When are you going to tell me about what all these weekend trips of yours are all about anyway?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that Bells, and don't force me too either. So, stay out of those damn woods. Do you hear me?" His voice was growing angry now.

So the secret was in the woods, I suddenly realized. Maybe the reason for the packs trips into the woods on the weekend was because of Edward after all. Why else would they go into the woods the same time Edward goes? My whole body ached with confusion as I let this information sink in.

Were they watching Edward? How would me knowing any of this information force Jacob into telling me why he runs off every weekend? Do they intend on hurting Edward? What is it that Jacob knows about Edward that makes him so dangerous and wicked? My mind had turned into a whirlwind of questions. I've always trusted my best friend but now I don't know what to believe. Or better yet who to believe.

"I hear you but-"

"No, no buts! Just listen to me for once, will you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever Jacob, I have to go. I've got plans later."

"Where are you going?" He snapped back almost possessively.

"Into the woods." I answered and closed the phone before throwing the phone onto my bed and going to get ready for my date with Edward.

**I hope everyone made it off that cliff safe and sound. Seriously! I had to pull my story for some minor revisions to the first chapter. When I reposted, I lost all my reviews and followers. I PM'd everyone that was still in my email box. I hope the others find their way off that cliff. Talk about leaving ppl hanging, Huh? Anywho, Also, I know it seems that all Jake and Bella want to do is argue but I promise they do love each other (just as friends) very much! For all you Jake/wolf fans-you will get to see more of him/them in upcoming chapters! Hope u guys are enjoyin the ride! Let me know if you are. AKA: LEAVE A REVIEW! It brightens my day to hear from ya ;) XXXXXXXXX-SAVRAV**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to ALL reviewers and followers. People like you for what you are and love you for what you are not. I am NOT a fan of Bella/Jake pairings. No worries of that junk starting up in this story. Yes, it's true… I love myself for not being that kind of author. I adore the pack and all their muscles and Jake is so damn scrumptious with his tanned ripped self. Not to mention, that full bottom lip and those broad shoulders. **

**But Anywho, Jake is one of the main characters in this story so you will be hearing from him soon. I don't want to get too wrapped up in the peeling of the lemon and forget poor Jakey pooh. It's just so damn fun writing about Edward and Bella 'getting' to know each other.**

**So with that being said… *sings* "Let's. Go. To. The movies. Let's. Go. See. The show." LOL Kudos to anyone who knows what movie that song is from. ;)**

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed, Stephenie still owns these characters…yada, yada, yada. Edward still owns me, I own this Hunterward. You all get the picture. Now we get to hear from the man himself and how he lays on the charm to Charlie. On with the show.**

**4. Prince Charming**

**EPOV**

Thoughts of Bella were flooding my mind and causing my brain to become waterlogged. Well, not water logged; I guess Bella logged would be a better choice of words. Did I seriously just tell her that I would take care of Charlie? I was joking when I said I would demand from him. Let's face it demanding anything from Chief Charlie Swan would get you only one place…in the slammer. And I sure didn't want to walk down that road again so I decided to take Charlie for a trip down 'Suave Lane'. We would bypass 'Memory Lane' all together.

I pulled into the station and stepped out of my car feeling confident. I only hoped I could keep the façade up. If not, Charlie would see my weakness and go for the kill, then my plan would be wrecked all to hell. I imagined him in my mind placing a flashing neon sign that read, 'Caution Be Prepared to Stop', right smack in the middle of my road if he detected a problem. He was a cop after all, I'm sure he knows how to play the game.

I walked up to the front desk with a charming smile. The lady behind the desk acknowledged me instantly.

"Hello, Ma'am. I would like to speak with Chief Swan if he is available."

She looked conflicted. She must have heard Charlie rumbling earlier about me. I could understand why she was hesitant. If the boss isn't happy then no one is happy and this lady was afraid I was here to make the boss unhappy once again.

She still hadn't given me the green light to talk to Charlie. I noticed the picture on her desk of two little boys. "Cute kids you have there. How old are they?"

I completely caught her off guard by diverting her attention to her family. But she fell hook line and sinker for it. What Mom is going to pass up the opportunity to dote on her kids? She quickly rambled on about her two boys while smiling brightly. I sensed that some of her joy might have actually been because no one had ever taken the time to ask her about them. She just appeared to be the lady behind the desk, someone of no importance. But her family was important to her, just as mine was important to me, so I listened intently while she filled me in. By the time she was finished talking about her two boys, she was smiling and laughing.

She reached for the intercom button on the phone. "Chief Swan you have a Mr. Cullen here to see you."

I swear I heard him draw in a deep breath and sigh heavily.

"Send him in."

I smiled at her once more before turning to head toward Charlie's office. The door to his office was already open, so I knocked on the frame of the door before entering.

He was reading what appeared to look like a file of some sort. "Have a seat son." He instructed while still looking down at the papers he was reading. I did as I was told and waited patiently for him to finish with the file.

He took his pen out, made a few marks then shuffled the papers to the side of his desk. After leaning back in his chair he finally spoke. "What can I do for you Cullen?"

"Well, actually sir I am here to talk about Bella."

He immediately stiffened in his seat but gave me his attention.

"Bella, huh?"

"Yes, I just want you to know that I can imagine how you felt when you woke up this morning and hadn't heard from Bella all night. I assure you she was safe with me and I was glad I had the chance to return her to you in person." I paused and he just stared at me waiting for me to continue.

"Which leads me to another reason I am here. I want to apologize for losing my temper when I first met you three years ago. I was upset, Chief, and I would like for you to accept my apology. I'm sure you can understand now why I lost it."

I could see the wheels turning in Charlie's head as he took in what I had just said. He knows I am right, he would have acted the same way I did, if the tables would have been turned. He sees that now.

"I accept your apology." He responded sternly

Ok, this is progress.

"You have a lovely daughter Charlie. I understand what she means to you. I am curious though as to why you allow her to go into the woods alone?"

He knew exactly where I was going with this. He scratched his head nervously before responding. "She likes to clear her head by being alone in the woods. It's a coping method she developed when she was younger."

He knew he was going to have to explain why he didn't try to keep her from straying off into the woods every time she got a little upset. That was not a good enough answer to someone in my shoes. Why a cop would allow his daughter to still go into the woods, after knowing the things he knew, was alarming.

"And so that makes it okay then?" I primed

He leaned forward so he could explain. "Bella was 10 when her mother left us and she took it the way any 10 year old would. Every time I tried to talk with her about it she always said she was okay. But I knew better." He recalled sadly.

My heart began to clench at his words as visions of a 10 year old fragile heartbroken Bella filled my head. I knew what it felt like to lose someone. I suddenly wanted to hold her. Wrap her up in my arms and never let go. Protect her from ever hurting again.

"She started avoiding me all together whenever she would have a bad day. Bella has always been so strong. She never wanted me to see her cry, and even though I told her it was okay to cry she didn't want consolation from me. When she turned to the woods for solace, I kinda welcomed it. She would come back refreshed and a little more spirited each time she would have time alone."

I sat quietly still listening to Charlie and almost forgetting why I was here in the first place.

A small smile crossed Charlie's face. "I followed her one day just out of curiosity." His smile had now warmed his face in delight.

"She talked to the birds like they were her best friends. She had even named a few of them." He chuckled

"But whenever she finally sat down on a stump and cried I felt a sense of relief. Of course it broke my heart into a thousand pieces, but I was still relieved." Charlie sounded heartbroken himself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this." He cleared his throat.

"No, it's okay! I want to hear about it. Please go on." I pleaded.

We stared at each other for a moment before he began to talk again. "Son, I understand your concern, really I do." He said with a shake of his head. "But after hearing Bella pour her thoughts and emotions out; watching the way it lifted her and calmed her, I just accepted that the woods is her choice of a place for healing. And I could never tell her that wasn't okay."

I came to the assumption that maybe Charlie allowing Bella to go into the woods alone was his way of making it up to her. He couldn't comfort her when her mom left and he resented himself for it. So there was no way he could wrong her for finding her own way to heal.

Charlie stood up and gathered the file he had been reviewing and walked over to the filing cabinet. "So, you want to tell me why you are still camping out in the woods?" he asked over his shoulder as he rummaged through the cabinet.

"You of all people should know that I have no worries, Charlie."

It wasn't that I was fearless but I had nothing to lose and Charlie knew that. Sometimes you just have to face the unknown, stop trying to live up to everyone else's expectations and just do what you think is best for yourself. All I wanted was answers and unlike Charlie, I wasn't going to give up as easily as he did. I had no one to answer to, and as long as I wasn't breaking the law I didn't have to answer Charlie. So chit chat about my life and what I was or wasn't doing now was not a necessary subject to talk about.

Time to take a drive down Suave Lane and wrap this visit up. I sat up straight in my chair, and with the most confident tone in my voice I could muster up, I began to play out my little plan.

"Charlie, I think it would be a good idea if perhaps I get to know Bella a little better. Since I may run into her again, ya know? I am sure you know as well as I do that girl is stubborn. Even after I found her last night, she insisted she didn't need my help and tried to sneak off and find her way out of the woods herself." I said with a slight shake of my head. Charlie was listening intently now.

"Of course I wasn't going to hold her captive against her will or anything. I am sure she always finds her way back home from the woods behind your house. But… she mentioned she liked the new territory she had discovered there in La Push. It didn't mean anything to me at the time, but now that you have told me what you have, I am worried she may return to La Push, the next time she _wants to clear her head." _

I made it sound as if I just suddenly put all the pieces together here in his office based off of the information he had given me. I didn't want him thinking I came in here just to ask his permission in taking Bella out. He would definitely wonder what conspired between us in the woods last night if I would have came straight in here, asked for his forgiveness, then turned around and asked "Oh by the way, I want to date your daughter. Is that okay?"

I could see the realization becoming apparent to Charlie that if Bella becomes bored with her favorite spot behind their house, that she would skip straight back towards La Push, seeking comfort from a new spot. I only hoped he was thinking about what I had suggested. He had to know that Bella would be safer with someone watching out for her. The question was…Did he think I was that someone? Just because _I_ was familiar with those woods, was not going to be enough to convince him.

"What's in it for you, Cullen?" He eyed me suspiciously as I could mentally see him dragging out his flashing warning signs.

"Are you asking me if you can date my daughter? Is that why you came here?" He accused.

He was leaning against his desk in front of me. He had his arms crossed and a no bullshitting look on his face. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me though.

"I am just suggesting the fact that _if _she runs into me again in the woods, she would most likely rather accompany me, than running from me…if she knew me better." I stood up to face him. "I don't want her thinking I am some kind of stalker, if she catches me keeping an eye on her. Which I will do regardless if it is welcomed or not. No need to thank me for taking precautions Charlie." I snarled then turned to walk out the door.

"Cullen!" He said to get my attention.

I turned to face him not saying anything.

"Promise me you will not let anything happen to my daughter." He gave in. Charlie understood he kinda had no choice in the matter. Bella was stubborn as fuck and he knew it. He couldn't keep her from wandering into the woods but knowing someone could and would watch over her had to ease his mind some.

"I wouldn't dream of anything ever happening to her on my watch."

He blew a breath of air between his pursed lips and looked down at his feet. "Why don't you take her out tonight? I have to work late and Jake is still out of town. She usually hangs out with him but…who knows? She might actually enjoy your company."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie suggesting I take his daughter out…to get to know her better…so she won't have to spend this evening alone. Mission accomplished!

I tried to hide my excitement. I felt like a teenage boy who just had his first kiss. There was no doubt I wanted to spend the entire evening with Bella.

"You're a good looking guy, I'm sure you can convince her to go out with you." Charlie said when I hadn't responded yet.

"I'll see what I can do." I said quietly. "Good bye Charlie."

"Son?" He caught my attention once more. "Don't make me regret this!"

With that, I turned a walked out the door with the biggest damn smile on my face.

I was two hours early picking Bella up. I know I had told her I would be here at six. But here I stand knocking on her door. Time was all that was keeping me from seeing her so I decided to kick Father Time in his wrinkly old ass by arriving here early. I just hoped Bella didn't think _two_ hours, prior to the time I had told her was too early.

If it hadn't been for the fact that I needed a shower and a shave, I would have turned the fuck around and drove straight back to her after talking with Charlie.

By the third time I knocked she still hadn't came to the door, so I pulled my cell out to call her.

She picked up on the third ring sounding out of breath.

"There you are. You okay? You sound a little out of breathe."

She giggled a little. "No I was just getting out of the shower and trying to throw some clothes on in a hurry because someone is at the door. Can you hold on just a sec?"

"Bel-" I tried stop her but I could already hear her on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door and then I saw her.

She was standing there in a tank top and a pair of baggy sweatpants with her hair up in a towel smirking at me. She had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her cheeks were rosy from her shower and her lips looked plump and kissable as she stared at me with her big doe eyes.

And don't think I didn't notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Well, are you coming in?" She leaned her head against the door.

"Do you always answer the door looking like that?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"I don't know? Let's see? Do you always show up early?" She teased

"Yes!"

"Well, then yes I always answer the door with a towel on my head and in my sweat pants." She snickered.

"You really shouldn't you know?" I moved closer to her. She was confused none the less. "It is _awful_ dangerous." I said seriously.

I ran my hands down her bare arms before placing them on her hips.

She moved closer to me, cocking her head to the side and licking her lips. "I'm not scared." Her voice was husky and her lips taunting me.

"You should be." I whispered while I etched my lips closer to hers.

I ghosted my lips across hers and I slipped my tongue out and ran it along her bottom lip. God she tasted good!

Our lips moved in unison as we kissed. When she sucked on my bottom lip and I thought I would come undone.

"Bella." I moaned into her mouth.

When she hummed back a response it sent a jolt of desire straight to my cock, bringing it to life. I pulled her body taunt against mine. My hands found purchase around her waist.

She ran her leg up the back of my calf in a soothing but _fuck me_ motion. I immediately needed more and my cock twitched in agreement.

I hadn't even noticed that we had not shut the front door until she kicked at it with her left foot causing it to slam with a loud thud.

She leaned against the door and pulled me roughly by my shirt until by body was pressed against hers. I could feel her pert breast pressed against my chest and my mouth watered just thinking about having them in my mouth.

"Is it safe to say I have missed you and have done absolutely nothing but think of you since you left here a little over five hours ago?"

My cock was now humping my thigh trying to break free from the confines of my jeans. The fact that she wanted me as bad as I wanted her made me hard as titanium.

"Ditto baby!" Was all I could say because fuck talking, I needed to taste her again, feel her succulent lips pressed against mine where they forever belonged.

I palmed her breast as I kissed her roughly, taking her by surprise. She whimpered and mewled like a damn kitten, purring for more attention. I didn't mean to be rough with her. I just couldn't help my damn self.

She apparently didn't mind my aggressiveness because she sure as shit was relinquishing some strong aggression on my hair by pulling and clawing at it. Shit! I wanted to be inside of her again.

There was no way I would ever forget last night with Bella. I truly did want to know more about her, spend a little time with her. But I also wanted to set a comfortable pace of physical attention too. She wasn't just a piece of ass that I could stake my claim on.

But I had no clue how you fuck someone _then _ask get-to-know-you better questions later. All my brain and my cock knew was that they were slowly dying from lack of oxygen.

She whimpered again as I pulled away breathless. My cock was still throbbing resentfully because I hadn't given him the fresh air he needed as well.

"Edward!" She tried pulling my face back to her. She didn't give up when I turned my head slightly to keep her lips from pressing against mine.

"Bella, I-" Her lips kissed hungrily across my jaw. "I must be-"She kissed and licked at my neck. "I-"

I didn't even know what the hell I was trying to say. All I knew was that I needed her to know that as bad as I wanted her, I could take things slow. Her teeth scraped my earlobe. _If she wanted…_

"Bella, I think you should stop before I can't help myself." I gently pushed on her shoulders.

"Do you want to stop yourself?"

"No." I answered before I thought.

"Good neither do I."

She paused to look at me. "What is it Edward?"

"We don't have to, um." I stalled "We can slow things down a bit, if you want."

"Have I given you the impression that I want to slow _things _down?"

"No but I don't want you to think-"

"Screw what I think!" She cut me off. "You had no hesitation in fucking me last night, when you didn't know if you would ever see me again and now that you have asked me out you are suddenly reserved?"

She was right! I hadn't hesitated the tiniest bit last night. When I realized I wanted her, I became a selfish bastard and I took her.

"Bella, I just." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Dammit! I just want to treat you good. I want to show you that I am attracted to you in more ways than just sexual."

I looked down at her, watching her wide eyes blink in realization.

"I think I am failing miserably at it though, because I can't seem to keep my hands to myself every time you are in the same room as me. You're just so…Fuck!" I ran my fingertips across her bottom lip "Beautiful."

"I understand." She said softly has she stroked the side of my face. "I am having the same problem. Edward, I…I am not uncomfortable with you wanting me though. I feel the same way baby." She wrapped her tiny body around me, hugging me to her. "I don't want incredible sex to get into the way of experiencing more of you."

I rested my chin on top of her towel covered head, thankful that she understood how I felt and that she also felt the same way. "How do you suggest we handle our temptations then?"

"Hmm? Well we could deny each other and take it slow or we give in and see where it leads." She looked up at me with a mischievous grin.

I responded with a mischievous grin as well.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" I asked as we made our way up the sidewalk towards the theater and loving the feel of her tiny hand wrapped around mine.

"Comedy, Romance, Horror, Mystery, Action…I like them all. I could tell you my favorite movie in all those categories."

"Okay, amuse me. What's your favorite Comedy of all time?" I asked.

"Dumb and Dumber."

"Romance?"

"When Harry Met Sally."

"Horror?"

"Well, there not too scary but I love them…Final Destination."

"Mystery?"

"Scooby Doo." She joked. I laughed along with her.

"Nah, have you ever seen Law Abiding Citizens?"

"I freaking love that movie, Bella.

"And before you ask. Diehard…all of them!"

"Ah, Miss Swan, you wouldn't happen to have the hots for Bruce Willis now would you?"

"Uh." She scoffed as she placed her free hand across her heart. "Now why would you think that a sneaky, bald headed, bloody, toned, bare footed, wife beater wearing, ass kicking hero would appeal to me?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I kissed her temple as we approached the ticket booth.

"What are you in the mood to watch tonight?" I asked as I read over the movie display board. "And we are not watching Red." I warned.

"Oh c'mon Cullen, Red is action and comedy. We could kill two birds with one stone by watching it."

"I don't think so Missy." I wrapped my arm around her possessively, as if Bruce Willis him damn self was watching us.

"How about 'You Again'?" She offered

"'You Again' it is then." I smiled and nodded.

I grabbed some popcorn for me and gummy bears for Bella and we made our way inside the theater. I was a little suspicious of her intentions as she pulled me to the back row of the theater.

"Back row huh?" I raised my eyebrow to her as we took our seats.

"I like to throw popcorn at people who annoy me." She snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"But you don't have popcorn."

She grabbed a handful of my popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. "No, but you do." She teased.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Isabella. It's not polite." I used her own words against her. Not that I cared if she talked with her mouth full or not. I thought she was adorably playful and I loved the shit out of her for having a sense of humor.

Bella wasn't like most girls. Some were afraid to eat a cracker crumb in the presence of a guy, fearful that they would look like a pig. But Bella was comfortable being herself with me and I couldn't help but grin at like the damn joker for that. I wanted to make her feel comfortable, not uptight and skittish.

I saw her hand move back toward my bag of popcorn. I tried to pull away from her but wasn't quick enough. She managed to grab one piece of it and throw it at me.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You're annoying me." She smirked

We played around taunting and teasing each other until the movie started. I felt like I had known Bella for a long time instead of just a day. It warmed my heart to see and hear her laugh. She was so beautiful the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she thought something I said or did was funny. It was like music to my ears pleasant scenery to my eyes. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in the presence of someone so happy. It reminded me of my Mother.

I was glad the theater was darkening so that Bella wouldn't notice the solemn look that I'm sure was plastered across my face now. I shook the thoughts of my family away and acknowledged that I had a beautiful, happy girl in my arms. And at that moment I was more content than I had been in the past three years.

I barely paid attention to the screen because every chance I got, I was gawking at beautiful Bella. And nearly every time she caught me too. We stole a few kisses here and there. At one point in the movie I think Bella maybe became bored because she diverted her attention elsewhere. We were holding hands when she began tracing tiny circles up and down my arm. It felt heavenly the way her soft fingertips tickled my skin in the most perfect way.

We sat like this for a while, her left hand in my right and her right hand tracing circles. I just about yanked her into my lap when she maneuvered her right hand to the inside of my thigh. I held my breath as she began rubbing oh so slowly across my jeans, her hand etching closer and closer to where I really wanted it to be.

I looked straight ahead not even daring to look at her for fear she would stop. But her eyes, I could tell from my peripheral vision, were boring a hole into me as she began walking her fingers up my thigh.

I know she could hear my breathing become rougher every time she would graze the side of my hardened cock then walk her fingers back down my thigh.

I'd had about enough torture as I could handle. I leaned over and placed my lips against the shell of her ear. "Don't tease me Isabella." I whispered then nipped at her ear with my teeth.

I felt goose bumps rise up her arm, making her shiver. She didn't even hesitate her next move. She placed her hand directly on my cock and gave it a firm squeeze. My head fell back against the back of the seat.

"Jesus!" I hissed. It was dark in the theater but I could still see the evil grin on her face as she watched my reaction. I shifted in my seat, not trying to move from her but trying to adjust my throbbing cock, which still had her small hand wrapped around it.

I looked around the theater to make sure no one was watching us. I guess I was being paranoid because the closest people to us were sitting about three rows up. Maybe they came to actually watch the movie.

Usually, when I walk into the theater and see a couple cuddled together on the back row, I sit as far away from them as I can unless I want to see a peep show. Movie goers aren't dumb. They have either been willing participants of intimate activity on the back row of a darkened movie theater themselves, or they have sat too close for comfort before and have witnessed such activity first hand.

Bella must have noticed me looking around the theater.

"Relax baby! No one can see us. We are the only ones sitting on this row." She said as she palmed me through my jeans.

I did as I was told and slumped further down into my seat, relaxing as much as I could.

She began working my belt expertly with one hand. Apparently, she was one of those movie goers with firsthand experience. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Because frankly I didn't want to think about another man touching my Bella, let alone her touching another man. _My Bella_

That's right she was mine now. Or at least I was going to make her mine. My possessiveness began to rear its ugly head. I would kill a fucker if he ever touched my Bella inappropriately. Better yet I would remove any one's eyeballs that dared looked at her the way I did.

Which I turned to look at her, hungrily like I could devour her, at that exact moment because…well I could, that's why.

She was biting her bottom lip and I couldn't help but to lean over and press my lips to hers. She opened her mouth eagerly and I sucked her bottom lip between my own teeth. If anyone was going to be biting that bottom lip it was going to be me.

"Bella." I mouthed her named around the conjunction of our lips. "If anyone is going to be biting that lip, it's going to be me." I growled.

She was becoming frantic by this point, fumbling with the buttons of my jeans, trying to get her smooth hand inside my pants. I leaned away from her, let go of her left hand and flipped the button of my jeans before unzipping my fly.

My cock jumped for joy that I was actually giving him more room. And Bella immediately slipped her hand inside my boxers to attend to him.

"Fuck!" I groaned before attacking her lips once more.

She wrapped her warm hand around my cock and began stroking my length.

"You feel so warm, Edward. So good!" She purred

Shit! It would be embarrassing if I blew my load too soon, but if she keeps talking, that is exactly what's going to happen.

I sucked and nipped along her neck when she granted me access to it by throwing her head to the side.

She was driving me wild with her slow rhythm. I could feel my stomach coil in search of a release. I slid my left hand over hers and gripped her hand tighter around my cock. Together we worked my now painfully hard cock, faster, harder, until I felt my balls tighten.

"Shit, Bella, I'm gonna… Ahh!"

"That's right baby! Cum for me." She whispered as she moved her right hand to the hem of my shirt and pushed it up to rest high on my chest.

With one hand still holding my shirt up and the other stroking me to release, it was all I could do to keep quite as I exploded onto my stomach.

She was giggling at the sight of my now spunk covered abs. She reached into her purse and pulled out some tissues then cleaned my stomach and her hand.

Apparently, she had come prepared. I made a mental note tease her later about it.

The rest of the movie, I kept my hands somewhere on her. To say I was acting like Edward the octopus would be a fucking understatement. I caressed and touched every available spot of her body. I felt like a damn horny teenager. One thing was for sure- I couldn't restrain myself. The plan of taking things slow had gone the hell out the window.

By the time the movie was over and we had made it back to my car I was ready to fuck her against the hood and make her scream my name. If it wasn't for the crowd of people filtering out of the theater, I may have done just that. Like I said I wouldn't want anyone to lose their eyes. And the sight of Bella, writhing and screaming against the hood of my car was sure to draw attention.

"That was a good movie, huh?" She giggled as I climbed in the car.

"To be perfectly honest, I couldn't even tell you what the fuck it was about."

"Hmm? Maybe we need to watch it again." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

When I dropped her back off at home, Charlie was just pulling in the drive.

"Did you kids have a good time?" he asked as he climbed out of his cruiser.

"Sure did Dad. How was work?"

"Same o, same o." He answered as the three of us made our way to the house.

Bella and I waited awkwardly on the front steps as Charlie glanced at the two of us.

"Yeah… I will just be inside." He said with a point of his thumb over his shoulder and a heavy sigh. He turned and opened the door then shutting it behind him with a soft click.

I pulled Bella to me as soon as he was out of sight, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"I had a good time tonight, Edward." She said as she played with the collar of my shirt.

"Me too, baby doll." I tilted her chin up so she could look at me.

"When will I see you again?"

"Well, that depends. When do you want to see me again?" I caressed her cheek.

"As soon as possible!" She grinned

"I'll see what I can do." I leaned down to kiss her soft lips and just then Charlie turned on the damn porch light. Bella and I both squinted at the sudden brightness.

_The porch light? Really Charlie? How I'm-watching-through-the-window-ish of you!_

_What are we 15?_

"I guess that's my cue." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Not before I get a kiss." She whispered as she touched her lips to mine, not caring if Charlie was watching or not.

If he was watching, and chances were he was, he would have noticed that it was Bella putting the moves on me, not me on her. Hopefully, that wouldn't garner a negative response for the next time I came around.

**A/N: Okay peeps! Raise your hand if you have ever been a willing participant of consensual acts in the back of a theater.*raises hand high in the air* Um…yeah *cough* I may be getting older, but I am not dead. I still know how to show my husband a good time.*sly wink* Well…when we can bribe, blackmail, or pay someone to watch our four kiddos, that is. How old am I you ask? Well, a woman never tells her true age. But…I will give you a hint. 'I'm old enough to know better, and still too young to care.' Hehehe**

**I'm really not a country music fan, even though I may appear as one.(hence my penname and the statement I just made about my age) My Hubs, however, now that is a different story. That is why I know so much about country lyrics. I have to listen to it when we ride in **_**his**_** vehicle. If you are a country music fan, that's great! If you are not well… that is even better. I will put you on my list of like's and love's. That is just my personal preferences. You guys can come up with your own list of '**_**I like you because you are…' AND ' I love you because you are not…'**_

**Okay? Why am I rambling on about unimportant things, when we have bigger fish to fry? **

**Did you guys like EPOV? I know I enjoyed writing it. And what is the deal between Edward and Charlie? Geez… Poor Bella, her Mom leaving her and all. Who thinks Bella and Edward should slow it down a little and build a different kind of relationship, one that is not driven solely by their sex drives? Who thinks we should scratch that idea and bring on the lemons? Or perhaps we could have our cake and eat it too by allowing their relationship to blossom on its own, while enjoying the lemons? Mmm, I like lemon **_**pound**_** cake! **

**Anywho, you guys are gonna have to let me know what you are thinking. Even though Edward takes me for rides, doesn't mean his mind reading abilities have rubbed off on me. **

**P.S. I like all you guys for riding with me, but I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO AREN'T SKIPPING THAT REVIEW BUTTON.**

**Until next time~SAVRAV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I usually try to update as quick as possible, however this chapter has taken me a bit longer than I wanted since everyone in my family has decided to come down with strep throat at the same time. Yeah, I couldn't get much done taking care of four sick kids as well as myself. My hubs got off sick-free…lucky dog!**

**A/N: I am having tons of fun playing with these characters. However, I still do not own them. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyers. Thank you! That is all I have to say about that.**

**Chapter 5. Undiscovered Places**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Charlie called from somewhere in the living room.

"Yes." I answered knowing good and well that he wasn't going to let me go on to bed that easy. He wanted me to come to him so he could lay down the law about Edward. _Oh boy!_

"Come in here, will ya?"

I walked into the living room and Charlie was searching the channels on the TV for something to watch.

"Yeah?" I said quickly and short like.

He patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come here Bella,I don't bite."

_So he says…_

I took a seat right beside of him, plopping down with a heavy sigh. He sat the remote down on the coffee table, leaving it on the QVC channel. I watched him carefully, sensing his hesitation on how or where to begin his father-daughter talk.

"Bella, honey." He looked at me. "Did you have a good time with Edward? Did he treat you respectfully and all?" He asked, shamefully aware of being guilty of spying on me and Edward like we were two little school kids. I'm sure he already considered Edward to be non-respectable because he had kissed me on the first date.

"Of course, Dad! Didn't you notice I wasn't shewing him off but rather thanking him for showing me a good time?" I could tell he was trying to hold back his wide eyed expression of shock. _You're not getting off that easy, sir._

"And by a good time, I mean, he took me to places I had never been." I said in a dreamy voice. I then said sarcastically. "In the back seat of his car."

"Isabella!" He warned.

"Dad, I am not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, and you are not a married woman either. So, you don't belong in the back seat of any one's car unless it's your husbands. And then still yet…" He trailed off.

I over exaggerated a sigh then said. "Let's just cut the bull crap Charlie. Every time I even think about seeing a guy more than once you and I always end up having this same ole pow wow."

He warned me with furrowed brow and stern look not to over step my boundaries.

"Isabella." He said sternly. "I love you and you are my only daughter. Of course I feel the need to have the same _ole pow wow_ every time a boy comes around. I was young once, I know how boys are. I just want what is best for you and don't want to see you end up hurt again."

By again, he was referring to Riley. I was head over heels for Riley. He gave me all of my first…and then continued to give. I thought for a moment on how generous Riley was with his giving.

But Charlie was right, Riley only wanted me for one reason…a good time. And that is all I was to him, because he said we would make our long distance relationship work, but for some reason I was the only one making it work. Thank God, I soon got the picture though and dumped him before he had the chance to end it.

Charlie wasn't dumb about mine and Riley's physical relationship though. He tried to warn me but I didn't listen.

"Listen Isabella, Edward is a good guy I am sure of it. He comes from a respectable family and has a pretty level head on his shoulders. He is a little older than you." Charlie shook his head in disaprovement of that little obvious fact then continued. "But I can tell he likes you. I knew it the first moment I saw you two together at the office. Edward was trying to act obtuse about it for some reason but I just want you to know that I. Am. Not. One. To. Be. Fooled."

I was silent not knowing exactly how to respond to what he was saying because frankly I didn't know where he was going with all this. Usually his speeches started out with 'That boy is bad news Bella' or 'He has a record, did you know that?' I've never heard Charlie say someone was a 'good guy with a level head' while giving me his pow wow speech.

Maybe this speech wouldn't end so badly after all…maybe?

"Did Edward honestly find you in the woods or did you guys meet somewhere else and just don't want to tell me?" Charlie questioned my story from yesterday.

"No, sadly Dad, it's the truth." I sighed. "So don't be thinking that I met Edward somewhere else, spent the night with him, then lied to you about how we met so I wouldn't be in trouble for not coming home."

He stared into my eyes searching for any dishonesty in anything that I had said.

"Good." He finally breathed. "Because you know how badly I hate to be lied to." He threw his arm on the back of the couch around me.

"And that's why I am always honest with you Dad." I hugged him sensing this conversation of Edward and I was almost over.

"Very true." He patted my back. "You are probably the most honest kid I know."

"I'm not a kid any more Dad." I joked

"I know." He teased. "You are being swooned by older men now."

"That come from respectable families and my Daddy approves of." I reminded him. I planted a quick kiss on his cheek then tried to hurry away before he said anything else.

I made it to the bottom of the stair well at least before he called out.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at him.

"You weren't really in the back of Edward's car, were you?"

I just chuckled and ran up the stairs.

"Oh come on? Ease my mind here." He hollered out.

Once in my room I turned down my bed then changed into my pajamas. I was kind of exhausted. Usually I am a night owl but I think I will turn in early tonight.

I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth then went to climb in bed.

I had no longer turned the lamp off and pulled the covers up over my body when my phone beeped.

I reached to grab it from my night stand.

I was surprised to see that it was a picture text. No one ever sends me a picture text.

I opened it and to my surprise it was from Edward. It was a picture of him lying on his bed with a huge grin on his face.

I sent a him text.

"_What's this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? That is what I look like happy."_

"_And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" _I decided to tease him.

"_Hmm? Let's see. I had an amazing date tonight with a beautiful girl who showed me an awesome time. She is funny, beautiful and smart. Oh and THEN to my surprise I find out she is a thief too."_

"_A thief you say. What did she steal that has made you so happy?"_

"_Well, at some point during the night she stole my phone. I should be mad, but how can I be? She left me a beautiful picture of herself on it."_

I smiled into the darkness, suddenly not feeling sleepy any more at all.

"_So, your new girlfriend, who also seems to be a beautiful, smart, funny thief, must really be into you. Cuz, I kinda know her and she doesn't even like her picture taken…AT ALL."_

I tested the waters by typing the word girlfriend. I waited patiently for a response. It seemed like it took ages for him to reply, even though it probably couldn't have been longer than a minute and ten seconds.

Yeah, I may have accidentally been counting the seconds in my head for no particular reason at all.

"_Well, I hope my new GIRLFRIEND is open for change because I plan on taking plenty of photos of her. ;)"_

I was relieved that he had acknowledged me as his girlfriend, and in all caps too. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"_What kind of photos?" _I challenged him.

"_Mmm…the most delicious ones of course. ;)"_

We texted back and forth for about twenty more minutes before he decided to call me instead.

"I'm not keeping you up am I?" He asked sweetly.

"No,not at all. Usually I am a night owl." I confessed.

"Me too!" He exclaimed.

We talked until almost two thirty in the morning, flirting and joking with one another. I had yawned a couple of times and then reluctantly hung up when he told me he wasn't going to be responsible for keeping me up all night.

I couldn't help but too tease him one last time before we ended our conversation though, by saying. "I will hold you to that big boy."

He had breathed heavily into the phone before saying "I take that back, I better be the only one who keeps you up _all…night…long."_

I fell asleep quickly and dreamed for the first time in a long time.

"Bells." I kept hearing my name called in a sing song voice.

It kind of sounded like Jacob. I tried to roll over to get away from the noise but that didn't help, in fact it made it worse. I heard my name again and suddenly felt like the inside of my ear was becoming wet.

I felt it again before I woke up completely.

"Ew gross! Jacob! Damn you, you know I hate wet willies." I said as I frantically wiped at my ear and sat up in the bed.

He was sitting next to me with his back against the headboard and his long legs stretched out on to my bed, laughing.

"Get your shoes off my bed!" I shoved at his legs annoyed that he had woken me up at… I glanced at my clock then groaned. 8:15!

"Sorry Bella." He said as he moved his feet off the bed while still laughing.

"Why are you here at 8:15? You know I like to sleep in." I groaned then tried to hide under the covers like I was going to go back to sleep.

"That's only because you stay up half the night. If you would go to bed at a descent hour 8:15 wouldn't seem so early after all."

"Yeah, well, if you wouldn't go to bed with the chickens you wouldn't be up at 8:15 either." I grumbled from under the covers.

He pulled the covers away from me. "You know my ancestors, as well as yours, went to bed at dark and woke up at the first signs of daylight. It's an aged old tradition. Now get your lazy ass up and out of the bed, I've got plans for us." He said as he stripped by covers completely from my bed.

"What do you have planned?" I asked still half annoyed that he was still here.

"Well, first…breakfast. I'm starving!" He rubbed his stomach.

"Kids in Africa are starving Jacob." I said as I climbed out of the bed. "That gut of yours shows you are far from an African kid."

"You're right I am Ethiopian."

I looked at him like he was crazy, because he was…

"You know…their bellies swell because they haven't eaten." He talked to me like I was dumb. "See" he lifted his shirt and pushed his toned abs out as far as they would go trying to imitate a swollen belly."

I shook my head at my best friend. "We should be ashamed of ourselves talking about the less fortunate."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he let his shirt fall back down over his stomach.

"However, you do need to eat more." He motioned to me with his hand. "You're skin and bones these days."

"Well, get out of here so I can get ready and you can take me and feed me." I shewed him out of my room.

"And you better not crawl back into that bed, missy!" Jacob warned as I shut him out of my room.

I rolled my eyes, he knew me to well.

I went ahead and got dressed deciding it would be nice to spend some time with Jacob today, I could sleep later.

I was putting my shoes on when he knocked on my bedroom door.

"I'm dressed." I called out.

He stepped into my room. "Oh, and you may want to tie your hair up, because I am on the motorcycle."

I didn't say anything, just continued to tie my shoes.

"And no, we are not taking your truck. I told you I have plans for today." He added.

Like I said, he knew me so well.

I loved the way my hair blew in the breeze but I hated the tangles it created, so I grabbed a hair tie off of my dresser. "Let's go."

I finished securing my hair as we descended the stairs. Once outside, Jacob handed me my helmet with a bright smile on his face.

"You got me a new helmet?" I squealed.

"Just for you." He replied..

"I love it!" I exclaimed brightly.

It was white with navy blue patterns swirled on the sides of it. It was a heckof a lot nicer than the ugly green helmet I used every time I rode with him.

"You're the best Jake." I gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

We strapped on our helmets and rode off to find some grub as Jacob called it. Of course I knew Jacob wouldn't travel outside of the town to eat, he was too impatient, so we stopped at the diner for breakfast.

Thankfully, Sue was our waitress but I groaned when I glanced around and saw that the cougar was working too.

Jacob ordered pancakes, eggs, and sausage, making sure to tell Sue he wanted a double order of pancakes. I opted for a bowl of grits and toast.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Jacob questioned me.

"Hey, it's more than I usually eat at this time a day." I smirked.

"I guess you're right about that."

We chatted back and forth while we waited on our food order to arrive.

The cougar's glares and not so sneaky advances on listening in on mine and Jake's conversation was far from unnoticed by me…and apparently Jacob too.

"Uh excuse me hun." Jacob sought her attention as she walked by our table for the hundredth time now.

"My girlfriend and I have decided we would like some coffee. Do you care to inform our waitress?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

She didn't even look at Jacob while replying, she turned and gave me the most wicked smile I had ever seen. "Sure, _no problem." _She sounded way beyond happy about informing our waitress for us.

"What?" Jacob asked as I gave him the death glare while the cougar sauntered away to find Sue.

"She was obliviously into me…or maybe you." He waved his hand in my direction. "She hasn't taken her cougar eyes off of us since we walked in. "He turned around making sure she was out of sight.

He leaned across the table and whispered. "You may have to kiss your best friend right here in the middle of the diner if she doesn't back off." He sat back and bellowed in laughter.

"You should see your face right now, Bells."

"I think she got the picture." I scoffed.

He looked around again. "Well, I guess we will see." He raised an eyebrow as Miss Cougar made her way back towards our booth.

I raised my eyebrows as he said "See." When she walked passed us totally ignoring us now.

We both laughed together talking and teasing one another about the cougar and who she was really attracted to. He said it was definitely him, but when I told him I had run ins with her before, he raised an eyebrow at me. I sure didn't go into any detail about that situation, but Jake thought it was humorous anyway. No doubt in my mind that the cougar liked what she saw the last time I was in here, and I am referring to the bronzed haired cutie that had nuzzled my neck and paid no attention to _her._

"And just for the record, kissing you would be like kissing my sister." Jacob confessed with a look of disgust.

I shivered at the thought as well. "Well, just for the record, I totally agree."

We quickly changed the subject because let's face it, it was gross in all sorts of ways. Of course Jacob was nice looking with his tanned skinned, toned body, big brown eyes, and baby face. I've even told him before he was handsome. But I've also told Charlie he looked handsome from time to time, especially when he would dress to impress. But in no way was I physically attracted to my best friend…or my Dad.

When Sue, our waitress, brought our food along with our requested coffee, Jacob was strictly business. He dove straight into his breakfast without so much as another word. One thing was for sure, Jacob could sure put some food away. Even though I joked with him earlier about having a protruding gut, he was far from anything that resembled a gluttonous eater.

I think Charlie often used Jake's pretty boy looks as a tactic to keep the boys away. Every time I would ask "Can I go here or there?" Charlie's first question would be. "Are there gonna be boys there?" If I replied yes he would say "As long as you take Jake."

I think Charlie also thought of Jake as my big brother. But that was okay because I did too sometimes.

Once we finished eating Jacob hurried me out of the diner and onto his bike.

"Where are we going anyway?" I shouted into his ear for the second time now as he drove us away from Forks and towards La Push.

"You'll see." He shouted back over his shoulder.

I wasn't much for surprises but Jacob sometimes liked to keep me guessing.

So, I just leaned against his back and relished in the best feeling in the world.

I loved to feel the wind blowing around me. I loved the adrenaline rush of speeding down the road on the back of Jacob's bike. But best of all I loved sharing the rush with my best friend Jacob. I mean I could only imagine the crazy looks from people if it where two girls riding on a motorcycle. That's why I was glad my best friend was a male. It didn't feel odd to share experiences such as these.

The very first time Jacob took me for a ride on his motorcycle, he practically had to drag me onto it. I was scared to death of wrecking. Jacob assured me he would be safe and not stupid on it, and that he knew better and took safety as a very serious matter. I was still scared shitless but he finally persuaded me to join him on the back of it. So with trembling legs and sweaty palms, I climbed onto his bike with him, squeezed my eyes shut and held on for dear life to my best friend as he laughed at me.

After that first ride I fell in love with the feeling of euphoria it brought to me and begged Jacob to take me for another ride soon.

Soon, turned into every weekend until he had gotten tied up with his pack. But it was okay, I understood.

I had been lost in my thoughts with my eyes closed, enjoying the sound of the motorcycle and the feel of the wind. Jacob began to slow down the speed of the bike. I hadn't expected to be stopping so soon so I glanced around and almost gasped when I realized Jacob was turning onto the same dirt road that Edward had parked his Volvo on. The same dirt road that he kissed me and held me against his car.

My heart began to pound wildly in my chest as I wondered why Jake was stopping in this particular spot. Jacob has never taken me on this old abandoned road before.

He drove at a very slow speed after we disappeared between the trees. The road was old and somewhat weedy and overgrown in spots but its beaten path was still visible.

To my surprise the dirt road began to widen out and before I knew it, we were parked in the middle of a big wide space that didn't even look like it belonged nestled in the woods.

"What is this place?" I asked as I took my helmet off. I looked in every direction trying to take in as much about my surroundings as possible.

"This." He said with a clap of his hands. "Is where I learned to ride this baby." He ran his fingers across the seat of his beloved motorcycle.

"Dirt road, wide open space, trees aren't too close to run into if you can't stop yourself. If you did wreck, the most that could happen is that you would get a little dirt on you. I can't pick up too much speed out here anyway, just enough to get the feel of the bike and how to handle it." He paused. "So what do you think?"

"Well, it's a nice place I guess." I shrugged my shoulders not understanding why he would want to bring me here to ride on his bike if he couldn't drive it at normal speeds.

"So you ready for me to teach you or what?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jake was actually offering to teach me how to drive. I was so excited I wanted to squeal like a little girl in a pillow fight.

Wait a minute! This is a peace offering. I bet my life on it.

"I don't know, I will have to think about it." I tried to lie and show no excitement at all.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry. You happy? But am still willing to teach you." He pouted.

I sniggered at Jacob's tactic. Maybe it was a male thing, I don't know, but instead of just saying 'sorry' like he knows he will anyway, he always tries to 'do' things to make it up to me.

"I am sorry I was rude to you the other day but I am _not _sorry about Mike little peen Newton." He rolled his eyes. "I knew I was going to have to apologize or you would be all pissy."

Okay he was joking about that. Because I do not get pissy.

"Well, apology accepted." I chirped. "But I am _not_ sorry for hanging up on you. Now show me how to drive this thing." I started to strap my helmet back on.

"So you're not mad about Newton?" He asked sincerely.

"Not at all. You don't even have to explain why or what happened. I didn't even like him that well anyway."

I started to warn him not to hide things from me ever again though, but I caught myself because I was now hiding a crazy important secret that involved Jacob. But I had a good reason for hiding my information. Just like I'm sure he had a good reason in hiding why he was the reason that Mike ditched me like yesterday's news.

"Okay then." He exclaimed excitingly while rubbing his hands together.

I wasn't for sure if he was happy because I wasn't mad at him anymore, or because he was eager to teach me to ride. Maybe it was both?

He showed me how to jump start the bike. It was a little awkward but I got the hang of it despite what Jacob thought.

"You look like a leaping frog, Bella." He laughed. "You don't have to jump on it like that."

"I got it started thought, didn't I?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

We spent nearly all day out there and truthfully, it was a blast. By the time we left, I was able to drive to the line of trees and back with ease. Thankfully, I had managed to escape the day with no injuries.

"That was awesome! Really. Thank you Jacob, for today."

Jacob said he had to leave as soon as he dropped me off, so I didn't want to keep him long.

"Hey, I had fun too, Bells." He started up his bike.

"Promise me my next lesson will be soon." I glared at him with my chin tilted down and my eyes set upward. He called it my granny look because he said it reminded him a granny peering over her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"I promise, Gran." He chuckled. And with that he was gone.

**A/N: Okay, I know there isn't a whole lot going on in this chapter. Just thought I would show some Jake and Bella interactions. This story has a lot of 'unexpected' twists and turns in it. So hang in there. I don't want to bring it on so quick it makes u ask… "what? Where the hell did that come from?" But then again I don't want to drag it out either. So, chapter by chapter is how we will take it. **

**If you haven't read my newly posted one shot, "Mind over Matter", you have truly missed some smutty, smut, smut. Yeah, that's three smuts, which means…well you know. It's Bella/Edward/Jasper. Bella is fed up with Edward's hesitation in certain bedroom acts. So frankly, all worked up and feisty she ask Jasper to use his talents to 'calm' Edward's nervousness so they can finally continue what they have started. However, it 'becums' a situation that Jasper finds too 'hard' to control entirely. You will enjoy it so make sure you check it out ;)**

**Also, I am on twitter under the name Burnt_Feathers. That pen name has nothing to do with the feathers in Breaking Dawn. It actually comes from the movie "The Bandits" Billy Bob's character is a hypochondriac and at one point he thinks he smells burning feathers and it is funny as shit. I flove that movie! Any who, I don't tweet much but you are welcome to follow me. I am basically on twitter to follow all my fave FF authors. http(colon)(two back slashes)twitter(dot)com(back slash)burnt(underscore)feathers**

**I recently created an account on Facebook. That is where you will be able to find me most. So add me as a friend so we can talk FF. I'm under the name Kimmie Samore. **

**Xoxoxox~SAVRAV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super fast update or what? LOL. I feel so behind and want to get those chaps out to you guys as fast as I can. This chapter comes to you unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight, yada, yada, yada…you guys know the drill. Edward owns me, I own this Hunterward. It's a never ending circle of life here in the Twi universe.**

**Read on….**

**Chapter 6: Homeless Men? **

It was almost 4:00 when Jake dropped me off at home. As soon as he left, I ran straight into the living room to find the cordless phone and call the only person who would be as thrilled about my day as I was.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Oh my Gosh. I have so much to tell you." I greeted.

Not only was I dying to tell someone that I was finally a 'motorcycle driver in training', but that I had met the most amazing man as well.

"Oooh…this sounds good. Should I come over?" She asked eagerly.

Hmm? Yeah that would be even better. I haven't had any girl time in…well I can't actually remember the last time I had girl time, let alone girl talk.

"Yeah, I will order us some pizza." I suggested.

"And I will bring the nail polish." She squeaked.

"Just hurry though okay." I rushed her because God knows she was not the most punctual person I knew.

"Oh my God! It's a guy isn't it? Have you met someone?" She gasped.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just hurry."

She took another audible intake of breath. "I will take that as a yes. I'm on my way." I heard the sound of rustling on the other end of the phone, then the sound of a car door shutting.

"Be there in a sec." Then she hung up.

Rosalie took girl talk to the extreme sometimes, but she took girl talk about guys to a whole new level. We are talking top priority here. Stop what you are doing, barricade the doors, and shine a spot light in your face until you spill kind of level.

I ordered the pizza then washed up the few dishes that were in the sink from Charlie's attempt to make breakfast for himself. I had already laid out the money to pay for the pizza when it arrived. Charlie always put aside extra money each week into a jar on the counter which I labeled "Pizza Fund." Basically, that was all it went for. I didn't mind cooking but Charlie mostly lived off of pizza or food from the diner. I warned him he was going to lose his gallbladder if he didn't consider some home cooked meals every once and a while.

I heard the sound of a car door shut so I grabbed the cash and made my way towards the door.

Let me just say that I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie skipping up the walk way instead of the pizza delivery guy.

"Whoo hoo. I brought pink and red." Rosalie held up two bottles of nail polish.

Just then the pizza guy pulled up.

"And I beat the pizza here?" She whispered in a shocked voice.

I paid for the pizza and made my way into the house after Rose. She was digging in the fridge for something to drink.

"Do you have any more cream soda?" She called out with her head stuffed inside so far it muffled her voice.

"Sorry, I drank the last one. But there is some bottled water in there…I think?"

She closed the fridge with two bottles of water in hand. "You suck." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well, at least I have your favorite pizza." I held the box up before placing it onto the table.

"Only because it's your favorite too." She nudged me with her hips.

We laughed together as we opened the box and took a whiff of the spinach and extra cheese pizza.

"Yummmm…me." Rosalie said as she grabbed a slice and immediately took a bite.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." She said real fast like. "Dats hot."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was the silliest friend I had. Besides Jacob, I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be hanging out with. Well, besides my new favorite person, Edward that is.

Before I knew it we had finished off half of the pizza.

"That was good." Rosalie belched. "So you gonna tell me more exciting news?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe." I teased.

I had already spilled the news about driving Jake's bike. Rosalie, of course was tickled to death.

"Oh, that's great! Do you know many guys find biker chicks hot?" She had said.

I promised her I would lure some guys in for her, if I actually had a bike. I highly doubted Jake was going to let me have dibs on his and take it for joy rides. But a girl could possibly sweet talk her best friend though. Right?

"Okay! I will paint. You talk." Rosalie plopped down on my bed as I sat my toes I offered her my toes.

I started by saying. "Did Charlie call you Friday night?"

"Um no, but Mom said he called Saturday looking for…" She quickly sucked in air as the realization hit her.

"Bella?" She said in a sing song voice and with a mischievous grin "Were you with a guy and didn't come home on Friday night?"

"Hmm Hmm" I nodded with a sweet small.

"Oh my God!" She placed her hands on her chest. "I'm so proud!" She sighed. "Ewe, I bet Charlie freaked didn't he? Did he go all robo Dad on your ass?" She rattled off without skipping a beat.

"Well, it's kind of not entirely what you think. I actually met him under the most unusual circumstances and we ended up sleeping together in his tent."

"You _slept_ with a homeless man?" She asked slowly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. She was serious and disgusted all at the same time.

Sometimes, she took things to heart. You have to say exactly what you mean or else she processes the information the only way Rosalie can.

"Yep! Stayed out all night long for the first time and risked getting my ass handed to me, but it was sooo worth it." I said as serious as I could.

She sat up straight and glared at me. She was totally ignoring my paint job now so this was serious mode for her.

"Please God tell me he double wrapped it." She begged.

I threw my head back and bellowed out my laughter.

"God Bella, I'm serious here. This is no laughing matter. When I had told you to forget about stupid Mike and relationships and just live on the wild side for a while, I didn't freaking mean go expose yourself to someone who hasn't had their shots. Dear God, Bella. You are seriously fucked up! She rambled.

I swear I was laughing so hard I had to wipe the tears away.

"Rose." I managed to say her name through my fit of laughter. "I didn't sleep with a homeless man." I was still chuckling.

"Oh thank Fuck." She sighed. "Because that is just all sorts of nasty right there."

She sat the polish down on the nightstand beside of my bed. "You've got me so nervous; I can't even finish your toes right now. I mean, all I could see in my head was you feeling so venerable and weak and a stinky dirty homeless man flashing a toothless smile at you and you dropping your panties for him."

"Rosalie you can be so gullible sometimes." I teased.

"Well, I can be nosey too…so spill it Swan! Tell me all about this new guy."

I really didn't know where to begin. Charlie said I was honest but I only tell half truths mostly. Rosalie was for sure going to ask why I was in the woods in the first place.

"Well." I began. "Before I left Jacob's Friday I decided to take a walk in the woods behind his house."

She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know I needed to clear my head and all." I dismissed with a wave of my hand before saying. "Anyway, I kind of got lost, and it turned dark on me before I could find my way back out of there."

"Uh huh, go on."

"You know me, clumsy and all, I ended up falling and hurting my leg." I said with a roll of my eyes. "This guy…Edward." I explained with a slight smile. "He was camping and he happened to find me, took me back to his tent, offered to treat my wound and one thing led to another." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh…My…God. That is so freaking hot! So you were seduced by a mountain man. How wild and untamed that sounds." She exclaimed brightly. "So what did he look like? Was he hot or all scruffy and mountainy? Better yet how was it?" Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"No not scruffy at all. Quite the opposite." I said to her in a suggestive way." He is tall and extremely sexy. His hair looks like he just crawled out of a sex laden bed. He has a crooked smile and green eyes and a chiseled jaw line." I paused because I had to dream a minute about his jaw. God he was so hot just thinking about him was getting me all worked up.

"And?" She asked.

"And the sex was the best ever! I am sure it couldn't be duplicated." I said with confidence.

"You are kidding?" She squealed.

"No I'm not!" I testified. "It was amazing..._He _is amazing."

"Did you get his number? Is he going to call you?"

"Oh, we have already gone out." I grinned at her.

"A hot guy who gives awesome sex and wanted to see more of you? When do I get to meet him? Does he have any hot friends?"

I felt a little sorry for Rosalie because it seemed guys couldn't get past her pretty looks and their wicked imaginations to actually get to know her better and spend time with her. Every guy she had ever dated only wanted sex and not a relationship. Even though she told me to forget about relationships and just have good time, I know that isn't really what she wants for me or herself as a matter of fact. She longed for someone to love her and truly want to _be_ with her and I hoped she would find that somebody.

"I don't know about his friends. We have only been out once so I haven't met anyone he hangs out with. But I will introduce to him first chance I get."

"So you're going to be seeing _a lot_ more of him?"

"Oh yes, definitely." I shook my head.

"That's great Bella! It sounds like you really like him."

I bit my bottom lip as I thought of how much I truly did like him. "Yeah, I do." I replied.

She finally finished painting my toe nails and we conversed and went on about other things in our life such as bad hair days, college and menstrual cycles. You know the typical girl 'talk'.

When Charlie arrived home we joined him in the living room to watch a little T.V. The only thing Charlie knew how to watch was the sports or new channels. But Rosalie didn't mind because she was nuts about sports too.

I sat there feeling like the third wheel while listening to them talk about sport scores, homeruns, slam dunks, and touchdowns. I am clueless when it comes to sports. I didn't even know the name of the team we were watching right now, so I couldn't offer much to the conversation.

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of her seat yelling out "Go pretty boy." And Charlie was laughing at her. I decided to run up to my room and grab my phone. I was hoping that Edward had called or text me at least. I wanted to know if he was thinking of me just as much as I was thinking of him.

I was surprised to see that my phone was dead. I had left it in the exact same spot as when I hung up with Edward last night. Charlie was always fussing at me to keep my phone on me. He didn't say anything about it when he came home though, so he must not have tried to call today.

I plugged my dead phone up to charge then turned it on. It beeped with three new messages. Two of them were from Edward and one was from Jacob.

The text from Edward made me smile.

"_Hey, beautiful! Hope you slept well. I have a few errands to run but will free later. Hope to see you today."_

"_Surely you are not still asleep? I may or may not have called your house phone and didn't receive an answer. Still thinking of you, Angel!"_

I quickly opened the text from Jacob next.

"_Who says white men can't jump? I just scared the shit out of man walking on the side of the road. I swear he jumped ten feet in the air. I'm fueling up now, gotta go check on Maw. I'll let you know how she is."_

Only Jacob. There is no telling how or even why he decided to scare some poor stranger. But that is Jacob for you. Always mischievous with his unstoppable devious ways.

I replied to his text before replying to Edward.

"_You're so evil! That poor man! Give Maw a kiss for me."_

I hesitated briefly before sending Edward a message. I don't know why I was nervous. He would be glad to hear from me I'm sure_. _So I pushed aside any doubt and started my text.

"_Hey! Sorry I just now got your texts. Been on the run all day and left my phone at home. Wish I could have seen you today too."_

I closed my phone and sighed. I didn't want to be rude to Rosalie and leave her down stairs to be entertained by Charlie but I did want to see if Edward would reply to my text. However, I could tell by her raised voiced that seemed to carry all the way up the stairs; that she was probably oblivious to the fact that I had even left the living room. Rosalie tended to really get into sports and apparently she was into the game that Charlie was still watching.

I waited a few minutes then made my way back down the stairs. I was a little disheartened that Edward didn't text me back immediately. _It isn't like he sat by his phone all day waiting to hear from you Bella._

I was right. Charlie or Rosalie either one hadn't even noticed my absence, or even my returned presence for that matter. I plopped down in Charlie's recliner totally annoyed. Why…I really didn't know, and that made me even more annoyed.

I sat in silence once again, my mind wandering to where Edward was or what he was doing, while Charlie had his I-wish-my-daughter-was this-cool moment. Charlie and I barley had anything in common. So to say that we had an abundance of Father Daughter bonding time would be a lie.

The game soon ended and Charlie retreated to his room explaining he had an early morning. I felt sad for him because all it seemed he did most days was eat, sleep and work. He loved to take his fishing trips but has been swapped at work lately and I sensed he was feeling a little down because it had been weeks since he last cast a line.

Rosalie turned to me. "Ah…great game huh?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." I halfway mumbled.

"I may stay the night. Want to go rent a movie?" She chirped.

"Sure." It had been…well, I can't even remember how long it had been since Rose had spent the night over here.

She fished in her pockets for her keys. "I think my keys are in your room."

She darted up the stairs only to return seconds later, keys in hand and my cell phone in the other.

"Your phone was beeping." She winked as she handed it to me.

We were already in her car headed down the road before I opened the newest text.

"_Ahh, there you are! I'm headed to town; the day isn't over…want me to swing by?_

I didn't know what to say. I really did want to see him but also didn't want to blow Rosalie off. Plus, it was getting late and Charlie probably wouldn't approve of Edward showing up after dark to see me.

"_Actually, I have company. A girlfriend of mine is staying over tonight. Will I see you tomorrow?"_

"_Anything you want Baby. I will call you in the morning. How's that? Have a good time with your friend, Bella."_

"_Okay. Talk to your tomorrow then."_

He sent one more text and I felt my cheeks blush when I read it. I don't know how it is that the most innocent things make me blush…but they do.

"_P.S. I miss you!"_

"_Well, I kinda miss the likes of you too."_

I sent the reply, then closed my phone and chatted with Rosalie the rest of the way down the road.

"What about this movie?" She asked, showing me some cheesy romance movie.

"Nah. How about some action?"

"Well, okay but nothing scary. I don't do scary."

I snickered as I paced the isle looking for the right movie. Rosalie could be afraid of her own shadow sometimes. She was the easiest person in the world to scare. Jacob and I used to almost make her piss herself when we were all younger. I mostly grew out of pranking and scaring innocent people but as I thought back to Jacob's text from earlier, I realized he may never grow tired of pranks.

Rosalie snuck up behind me. "Don't look now but there is a really… _HOT… _guy checking you out." She said in a hushed tone.

I turned around to scan the area but Rosalie grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the next aisle. "I _said_ don't look now."

I'm not sure why she thought that we were hidden from view by moving to a new aisle because you would have to be a midget not to be able to see over each of these shelves. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. If he didn't see me turn and look he sure as hell noticed Rosalie's attempt to hide us.

"Oh my god! He is coming over here. Act calm." She smoothed her hands over her hair and then her clothes and then she blew a big breathe of air through her rose tinted cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at her over reacting. It was only a guy for damn sake. It didn't make me nervous at all that he was walking towards us. I was into Edward and that is all that mattered to me.

Her eyes grew overly large as she stared over my head. I could feel his presence directly behind me. He was so close…a little to close and I suddenly did become a little nervous.

His warm breathe blew across my ear and when he spoke his voice was pure as honey, dripping ever so sweetly and filling my brain immediately with hazy thoughts.

"Hello, beautiful." He purred.

I turned to face him, my brown eyes meeting his green and I was hit with such emotion it almost knocked me to my knees.

He smelled like heaven. His cologne was sweet but masculine. His bronze hair waved uncontrollably on top of his head. His green eyes danced like tall green grass blowing in the summer breeze and his smile turned upward only on one side of his lips.

"He- he- y! I stuttered because the sight of him literally took my breath away and I wasn't able to form coherent words.

He gently stroked my face. "I'm glad I got to see you." He dazzled me with his charming smile and a sly wink.

"Is this your friend?" He acknowledged a shocked Rosalie.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is _Edward." _I thought by punctuating the way I said his name would bring her out of her silly-school-girl-awestruck mode.

She still didn't say anything, just stood still with a silly smile on her face. I half expected her to break out into a giggling fit.

"Rose!" I elbowed her. "This is Edward."

"Oh yes. Edward. _Edward! _It's nice to meet you. I was just telling Bella today I couldn't wait to meet you, and now here you are." She rambled on.

"Talking about me huh?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Following me huh?" I raised an eyebrow back.

"Just getting a movie." He replied and partially hid the movie he had in his hands, behind his back.

Okay I'm curious now.

"What movie are you renting?" I tried to shift slightly to see the title but it was pressed against the side of his jeans.

"Oh I haven't decided yet. Just browsing still."

"Well, I've seen a lot of movies maybe I could tell you if you picked a good one." I reached to his side and quickly grabbed at the movie.

He ended up dropping it on the floor as he tried to pull away. I smirked at him when the DVD landed face up with the title clearly visible. He scooped down and retrieved it quickly from the floor. I tried my hardest not to let my smirk turn into a bright smile, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, Law Abiding Citizen is a good one. I give you a thumbs up on your pick."

He shifted his weight form side to side sighing heavily. "I heard it was good, but I haven't seen it so…" He trailed off.

"You haven't seen Law Abiding Citizen?" Rosalie interrupted. "That is like Bella's favorite movie! Isn't it Bella? And I will just tell ya…that Mr. Butler is-"

"Rosalie!" I tried to shush her.

"What? I was just going to say he is hot!" She acted surprised that I had stopped her from talking.

I was standing before a Greek God himself and she wanted to ramble on about Gerard Butler?

Edward chuckled then planted a wet kiss on my temple. "I'm going to pay for my movie. Have you girls picked one yet?"

"Yeah." Rosalie held up another cheesy romance movie.

Edward scrunched his nose up at her choice.

"It's a chick flick. And Bella and I just so happen to be chicks, Eddie boy." She flipped her hair and walked away towards the counter.

"Don't mind her. She's a little flighty." I explained quickly.

"I like her. She seems friendly and easy to get along with." He rubbed the lower part of my back as we both made our way towards the counter behind Rosalie.

We paid for our movies and then gathered around Rosalie's car to chat some more before we parted our ways.

He cupped my jaw causing me to look up at him. "I will call you in the morning, beautiful." He leaned closer, his lips just inches from mine. "First thing." His voice was husky and deep. And then he kissed me. Kissed me until my toes curled and my knees began to wobble.

He pulled away then planted one more quick kiss on the corner of my mouth."Goodbye, Rosalie. It was nice meeting you." He called out across the top of the car as she was climbing into the driver's seat.

He opened the passenger side door of Rosalie's car for me and I sat down quickly, still a little drunk from his kiss.

Rosalie leaned over me. "It was nice meeting you too Edward."

Edward said one more goodbye then was gone. Rosalie still hadn't even cranked up the car by the time I saw his tail lights disappear down the road. When I turned to asked what she was waiting on, she was staring at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She shook her head. "You do realize that you have a hottie in your grasp, right?"

I just smiled at her because that is the least I could do, show my happiness through a smile.

"You better hog tie him and keep him at arm's length girl." She said as she finally started the car.

"Oh I intend to." I replied. Which reminds me of the cougar waitress.

"Oh by the way…What's with the new waitress?" I asked.

"Who?" She sounded puzzled. "Oh, you mean Tanya."

"I don't know her name but I know she has wondering eyes."

"What do you mean?"

I told her about how she had eye fucked Edward when he and I were in there together. Then I told her about this morning as well, how she eyed Jacob down.

"Oh she is just a nasty ole cougar. I have seen her make eyes at literally every young guy that comes in to the restaurant. It's disgusting really; she is old enough to be their Mom."

I shivered at that thought.

"Ewe, and do you know she even made eyes at Mike and his friends one day. The woman is ruthless." She paused. "Sorry, no offense Bella, but Mike is not a catch at all."

I shook my head as if agreeing with her.

"Speaking of Mike _and Jacob." _She proceeded with caution. "What does Jacob think about your new beau?"

Geez…Did everyone know the details about Jacob and Mike's little tiff but me?

"Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't feel like it was my place to tell you. But it seems Jake has made it up to you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders. "But he doesn't know about

Edward just yet. Now that I know he messed things up between Mike and me, for whatever reason, I am a little nervous about telling him I have met someone else so quickly."

"I understand that." She said as she parked her car outside of my house. "But why didn't he tell you why he threatened Mike?"

_He threatened Mike?_

"I told him I didn't want to know and that it didn't matter anymore. I have a good guy now and I am not going to waste my thoughts on Mike Newton. If he would have liked me so much, he wouldn't have been a coward and let Jake scare him off." I ranted.

"That's right girl! Who wants a guy that won't even fight for what he wants?"

"Well apparently he didn't want me or else he would have stood up to Jacob."

"It's because he is a pussy, not a man!" She laughed. "I don't know exactly what Jake confronted him for anyway but I know he threatened him to stay away from you." She confessed.

"I don't want to even talk about it, Rose. It's water under the bridge to me now."

**A/N: What did you guys think of Rosalie? I think she is kind of nutty...but I love her. Just so you know I am not poking fun at the homeless or hungry. I know it is a real problem and I am thankful I have been lucky enough to have not fallen into such poverty. However, if you are interested reading about Bella falling for a homeless man you should read "The Blizzard" by sheviking. Wowser! I like that story! Okay that is all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXOXO-SAVRAV**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers and followers. Also thanks to the new comers. You seriously make me smile.**

**This is my longest chapter yet. Hopefully the length will be received well, especially since my Beta is overwhelmed with finals, a part time job, and also me bugging the shit out of her. Actually, it's just pay back for all the years she bugged the shit out of me when she was a kid. Thankfully, we are all grown up now and she is my best friend in the whole wide world even despite our 10 yr age difference. Baby sisters? Gotta love them, huh? If you don't have one…I'm sorry. They are great fun to have around. Maybe you have at least one sibling and you understand what I am talking about. But anywho, I am impatient and want to get a chapter posted as soon as I am finish with it. I have re read this chapter at least 5 times looking for mistakes, so forgive me if you find any. I think I crossed all my t's and dotted all my I's at least. I think? Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all thing Twilight yada, yada, yada…you guys know the drill. I am just playing around with her characters and having fun doing it too. **

**Chapter 7: Sneaky Friends and Sexy Men**

"Bella, no offense but you look like shit!"

"Good morning to you to Rose." I huffed. "I didn't sleep well last night." I said as I sauntered into the kitchen.

"I guess that explains the bags under your eyes then." She laughed.

She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, looking all refreshed from a good night's sleep.

I poured me a cup of coffee as well and leaned against the counter. "So I take it that you slept well?" I nodded.

"I slept a little better than you did but not as sound as you did if that makes any sense?"

_I'm supposed to make sense of that? _

"Sorry." I shook my head. "You will have to explain that one to me."

She laughed then commenced to telling me how I tossed and turned and mumbled in my sleep all night and that kept her from falling into a deep sleep. She said every time she tried to wake me up I wouldn't even budge.

"I swear, I would fall asleep then you would wake me up after about twenty minutes or so. If I wasn't getting kicked or elbowed by you, I was getting upset because I couldn't decipher what you were saying actually." She chuckled and I gave her a curious look.

"Well I figured if I couldn't sleep then I might as let you amuse me with your sleep talk but like I said I couldn't understand what you were saying." She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what I was dreaming about. I just know I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept. Sorry I kept you up…and without entertainment." I said in mock surprise. I turned around while laughing to myself and then grabbed the bread from the breadbox so I could fix myself some toast. Only Rosalie would seek pleasure in listening to someone talk in their sleep.

"Oh you don't have to apologize about the lack of entertainment because I had plenty of that. But I do accept your apology about causing me physical harm."

I had no clue what she was talking about. I didn't know if it was from the lack of better sleep or what but I was totally confused.

"I thought you couldn't make out what I was saying? So what being kicked and elbowed is suddenly entertaining to you?" I asked as I placed my bread in the toaster.

"No but pretending to be you is?"

_Pretending to be me? What the hell is she talking about?_

I thought about pinching myself just to be sure I was actually awake and not in some dream that didn't make sense to me at all.

Just then the door bell rang. I looked at my watch. It was only 9:00, I hadn't talked to Edward yet but maybe he decided to show up here instead of calling me 'first thing in the morning' like he had promised.

Rosalie acted as if she was totally oblivious to the fact that someone was at the door. And that wasn't like her at all. Actually, I half expected to turn and see her leaving the kitchen to answer it.

_Maybe she didn't hear it? Hell, maybe I didn't even actually hear it? I think I need to go back to bed._

The door bell rang again. I know for a fact I heard it this time.

"That's probably Edward." Rosalie said cautiously. "You told him to come on over as soon as he woke up."

_I did? When the heck did I tell him that?_

"Oh." Was the only reply I could think of through my still sleepy hazy state.

"OH!" I gasped as I sat my coffee down and began to panic. I looked like shit, was still in my pajamas with morning breathe and bed head. I couldn't answer the door looking like this. Edward would take one look and run for the hills.

"Rosalie." I whispered as if Edward could hear me from outside.

"Can you answer the door? I am jumping in the shower. I don't want him to see me like this." I fingered my hair for better emphasis.

"Don't freak out! At least that is the only thing _you_ agreed too was him coming over this morning."

_What?_

I didn't have time to think, I just darted up the stairs. I grabbed some clothes as quick as I could as made my way to the bathroom. I heard Rosalie chatting away but didn't hear Edward. Rosalie would probably talk his ear off before I got out of the shower.

By the time I was through with my shower I was definitely more awake and definitely aware of what Rosalie meant when she had said she was entertained last night.

_I'm going to kill that girl! She must have answered my text from Edward, pretending to be me. _

A sickening thought hit me. _Oh God, what had she said to him?_

I dried off and dressed as quickly as I could then run to my room to check my cell phone.

Just as I had expected Edward had text me around 1:00 this morning but I also had a missed call from him too about ten minutes ago. I quickly scrolled through my text messages.

"_Hey beautiful. I know you are probably asleep…just wanted to say goodnight and I can't wait to see you in the morning."_

I checked the time on the reply text it wasn't more than twelve minutes later Rosalie had replied back.

"_Goodnight to you too…What time are you coming over tomorrow?"_

"_What time are you getting up?"_

"_Anxious are we?"_

"_Maybe? ;)"_

"_Does 8:00 sound good?"_

"_Are you asking me if you should wake up at 8:00? LOL"_

"_That depends?"_

"_On what?"_

"_If Bella ever lets me get some sleep?"_

"_Huh? Not sure I am following you."_

"_What time should I get up and get gone? You know so you can have Bella all to yourself."_

"_Oh! This is Rosalie?"_

"_Lol. Yeah, Bella is asleep. She keeps mumbling in her sleep, keeping me awake. You sent a text… I was bored and just couldn't help myself."_

"_I see…Is she okay?"_

"_I guess so… although if she elbows me one more time she may not be okay."_

"_Maybe she is having a bad dream?"_

"_Maybe? Goodnight Edward. I will make sure Bella is up and at em' at 8:00 sharp"_

"_You don't have to do that. Just let her sleep and I will call her when I wake up."_

I towel dried my hair then twisted it into a bun on top of my head before I made my way back down the stairs to greet Edward and then embarrass Rosalie.

I noticed it was awful quite. It wasn't like Rosalie to be quite. She was normally chatty.

When I entered the living room, I expected to see Edward but he was nowhere to be found. Rosalie was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Where's Edward?"

She looked up from her magazine. "Oh it wasn't Edward, only the UPS man. I sat the package on the kitchen table." She went back to flipping through her magazine.

I stretched out onto the couch, purposely propping my feet right on top of the magazine she was reading.

"Hey get your monkey feet off of me!" She tried to shove my feet off of her lap.

"They are clean." I protested. "Don't you know I always freak out when the UPS man comes and I run and take a quick shower before answering the door? I wouldn't want him to smell my stinky feet." I wiggled my toes.

"And what? He just waits at the door for you?" She played along.

"Ahh…he likes waiting. Heck he even winks at me and offers to carry the packages inside."

"Well I guess that explains why he looked shocked that someone answered the door so quickly."

"Yeah, but did he offer to carry the package in?" I shook my head at her in a sassy way.

"Oh you bet!" She laughed. "Then I slapped his ass and said 'Go get em' Tiger! You deliver that mail'."

"Damn cheating UPS man." I huffed pretending to be annoyed at the poor innocent UPS guy.

"Yeah…sad, sad day." She shook her head back and forth. "What is this world coming to when you can't even trust the UPS man to not cheat on ya! "

"I know…I thought I was special." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Ugh, Men. You can't trust them." She waved her hand in the air as she spoke.

"I think it is girlfriends you can't trust." I dug my heel into her lap letting her know I was talking about her.

"Who me?" She gasped. "Hey, all I did was answer the door. I can't help it if he winked at me too."

"Yeah, and answered my phone last night too."

She giggled. "Oh and _he_ called me beautiful. I don't know if you should trust him or not either." She teased.

"No he called _me_ beautiful and _you_ replied to it." I depanned.

We both laughed. I wasn't mad at her. She was just being her normal self.

"What if he would have sent some dirty text message and you opened it?"

She threw her head back in silent laughter. "Well then I _guarantee _you I could have gotten you awake then, therefore saving myself from receiving bruises inflicted by your knees and elbows. I know I would definitely wake up if my best friend was telling me some hot guy just text me a dirty message."

"No doubt." I rolled my eyes. "Ooh…speaking of hot guys. I'm going to call him." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to his name.

"Who? The UPS man?" She teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I mouthed as I held my phone to my ear, patiently waiting for him to pick up.

"Good morning sunshine!" He greeted. His voice sounded gruff from sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Definitely not the UPS man!" Rosalie chimed in loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just Rosalie being stupid. Oh and she wanted me to ask you if you knew of any hot girls you could introduce her to."

"She's gay?" He asked at the same time Rosalie shouted "Bella!" and then slapped me with her magazine.

"I'm not a lesbian Edward!" She shouted.

"So she says!" I spoke directly into the phone.

Edward began to laugh sleepily. I couldn't help but to imagine him sprawled out on his bed shirtless, with one arm tucked behind his head looking sexy as hell with his visibly toned chest and abs. My imagination also may have wandered to a trail of bronze hair that disappeared below his pajama pants.

"Hmm. Well, you didn't tell me that. Now I'm jealous that you shared your bed with her. She said you didn't sleep well…now I guess I know why." He said with a sexy drawl of his voice.

Okay, forget the pajama pants. Now my imagination was fixed on the evident bulge straining against his sheets.

Rosalie snapped me from my thoughts that I was really starting to enjoy. "What is he saying? Let me have the phone, I need to speak to him. Does he really think I'm gay? Thanks Bella, thanks a lot!" She fussed as she fought me for the phone.

She pulled and tugged, trying to take my phone from me. We both had our ear pressed to the phone when Edward asked. "Are you girls fighting? Maybe I should come on over. I would rather watch than listen."

"Ugh! That's it." Rose huffed as she managed to pluck my phone from my hands and dart to the other side of the room before I could stop her.

"Edward! I. Am. Not. Gay! Seriously! Don't believe a word Bella says. I like ALL guys. Well, maybe not all guys because some are disgusting but-"

I took the phone back before she had a chance to continue.

"Sorry." I mumbled to Edward.

"That's okay. Tell her I believe her." He laughed.

I covered the phone with my hand. "He said he doesn't believe you."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I retaliated with a bright smile.

"So when are you coming over?" I asked cheerfully.

"Well, I called you a little while ago but must have dosed back off, but I am wide awake now and suddenly anxious to see you so I will be there soon, Sunshine."

Rosalie and I were saying our goodbyes to each other not long after I hung up with Edward.

"I would stay longer but I'm afraid Eddie boy would want us to put a show on for him." She coughed a laugh and shook her head as her expression said 'hell no'.

I'm glad I have friends like Rosalie whom I can bullshit with. I was also glad that Edward seemed to play along with my sense of humor. He and Rose were exactly the type of company I liked to keep. Those who were stiff and serious all the time, I was not compatible with. I mean who doesn't like a little fun and laughter every once and a while.

"Thanks for staying over. You can stay anytime, you know?"

"Yeah, I had fun! We definitely need to have a few more sleepovers before we go away to college, huh?"

I hugged Rosalie before shooing her away. "Now go…I got a hot guy coming over."

"If it's the UPS man coming back to see you, tell him I'm jealous." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to her car.

After Rose was gone, I started to get nervous. Why I was so nervous…who the heck knows? Just the thought of seeing Edward again was giving me butterflies. I needed something to distract me. And quick.

Seconds seemed to turn into minutes and minutes into two hours later with no sign of Edward. I had paced the floor like a love sick puppy. I had flipped through every one of Charlie's magazines that sat on the coffee table. I had vacuumed, made my bed, brushed my teeth…twice… and was more on the edge now than when the first onset of nerves.

_Where the hell was he? I thought he said he was anxious to see me?_

I looked at my watch…again. It had been exactly two hours and a half hours since I had talked to him on the phone.

My fingers were itching to call him…text him…something. I wanted to know where he was at and why I even cared so much.

_Like he's going to answer that second question for you, Bella. _

It wasn't like we were in a long-term relationship or anything. Even though we have had a crazy good time when we were together and just because he had confirmed my choice of the word "girlfriend" in a text doesn't mean anything. _Right?_ I truthfully barley knew him. I mean we had only met a few days ago.

_God, here I go again. It's only been two hours, Bella. That's not even a long time. He probably had to shower or was stuck in traffic or something._

I tried to assure myself with my thoughts but it wasn't working so well because there wasn't even that much traffic in Forks that you could possibly get stuck in. I decided to have another cup of coffee and will myself to stop thinking about Edward all together.

I sat at the kitchen table while I sipped my coffee and looked out the window every ten seconds.

_Okay this is not working._

Thank God I found a crossword puzzle on the back of the newspaper. It was enough to distract me until Edward finally arrived.

When the door bell rang, I didn't even bother looking at my watch to see how much more time had passed. I tried to convince myself I that I didn't even care anyway.

I made my way slowly towards the door. I didn't want to look or sound pathetic like I had sat here forever pining over him so I counted to thirty before I opened the door and then gave him a weak smile as I stepped to the side to let him in.

"Hey!" He exclaimed brightly then kissed me on the cheek. "I brought something for you." He pulled a soft pink rose from behind his back and handed it to me.

I tried not to be overly excited…but internally I was. No guy had EVER given me a rose before.

I smelled it and then smiled up at him. "Thank you." I said softly then turned to close the door behind him. 

I went to the kitchen to find something to place the rose in. Of course we didn't have any vases. I personally, have never needed one but I found a Styrofoam cup that served the purpose. I ran some water into the cup and smiled again before I place the rose in it and sat it on the kitchen table for all to see.

Yeah, I know it was just one little rose but I was proud of it.

When I returned Edward was still standing in by the door. He had his hands in his pockets and he was shifting his weight back and forth nervously while staring at his feet.

_Okay? This isn't the confident Edward I know._

I was a little hesitant to speak but did so anyway. "You can come on in. We could watch a movie or something?" 

His eyes finally met mine and I was expecting him to say he had to leave or something already but he surprised me.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind but...I kind of already made plans for us."

_What?_

My mind was running in a hundred different directions on what his _plans _for us actually included.

"Should I change? Or is this okay?" I motioned to the clothes I was wearing. I had on a pair of khaki Capri's and a purple top. The top was a little low cut for my liking but Rosalie begged me to change into it.

Before, I had on a plain yellow t shirt. She had said that yellow was mellow and especially on me. I guess she was right. I was already pale enough already, yellow for sure wasn't the color to match with my skin.

"N…no you look fine." He stuttered. "I mean what you are wearing is fine." His eyes lingered a little longer than necessary at my chest.

Apparently the top wasn't too low cut for his liking.

I bit my bottom lip. This was so odd. I mean we have seen each other naked already and now we were being shy with each other. What the fuck is going on here?

"Okay, let me just grab my shoes and I will be ready."

I didn't have to go far because I had left my shoes in the living room. I slipped my tennis shoes on and then we headed out the door.

He once again opened his passenger side door for me.

_Such the gentlemen._

"So were we headed?" I asked once we pulled out of the driveway.

He took my hand and kissed it but didn't let go. He placed our joined hands on his thigh. "You will see."

What was with all these surprises lately? First Jacob and now Edward?

"I-"

"I-"

We both started at the same time.

"Go ahead." He suggested.

"I was going to say…I typically don't do surprises."

"Ohhh." He acknowledged slowly and then made a clicking noise with his tongue.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I could tell that I may have.

"Well, I will keep that in mind if you make me a deal."

"Okay, what's that?"

We had stopped at a stop sign now and by stopped I mean stopped. He turned to look at me and tried to suppress a smile. He was so adorably cute. Possibly the cutest guy I had ever seen. And most definitely the cutest guy I had ever slept with. I gave myself an inner fist bump for that one.

"Promise me if you like my surprise, you will let me continue to surprise you." He tilted his chin up and raised his eyebrows waiting for me to answer.

"We will see?" I stared into his eyes. God they were so green. It really didn't matter to me what he had planned, as long as he would let me stare at him all day long, I was happy.

He leaned slowly towards me closing the gap between us. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me and boy did he ever kiss me.

His lips were soft and warm against mine moving slowly and meaningfully. I ran my fingers across his jaw and the feel of it alone sent shivers down my spine. He continued to kiss me torturously slow. When I tried to deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue into his mouth, he pulled back just slightly, his mouth was still open and his breath was hot against my lips. He slipped his tongue out and ran it along my bottom lip. And then just like that he was gone.

I thought I might combust. He licked his lips and gave my hand a squeeze before pulling away from the stop.

We drove for who knows how long; I wasn't really paying that much attention. All I could think about was that damn kiss that had left my brain in a big ole pile of mush. We made small talk and I stare and gawked as he drove. He did at least hint to me that we were headed to Seattle.

I did like to go to Seattle to look around and sometimes shop. It was the place to go if you needed to buy something other than groceries. Forks really didn't have much shopping options.

I really wasn't the shop till you drop kind of person but Rosalie was. She would drag me with her when she wanted to visit Pike Place. She spent hours upon hours there sometimes. Mostly we would shop until our feet hurt and we couldn't walk anymore.

"Here we are." He exclaimed as he pulled the car into park.

I looked around at the scenery before us. It was absolutely breathtaking. I had no clue where we were at but I knew I had never seen such scenery around here. I wasn't the travel kind either so discovering new places and was foreign to me. All I knew was that I was looking down on Seattle.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe, never taking my eyes away from the scene they were now glued to.

"This is Kerry Park." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely beautiful!" I opened my door to step out of the car.

The air was slightly chilly from being higher up but it wasn't uncomfortable. I leaned against the car and took note of how beautiful Seattle actually was.

"I can't believe what a clear day it is. Usually you wouldn't be able to see out this far because of the fog. It's such a clear day." I said still a little shocked.

I noticed then that the sun was even starting to peek through the clouds.

"I know." He stepped beside of me pulling me in front of him. He leaned against the car and pulled my back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist in the process.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

Kerry Park?

"No, but I've heard that the view was spectacular on a clear day."

"It's even prettier at night." He said.

_I bet!_

"The night time view is kind of hard to miss even if the weather is a little smug, with all the lights glowing and all. But you have to be here on a clear day to check out the best view of Mount Rainier." He pointed towards the background of the view.

_Mount Rainier? Wow!_

Even though I lived in Washington, I had never actually caught a good view of it Mount Rainier, let alone actually been there.

I guess you could actually call me 'boring Bella' since I knew so little about the places you could visit around Forks.

I shook my head in disbelief at seeing the massive volcano so clearly in person for the first time in my life.

"It looks so… close." I whispered.

He chuckled as I sighed and leaned my head back against him. "It's actually a two hour drive from here." He informed me.

I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"I figured it was a perfect place to have a picnic. I packed us a lunch. Are you hungry?"

Wow! I was impressed. I mean he could have taken me to a rink dink place in Forks, with no view at all and only ten minutes from my house. But instead he had gone out of his way to make a picnic special by offering such a spectacular view?

He spread a blanket out onto the grass and we sat down.

"I didn't know what you liked so I brought a little of everything."

I smiled. "Amuse me then." Hoping that he would indeed impress me by having my favorite sandwich tucked away somewhere in that gigantic cooler of his.

"Chicken Salad?" He held the first choice up.

I wrinkled my nose.

"No? Okay How about peanut butter and jelly?" He smiled his crooked smile.

I shook my head and smiled back.

"Oh come on. Everybody likes peanut butter and jelly. It's even good peanut butter…Peter Pan…my favorite." He said as he started to unwrap it and tease me with it by waving it in front of my face.

"I'll pass. What else do you have in there?" I tilted my head trying to catch a glimpse.

"Well, I only have one more option so I hope you like it. It's ham and Swiss on whole wheat?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

_Bingo!_

How did he know?

I smiled then snatched the sandwich from his hand.

"Whew!" He sighed and blew air out a puff of air. "I thought I was about to be in big trouble there for a minute. I would have hate for you to watch me eat my peanut butter and jelly sandwich while you sat there with nothing at all.

"Do you want something to drink? I have water, soda, and sports drink." He rummaged around in his cooler.

"I will take water." I answered.

He handed me water and grabbed a PowerAde for himself. We ate our sandwiches while we oohed and ahhed over the magnificent view.

"We are lucky you chose today to bring me up here or else we wouldn't be able to see all this, huh?" I motioned with my hand towards the scenery.

He leaned back on his elbows. "Well, I may have checked out the weather forecast for today."

I lay down beside of him and propped my head up on my hand to look at him. He turned onto his side and mimicked my pose.

"When I saw that it was going to be the clearest day of the year so far, I _had_ to bring you up here." He brushed a piece of hair from my face. "Even though I would have loved to stay inside and cuddle with you all day and watch movies, this is nice too."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss against my lips.

We spend most of the day there, kissing and holding each other while gazing at the view. It was a perfect day.

Well almost perfect… because the subject on the way back home was making me mad.

"So, what do I need to bring with me on our camping trip?" I decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you going _'hunting'_ this weekend?"

"I am…but I don't know about you."

"Don't you want me to come with you?"

He sighed. "Bella, I would love for you to come with me." He took my hand and then kissed it.

"But…?" I asked

"But, I don't think Charlie would approve."

"I'm an adult; I can do as I please." I took my hand back from him and he pursed his lips at me. I was annoyed now. I wanted to go with him and I would talk Charlie into letting me go.

"I will talk to Charlie." I told him.

"Bella, please don't." He pleaded.

"I thought you said you wanted me to come?"

"I do. Really I do. It's just…It's just."

"Spit it out, Edward!" I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"It's dangerous Bella."

I crossed my arms and sat back in the seat pouting like a little child who had just been denied a piece of candy.

"Please don't be mad Baby."

"Well, I just don't understand why you couldn't have said "Bella, I just don't want you to go with me because _I _think it is too dangerous." Rather than being all "Oh Charlie wouldn't approve." Bullshit.

I know I was being mean and letting my temper show but I didn't give a damn. I knew more about those so called _'dangerous'_ werewolves than he would ever know.

Yes, I wanted to be alone with him again, but my main reason was to protect the pack from Edward. _And protect Edward from the pack too._

Now how in the hell am I suppose to do that if he doesn't take me with him?

He was still quite and hadn't said anything about me snapping at him.

"Besides, Charlie knows I spend a lot of time in the woods and he's okay with it." I sneered.

"I understand that, Bella. But he doesn't know what _I_…_you_…know."

"How do you know that?" I huffed.

His jaw tensed up and then he spoke through clenched teeth. "Trust me…I know!"

I shook my head and turned to stare out the window, not wanting to talk to him anymore. I wanted to tell him I knew more than he did but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

The rest of the drive was silent. Well, silent with talk I mean. Edward had turned on the radio to break the tension at one point. I wanted to be annoyed that he would rather listen to the radio than talk to me but I couldn't find it in me. Especially, when he started to sing along with the lyrics.

_He was beautiful and could sing too? God, if he wasn't hunting my best friend I would call him perfect. _

I looked over at him. He wasn't paying any attention to me so I continued to stare. His voice rang out like he was singing away his troubles. I could tell he must like to sing. He had a good signing voice too.

_Was there anything that the boy couldn't do?_

I felt my tension melt away but it wasn't entirely gone by the time we pulled back into the drive way.

He parked the car the uttered the first words before I could.

"I hope you are not mad at me, Bella" He gave me big puppy dog eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just that I don't understand…if I want to go and you want me to go…why I can't go." I was annoyed at myself now because I couldn't find the right words to argue my case.

"If you don't think it is so _safe_ then why do you go by yourself all the time?" I asked.

"Bella, can we please not talk about this?"

"No, Edward! I want to talk about this."

"Well, I don't!" He depanned.

"Fine!" I yelled then stepped out of the car slamming the door behind me.

I had so many unanswered questions. And he was the only one with the answers.

I heard him call after me but I kept walking. I walked right past the house and headed straight for the tree line. I didn't even notice that he was following me until it was too late.

I had made it to my favorite most tranquil spot deep in the woods behind the house, when I turned around and there he was. I don't know how I hadn't noticed he was following me. I guess the thunder in my ears from my anger kind of suppressed all my other senses.

"Bella." He breathed and walked closer to me. "Please, will you just wait a minute?"

I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms waiting for him to continue. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. I mean he had already invaded on my most private place in the whole wide world… my own personal sanctuary.

"Listen." He stepped even closer to me until we were almost touching. He dipped his head until his eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry, I upset you. I'm not trying to treat you like you don't have a decision in the matter. I know you want to go. I'm just worried about-"

"About what, Edward?" I interrupted him. "That I won't hurt myself again and you won't have a reason be all suave and play doctor so you can sleep with me."

"Bella!" He almost growled out, then pinned me against the tree. He was nose to nose with me and I didn't know whether to be turned on or scared shitless.

"Let me make this clear. I. Am. Not. Afraid to sleep with you again." He ground himself against me for better emphasis.

I couldn't speak hell I could barely breathe. It was a miracle that I managed to swallow without choking to death on my own saliva.

He stepped away slightly but he was still very close to me just not as close as he was seconds ago. He ran his fingers down my arms.

"I want to go!" I finally argued once more, hopeful that he it would make him mad enough to pin me against the tree again. Something inside me was screaming 'Do that again Edward!'

His voice was calm and soft as he stroked my face and gave in. "Okay." He almost sounded defeated. "You can go."

"Only if you truly want me to go." I said softly.

"I do." He nuzzled his head into the side of my neck. "I do." He said again, almost so softly than I didn't hear it.

"I like being with you." I said out of nowhere.

His head was still against my neck and his lips were placing very soft kisses against my skin. "In the woods?" He asked.

"Anywhere." I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

He brought his lips to mine and began assaulted me with wet hot kisses. I hoped he knew what he was doing to me because I was about to wrap my legs around his waist if he didn't stop. I was getting more turned on with each passing second and with each flick of his tongue that was now twisted in my mouth.

He was driving me nuts! And my girlie bits were now shouting in agreement.

"Edward." I panted his name into his mouth as I tried to push him away. I was becoming dizzy with want, lust and need.

He complied with my hands and moved his mouth away from mine so we could both catch our breaths.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Bella?" He groaned like he was in pain.

I shook my head no. When actually, I knew exactly what he was talking about because he was doing the same thing to me.

Instead of pinning me against the tree he pulled me to him this time. I felt his erection pushed hard against my stomach and I did a quick intake of breathe.

"Now, do you understand?" He asked as he held me to him and swiveled his hips against me.

_Holy shit! _

My breathing was so staggered I thought I would die.

"I love being anywhere with you too Bella. In the car." He swiveled his hips again. "In the theater." He moved his hips yet _again._

_I swear to God, one more hip swivel and I am jumping him._

"And definitely in the woods."

And then it came. The damn moving hips again. Except for this time it felt more like a thrust than a swivel.

"Oh God." I couldn't help but cry out has he attacked my neck again, except this time with his teeth and lips.

"Fuck!" I hissed as his teeth sank against my neck. It didn't hurt. It actually tickled as he nipped at my skin.

"God you smell so good Bella. I could eat you."

I laughed and the movement must have been painful against his aching cock because he reached down to adjust himself.

But that wasn't what I wanted him to do. I wanted him to unzip his pants and let the relief take over.

"Don't hesitate, Edward." I ran my leg up the back of his thigh and he quickly grabbed a hold of the back of my thigh and held it against him. "Just do it."

He ran his fingers lightly up my thigh trying to find my now healing wound he had doctored.

"Do what, Baby?" He said as he moved to the other side of my neck and began attacking it with kisses.

"Take me!"

He didn't say anything.

"Dammit Edward! Fuck me, touch me…something. You know you want too and I need you too." I ran off at the mouth. I could have cared less how desperate I sounded. I needed him now.

He grabbed a hold of my breasts roughly and palmed them for only a second, kissed the top of my chest, then spun me around.

His hands were rough and all over me at once. He wasted no time in seeking what he wanted. He unbuttoned my pants and then whispered. "Are you sure?" before yanking them down along with my panties.

I gasped at how fast he had his hands on my heat. He dipped his fingers inside of me and spread my wetness around my clit.

"I will take that as a yes." He hissed.

All I could do was moan at how much control he was taking over my body.

He bent me at the waist. "You better find something to hold on to." He warned.

I heard him unzipping his pants and before I barely had time to place my hand against the tree I was facing, I felt him sliding into me.

He had one arm wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him as he pushed in further.

"Oh. My. God." The feel of him nearly took my breath away.

"Damn it!" He hissed as he pulled out and slammed into me again. "You feel so good, Baby!"

I bucked my hips back pressing myself deep onto his cock.

"Ahhh…." He cried out.

"You feel good too, Baby!" I told him. It was the truth, he felt absolutely amazing sliding in and out of me.

He started thrusting his hips hard, searching for his release causing me to scream in pleasure.

"Argh…I'm not going to…to last… long…Bella." He panted as he drove into me.

_Hell, at this rate, neither was I..._

He kept his left arm around my waist but moved his right hand to stroke my clit and that was all it took. I exploded around him and let out a cry as he gave two final thrust and pulled out of me, spilling his seed onto the forest floor.

He still had a hold of me and I was still bent at the waist with my right hand against the tree, still trying to hold myself up. I felt like I couldn't move. My legs were like jelly and my heart was still racing. He placed a kiss on my lower back.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently as he ran his hand down my back.

"Definitely." I panted as I slowly stood upright and then pulled my pants back up.

He pulled me into his arms, kissed me, and then held me for what seemed like ages. I tried not to worry about the time, or Charlie arriving home because when I was with Edward, I just wanted time to stand still.

**A/N: I so, so hope everyone enjoyed this chappie. More lemons to come in next chapter so be prepared. Guess where they are going? Hunting! Yep, you guessed it! Wonder how that is gonna play out? **

**If you liked the crazy Rosalie, temper mental Bella, horny, full of surprises Edward, or even the innocent UPS man…let me know!...In a Review!**

**As you know, 'Tis the Season to Give'. With that being said, my next chapter may be posted the end of this week. But if not, I will wish you a Happy New Year by posting it on the first day of the New Year. Hope everyone has a safe and happy Holiday!**

**Thanks a bunch! ((HUGS)) and *winks*~SAVRAV**

**Don't skip that review button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Geez if I would have known the UPS man was gonna steal the show I would have written a story about Edward delivering mail along time ago. Bahahaha Ooh I can see it now, Edward in those tight brown shorts and a cropped hair cut like Rob's, delivering mail to a overly shy Isabella and making her blush every time he winks at her? I will catalog that information for a later date for all you UPS lovers. Personally I have seen some extremely HOT UPS drivers. Can I get an AMEN? Maybe they have some kind of Hotness criteria they have to meet before they are hired. Idk?**

**Sorry about the update delay. The holidays kicked my butt, frazzled my mind and left me high and dry. Not to mention my RL has decided to dump a load of shit on me at the moment. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and an even better New Year.**

**Well, back to the two lovebirds. Here comes another chapter of Hunterward. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As always Stephenie is the creator and sole title holder of all things Twilight…yada, yada, yada. You guys know the drill. Unfortunatley some people try to steal other people's hard work and ideas so here is a warning from my Hunterward. "No Hunting" "Private Property" "Beware of Dog" "No Tresspassing" that is just a few of the signs that you may find lurking around my story. Lol I know I'm crazy…I just like something to joke about.**

**Okay, on with it!**

**Chapter 8: Distractions**

Unlike yesterday, the air was misty with a thick fog and the sun was no where to be found. I shouldn't be too surprised because that is the way most days around Forks were. But a part of me wished the sun was at least peeping through the clouds.

I watched as Edward set up the obliviously bigger tent than I remembered from last time. 

_Thank God. _

Not that I was opposed to being so close to Edward, but I would rather be close to him

in a two person tent rather than a one person tent. But maybe that was my

claustrophobia talking.

"Need any help?" I asked with my hands shoved in my pockets.

I had no clue how to set up a tent or build a camp fire. Hell, I knew nothing about

camping in general. It was so primitive living off the land and making your bed out of moss. Well, technically Edward wasn't doing all that stuff but…really, why do people even like to sleep on the ground with they can be at home in their nice warm comfy beds?

"No, I got it." He stood up from securing one side of the tent to the ground. He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my hair. "You just stand there and look beautiful." He said in a low husky voice then returned to doing whatever it was he was doing.

I did just as he suggested and I stood there, useless. Within minutes he was finished with the tent and climbed inside of it. The flap on the tent was rolled up so I could still see him. I was a little disappointed when I noticed he had brought two sleeping bags this time. I loved sharing his with him.

"Now what?" I asked as he stood up and joined me outside of the tent.

"Well, _I _have hunting to do." He looked up at the sky. "Before it gets too late."

_Oh!_

Maybe I didn't want to know what happens next. He turned to grab a bag and started pulling rope and different things out. He tied the rope in several different knots, twisting and pulling until it was just right. I was about to ask what he even needed rope for but he spoke before I had the chance to.

"I won't be long." He never looked up from what he was doing. "You want be scared here by yourself until I return will you?" His eyes finally met mine.

"Uh…Umm. I hadn't planned on staying behind." I gave him a confused look.

Really? Was he not worried about leaving me unprotected at the campsite while he meandered through the woods looking for my best friend? Further more, I had to go with him, see what he was up to, that way I would know what I am up against.

"I'm joking Bella." He smiled. "I really don't like the thought of you hunting with me but how else am I going to keep you safe? I have to have you near me…so I can protect you."

"Okay…then lead the way Mr. hunter."

He finished gathering his equipment. Man, I hadn't realized until just then how much stuff we has toted up this mountain.

I followed directly behind him as we walked and walked. I guess hunting requires a lot of walking.

"So what are we looking for actually? Like clues and stuff?" I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, kind of." He stopped. "See this?"

I looked down and saw a big spot on the ground that obliviously looked like it had been cleared.

"This is called a rut." He looked at me waiting for my response. As if I knew what the hell a rut was. It just looked like someone or something had rolled around on the ground and pushed leaves around.

"This was more than likely made by a deer. It's kind of how they mark their territory?" He raised an eyebrow.

It didn't matter. Not that I wasn't interested but I was curious as to what a 'rut' had to do with clues to tracking my best friend. I didn't see why Jake would feel the need to roll around on the ground…but okay?

"It's all a part of their mating process."

Ewe…does he think the werewolves mate with each other. I think I just puked a little in my mouth. The pack was all male and last time I checked there weren't any female werewolves to mate with.

I was still trying to shake that thought from my head as he continued. "See…male deer clear a chosen spot out then urinate in it to let other male deer know that this is their territory. The deer's urine lures in the female deer and that is how they start the whole mating process."

"So their urine is like an aphrodisiac?" I asked completely grossed out by that shit.

"Yes." He laughed. "Bella, I thought you came from a family of hunters. Do you not know anything about nature?"

Ah crap. I had forgotten I had told him that.

"Yes, of course." I lied. "But what do ruts and deer urine have to do with werewolves?" I asked trying to divert the subject back to the wolves.

"Well, you have to know a little about what you are hunting to be an affective hunter." He continued walking.

"Say for instance. If another deer came along and pissed in this rut that has clearly already been marked, the one who marked it is going to know. His territorial instincts will take over and he will want to fight the perpitraitor."

I just shook my head. He wasn't making any sense to me…at all.

"What I am saying is, a hunter can use deer pee as a decoy to agitate a deer therefore affectively causing the deer to return to the spot…not to mate…but to fight. And when he returns…then…"

"He's dead?" I finished.

"Right."

"But…how in the hell does a human produce deer urine?"

He rolled his eyes. "They sell deer urine, Bella."

They sell deer urine? God that is so fucking gross!

He paused and stopped walking. "I am beginning to think you have never hunted before." He called my bluff.

"I said I came from a family of hunters, not that I had ever been successful in it. Yeah, I have taken a hunter's safety course and stuff but I didn't pay that much attention to the other techniques of luring and trapping wildlife."

"I know basically the prints and evidence of all the wildlife around here." He replied. "So what I do is look for the evidence I can't explain and that is what I assume is evidence left behind by the werewolves." He explained.

Oh. I see what he is saying now.

"So what does the evidence from a werewolf look like?" I asked.

He began walking again. "Now you are catching on."

"Basically, anything that I can't explain as evidence from other wildlife in the area…I assume is from werewolves."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well." He rubbed his eyebrow in a thinking gesture. "Follow me, and I will show you."

I continued to follow close behind until he came to a stop. I looked around trying to search for answers before he pointed them out, but I didn't see anything out of ordinary. There were a few fallen trees that looked like they had been struck by lightening and snapped clear into, but that was all.

"Look at these two trees." He pointed.

Maybe the clue was the trees after all.

"I find trees knocked down like this all the time." He pulled out a strip of cloth, knelt down then wrapped it around one of the fallen trees. "When I find a new tree split into or uprooted, I mark it." He stood back up.

"It's possible that lightening knocks a few of them down." He shook his head in disbelief. "But as many as I find like this." He gestured towards the tree he just marked. "It's not likely."

I was quite as I listened to him explain his theory about something other than nature causing damage to the trees. He said it wasn't the nature of any other animal to be so aggressive and randomly knock trees over.

To my surprise as we investigated the area closer, we found several patches of animal hair.

"See? It's something other than Mother Nature." He smirked. "However, I still can't understand why they like to knock over trees."

_I can explain it. It's called Paul and Jacob acting stupid and having a testosterone competition._

Even when they were in human form, they were constantly arm wrestling and comparing muscles. Usually they would end up morphing into werewolves, just so they could go at it. So yeah, I could see the trees taking the butt end of their scuffling.

We also found a few unexplainable prints. Well, actually they weren't unexplainable to me because they matched Jacob's paw perfectly. I'm sure they all didn't belong to Jacob but I recognized the prints.

Of course, Edward recognized them too because he said he it was nothing new to him to find prints such as these.

I tried to act intrigued and surprised like I had never seen anything like he was showing me at the moment.

"So you have actually seen these _werewolves_? Right?" I drew the word werewolves out slowly and cautiously.

"Just once." He stated with confidence.

My curiosity was still in full force mode. I wanted to know how he knew that was what he saw and how much more he knew about the wolves.

"And how did that happen? You just unexpectedly came upon one or what?"

"No, I was looking for them." He stated icily. "It was after I was tracking whatever was leaving all these unexplainable tracks and…" He pointed back towards the trees in question, silently filling in the blanks.

"Were you not scared?" I asked.

"I think I scared it more than it scared me."

"So they can't be all that dangerous if a human can scare them off, right?" I tried to assure him rather than myself I think.

"What made you start tracking them anyway? You were just curious as to why trees were randomly…" I searched for the word I was looking for as I couldn't help but huff and shrug my shoulders. "Lying around?"

I didn't mean to sound sarcastic but I am sure I came off that way.

"First of all." He gritted his teeth. "They are_ very _dangerous." The tone of his voice was alarming. "Secondly…yeah…I was curious." He spat sarcastically.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know." I snapped back immediately. I was starting to get pissed hearing him talk about Jacob being dangerous. How the hell does he get off talking shit he clearly knew nothing about? He had never met my best friend. And even in his playful wolf form, he was not dangerous. Edward probably just thinks that because of the apparent aggression that has been taking out on the trees around here. Whichever wolf he saw probably ran because they don't want to be found. It was probably an accident that they ran into Edward anyway.

"Trust me I know." He replied. The tension in his jaw told me he was still defensive about what he was saying.

"How long have you been…_tracking_ these wolfs?" I asked, trying to make my voice a little softer so that the tension between us would hopefully be resolved.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Two years maybe?"

Two years and he hadn't found out any more information than he assumed now? I was glad to hear that tiny bit of info.

"Edward?" I wanted to approach this serious question carefully. "Don't tales of werewolves say they are human and like change into wolves when it's a full moon? I mean how do you _know _that there are actually werewolves and not just overly huge unseen wolves in the area?"

He was quite and avoided eye contact with me. It was like he didn't want to answer my question.

"What about werewolf movies? All those werewolves only have two legs, why do these have four?" I assessed because of the paw prints left behind.

"This isn't a movie, Bella." He said closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

"I'm just trying to figure out all this and put it all together. I mean yeah…evidently something bigger than you and I habitat these woods but how do you know they transform from human into wolves? I just want some answers, that's all." I said gently while taking a step closer to him.

His eyes met mine and I couldn't understand what I was seeing in them. Passion maybe? A drive to put all the pieces together?

"So do I, Bella, so. Do. I." He said sadly.

I suddenly felt bad for him. Here he was pouring out his secrets and beliefs to me and I had been sarcastic and rude and pretending to be doubtful. Part of me felt bad because I _did _know the truth but had to pretend that I didn't. When all I wanted to do was defend Jacob and say he wasn't an animal.

_Well, technically he turned into an animal but he wasn't a 'violent' animal._

"I'm sorry, if you think I don't believe you." I rubbed his arm gently. "I just want the facts so I can put all the pieces together myself. It's hard to believe in something you have never seen."

I felt like shit for lying. But what was I suppose to do? Betray Jacob and tell his secrets just to assure Edward that he wasn't crazy? I know what he has seen because I have seen them too.

"I know, Bella." He took my hand. "I am determined to see one again…maybe even catch one. Then you will see. You will see for yourself what I know to be true."

I wanted so bad to ask more questions. Like what would he do if he caught one? And why was he so gung-ho about catching one? Did he just want to prove to the rest of the world that they exist or did he just want to study them for his own curiosity? What? I wanted to stomp my foot like a child and demand he tell me why this was so important to him.

Hunters hunt to kill and that was my worst fear but I couldn't bring my self to find out his reasoning for all this just yet.

We began to move silently, hand in hand, making our way through the woods. He had already checked one trap. It was empty…of course. The second tap was missing which really seemed to confuse Edward.

"I just don't understand where it could have gone? I know I placed it here." He stood sighing and looking around.

"What do you think could have happened to it?" I asked.

"Bella, I just said I don't know what happened to it." He reminded me.

I guess it was kind of a stupid question I realized as we chuckled together.

He searched and searched looking for the offensive trap but came up empty handed.

"Well. This has never happened." He ran his fingers through his bronze locks, finally giving up his search. "And those things are heavy as fuck to lug up this mountain so I guess my remaining three traps will have to do.

He has two more traps? Holy shit. How had the pack avoided them?

"I did however bring something this time that I think will help me track them." He started rummaging around in that damn back pack again.

Great now what is it?

"I'm going to put it here in this area." He looked around. "Since apparently something has went on here."

He held an object in his hand. It looked like a camera or something I couldn't tell.

"What is it exactly?" I asked as he started to secure it to a tree.

"It's a motion camera." He answered looking over his shoulder at me. "It will catch any movement in the area and record it."

Wow! The technology these days never ceased to amaze me.

"There." He said as he flipped the switch on the side of it, turning it on. "That should do it."

I felt nauseous. Of course it would do 'it'. And I was here to stop him from finding out any more information than he already knew. Apparently, I was going to have my work cut out for me.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the campsite so I can feed you."

My stomach growled out despite it's queasy state. Maybe I should eat. My breakfast had been burned off by that damn climb up this mountain.

Edward turned away from me to grab his bag and finish zipping it up. And while he wasn't looking I stepped to the side of the camera so it wouldn't catch my movement and I flipped the switch back to the off setting, hoping like hell Edward wouldn't come back tomorrow to check it.

We made it back to the campsite faster than I thought we would. It seemed like we had traveled a long distance away from the site but we really hadn't.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh and be slightly turned on at the site of Bella trying to eat a s'more. I had packed up the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers because I figured Bella would appreciate the gesture. I assumed most women loved anything made with chocolate. I know my Mom sure loved them.

When the whole family used to camp together Mom would always seem to forget something or other during her packing. Dad thought it funny that she may have forgotten the extra batteries for flashlights at times but always came prepared to make s'mores. Emmett of course never complained because he loved the marshmallows.

"I can't believe you have never had a s'more, Bella."

"And I can't believe you don't like them." She said around a mouthful of chocolate as she licked her lips.

Every bite she took she licked her lips. Her tongue stretching out between her perfect lips searching for more of the dripping substance was driving me nuts.

"It's not that I don't like the taste of them, I just think they are messy to eat."

"Oh, you don't like to eat messy stuff?" She hung her head in shame as she wiped her chin then sucked the chocolate off of her finger. Is she blushing too?

God she was going to have to stop eating those things.

I was becoming more and more jealous and aroused with each passing lick, suck and humming noise she was making. My cock was nearly humping my thigh trying to break through the confines of my jeans to get to her.

I couldn't help but to imagine her licking and sucking on my cock as delightfully and eagerly as she was those damn s'mores. And God the humming noises. Shit, I need to stop thinking about it.

"What about hot wings?"

_Hot wings?_

"Oh." I realized I hadn't answered her question. "Yes, I love hot wings."

"But they are messy." She suggested.

"Yeah, and so are barbeque ribs but I love them too."

"So it's not the messiness of the s'more you don't like. It must be the taste." She defended the poor marshmallow treat like it was her new best friend, while she still smacked her lips and took another bite.

My cock twitched once in jealousy, at the thought _of him _becoming her new best friend also.

"I'm a man Bella." A man with needs. "Of course I would favor meat over sweets any day."

"Hey don't be sexist. I like meat too." She rolled her eyes. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean that I can't put away some hot wings."

I stifled my laugh with a cough. My mind wasn't on this conversation of food at all. Meat? Yes of course…I'm glad she likes meat.

I felt like a damn twelve year old boy making a dirty joke about his manhood. I should be disgusted with myself.

"This is my last one." She proclaimed as she staked another marshmallow on the rod and held it over the fire.

She had already eaten two of them but I wasn't complaining even though it _was_ a painfully slow torture to my weeping cock.

I tried to think of other things…memories of my wrinkly old grandmother, stinky skunks, being sick with the flu. Anything unpleasant that would take my mind off of her s'mores seduction.

_Just concentrate Edward. She said this was her last one. Don't watch! Don't think about it. The torture will be over soon._

I tried like hell to rid my lustful thoughts of being all alone with Bella in the woods, miles and miles away from anyone. Alone. I tried not to think about the things I wanted to do to her and I especially tried not to think about the things I wanted her to do to me.

Of course we were attracted to each other. But I wanted to know more about her and not just in a bedroom way. Or a tent way. I wanted to make her smile, see her laugh.

_And hear her scream your name. _My dirty subconscious chimed in.

God, why can't I just stop?

I stared at the fire, trying to not think at all. But that wasn't working. Even though I wasn't watching her, I could still hear her.

I stood up swiftly. I've had all I can take. "I will be right back." I willed myself to move away…far away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…to relieve myself." I said discreetly and avoiding any eye contact with her at all.

"Guys are so lucky." She waved her hand at me. "They can piss anywhere." She shook her head. "Hurry back. I will be waiting."

Waiting? Waiting for what?

I didn't even reply I just walked as fast as I could towards the trees. Well, limped as fast as I could, actually.

As soon as I stepped into the trees I rested my back against the first willing tree I could find. I ran my hands across my face and through my hair.

"Get a grip Edward." I told myself.

I had NEVER had a female affect me the way Bella was affecting me right now. I was wild for her. I wanted her…needed her…right now.

I breathed deeply and counted to a hundred slowly. Surely she was done eating by now.

I walked slowly back towards the campfire.

I heard her curse. So I picked up the pace a little to get to her. God I hoped she hadn't burnt herself or something.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed unaware that I was in her presence again.

All resolve and dignity I had was completely thrown out the window at the very moment I saw why she was cursing.

Chocolate had dripped down the v of her shirt and she had her button up shirt off, using it to wipe at the gooey mess between her breasts.

FUCK ME NOW! I am completely and utterly screwed.

There was nothing left to do than to take advantage of this situation.

"Are you okay?" I choked out.

She stopped wiping at her chest. "Yeah…I just had to eat one more didn't I?" She looked up at me with her big doe eyes. "Now my shirt is ruined." She huffed.

I knelt in front of her and she watched me cautiously as I reached for her bottle of water that sat beside of her. I twisted the cap and motioned for her button up shirt.

"Might as well…it's already smeared in chocolate." She pouted.

I tipped the bottle and poured a little liquid onto her shirt then with a very shaky hand, I dabbed at her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled contently and I wondered briefly if this was all a set up.

_I sure hoped so. She is such the seductress if she purposely dripped chocolate not only on her chest but between them as well._

"You're a messy eater." I teased.

She bit her bottom lip, not saying anything.

I tested my theory by running the cloth lower and between her cleavage, carefully watching her reaction.

"I think you like this." She sighed.

"You know I do." I smiled devilishly.

She smiled back then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I suddenly lost all control and tossed the shirt to the side. I traced my finger down her neck and across the top of her breast softly. I loved the feel of her silky smooth skin. So soft…

She ran her hand through my hair then rubbed the back of my neck gently as I continued to stoke her soft skin.

"You're so beautiful." I breathed while bringing my head closer to where I really wanted to be.

"Even with chocolate all over me?" She whispered.

I nuzzled my nose against her breast. "Especially with chocolate all over you."

She opened up her legs allowing me to get closer to her. She hummed when I began kissing her chest and blowing hot air across her nipples through her thin t-shirt.

I wrapped my hands around her steadied her back against my hands as she arched backwards and threw her head back while I kissed her breast through her shirt.

I really wanted this shirt out of the way so I could taste the sweetness that was my Bella.

My Bella? Fuck I loved the sound of that.

"Edward" She breathed.

"Hmm?" I hummed answering her.

"Let's go to the tent. It's too chilly out here to get naked." She twisted her hand through my hair slightly pulling at the strands wrapped around her fingers.

"Which of us is getting naked?" I asked playfully.

"Well." She ran her hand down my chest. "First you are." She kissed my lips then twisted away from me and ran to the tent giggling.

I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. I don't know where this woman came from but I thanked my lucky stars for her.

I was halfway undressed by the time I climbed into the tent after her. I had discarded my shirt, unbuckled and unzipped my pants and they were hanging low on my hips, threatening to fall off. I wanted to watch Bella remove them for me so I held onto them not letting them slide down an inch further as I climbed into the tent.

Bella zipped the flap of the tent up while I removed my shoes. She turned and crawled over to me making my heart skip a damn thousand beats. The fire in her eyes told me she burned for me as bad as I did her. And her lips barely quenched the fire as they met mine. If nothing they added to the heat, turning it up to the tenth degree.

"God, you taste good." I told her in between kisses.

When she moved to straddle my lap, I placed my hands on her hips trying to brace myself for the feeling of her core about to be placed directly on my raging hard on.

She situated herself exactly where I wanted her to be and I couldn't stifle the groan that immediately escaped my lips. I hated the clothes that were separating us right now. I wanted to rip them to shreds for being in the way.

"Hmm." She moaned as she wiggled her ass, grinding against me.

Fuck this was torture. The only way I could handle her on top of me like this was if she was naked and bouncing up and down relentlessly on my rigid cock.

She continued her sweet torture by tongue fucking my mouth while she dry humped my cock. My hands were all over her. One minute I was squeezing her ass and the next minute my hands were cupping her perfect breast. God this woman was going to be the death of me. She was absolutely perfect in every way humanly possible. She made me feel alive and recharged. My entire body sizzled with energy every time our skin touch or our lips connected. Hell, just hearing her voice over the phone made my body react in a way in which I had never experienced. Sometimes I would get nervous around her for no reason at all. I got butterflies every time I looked at her and she smiled at me. And no one had ever caused my heart to beat as strong and hard as she had.

Her lips were driving me wild as she moved them down my neck and back up to my ear, over and over again. She bit gently on my earlobe, tugging at it with her teeth.

"Shit!" I grabbed her tiny waist and grounded her to me as I thrust upward against her causing her to gasp.

She wasted no time as she kissed down my neck and chest and then slithered down my body. Like the damn vixen she was she almost caused me to come when she pushed against my chest with only one finger causing me to lean back.

I felt light headed from the lack of oxygen my brain was now receiving as I stayed propped on my elbows watching her. She kissed across my waist line before tugging at my pants and freeing me from them.

I closed my eyes not expecting her to be so eager. My heart almost damn near stopped when she abruptly took me into her mouth without warning.

"Holy mother fuck!" The words left my mouth in silent exasperation as my eyes shot open instantly. The sight of her going down on my cock, sucking me with her pretty little mouth was without a doubt the best fucking sight I had ever seen.

"Oh God, Bella." I ran my fingers through her silky hair. "That feels." She circled my cock with her tongue. "Fuck, that feels amazing!"

I knew I wasn't going to last long. The sensation of her hot wet mouth mixed with the view of her hollowed cheeks and her big brown eyes starring up at me was more than I could take.

I fisted my hand into her hair unable to control the tension in my body and the need to grab a hold of something. She hummed around my cock and moved her mouth faster on me, bringing my orgasm to a dangerously close level.

_Damn S'mores…eat your fucking heart out!_

She released my cock with a wet popping sound and wrapped her hand around my cock stroking me.

_Oh please don't stop now._

"I've been waiting to do this. I knew you were getting all worked up watching me eat." Her mouth slid easily over the head of my cock.

"Dammit! Yes, you have no clue what you do to me, baby." I assured her.

Her hair tickled my thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, swallowing my cock like a pro.

I wondered very briefly how many times she had done this before. I willed that thought clear out of my mind because it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that she was here with me.

Her small hand began to caress my balls as she slowed her pace and sucked me off in slow tantalizing rhythm, tightening her mouth around my cock and then barely grazing me with her teeth.

It was too much. I was…

"Oh…I'm…Bella." I tried to warn her and pull her away but she tightened her hand around my shaft and stroked upward and I exploded into her mouth.

"Ahh…Shit!" I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned as I filled her mouth full of my cum. She gently sucked on the head of my cock until it stopped convulsing and spewing forth the remnants of the best orgasm I had ever experienced in my life.

"Bella." I moaned and fell back resting my head on the cool sleeping bag. She chuckled lightly above me and ran her hands up my thighs softly. God…I was getting hard again. That hadn't happened since my teen years…explode one second and an instant hard on the next.

"That was fun." Bella said and I rolled my head up a little to look at her smiling seductively down at me.

With a low groan I said, "You are going to be the death of me."

She chuckled again and said, "You'd die happy."

"Damn right." I nodded in agreement and could finally see straight enough to sit up. I leaned up on my elbows and stared at her. Her breathing deepened a little as our eyes made contact and I grinned slowly before saying, "Your turn."

Bella swallowed hard and her cheeks filled with the most delicious blush I had ever seen. No way in hell was I going to lie here like the dead for a second longer.

**BPOV**

Edward pounced on me…literally pounced after proclaiming it was _my turn._ I liked the sounds of that, no doubt about it. His hands were in my hair roughly pulling me to him as his mouth devoured mine. Breathe? Who needed to breathe anyway…I moaned around his mouth and fisted my hands in his hair as he moved one hand down over my body slowly and sensually. When he gripped the hem of my shirt our lips parted and I stared into his darkening green eyes. My whole body was literally on fire. Damn…I needed to eat s'mores more often. This was doing some serious damage but the good damage that you can't wait to have. For example…_Edward and I are about to do some damage to these sleeping bags._ Or…_I just did some serious damage to his cock. _Or…_I want him to do some serious damage to my-_

"Bella, I need you so bad right now." He moaned out as he pulled my shirt over my head. His hands wasted no time going straight to my pants and undoing them. Before long I was lying underneath him in nothing but my underwear…well my panties. I would be lying if I said that I had accidentally forgotten my bra earlier. It was no accident…that shit was planned.

Edward groaned and leaned down burying his naked hips between my legs as his mouth attacked my chest. More damage. I moaned as he nipped at each nipple with his teeth in antagonizing manners. He was driving me insane. I bucked my hips against his hard member which was currently nuzzled comfortably against my throbbing core. Of course there was the panties…I needed them gone, now!

"Please…" I gasped softly and rubbed my center against him trying to persuade him to get rid of my panties.

"Impatient." He mumbled against my chest before kissing and licking across my stomach towards my thighs.

I was impatient? He all but grabbed my hips and sheathed himself inside of me as soon as he was in the tent. Pfft…please, I could be patient.

Edward bit at my skin right above my panties before gripping them in his teeth and tugging them downwards with his mouth! Holy shit…I groaned when his hands roughly jerked my underwear off and his mouth slipped between my legs. He kissed at my wet lips before lapping up all the arousal that had soaked them. He was being torturous as he licked his way down being sure not to touch anything that would relieve me. As he wrapped one arm over my hips he moved the other hand up to my breasts plucking at one of my hardened nipples.

I moaned and cursed under my breath as I bucked my hips into his face. He hummed softly and tightened his hold on my waist holding me still. Finally his tongue slipped between my wet folds and he flicked his tongue roughly against my clit making me pant out loudly. Good thing that we were alone in the woods and I could be as loud as I fucking wanted.

He released his hand around my hips and spread me apart with his fingers so that he could reach me more easily with his mouth. He licked across my clit before covering it with his mouth and sucking against it causing me to lose my mind.

"Fuck…Edward…Please!" I screamed loudly and felt myself quicken. I wanted him in me when I got off…I wanted him to feel it around his cock, wanted him to know what he did to me.

He groaned and then made a long humming noise that sent vibrations to my toes making them curl under as I started panting out his name. No…no, no, no. Inside…now!

"Edward." I groaned through my teeth and tried to sit up. "Please…please Edward, I need you baby."

His groan almost sounded like a growl as he sat up quickly and knelt between my legs. Looking at me with his lust filled eyes he grabbed my legs at the bend of my knee and jerked me closer to him so that my ass was resting on his bent knees and my pussy was just inches from that glorious cock of his.

"Bella…" He said slowly and shook his head. "This is for you and your damn s'mores."

I was two seconds away from asking what he meant but he gripped my hips and slammed into me making me forget about everything other than him filling me so fully. S'mores…what were s'mores?

Edward groaned as he slipped inside of me, sheathing himself to the hilt. He leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbows, his face inches from mine. Rotating his hips in little circles, I screamed out his name loudly at the sensation. How could he do that? He pulled out a little and then slammed back in roughly causing me to completely lose my breath.

Gasping for air I wrapped my legs around him one at a time and felt him sink deeper inside of me. His fists hit the ground roughly as his jaw tightened and he mumbled in my ear, "You might want to hold on for this."

I gripped the sleeping bag I was lying on and tightened my legs wrapped around him as he started to pound me roughly. He was relentless in his ravaging and the fact that every time he would slide into me my name would fall from his lips was…intoxicating. I moaned and gripped the bag tighter as I felt myself quicken around his cock pounding me. I was already so close and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I came for him. He rotated his hips again in that little circle making my back arch against him.

"Shit baby…I can't hold out long." He groaned and put his lips to my neck before sinking his teeth into my skin gently.

"Oh god…Edward, I'm so close." I groaned out and felt the tops of my thighs start to tingle and the pit of my stomach began tightening.

"Uggghhh…" He groaned out as I started tightening around him pulling him closer to his release.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and moved my hands to his body wrapping my arms under his and holding him to me. His arms gave way and his full weight fell on top of my body pressing me tighter into his body. I groaned out at the feel of him touching me everywhere.

"Bella." He moaned softly against my ear before kissing me. I could feel him getting harder inside of me as he rotated his hips and buried himself deep within me.

I groaned loudly and threw my head back as I finally felt my orgasm rip through me tearing me to shreds and throwing me into orbit. I could feel his warm seed filling me completely as he rocked back and forth gently until he had completely emptied himself inside of me. When I finally came back down from the atmosphere I breathed out one loud breath and silently wondered if I had been holding it in.

Edward kissed at my shoulder and then my neck before reaching my ear. He kissed my ear lobe gently and then leaned up to pull his weight off of me and kissed my lips softly. He laughed once and kissed me again.

When he pulled back I stared into his eyes smiling lightly. He grinned and shook his head. "You and your damn s'mores."

**EPOV**

That night Bella and I fell asleep in each other's arms, still naked but I loved it. I loved how her body completely molded to mine. She insisted on sleeping in my sleeping bag with me. She even went as far as making some lame excuse about being afraid the wolves would get her in her sleep and if she was in my arms they wouldn't dare come near her. I laughed and just unzipped the bag letting her slide her body in next to mine. She didn't have to make some lame excuse…she could have smiled and blushed a little and I would have caved. She was going to be the death of me. I laughed as I remembered what she had said, _you would die happy._ That I would…That. I. Would.

The next day passed slowly with no more signs of the wolves. I had considered checking on the camera and the remaining traps but Bella convinced me otherwise. How you ask? She made a s'more… We ended up spending a little time in the tent after that.

Sunday morning when it was time to head back down the mountain, Bella insisted on helping me pack up since I hadn't let her do anything when we arrived. I gave her small tasks such as, fold those sleeping bags, break down those tent poles. I had learned that Bella was prone to accidents and a tad clumsy. I didn't want her to get hurt. I had caught her hand in the woods countless times to keep her from falling. On Saturday night we had stayed up and watched the fire burn out before finally retiring to the tent, where we actually slept this time, clothed and in my sleeping bag. I agreed with Bella, it was the more comfortable of the two-that was her second excuse for lying next to me.

As Bella put the tent poles in their respected bags I walked over to the ashes from the fire to assure that there were no cinders still burning. It was habit and anxiety that always caused me to check. One burning cinder is all that it would take for the entire forest to catch a blaze. Of course as wet as the ground is in Forks it's an unlikely possibility but every time I tried to walk away and ignore it I saw Smokey the Bear in my mind, _Only you can prevent forest fires._ I learned a few important lessons in Cub Scouts.

I walked by and looked into the ash pile searching for any glows but what I saw made my breath catch. I turned and looked at Bella to see that she was completely occupied with putting the poles away. She looked angry because they weren't fitting in the bag the way that she wanted. Turning back around, I knelt down and studied the ashes. A paw print? A huge paw print. I stared in disbelief. A wolf had been here? Last night? I looked back at Bella who was paying me no mind. I felt sick at the thought that something could have happened to her…to us. I shouldn't have brought her here with me. How stupid can I be to think this was a safe idea. The werewolves never come around my campsite. Why now?

If I find the wolves that's fine but when they start looking for me, well that's a whole different ballgame. I hid my distress the best I could but I will say that I was in a mad rush to get Bella out of there and back home safely. I had to figure out what the hell was going on. And there was only one way to find out.

**A/N: Ruh Roh Raggy! What does Edward have planned? Whose paw print was in those ashes? Jacob and Edward may be meeting sooner than Bella wants them too.**

**I hope I'm not hated by all and loved by none because I take forever to update this chapter then I leave you with a cliffie? I don't want to give you a sad sappy excuse but really… my RL is raking me through the coals right now. So please bare with me here people. Hopefully it will stop snowing here and my two oldest kids will be able to return to school, leaving me with only two 2 year olds to look after, therefore lighting the Mommy load enough to get back to my normal routine in which I can successfully fit my writing into. If you have kiddos then you know what I'm talking about. And if you have twins whom you have potty trained and survived please God send me a PM and tell me how you made it through that one. **

**Okay, until next time folks. Leave a review and I will answer any one question you want to ask about where this story is taking us. EXCEPT for what happened three years ago. That question will be revealed very soon anyway like within the next couple of chapters. **

**Also, a while back I wrote an E/B one shot for my sister for Christmas. Yeah, I know…You might be a perv if… you exchange smut with loved ones as a Christmas gift. Hahaha Anywho, she really liked it, thought it was light, fluffy and sweet and I should post it. My sis is a pal and a confidant and I usually do take her advice. So be on the look out for it, it will be titled as "Board Games."**

**SAVRAV **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hallelujah, Praise God! My kids FINALLY returned to school today. Sorry, but glad to get that off of my chest. Hahaha.**

**Not much to say other than thanks to all my followers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Now get to reading! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Stephenie owns twilight characters…yada, yada, yada. I own this story idea and this Hunterward. **

**Chapter 9: Tangled**

"Hey Dad." I leaned against the open bathroom door, watching him shave.

He rinsed his razor off and quickly finished up then used a towel to pat his face dry.

"Hey, Bells." He spoke but something was off. I could tell by the sound of his voice. He seemed disappointed.

"Something wrong Dad?"

"I'm running late, dear, I have to work this evening." He breezed by me after kissing my temple.

I followed him into his bedroom. Charlie was never late. "Did you wake up late from a nap or something?" I asked as he zoomed around his room gathering his things.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I was sick or something. I haven't even been awake that long today." He slipped his socks on wincing when he bent over.

I noticed the trash can beside of his bed and I was immediately worried. "Have you been vomiting?"

"No but I wish I could." He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I would feel better at least."

"Did you eat something that made you sick?"

He laced up his shoes then grabbed his jacket. "I started feeling bad on Friday…I think?"

"Why are even going in today anyway? I thought you were going to have this Sunday off."

"I stayed out yesterday, Rick worked my shift."

I felt horrible knowing Charlie was here all alone with no one to care for him. He rarely ever gets sick. I don't think I've ever seen him so sick, he's missed work because of it.

"Why didn't you call me Dad? I would have come back home." I tried to mask my guilt.

"You and Rosalie will hardly see each other when you head off to college, I didn't want to interrupt your time together."

I blew a puff of air between my cheeks and vowed I would not lie to Charlie ever again. I felt like shit for lying just to spend time with Edward. This weekend I wasn't going to chicken out. I was just going to tell Charlie where I was headed and let the chips fall however.

"Dad promise me you'll come back home if you start feeling too bad again." I knew it was a waste of my breath to try to convince him to stay home from work today too. Charlie Swan would never call in two days in a row. He is the most prideful person I know.

"I promise." He said half heartedly.

"Dad." I warned. Like there was anything I could do about it.

"I know. I'll call you in a couple of hours." And with that…he was gone leaving me all alone with nothing to do.

**EPOV**

"Dammit to hell!" I roared as I kicked the fucking tree. I thought I switched that fucking switch on! One real chance of catching it on camera and I fucking fuck up. That wolf more than likely came in from this direction headed towards our camp, and I have to be an ass hat and fucking forget to turn the damn camera on?

I was pissed off to the ultimate fucking degree. It was getting late and I didn't bring camping gear and I had to hike back down this fucking mountain that I had climbed for no fucking reason at all except to discover that I am the biggest fuck up ever.

I kicked at every tree and cursed every mother fucking limb that got in my way but I made it back off the mountain in one piece and only a fraction calmer. I cranked up my car and turned the radio up trying to think of anything else but that damn camera. The green numbers on my radio clock said that it was a little after seven when it felt like it was ten.

Once I finally made it home, showered and made it to my bed I collapsed in exhaustion and let sleep take over.

"_Edward. We can cancel the trip."_

"_I'm fine Mom…go on without me."_

"_Can we stop babying the baby and get on with this? Dude you'll be fine. Spray some Windex on it."_

"_Edward, are you sure? We can stay."_

"_No Dad seriously I can look after my self. You guys have taken off of work already. No sense in hanging around here because of me. Go on. Have fun! Maybe we can reschedule another trip later."_

"_You heard him. Let's go!"_

"_Emmett!"_

"_Well, he may be sick but he ain't disabled. He's probably faking it anyway."_

"_Emmett, go on to the car."_

"_Thank fu-"_

"_Emmett Cullen, you watch your mouth young man."_

"_Edward we will take the satellite phones in case you need anything dear."_

"_Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you all too. Be careful."_

"_No! Wait!"_

"NO! Come back! Please don't go. NO! Mom…Dad…Emme-" The words stuck in my throat as I realized I was dreaming an all too familiar dream. I woke up panting into the dark and realized I was all alone.

I turned and sobbed into my sweat covered pillow helplessly.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "It's all my fault…I should have told you to stay." My repetitive cries rang out through the darkness of my room as my heart painfully ached yet again.

**BPOV**

I sat holding the phone listening to Edward's voicemail pick up now for the third time today. Only this time I didn't leave a pathetic message.

When he only text me a smiley face when I asked him if he had made it home okay Sunday and nothing more, not even a "goodnight Bella" before bed or anything , well that was okay. But when he hasn't returned my calls or answered my text today or yesterday for that matter. Well, that was just…

"Ugh!" I huffed, annoyed as shit as I threw my phone down on the bed. I looked at the clock it was only nine p.m. but I was ready to call it a day.

I crawled into the bed, only to toss and turn thinking about why he says he enjoys my company but he doesn't want to answer my phone calls?

"Oh but let's fuck the weekends away Cullen." I murmured.

"Oh why yes, baby that sound good." I felt like a whiny bitch as I imitated his male voice.

Everything seemed wonderful and now I was acting all pissy because I haven't heard from him in the past two days? But what was I suppose to think? I don't trust guys. They say one thing but do another. Why was he constantly on my mind but it didn't seem I was on his. Did he not want to talk to me as bad as I wanted to talk to him? Where was he? What was he doing? I'm so confused.

My cell phone came to life and I damn near jumped out of the bed to get to it.

Not even looking at the number, I flipped it opened. "Hello?" I sounded pathetically hopeful that it was him.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Laying in bed." I sat back and sighed as I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"At this hour? God, are you sick or something Bells?"

"No Jacob…or maybe yes I don't know." I murmured.

"You don't know if you're sick?" he asked, clearly confused that I couldn't make up my mind.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to meet tomorrow. I need to talk to you about something."

"I guess." Since, I apparently have no plans anyway. "What is this about?"

I heard him blow a puff of air through the phone. "It's important Bells… and I don't think we should discuss it over the phone." he sounded nervous.

"Okay. What time?"

"Noon?" He asked.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I will see ya Bells. Sleep tight."

After we hung up I no longer felt like sleeping. I almost did feel sick. Maybe because I was guilty and a part of me feared that Jacob had found out about my secret affair with the werewolf hunter. Or maybe I felt sick because the werewolf hunter was being so confusing and taking me on a sick and twisted ride.

I lay for hours in my confused state trying to figure out what I was going to do and who I was going to defend if need be. I finally concluded it was best to go ahead and tell Jacob what I knew about Edward. He had a right to know. I was his best friend after all.

Now if I could only convince Edward to stop hunting werewolves my life would be just fucking peachy.

_Nice sarcasm Bella._

_###_

What the hell? I covered my head with my pillow and groaned. I didn't have to look at my watch to conclude it was just too damn early in the morning for someone to be knocking on the door.

I tried to ignore the constant banging but it seemed to be getting louder with each knock so I reluctantly drug myself out of my nice comfy bed.

"Coming." I grumbled as I stumbled down the stairs but the banging continued until I swung the front door open.

"Bella." He breathed. His jaw was tense and his eyes were ablaze with what looked like possible anger and I was a little taken back by the site of him. He looked furious, confused and lost all at the same time.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I tried to swallow down any fear I had.

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me through the house. He looked around briefly before his eyes fixed on the sofa. "Sit!" He commanded and then let go of me causing me to stumble backward and fall onto the sofa.

What the hell is wrong with him?

He started pacing back and forth in front of me and running his fingers through his hair mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Bella, I never should have allowed you to go with me this weekend." He rubbed his hands across his face. "It was a stupid idea. I mean I was stupid. I should have known better. I just…you just." He continued his rant as I sat and listened only catching bits and pieces of what he was saying. I heard him mention something about his family and it being his fault and Charlie not caring.

He was completely and utterly freaking out and crumbling before my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." I reached for him.

"I can't calm down Bella." He snapped. "You don't get it. I am fucked up and completely wrong for you. I don't have anyone! And I can't use you to fill the void in my life.

When I met you that night in the woods, I was lonely and miserable, living in fear and regret, searching for revenge." His words cut through me like glass.

_Lonely? Searching for revenge?_

"So you used me as a rebound?" It hurt like hell to ask. I couldn't believe he was confessing this to me. He had used me to get over his last lover who had left him what… lonely, void and miserable?

"Bella, it's not like that." His temperament changed instantly. He sat down beside of me but I moved away from him not wanting or caring to hear what else he had to say.

"You make me feel better, I feel more alive when I am with you. You don't understand. I have been living numb and confused for the past three years."

_Three years? My God what did the ho do to him?_

He continued talking after reaching for me and I shook my head no at him. "And it scares the shit out of me. I mean…I mean it feels good to feel alive again but I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to someone else because of me. I was selfish to drag you into this mess. I wanted you and I was selfish! I don't know why I even told you about the werewolves. But I did and now you know and I'm afraid they know you where with me. And-"

I held my hand up. "Just stop!" I interrupted him. "First of all, I have no fucking clue what you are ranting about. All I know is, I haven't seen or heard from you in two days and then you show up, beating my door down acting like a raving lunatic. Frankly, _you_ are scaring the shit out of me! "I mocked his words.

We both sat in silence for several seconds until finally Edward broke the silence. "I'm sorry it's just that…I don't want to hurt you Bella. I care for you. Even the night I met you, I felt connected to you and that has never happened to me."

_He felt it too?_

"I am totally fucked up. I could not even begin to explain to you how fucked up I am and I don't want to drag you into my darkness."

What was I supposed to say to that? A part of me wanted to get up and show him the door without saying another word but I just couldn't. The thought of him leaving my life and never returning made me sick to my stomach. Obviously he did have problems…more problems than I could imagine but he felt connected to me too? He needed someone to talk to and someone to be there for him. Could I do that? I wanted to do that. I wanted to be here for him. I cared for him just as much as he confessed to caring for me, I probably cared more. I felt tears prick my eyes as I studied him sitting on the couch with his hands buried in his hair. I bit at my lip and started to move my hand towards him but he jumped off the couch before I could and started ranting again.

"Bella, we can't see each other anymore. I don't want you coming into the woods with me and I don't want to drag you down. You have issues of your own I'm sure and I don't want to burden you down with my problems. Goodbye Bella." He said and with nothing else headed straight towards the door.

Ah, hell no…

"Edward stop right there!" I commanded and ran after him. He didn't stop until I grabbed his arm and caught him right at the door.

He was staring out the window looking at his car longingly but I wasn't going to let him leave like this. I wasn't going to let him be alone…

"Why did you come over here, Edward?" I asked on the verge of tears. "What did you want to say to me? I know you didn't storm the door just to break it off…now tell me, what is wrong."

He didn't do or say anything, just stood perfectly still looking out the door. I pulled him back and he didn't stop me. Shutting the door I stepped in front of him putting my back to the door and looked into his eyes. They were glazed over, "What is wrong Edward?"

"I can't do this." He mumbled and shook his head as he stared over top of my head. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward…what has happened? Sunday, everything was fine and then you just ignore me for two days and wake me up for what reason? To tell me that you're fucked up? I don't believe it…what do you need to talk about? I'm here and I will listen."

"I'm talking about the wolves dammit! They are dangerous Bella. And they are smart!" He hissed at me all of the sudden and he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

I shook my head at him. We don't need to get into the werewolves right now… "There's something else, Edward. The wolves aren't the problem right now. Now tell me what is going on."

Edward sighed and then his shoulders slumped slightly as his tear hazed eyes fell to my face. If he cried I don't think I could handle that…it would kill me. With another long sigh he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against my ears and I think I felt moisture hit my shoulder. He was crying… "I'm so sorry Bella…I never should have dragged you into this."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his shirt trying to stay strong for him. He is right…he's damaged and hurting and I only wish I could help him. "Edward, please just talk to me."

"It's all my fault." He choked out. "They wanted to stay and I made them go."

Okay?

"Who? What are you talking about?" I rubbed his back coaxing him to tell me more.

"My family." He sobbed as he clung to me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Edward, please let's go sit back down."

"No, I should go." He said but he didn't bother to move from his spot where he stood holding on to me for dear life.

"I don't think you should leave. I think you need someone to talk to. I'm here, so talk to me."

I pulled away to look at him. He nodded gently and I took his hand and led him back to the couch.

I waited for him to begin. It seemed like it took ages for him to start talking but I didn't mind. I knew he needed to take his time so I just rubbed circles on his hand and waited patiently.

"I'm so broken Bella. My family has vanished and left me all alone. And all I want to know is why? What happened?" He trailed off as he picked at an imaginary spot on his jeans with his free hand.

I didn't know how to respond. I know when Renee left I didn't want my friends to ask questions and it annoyed me when they did. It hurt like hell to feel abandoned and unwanted. I hated that Edward had experienced that hurt as well.

"It hurts so bad Bella. I miss them so much. I see them everywhere, hear them in the house when I'm all alone and dream of them often."

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to be alone anymore." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I'm here if you will let me in. Tell me what you need.

He sighed heavily. "I will never feel at peace until I find out what happened to them. I owe them that much, just to bring the justice they deserve."

"What do you think happened to them?" I had to ask.

I felt his lips brush against the top of my head and heard him take a deep breath. "I don't know." He whispered. "They left to go on a trip and I was sick and stayed behind. I never saw or heard from them again after that day. Mom wanted to stay because she was worried I couldn't take care of myself." He snorted. "But I insisted they go on without me and not cancel the trip." I heard the quiver of regret in his voice. He paused and lowered his voice again. "It's like they vanished…without a trace. I should have been there. I should have-"

"Edward." I looked up at him, seeing the regret in his eyes firsthand; the regret of not being able to help his family or save them from whatever happened to them. He was blaming himself.

"There's a reason you weren't there, baby. You have to know that." I tried to comfort him.

He shook his head like he agreed with me but it didn't erase the look of anguish on his face. He nuzzled against me and I encouraged him to lie down and relax. I offered to turn the TV on but he said he didn't want the noise. He looked exhausted and I wondered briefly how much he had slept over the past couple of days.

_Oh Edward._

My heart ached for him while I stroked his head that was now positioned in my lap. We sat in complete silence neither one of us offering up any conversation to distract the overwhelming ambiance that danced between us. He needed support and understanding. Someone to just hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, to comfort him and assure him his family's loss wasn't his fault.

I couldn't imagine being all alone with no one to lend a shoulder to cry on or offer up a kind word of encouragement. At least I had Charlie when times were tough. Even though I shut him out when Renee left, I did take comfort in the fact that he cared and tried to be there for me the best that I would allow him to. If something happened to Charlie it would leave me desolate. _He is _my only family. I couldn't even imagine the pain that Edward has been suffering through for the past several years because of the loss of his immediate family.

Has he reached out to anyone? Friends? Extended family? Was he truly _all alone?_

It didn't take long for Edward to relax under my touch and succumb to a peaceful sleep.

I watched his sleeping form; his chest rising and falling, his perfect lips slightly parted. I studied his features intently. I realized his strong jaw line was one of my favorite features about him. I skimmed my fingers down his cheek and across his jaw feeling his stumble against my fingers. I used my touch to comfort him as he slept and before long I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as well.

######

When I woke up Edward was still resting peacefully with his head on my lap. My bladder was screaming for relief but I hated to wake him so I sat there as long as humanly possible. I figured he was going to wake eventually due to my squirming so now was as good as any.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Edward." A little louder this time but he didn't budge.

"Edward." I nudged him. "Can you let me up, I have to pee."

I wiggled beneath him but he was nearly comatose with sleep. I think I could have shoved him into the floor and he wouldn't have even so much as flinched.

I could almost hear my bladder shouting _"What are you waiting for? Shove his ass in the floor and get me to the bathroom!"_

I carefully lifted his head off of my lap and scooted to the edge of the couch to break free. After placing a throw pillow under his head I darted up the stairs for the bathroom as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I left the bathroom I headed to my room to change out of my pajamas and do something with my Medusa hair. It was no surprise to me that my hair looked like shit. I wasn't what you would call the most peaceful sleeper on the face of the planet anyway, but my tangled mess of hair today could be blamed on all my tossing and turning last night.

As I fought to tame my unruly hair, my mind wandered aimlessly to Mr. Sleepy Head downstairs. I hoped that he felt better. I wasn't even going to try to wake him, I was just going to let him sleep as long as he needed. The poor thing was apparently exhausted.

_If he does wake up soon, maybe I could talk him into spending the day here at the house with me._

It was a good idea but it felt off to me for some reason.

After dressing and finally getting my hair untangled I headed back down the stairs. Just as I made it to the bottom step the phone began ringing. I rushed into the kitchen to grab it, hoping to be quick enough not to disturb Edward.

"Hey, honey. I was just checking on you."

"I'm okay Dad."

"Good. I was kind of worried that you may be getting sick with whatever bug I had over the weekend."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you were in bed when I came home from Billy's last night and that's not like you, Bella."

"Yeah, I wasn't sick though." Was the only explanation I offered up.

"Well, I will be home around 6:30 or so. You gonna be there or do you have plans today?"

"I'll probably be here but I will call you if I decide to go out so you won't worry." I rolled my eyes knowing he was going to worry anyway. He had aged ten years by me not coming home that night that I got lost in the woods. I promised him I would never worry him like that again if I could help it. For some reason though, I assumed Charlie would always worry about me, just like I worried about him.

When I hung up with Charlie, I peeked into the living room to find a still sleeping Edward sprawled out on the couch. A strong desire came over me to cuddle up with him while he slept. If he woke up to me in his arms perhaps he wouldn't feel so alone and miserable. Hell, I had nothing else to do why not?

As I hovered above him ready to scrunch up beside of his sleeping form my memory was violently shocked to life. _Oh ! _Jacob! What the hell is wrong with me? Have I lost my damn mind?

"Shit…shit…double shit!" I grunted as I stomped up the stairs and headed back to my room. _Seriously Bella? How the hell are you going to get out of this one? _Jacob insisted he really need to talk to me about something important and I had what maybe an hour before I would have to leave to go meet him?

"Dammit!" I roared as I sat on my bed holding my phone in my hand. I couldn't just leave Edward here and go meet Jacob, nor could I blow Jacob off either. What was I going to say to Jacob? "My really hot, fucked up, werewolf hunting boyfriend is asleep on my couch because he unexpectedly showed up at the ass crack of dawn and had a total melt down on me and now I can't come meet you?" Yeah, Jacob would go apeshit on my ass. Even if I made up some lame excuse for not meeting him, he would show up here; he's persistent like that.

It made me feel horribly guilty to even think about abandoning Edward in his fragile state, but the thought did cross my mind. Time was wasting and by time I mean thirty minutes had past with me sitting on the edge of my bed clutching my phone with Edward still here and Jacob still assuming I was coming to meet him. With a heavy heart and a troubled mind I dialed Jacob's number. His voicemail picked up.

"Jacob. I'm sorry but I am feeling a little under the weather today. I know you need to talk to me but I feel like I am coming down with a stomach bug, so I am just gonna stay here. Call me later. K?"

I hung up feeling like a big ole steamy pile of shit for lying to Jacob. My cell phone chimed with a new text from Jacob.

"_I'm working on my bike, running a little late anyway. Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

I sent him a quick message letting him know that it was probably something contagious since Charlie had been sick over the weekend as well and that I was just going to try to catch some rest.

He didn't text back and I was kind of relieved I didn't have to lie any further. Karma was probably lurking in the air at this very moment waiting to strike me with a real sickness for my fibbing.

Edward still wasn't awake when I came back down stairs but this time I was wallowing in my guilt of blowing Jacob off so I didn't even try to get close to Edward. I plopped down in Charlie's recliner and flipped the TV on. After watching an hour and a half of mindless shoot-me-in-the-head-nothing-is-on-at-this-time-of-day TV, Edward finally began to stir.

He looked a little confused and disoriented as he rubbed his face and wrinkled his eyebrows at me. He sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hey there sleepy head, you okay?" I was a little worried he may start freaking out again judging by the look on his face.

"Yeah." He croaked with a dry voice.

I offered him something to drink and he nodded with a polite smile. He thanked me when I poured him a glass of juice and brought it to him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He looked down at the floor.

"For what?" I asked because I truly didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"For falling asleep on your couch, for showing up here unannounced and scaring the shit out of you."

"First of all you didn't scare the shit out of me." He eyed me. "Okay maybe a little but I care about you Edward and I don't want you to feel alone. Secondly, I didn't mind you falling asleep, you apparently needed to rest. I am worried about you actually." I said softly as I scooted closer to him. "Have you not been sleeping well?"

"I haven't slept _much_ over the past two days."

_Oh Edward! _I felt so bad for him. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "Why don't you stay here today? With me? Let me make you feel better baby, what can I do?"

His face looked a little shocked that I insisted he stay. "I don't want to complicate things Bella. I already feel like shit for dragging you into my-"

"Shh." I placed my finger over his mouth. "You're not complicating anything Edward. If I wanted you to leave, I would tell you. Just please stay with me." His eyes danced back and forth searching mine. "Please. I know you are hurting but it would hurt me to see you back away from what we are creating together."

Yeah of course every girl wanted an easy non-complicated relationship and honestly any other guy that was as confusing as Edward could be from one day to the next, would have me running for the hills. But for him, I was willing to make an exception. I don't know what it was about him but I felt drawn to him. Maybe it was the whole mystery about him that had me intrigued; the way he just unexpectedly walked into my life from out of nowhere and the way he made me feel wanted and stirred feelings within me that I have honestly never felt. I am not a true believer in love at first sight and usually it took me a while to warm up to any guys advances. It always seemed though, just as I did, then that's when all hell would break loose.

It was no mystery that Edward and I had totally done things ass backwards. First he gives me the best sex of my short lived life-not that I had a ton of partners to compare him too but Riley did teach me everything I knew about sex thus far- then he spends the last week making me feel special by bringing me a rose, which no guy has ever done, and takes me places I've never been. It's odd how much I had grown to like him in such a short time. I was definitely physically and sexually attracted to him but today I realized how emotionally attached I feel to him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"Then don't."

His face lit up with a smile. "You really want to be with me? Even after all this that I have confessed to you. You would really want to be with someone who has ignored you for the past two days because of his self loathing?"

Now he was just beating himself up for how he deals with things.

"Listen." I took his hand in mine. "You can't beat yourself up for how you feel. You have been alone for-." I wanted to be careful how I stated it so I paused and he finished my sentence for me.

"Three years." He stated sadly.

"Right! And you have carried this burden by yourself. I can't expect you to reach out to me when you have only known me for such a short time. You've been forced to deal with your problems by yourself and just because you have met me doesn't mean I expect you to change your ways."

"But I want too." He looked at me with longing in his eyes; longing to have someone to share his burden with him. "I need you." He said with a shaky voice. "I don't want to scare you away by confessing that." He hung his head low, avoiding contact with me.

A part of me wanted to believe he was crazy and lonely and just wanted to grab a hold of the first person that showed interest in him because he was tired of being alone. Another part of me knew that he was sincere and not just on the prowl for someone to feel that void in his life. We had met unexpectedly but perhaps at just the right time in both of our lives. I forget momentarily about the original reason for wanting to latch on to him and embraced this endearing moment we were sharing.

"It doesn't scare me." I assured him. I really wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him how I felt the same way but I hesitated and just gave him an assured smile instead. "I can be here for you, Edward. I want to be here for you, okay?"

"You are special to me, you know that?" He caressed my cheek with his long fingers. I really wanted him to elaborate on how special I was just to assure myself completely that what I was feeling, he was feeling too, but I leaned my face against his hand and sighed. His lips met mine in what seemed like slow motion. My heart pounded in my ears as we kissed and caressed each other's mouth with our tongues.

The rest of the day passed easily and without any awkwardness, to my surprise. We had bonded this morning and it felt natural and I didn't even question myself as to why I was forming a relationship with someone who considered himself to be so 'fucked up'. In all reality we belonged together because I was the one who was 'fucked up'. Here I was dating a guy who hunts my best friend for dang sake. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to diffuse that situation without a catastrophe. I needed to talk to Jacob. Of course I didn't see him minding that I was seeing someone but if he found out that my new beau was interested in having him exposed to the entire world, the shit would probably hit the fan. Jacob was my best friend but I felt a little in over my head in trying to sidetrack Edward of his intentions of exposing werewolves.

"I love this commercial." Edward pointed out as he chuckled at the flighty red head who was explaining Progressive Insurance policies.

I felt warm and cozy nestled beside of him on the couch. I was glad that our emotional bonding this morning hadn't put a damper on our physical feelings for each other. I grinned like a damn idiot when I remembered the feel of Edward's erection when he pulled me into his lap while he kissed and sucked on my neck earlier. He left his mark low enough on my neck that it could be easily covered up. I wanted to show it to the whole world. I wanted to shout from the damn roof top's that Edward freaking Cullen had marked my neck- marked me as his. _Yeah, take that fucking bitches._ I figured though that my little love bite wouldn't settle too well with Chief Charlie Swan so I was regretfully going to have to hide it.

The phone rang and Edward picked up the cordless from the end table closest to him and handed it to me.

"What's up?" I greeted when I saw it was Rosalie.

"Nothing, hey listen…I think I left my ear rings over there the other day you haven't seen them have you?"

I truthfully hadn't even paid attention to stuff lying around that didn't belong to me. "I haven't seen them but I will check. Where would they be at if you did leave them here?"

"Um…probably the bathroom sink or on your dresser or night stand maybe."

She heard Edward laughing in the background at something on TV.

"Is that Eddie boy?" _Great now she will want to talk to him._

"Yep."

"Oh let me talk to him while you check for my ear rings." I wouldn't have put it past Rosalie to have spotted Edward's car outside of my house and caused a diversion such as ear rings just so she_ could _talk to him. She was such a pesky nosy little shit when it came to guys.

I handed Edward the phone as I pushed myself off of the couch. "Rosalie wants to talk to you." He quirked an eyebrow at me but took the phone.

I heard him laughing hysterically at whatever Rosalie wanted to talk to him about. I made a mental note to ask later. I searched my room and found nothing but sure enough when I looked in the bathroom I did find her ear rings. Okay, maybe she didn't see Edward's car outside and call about ear rings.

"Tell her I found them." I said to Edward who still looked amused with the conversation he and Rosalie were having, as I held the ear rings up.

I was going to have to talk to Rosalie. First she steals the UPS man's attention from me and now Edward's too? I know she was just being _Rosalie _but I couldn't help that I was a tiny bit jealous of her making my man happy with laughter.

"Here you can tell her." He handed me the phone with a wink.

I plopped down beside of him and he immediately pulled me to him and started nibbling on my neck. _Hmm? Wonder where this sudden touchy feely mood came from?_

Rosalie said she was in town and may swing by to get her favorite pair of ear rings back from me. I didn't know whether to be too happy about that. I mean ear rings can wait right? Even if they were the ones her deceased grandma had willed her. Maybe I was over reacting a bit but why did she pick the day Edward was here at my house to call about her lost pair of studs.

The way Edward was flicking my ear lobe with his tongue suddenly vanished all thoughts of Rosalie out of my mind. I let out a soft moan as my whole body shuddered in excitement. Charlie wouldn't be home for at least another couple of hours, I could just drag Edward up to my room. He pushed me until I was lying on my back and he was on top of me, kissing my jaw and neck. _On second thought…maybe the couch was fine._

He was starting a fire in me that only he was able to quench. He kissed my lips sweetly and pushed a strand of hair from my face. "You are the most beautiful piece of God's creation that I have ever seen." My heart damn near jumped in my throat. God he was so dazzling sometimes.

He turned my head to the left and kept his hand on my jaw as he kissed my neck and squeezed my breast with his other hand. I could feel his hardened length pressing against my thigh and I wanted him. Wanted him right the fuck now. I arched my back and screamed when he bit lightly at my nipple through my thin shirt.

"This is in my way." He smirked as he started to pull at the hem of my shirt. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust from the fire that was burning between my legs.

"Someone is at the door." I almost didn't hear what he said but the knocking that followed behind the ring of the doorbell was kind of loud and obnoxious.

"Fucking Rosalie." I hissed. I didn't mean to but, I almost knocked Edward on his ass when I shoved him off the top of me. My bladder tried to high five my ovaries for the attempt to push Edward off of the couch, apparently still holding a grudge from this morning, but my stomach literally clenched in anger. I wondered if there was some kind of internal throw down taking place inside of me right about now.

I straightened my shirt before twisting the door knob, ready to punch Rosalie in the damn throat for interrupting my moment with Edward.

"Hey, Bells. Sorry it took me so long to come check on you but that damn bike of mine has worked me over today." Jacob breezed by me as soon as I opened the door. _Oh shit._

He headed straight for the kitchen with a brown paper bag tucked under his arm not even noticing Edward sitting on the couch in the living room. I followed close behind Jacob. He was turned with his back facing me as he sat the bag on the table and then started pulling stuff out of it. "I brought you some soup. And" He said dramatically as he turned around to face me. "A glazed doughnut." He wiggled his eyebrows as he held up the finest looking doughnut I had ever seen. My mouth watered instantly.

God love him! He knew just how to make me feel better. If only I were actually sick. I mentally scolded myself for being such a shitty friend. All around I was a shitty friend. First I lie to Jacob then, I am jealous of Rosalie because she makes my boyfriend laugh. God who was I turning in to?

"You're looking a little green there, Bells. Maybe you should be in the bed. "He sat the doughnut down and walked towards me. He placed his hand on my head to check for a temperature. _Yeah, no temperature Jakey, because my fire was snuffed out as soon as I saw you at the door. _

For some reason he removed his hand quickly like I was burning up with fever so hot he was afraid he was going to get third degree burns or something. "I didn't know you had company." He said in a very disturbed voice. _Shit!_

**A/N: Oh my my. Now I have a very angered Jacob, scared Bella and confused Edward on my hands. What ever shall I do with them? **

**On a good note…Edward isn't alone anymore. He has Bella now. I know they haven't known each other long enough to feel such strong feelings for each other, but come on? It's Edward and Bella we are talking about here. The stars are aligned perfectly for those two. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really excited about this whole story. Thank you, thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys keep me going. Just know that no matter what happens and what challenges Bella and Edward face, they will be facing it together. ALL THE WAY TO THE END! I'm totally team HEA. Just thought I would throw that in there.**

**Also, a reminder about Jacob and Bella's relationship. They are JUST friends. A certain person *cough* K Ray *cough* has me convinced that she thinks Jacob loves Bella. *rolls eyes* I understand it's Jacob we are talking about here and he is usually noted as 'the guy who wants but never gets', but if he blows a fuse in this chapter I hope you understand that it is because Bella is dating a guy who is hunting him and not because he is jealous that HE can't have Bella. He is friends with Bella and doesn't want to see her hurt. But he feels that by Bella dating Edward she is betraying his friendship, ya know? Anywho, I just had to clear that up in case my writing comes off as the whole love triangle shit! Thanks for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: As always Twilight belongs to Stephenie! I do not own her characters, I just borrow them to use in my story. **

**Chapter 10: **

When Edward introduced himself to Jacob with an extended hand, Jacob surprisingly did shake his hand; and a little too firm at that. "We were just watching a little TV." _liar _"Bella has told me so much about you." That was another lie. I had only mentioned Jake the day in Dad's office and explained he was my best friend.

"Umph." Jacob grunted. "I wish I could say the same about you."

_Dear God, don't do this Jacob. Not now!_

"Well, why don't you come join us in the living room and I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, Jacob."

We all sat in the living room, the tension so thick I could barely breathe. Edward acted as if he was totally oblivious to Jacob's death glares. If he noticed them, he was not the least bit intimidated. I kind of admired Edward's inferiority because Jacob could intimidate a mad raging bull if he wanted to. However, I still hadn't convinced myself that Edward really even felt the tension at all.

Edward fumbled with the remote and switched the mute button on. _Great! I guess he thought the awkward silence wasn't enough. So let's just take it to another awkward level, Edward._

Edward looked as if he was about to say something but Jacob turned to me and started talking before Edward had the chance. "Are you feeling better, Bella?" I could see the hint of evil in his eye. He already knew I had blown him off for Edward and now he wanted to torture me. I may have deserved it. Because like I said I was a shitty friend but Jacob was just being an ass right now and he fucking knew it!

"Um…yeah, actually I am." I said sarcastically.

"You've been sick, baby?" Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him almost possessively but with concern in his voice.

I looked up at him sweetly. "Don't worry, I am feeling better now." Edward didn't have to know that I came down with a fake illness today. For all he assumed I had been sick over the past two days he hadn't talked to me.

"So how did you two love birds meet?" Jacob tilted his chin upward sharply.

I swear I started to tell him the truth and be all. "I met him the day I found out YOU had LIED to ME! I ran into the woods that YOU told me NOT to go into. Edward found me and swept me right off of my damn feet." But I kept it very vague instead by saying "We met in a very typical Bella Swan way. I fell, Edward helped me up and the rest was history."

Edward smiled at me while Jacob continued to smirk. What did it matter to him anyway? I met someone and he should be happy for me. I didn't like to be lied to but if the tables were turned and Jake blew me off for a girl, I wouldn't be acting like a bitch. Yes, of course I would be mad because he lied but if he was happy with the girl he ditched me for, how could I be mad at her?

"So, Jacob, you live on the reservation?" _I don't remember telling him that?_ Edward tried to make small talk but Jacob could have cared less. He only answered with a quick

"Yep!" Popping his lips on the p.

I decided to add my two cents into the one sided conversation. "Jacob, when you gonna let me drive the bike again?"

"Whenever you want, Bells. I have been working on it some today. I replaced all the plugs and filters and changed the oil. She's ready whenever you are."

"You have a motorcycle? That's pretty cool man. My Dad used to have a Harley."

"Is that right?" Jacob's eyes lit up at where this conversation was going.

I sighed in relief as I listened to them compete about knowledge they knew of motorcycles. I hated Jacob was being so cocky but glad that Edward was giving him a run for his money. I don't know why Jacob seemed not to like Edward, even though he was carrying on a conversation with him now. Maybe once he calmed down from being mad at me, he would be nicer to Edward and drop the whole big brother attitude. _Until he finds out what Edward hunts._

Geez, I didn't know how this was ever going to work. How in the hell am I going to keep Edward from trapping werewolves, keep Jacob from finding out and keep Edward from finding out that the guy he just so happens to be talking with right now is _indeed_ a werewolf and just so happens to be my best friend as well? _I'm screwed. And Edward thought he was the one fucked up. This whole situation is about as fucked up as it can get._

Jacob rose from Charlie's recliner. "Well, I guess I better get going. Edward it was nice to meet you. Bella, I will talk to you later, I guess." He started towards the door and I followed him, leaving Edward sitting on the couch by himself. Edward had resumed the volume on the TV, for which I was thankful.

Jacob stopped at the door and turned to face me. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Bells." He sneered.

"Jacob, I-"I tried to explain but he just held his hand up and walked out the door. I didn't want to argue with him but I did want him to let me apologize for lying about being sick, so I followed him out the door.

"Jacob, will you please wait." I called after him.

When he reached his car, he leaned up against it, crossed his arms and snapped. "Go ahead, Bells. I'm listening."

"I really wasn't sick." I confessed.

"No shit!" he rolled his eyes.

"Why are being such an ass? It's not like you haven't lied to me before…remember?" I crossed my arms. He knew I was talking about Mike.

"I didn't lie, I just withheld information." He replied.

"Same difference! If I with_held_ information from you, you would be pissed at that too." We stared at each other.

"Are you hiding something Bella?" he asked slowly. I didn't answer him. "Is there something about _Edward_ that I should know?" He looked torn. There was no way he was certain I knew about Edward hunting werewolves. Howbeit, I had a suspicion that Jake knew all about Edward and was testing to see if I did as well. Now sure wasn't the time to fess up.

"I don't know what you mean." I acted dumb but was afraid that Jacob already knew more than I thought he knew.

"I need to talk to you." His nose flared as he pursed his lips together. He pushed off the car and opened the door. "But now is not the time." He slammed the door and sped away leaving me feeling like shit!

I couldn't keep lying to him or withholding information. It would hurt him worse if he found out I consciously knew Edward hunts werewolves and decided to date him anyway. There was no way around it. I was going to have to tell Jacob the whole truth and nothing but.

Jacob had never interfered with my relationships. I don't know what had gotten into him? He got along great with Riley. Of course Mike was a douche and Jacob did me a favor on that one. But why? Why does he feel the sudden urge to protect me from every guy out there?

I tried to hide any look of disappointment on my face as I sat back down beside of Edward.

"He seems…" Edward puffed his cheeks out.

"Like an asshole?" I lost my resolve of trying to act like Jacob and I hadn't had words.

"I was going to say nice, but okay?" He pulled me to him again. "How about you forget about whatever tiff you and Jacob seem to be having and pick up where we left off." He nibbled my ear. _Okay that seems fair._

I straddled his lap and poured all my anger out into our kiss. I wasted no time at letting him know how I wanted to forget. I placed my hand between us and grabbed his growing erection, taking him off guard.

He growled into my mouth and I began to tear his clothes off, in a hurry. I hadn't heard him growl like that since the night I met him but it did something to me. Something I can't explain. It sounded so wicked and feral, needy and wanting, it lit me up like a damn firecracker.

I had removed Edward's shirt and his pants were at his knees when the fucking doorbell rang. "Motherfuckingshit!" I'm about to cut a damn bitch so help me God!

"Bella! It's me Rosalie." I heard her call from outside the window. _That's it I'm getting Charlie's gun!_

Edward chuckled, fucking chuckled, as he went to grab at his pants.

"Coming!" I called to Rosalie. _I wished I were coming!_

I stopped Edward from fastening his pants. "Don't you fucking dare." I kissed him hard. "Wait for me in my room. It's up the stairs to the right."

I grabbed Rosalie's ear rings and headed toward the door and Edward took the stairs two at a time holding on to his pants so they wouldn't fall off since they weren't fastened.

I opened the front door and thrust the ear rings toward her. "Here ya go. Glad you stopped by. See ya later." I tried to shut the door back but she caught it laughing.

"What are up to in there, Bella?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm trying to get laid but people keep showing up." I told her.

"Thanks for finding my ear rings. Love ya! I'll call you later so you can feel me in." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Yeah, you do that." I murmured. "Drive carefully." I called out as she was getting in her car.

"Yeah, you make sure you _ride _carefully!" She joked as she shut her car door.

I didn't even wait until she was driving away before I locked the door and raced up the stairs to find Edward. He was sitting with his back against the head board waiting on me.

"I thought I told you to leave these off." I tugged at his pants that were still unfastened.

"Damn! I don't know what has got you all bossy but if it's Jacob. You need to STAY pissed at him!" _Hmm? That sound like an intriguing thought at the moment. _He watched me with hooded eyes as I took his pants off. I don't know if he ever wore underwear but damn it was one less garment I had to worry about.

"You like angry sex?" I purred. I was standing beside the bed stripping my clothes off as fast as I could.

"If it's you giving it to me I do!" His eyes roamed my body.

I crawled on top of him. "Hmm. What else do you like?" I asked as I rubbed my wet slit over the head of his dick.

"You can be demanding and talk dirty? Shit Bella." He thrust against me. "I'm going to fuck you hard. Would you like that baby?" He ran his hands down my sides and gripped my hips firmly, pressing me against him.

"You can't fuck me too hard if I am the one in control now can you?" I pushed his shoulders hard against the headboard and then slid onto him in one swift movement. His eyes squeezed shut as he hissed between his teeth and clutched my ass with his strong hands. "Oh God, you're so fucking hard." I slid up and down his extremely hard length, setting a steady pace.

He used his hands to lift my ass then he slammed me back down on to him and I screamed out in pleasure. "You want to know what I like?" He grunted. "I like this." He effortlessly lifted my hips again and repeated the movement, making him moan loudly and me scream again.

I started to ride him faster. He kissed me roughly, his tongue dipped into my mouth and I sucked on it. I don't know what came over me. I have never had the desire to suck a tongue but shit if it wasn't the most erotic thing I have ever felt. He thrust his hips upward making me ride him harder. I clenched a fist full of his hair and he moaned into my mouth then abruptly pulled his mouth from mine.

"I like hearing you cry out loud." He lifted my hips and slammed into me as he brought me down to meet his thrust. I screamed his name and dug my nails into his shoulder. I don't know how he had taken back over the control I thought I had, but he had. He used my body like a rag doll, lifting me and slamming me back down on him with ease. We were both panting and moaning in pure delight. Every time he would thrust me hard onto him I would scream. Damn it felt good and I would scream out before I even recognized what I was doing.

"You like making me scream your name, baby?" I panted as I continued to ride him frantically. I was so close and I could tell he was too.

"Fuck yeeeeessss!" He cried out and I exploded around him crying out his name like it was the last damn word I would ever utter. "Yeah…fuuuuuccck…just like that." He thrust upward one more time before filling me with his warmth.

I felt his arms wrap around me as I fell against his shoulder breathing hard and trying to catch my breath before I passed out from lack of oxygen. He kissed my hair. "I wasn't too rough with you was I?" He asked in a soothing voice.

All I could do was smile against his shoulder and let out a breathy laugh. Hell, he had fucked me so good I couldn't even form words to talk or answer him back.

"Bella?" He questioned. _Bella?_ Oh yeah, that's me. God where had my mind gone? _He had the power to fuck me wordless and senseless?_

"I'm good." I mouthed against his shoulder. He pulled me off of him and slid us down the bed to lay side by side. I tried to flex my muscles but they were still like jelly from the mind blowing orgasm he had just given me. _Wordless, senseless and immobile? Hot damn, I am a mess. _

"You are absolutely breathtaking. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

I blew a puff of air upward from my lips and blew a stray hair out of my face. "Beautiful" He whispered and caressed my jaw with the pad of his thumb. _If he thought that was beautiful maybe he was senseless too?_

We lay in each other's arms as long as possible. I knew Charlie was due home any minute and I couldn't stand the thought of Edward leaving my room but I wanted him alive and well, not buried in the back yard by Charlie if he was to find us like this.

"I should go." He finally whispered. I groaned and whined sounding like a little baby. "I know." He said. "I don't want to ever move from this spot either…but Charlie, I'm sure, wouldn't approve of me shagging his baby girl." His fingers walked up and down my bare back.

We pulled ourselves away and said our goodbyes just in time. Edward hadn't been gone five minutes when Charlie walked through the front door.

I woke up early this morning to the sound of Charlie puking. It was around 6 am when I finally got him situated and back in the bed. There was no way he was going to work in his condition even though he fought me on it. And there was no way I could leave him here alone this weekend to fend for him sick, feeble self. As bad as I wanted to leave and go with Edward this evening, I just couldn't. Charlie needed me.

It was Wednesday when Edward met Jacob and all hell had broke loose. I haven't heard from or talked to Jacob since then. I figured I would let him cool off a bit so we could talk rationally and calmly about Edward. Last night after Edward dropped me off from our dinner date, I decided that I was definitely going to go ahead and tell Jacob what I knew about Edward. I didn't need this situation getting any more complicated than it already was. I decided I didn't want to withhold any information from Jacob. He was my best friend and he had a right to know about Edward's intentions. I just hope this all didn't come back to bite me in the ass.

As soon as the sun came up, I called Edward and asked if we could eat breakfast at the diner because I had to talk to him. He said that was great because he had to talk to me about something too.

"Dad." I cracked open his bedroom door and he groaned. "I'm going to town. I will be back in about an hour I promise. Will you be okay? Do you need anything while I am out?"

He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "I really wish you would let me take you to the doctor." I said as I walked over to him. He shook his head no at me and I knew I was fighting a loosing battle. "Well at least tell me what I can do for you?" I had no idea how to take care of a sick man. I had never even seen Charlie this sick.

"You can pick me up some sprite and crackers?" He mumbled.

"Sure Dad." I kissed his cheek and placed a fresh glass of water on his night stand before leaving.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You go first." He dazzled me with his charming smile.

"Well." I hesitated. "Charlie is extremely sick and I am going to stay home and take care of him, which means I won't be able to go with you." I pouted.

He almost looked relieved. "I'm sorry your dad is sick, babe…but I understand." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I tried to talk to him about going to the doctor but he won't listen. The man is stubborn as a mule." I began to explain Charlie's illness to Edward.

"Maybe it is just some bad stomach bug that he can't shake. I am sure he will be fine, Bella."

"Oh my God!" Rosalie chimed appearing out of nowhere. "I'm on a mini break so I gotta make this quick." I scooted over letting her sit beside of me.

"What is it Rose?" I asked.

She was all giddy and I was afraid she might actual squeal with excitement at any moment. "Okay, so you know that hot guy I was telling you about?"

"Which one?" I laughed and she slapped my arm.

"The one that keeps coming into the diner." She gushed.

"That still doesn't tell me anything. We could do this all day… Which guy?" I teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "The really hot one that stares at me but never says anything, you dipshit!"

I took a bite of my toast. "Oh the blonde guy. What about him?"

"Oh my gosh! Let me make this clear." She was getting annoyed not realizing I was just playing her. I knew which guy she was talking about. "I am talking about the hunk of a man with brown hair, amber colored eyes, dimples that make me go weak in the knees when he smiles and muscles that I just want to reach out and bite. Although he would think I was some kind of freak if I just randomly bit him." She tossed her hair as she spoke. "But anyway, he looks like a big ole teddy bear and I just want to squeeze the shit out of him." She sighed dreamingly.

Edward shook his head and smiled at Rosalie. "I don't know." He said. "Some guys are into biting."

"Really?" Rosalie gasped and placed her hand across her chest in shock.

I rolled my eyes at Edward and told him to leave her alone. "So what about the guy?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. So he came in this morning, just like he does every Friday morning, except this time he winked at me. I thought 'Forget this shit! I've waited this long for a wink, I'm sure as hell not waiting another week for him to talk to me.' So…" She smiled brightly. "I threw off my apron and marched over to the corner booth and sat right down and started talking to him."

"That's great." I congratulated her. "What did he say?"

She looked at me all serious. "You may think I am blowing smoke up your ass when I say this but…I have _never_ heard a speaking voice as alluring as his. And hot damn if he didn't smell absolutely divine." She closed her eyes and inhaled like she was remembering the scent of him. "I introduced myself and he told me his name was Drew and he didn't live around here but was in town on business nearly every weekend and then he started flirting with me."

_In town on business every weekend? What the hell? In the town of Forks? Really?_

Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he spoke up and asked. "Did he say what kind of business? I am not trying to discourage you here Rosalie but there isn't much _business _going on in the town of Forks."

"Oh yeah." She waved her hand dismissively. "He said the hospital was short staffed and he lingered in the local hotel on call all weekend."

"So he's a doctor?" I asked wondering if Rosalie even paid attention to anything the man had said or if she gawked at his looks the entire time she was talking to him.

"I guess." She shrugged. _Dear God. He could be an axe murderer for all I know. Hell, he could have confessed to murder and Rosalie probably would have laughed and dismissed it._ "He said he came from a family of doctors. Both of his parents were in the medical field and it just kind of grew on him too…actually he said that he came from a long line of doctors, except his brother was apparently some kind of music nerd…random, don't you think?"

Edward stopped eating and pushed his food away, eyeing Rosalie like she had lost her damn mind or something.

"He probably hides out on call with an axe." I blurted out.

"What? No. Doctors don't need axes Bella. Don't they have like surgical saws and stuff?" She argued.

_I swear to my never!_

"Ooh. I gotta get back to work." She jumped up and made her way back behind the counter. Edward and I just stared at each other, both of us clearly worried about Rosalie's perception…sanity…both?

By the time I convinced Charlie to drink some broth and take some Tylenol for his fever, I was wishing I had left him here to fend for himself and went on with Edward anyway. The man was head strong even when he was delirious with fever. It's hard to take care of someone who acts like they don't need your help at all. If he didn't hurry up and get to feeling better, I may just have to call the axe carrying doctor that was in town on business for the weekend.

As always, it was nearly 10:00 and I wasn't the tiniest bit sleepy. I grabbed a book and headed downstairs to curl up on the couch. I had barely got comfortable and there was a loud knock on the front door. _What the hell?_

I walked stealthy quiet over to the window and peered out. When I saw Jacob's car parked in the street I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding. I opened the front door and Jacob zoomed by me without a word. _Hello to you too._

I shut the door and joined him in the living room. He was standing beside of the coffee table. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and shifted my weight uncomfortably. "What's up?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "What's up? You tell me what's up Bella?" He threw something down on the coffee table. "Look familiar?" He pointed.

My eyes slowly traveled to the black object that he was pointing at. _Holy hell. _He found Edward's hunting camera…

**A/N: *hides behind computer* I had to split this up into two chapters so forgive me for the cliffie. I promise the next chapter I will not leave you hanging on the edge of your seat. I know you all have questions that want answering like right now and believe me I am just as anxious to write it. My fingers are twitching in anticipation to write more. However, there is only so many hours in the day and hardly any of them are dedicated "ME" time. Unfortunately I have to feed, bathe and take care of my four children…cook, clean and take care of my house as well. And somewhere in the midst of all that, I shower, eat, use the bathroom and read and write fanfic. Oh and I decorate cakes too. Yeah, it's exhausting but I love it!**

**On a good note, I am almost finished with the next chapter. Yay! My next update will be within a few days ;)**

**Thank you once again to you gals that are leaving reviews. I flove you all. Tracy- I hope you enjoyed the lemon babe and thought it made up for the cockblocking ;) Thanks for the inspiration, doll.**

**My newest o/s is up. Hurry go read. It's some hot limo lovin /s/6673476/Board_Games**

**Until next time- XOXOXO-SAVRAV**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Love you guys for following along. Read, Review, and Rec to some poor significant other who is missing out on this story. Edward says so. I don't know about you all but I tend to listen to what Edward tells me to do ;)**

**Disclaimer: As always, Stephenie owns yada, yada, yada…you all know the drill by now surely.**

**Chapter 11 Eye of the Tiger**

_He smirked at me "What's up? You tell me what's up, Bella?" he threw something down on the coffee table. "Look familiar?" He pointed._

_My eyes slowly traveled to the black object he was pointing to. Holy hell. He found Edward's hunting camera?_

"I am not stupid Bella!" He bellowed with anger. "But apparently you are." His words cut through me like sharp glass. I stared at him with moist eyes. "You honestly think we are that dumb and naive?" He started pacing around the living room and running his hands through his hair.

"Jacob, Charlie is asleep. Can you please keep your voice down?" I scolded him.

"Keep my voice down? Keep my fucking voice down. Bella," He paused then grabbed me by the wrist to drag me out the front door. He stomped around to the back of the house, dragging me with him, pulling me towards the edge of the yard and away from Charlie's bedroom window.

"I'm not a child. Let go of me!" I argued.

He stepped away from me but the anger was written all over his trembling body. Even in the dim light I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I know all about Edward!" He snapped. "I have known for quite some time. You honestly think we don't realize when someone is tracking us?"

"I didn't know if you knew or not." I told him honestly.

He stepped closer to me until we were face to face. "I have very keen senses, Bella. We know when Edward is around thinking he is going to catch a glimpse of us. It's no mystery it's him setting traps for us in the woods. I can smell his scent all over them!" He gritted his teeth.

At that moment I felt like the dumbest person on the face of the planet. How did I not realize Jacob could pick up so easily on human scent? Maybe I didn't know as much about the wolves as I thought I did.

"I swear I tried to tell myself that you honestly didn't know what Edward hunts. I thought maybe he had lied to you and you were just following him around for a good time." His voice was just a shade softer but his fists were still clenched at his side.

"I really am-"

"Don't you dare tell me how sorry you are! Your scent was all over that damn camera. And I was there Bella! I know you were with him this weekend. I heard you two talking in his tent." He took a step back away from me and shook his head. "What… are you helping him? Giving him pointers on how to track us? Dammit Bella!" He roared. "How could you betray me like this? How could you expose me just because you think Edward has a golden dick!"

I was fuming! I mean fucking livid. I couldn't believe that Jacob thought that of me. Thought that I was ratting him out. Did he think I was that careless?

"Yes, I knew Edward was hunting werewolves. He told me the morning after-"

"He fucked you?" Jacob accused.

"Will you shut the hell up and listen to me?" I screamed. "I thought I could stop him. I felt like I needed to do something. I didn't _want_ him to find you. So yes, I was with him this weekend. I turned the fucking camera back off when he wasn't looking because I didn't want it to catch a picture of you guys. That's why my scent was on the camera. Dammit Jacob! I can't believe you thought I was helping him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You should have talked to me about it. I would have told you the truth, Bella. I would have told you I already knew about Edward and his hunting attempts. And even if I didn't know already, it's not your place to go around causing diversions. I can take care of my fucking self. And believe me…Edward is not a threat to me."

"Well if he is not a threat, then why the hell are you so upset? You already know he can't hurt you or trap you, so why are you so pissed at me for trying to stop his feeble attempts? I don't understand you Jacob!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella," He ground his teeth in anger. "Do you not realize what kind of risk you are taking here? You have put the whole pack in jeopardy. All Edward wants is to kill us and now you are sleeping with the enemy. If you told him our secrets-"

"I haven't! And I wouldn't!" I hissed. I shook my head in disbelief that Jacob would honestly think that I would tell Edward everything I knew about the wolves and that my so called best friend just happened to be one.

"Did you not hear me Bella? He wants to fucking kill me. When you knowingly side up with the enemy, how can I trust you?" His eyes bore a hole into my soul looking for answers.

"He doesn't want to kill you, Jake." I crossed my arms. "He just wants to prove you exist."

Jacob huffed and closed his eyes trying to calm down. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Bella." He opened his eyes. "I told you to stay out of those damn woods. I have enough to worry about and now I have to worry about your safety too?" He looked hurt, lost, and completely torn.

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was. I wanted to slap for thinking I would betray him and I wanted to junk punch him for talking about Edward like he was some random enjoyable fuck because Edward was more than that to me.

"Jacob, I am hurt that you always assume the worst about me." My voice cracked a little as I tried to hold back the tears.

His hardened face softened and he stepped closer to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Bella." I began to cry hard against his chest. "Don't cry." He soothed me, rubbing circles on my back. "I know I don't need to worry about Edward; he can't harm me." He pulled be away from him and looked at me. "I am worried he will harm _you_ though."

I fell back against his chest. "Don't worry, Edward wouldn't hurt me." I murmured against his shirt.

"He seems a little unstable, Bells." _Yeah, well he is…but. _"I just don't trust him." He said cautiously.

"Are you saying you don't trust him for my sake or yours? I asked.

"Your sake." He answered.

I stepped back making him look me in the eye this time. "Since when are you concerned about the people that I date?" I questioned him. "Why do you care so much? We are just friends Jake, we don't have to have each other's approve the people we choice to date." _Well, that was kind of hypocritical Bella. _Rose was my friend and I definitely didn't approve of the axe carrying doctor and I had plans of talking some sense into her.

He snorted and then smiled. "Bella, I don't have _that_ kind of feelings for you, if that is what you mean?" He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "You are my best friend in the whole wide world, Bells. Of course I care for you and want what is best for you."

"If Quil or Embry was dating some annoying bitch would you feel the same way? Would you pissed at them for being so stupid?" I tried to prove my point. Jacob had become a little possessive over me in the past year or so. I didn't want him to feel threatened that our friendship would be compromised because of a new guy in my life.

"I see what you are saying. I guess I am just being a little sexiest." He confessed. "My pals can take care of their selves but I guess I feel like I need to watch over you like a big brother or something-"

"Because I am a girl?" I interrupted him.

"Yeah, because you are a girl." He laughed before adding, "And you have a tendency to attract any danger that comes within five miles of you."

"Are you forgetting who can kick your ass on even given Sunday in a game of thumb war?" I smirked." You only have big muscles now because of all the practice you got in arm wrestling me. You were so determined to beat me that you started working out. We haven't arm wrestled in a while but I could still probably kick your ass in that too." I teased, giving his arm a playful punch and earning a smile from him. "Oh and don't forget about me breaking Jordan Stanley's nose in the eighth grade because he tried to kiss me."

Jacob doubled over in laughter. "Yeah that was kind of awesome. Except when I started getting teased that my best friend was tougher than me. The guys wondered if you were going to start fighting my battles for me. You know that they even placed bets on it?" He chuckled.

"Well I did want to scratch out Sarah's eyeballs when she spread all those nasty rumors about you sleeping with her. _Stupid girl! _But the rumors died down after she received a good ole fashion Bella Swan threat, so I never got the chance to blind her. Since you would never hit a girl and all, I was prepared to take her down for you." I cracked my knuckles.

"See?" He smiled brightly. "You obliviously do have the same protective feelings for me as I do you. I'd kill a fucker for talking shit about my best friend." He cracked his knuckles mimicking me.

We laughed together and I felt better instantly. This hadn't turned out as bad as I thought it would. Jacob knew the whole truth about Edward and instead of never speaking to me again he was laughing and challenging me in an arm wrestling match on the hood of his car.

"Maybe another time." I refused because I knew he would beat me and I wasn't in the mood to hear it the rest of my life. Jacob had never beat me at arm wrestling. I wasn't stupid I knew when I didn't have fighting chance against muscle man. When he started working out and getting stronger than me I stopped challenging him.

"Are you chicken, Swan?" _Swan? He hasn't called me that in years._ Jacob started poking me in the ribs and making clucking noises. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. "Come on whimpy girl!" He squeezed my barely noticeable bicep. "You know you want to. I can see it on your face." He was right I did want to kick his ass and twist his arm off in the process.

"I'll tell you what. If I win, you are to never say another discouraging word about me and Edward. I want to be with him regardless that he wants to hunt you down." I poked him in the chest.

"And if I win." He buffed his nails across his chest and then blew air across them. "You will do as I wish and stay out of the fucking woods with Edward." I gulped. A deal was a deal but I didn't know if I could stay out of the woods with Edward.

"What does it matter if I am in the woods or anywhere else? You're still going to have to deal with me dating your enemy." I questioned him.

"The only time I have my keen senses is when I am wolf form. Trust me! I never want to hear you having sex again." My eyes widened in shock. "That's right. We ALL heard. _"Oh Edward, that feels amazing…Please don't stop!" _Jacob mocked me in a high pitched girly voice.

I was mortified. All of them? What about the first night in the woods? God, they probably heard that too.

"It freaked me out and was embarrassing as hell. The guys are still talking about it. Hell they want to hear more." He paused. "Another reason, you should stay out of those damn woods. I don't like to hear my pack lusting over you. We hear each other's thoughts ya know? It's gross!" He wrinkled his nose.

I stuck my hand out. "Deal!" After hearing all of that, I didn't know if I truthfully _did_ want to go back in the woods with Edward.

Jacob's eyes lit up as he shook my hand roughly causing me to wince. "Oh this is going to be sooo easy!" He laughed wickedly.

I leaned forward, pressed my elbow down on the hood of his car, stuck but butt out and wiggled my hips. "Let's do this big boy."

"Oh you are so going down, Swan." He grasped his hand in mine and began counting down. "Three…two…one."

I didn't even give him a chance to move my arm and inch because as soon as he said "one" I twisted his nipple with my free hand…HARD and then slammed our joined hands down on the hood of the car.

"Ahhh." He shouted holding his hand over his sore nipple.

"I win!" I danced around him.

"You fucking cheated!" He whined.

"Wanna go again?" I teased.

"Hell no! You're ruthless. Who knows what you might twist next? I don't want a discolored crotch." He cupped his balls.

I started laughing hysterically. He knew me to well. I didn't want to hurt him but I may have gone to desperate measures to beat him again. He was right. I _was _ruthless. "What is that like 3,495 for me and 0 for you."

"I don't know and I don't care." He huffed.

_He was such a sore loser. Get it… 'sore' looser. _God I was cracking myself up.

"You're an evil, evil woman."

"How can you say such things about your best friend?" I gasped in mock surprise while trying to hide the smile that danced at the corners of mouth.

"Best friend my ass. You just nearly tore my nipple off with those Bella Cruella claws of yours. Ouch." He rubbed his chest.

"Awe. Poor baby." I extended my hand toward his back like I was going to pat him but I gave him a hard smack instead. "Better toughen up and stop whining or the boys will know I really _am_ tougher than you."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." He stuck a wet finger in my ear and I screamed. He dunked away from me as I instinctively took a swing at him, missing him by only a hair.

"Ooh. That was so close." I warned.

"Good thing I moved or you would have given me another bruise." He laughed then opened his car door.

"I better go check on Charlie." I was about to say my goodbyes to Jacob when he spoke. His voice was serious now and all jokes were aside.

"Bells?" He caught my attention." I hope next time you will just be truthful with me instead of making up lame excuses to avoid me." His eyes pleaded with me to understand what he was trying to say. He didn't want to argue, he just wanted to get it all off his chest now. I understood where he was coming from. I didn't want to keep rehashing this conversation. We didn't need to have any words left unspoken. He wouldn't rest until he had said all that he was feeling and I felt the exact same way.

"I will." I replied softly with a shake of my head.

"Sorry I yelled at you." He bit the inside of his jaw nervously. Jacob wasn't good with apologies so I decided to take the pressure off of him.

"I understand you were upset and felt betrayed, but now you know the truth so let's just leave it at that." I said with all sincerity. I turned to walk away. "You better sleep with one eye open 'cause I owe you, Mister." I called over my shoulder. I was referring to the wet finger he had just stuck in my ear. _God, I hate wet willies. _

I saw his headlights pull away from the curb as I was shutting the front door. I bolted the door, cut off the lights and headed upstairs to check on Charlie.

He was sleeping soundly, so I didn't disturb him. I was grateful Jacob and I hadn't roused him from sleep though. God only knows what he would have done in his feverish state if he would have heard us yelling. I envisioned him staggering down the stairs with a shoe, thinking it was a bat, ready to swing at the intruder that was yelling at his only daughter, at what he consider to be an ungodly hour of the night.

I showered then headed to bed completely exhausted by tonight's turn of events. I didn't even bother to turn down the bed. I fell onto the comforter and barely fluffed my pillow before I felt my eyelids close.

The next day Charlie was feeling much better. He wanted to go to work but I insisted he stay home and rest some more. He promised that if this sickness lingered, he would go to the doctor. It was odd for Charlie to be sick anyway, but two weekends in a row was seriously alarming to me.

I had talked to Jacob earlier this morning and he said that Billy was sick now too with pretty much the same symptoms as Charlie's. Jacob skipped out on joining the pack over the weekend. It was obvious to me as to why he had after showing up here last night. He offered to maybe give me another bike lesson today if Billy didn't need him for anything. I agreed and he told me he would call me later.

While I prepared some lunch for Charlie, my mind wandered to Edward. I missed him and wished I were with him. I thought about his family and how lonely he must have been over these past several years. I could barely imagine what I would feel like if I lost someone dear to me, let alone lose three family members at one time.

Edward never explained to me what had happened to his family. A part of me wanted to ask Charlie if he knew what had happened to the Cullens. They were from here so I know that Charlie knows something about their disappearance. I could ask him what happened. He normally warns me if any danger is anywhere near the area, rapes, murders, kidnappings. I guess he thought it was his way of warning me to stay safe. Despite Charlie's obsessive knowledge of unnatural deaths and crime rates, I just couldn't ask. I felt like Edward would talk about what happened to his family when he was ready. _He hurts, he still hurts…I can't push him to talk about it if he doesn't want to._ I decided I didn't want to be a busy body and pry into Edward's business, even though my curiosity continued brewing; getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

The day was passing slowly and I was getting bored and frustrated. I could not stop thinking about Edward and it seemed every mind outlet I tried, only led me to a dead end. Charlie was feeling better and had spent the evening outside tinkering around in the shed, gathering up his fishing supplies for his upcoming fishing trip. I picked up my phone and dialed Jacob.

"_Hey this is Jake, you know that to do." _ His voicemail picked up, followed by a beep.

"Hey, it's me. Give me a call if you want to go do something. Charlie is feeling better, and I am bored…out…of…my…wits." I explained dramatically. "Hope Billy is feeling better." I chirped then hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. At this point, I didn't care if Jacob took me for a spin on his bike, I just needed out of this damn house.

"Hey Dad," I stepped into the rinky dinky shed he had built many years ago. "I see you are still planning on the trip?"

"What makes you think I would miss it?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the fishing rod he was stringing with new fishing line.

I scrunched my nose. "Well, I was worried you were having some kind of anxiety over missing work. But I'm glad to see you are not."

"I _do_ hate I have missed a few days of work, but I am not going to wallow in guilt and miss out on my fishing trip because of it." He laughed. "Besides, I'm learning that Rick actually _can_ handle the town without me." He smirked.

"Who would have ever thought?" I added sarcastically with a roll of my eyes and a slight giggle. Rick was a lot younger than Charlie. He came straight out of the police academy and stepped directly under the shadows of Chief Charlie Swan five years ago. He wanted nothing more than to prove his dedication, service and determination of his job to Charlie. Charlie has given him a hard time though. He thinks no one will ever be as passionate about upholding the law as he is. The second day on the job, Charlie came home saying how young and naïve he thought Rick was. Rick was a good guy and has impressively taken Charlie's teasing and sarcasm with a grain of salt and has proved himself well to Charlie. Even if it has taken Charlie five years to come around and see Rick's worth, I think Charlie was finally realizing that Rick wasn't a fluke after all.

"That boy is going to make a fine Chief one day." He stated thoughtfully. It actually may have been a thought and he hadn't realized he had spoken it but I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Charlie considering someone a perfect candidate to take his place one day? When he retired? _I was stunned into silence.

Charlie started rambling on about all the regrets and wrong decisions he has made as a law enforcer. "I've tried so hard, kid, to turn the 'wrongs' into 'rights'." He grumbled.

"Dad, you can't save every one. Some people take the wrong paths and can't and don't want to be 'righted'." I assured him it had nothing to do with his ability as a cop.

"Yeah they start out with vandalism then end up doing time for manslaughter." He was referring to a case that had bothered him for years now. A sweet and shy neighborhood boy that used to rake our yard for extra cash, ended up on the wrong path…so to speak…despite Charlie's efforts to right the boy's path.

Bryson started hanging out with the wrong crowd and Charlie had to arrest him more than once over vandalism charges. The night that Charlie pulled him over for having a tail light out, he didn't suspect that Bryson didn't have permission to be driving his Father's car. By the time the car was reported stolen, it was too late. Bryson had been so drunk he passed out behind the wheel and dropped off the side of the road striking a man that was changing a flat tire. The man died instantly and Charlie has blamed himself for it ever since.

"When you ever going to stop blaming yourself for that?" I asked sadly.

"Never" He replied sternly.

And I knew it was the truth. Charlie would carry it to his grave, never forgiving himself for something he had no control over.

"It's just like the Cu-…" He trailed off shaking his head. "Never mind"

"Just like what Dad?" I didn't know what was suddenly bothering him. One minute he his almost smiling about Rick and the next minute he is pining over loss causes.

"It's nothing Bells, there is a lot of cases that still haunt me; and a lot of which you know nothing about. I have to protect you and that's why I try to leave my work at work. When I'm at home I just like to me Charlie…er Dad. I can't bring every case home with me. You hear enough about statistics from me, you wouldn't want to know the details of all the bad I have specifically encountered over the years. That stuff stays at the office. You'd be surprised at every one's dirty laundry in this small town though." He shook his head in shame.

"I understand that Dad." And I did, I wouldn't want to know half of what Charlie knows.

I told Charlie I was headed back inside to do some laundry. He stopped me before I made it out of the shed. "Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Be careful will ya?" I didn't know why he was so concerned about my safety over doing laundry but I guess. "No matter if I do leave my job at work, sometimes it manages to still follow me home anyway." Okay…this had nothing to do with laundry. I didn't know what Charlie was trying to say. I started to ask him exactly what he meant but I decided against it.

I was so relieved to hear Edward's groggy voice and thankful to all that I was still up and hadn't gone to bed yet. It was 2am when my phone rung.

"_Hey, you're still up baby?" He spoke lazily into the phone._

"_Yeah, but what are you up to? Are you at home?" _

"_I'm headed home." He answered. Then there was silence on the other end._

"_Are you…okay?" I asked caustiously._

"_Bella, I know this may sound crazy to you, but…I've missed you so badly. I just couldn't bear another night alone and I had to hear your angelic voice. I'm so glad you are still up. I would have gladly listened to your voicemail but I…fuck Bella, I'm glad your awake."_

_My cheeks burned brightly at his confession. He missed me too. "I've missed you too." I smiled and twirled my hair around my fingers. "I can't wait to see you." I whispered._

"_You really shouldn't have said that." He whispered back in a deep voice that made my stomach flutter._

"_Why?" I ask breathlessly as my heart began to race away and my mind went into overdrive thinking about what he was insinuating._

"_Because I am standing outside your bedroom window." _

_My heart about damn near leaped out of my chest as I crawled off the bed as fast as I could, wrapping myself up in the sheet and falling to the floor in the process, as I tried to make it to the window, which seemed farther and farther away the closer I got._

_I flung the window open, not caring that I was being loud enough to wake up Charlie. And there he was…looking up at me with his cell phone clutched against his chest and with a crooked smile on his face. "Stay right there, I'm coming out." I said eagerly._

_My heart was still racing and my body was alive with feelings I have never felt. I didn't care if my bare feet pounding against the stairs might stir a startling reaction from Charlie. I didn't care that I swung open the door before I unchained the lock and it sounded like someone was trying to break in. There was nothing going to stop me from getting to Edward. Not a door, a sleepy gun toting Charlie…Jacob…nothing._

_Once I got the wretched door open and flung it against the door stop a little too hard, I didn't even bother shutting it back when I saw that Edward was already on the porch. The door stood agape as I flung my self into Edward's arms._

"_I had to see you." He breathed in my scent and held me close to him. "Last night was almost intolerable. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He rubbed my back and I hummed against his chest in pure satisfaction. "But tonight?" He cupped my face. "There was no way I could have stayed in those woods, so far away from you." He planted kisses all over my face. First my forehead, then my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, then finally my lips. His lips felt like heaven against mine. "I lay in the tent all of two seconds before I grabbed all of my shit and packed it up faster than-…hell I felt like there was a fire in my ass, I shot out of there so fast."_

"_In the dark?" It was a stupid question. Of course it was dark. "But I thought you didn't travel in the dark?" I was dumbfounded. My brain had turned to mush. YES! He HAD traveled in the dark. All because of ME? He made an exception all because of ME! I wanted to permanently attach my lips to his and never let go._

"_Bella, I have no rules when it comes to you." He kissed my throat._

I replayed that scene over and over in my head as I lay with my back pressed against Edward's hard stomach and wrapped up in his strong arms. He wasn't awake yet and I had no intentions of waking him up. _Okay, maybe I had a few intentions but that's beside the point. _He was tuckered out. Plus I was having the best dream ever. Except it wasn't a dream. It was real. Edward had rushed back to Forks in the middle of the night and caused my heart to dangerously skip beats. We had stayed up till 5:00 this morning, hugging and kissing and talking while we cuddled on the front steps.

Edward had insisted he leave and I go on to bed since my involuntary yawns were coming every thirty seconds or so. But I wouldn't let him go. Couldn't let him go. He was parked down the street and so he waited in his car until Charlie left for work then he slipped inside the house and then into bed with me.

Charlie had told me before he went to bed last night that he was going to work today despite how he felt. I hoped he felt better really I do, but I was glad he went into work, because now I was lying in bed with the most perfect man. No disturbances from angry Father's… no ear ring wearing cock blocking friends…no sore nipple werewolf cock blocking friends…no one, just me and him! We had slept most of the day away just like this; me in his arms and him breathing deeply against my hair.

"How long have you been awake?" Edward nuzzled my shoulder. His voice was heavy with sleep.

"I don't know. But I was comfortable and didn't want to move."

"I'm glad you didn't." His arms tightened around me. "What time is it anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno?" Because truly I didn't know and didn't care. It didn't matter to me if time stood still, I was happy and exactly where I wanted to be.

Edward rolled over onto his back and then groaned. "It's 1:30."

I rolled over to face him and propped my head up on my elbow. "So?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes. "You got somewhere you gotta be?" I teased him.

A slow smile spread over his face and I was dying to kiss him but I'm sure my breath smelled like something fierce. He must have been thinking the same thing. "Kiss me." He demanded.

I shook my head and cupped my hand over my mouth. "I need to brush my teeth." My words were muffled by my hand but he understood what I had said.

He turned onto his side to face me. His fingers danced along my hip and his lips touch my neck softly. "Then go brush your teeth because I am dying to slip my tongue into your mouth."

I gulped and nodded, leaping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom as I heard his chuckling softly echoing in my room. "Don't laugh at me." I called out from the hallway.

I brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly. I felt his hands wrap around my waist when I was rinsing my mouth out and it almost startled me. I turned to face him.

"Better?" He raised his eyebrows and I smiled at him. "Too bad I don't have my toothbrush with me since morning breath turns you off and all." He teased.

"Hey, I have extra tooth brushes lying around." I turned and rummage through the drawer. "Here." I placed a new tooth brush in his hand.

I leaned against the counter watching him as he brushed his teeth. He raised his eyebrows at me and said something I couldn't quite make out. I just giggled and continued to watch him, wishing like hell he would hurry up so I could feel his lips against mine.

When he was finished he stepped in front of me, effectively pinning me against the counter. He swept a piece of hair off my neck and without a single word, he pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me gently at first but his kisses became firmer and so did something else. I hummed as he opened his mouth and sucked on my bottom lip. His hands moved up and sown my sides. His touch was making me hot and tingly all over and I felt the need to be closer to him.

Just as he promised, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands gripped my hips and I squealed against his mouth as he lifted me effortlessly onto the counter. I tried to pull away to catch my breath but he held my head steady with his hand as he continued to assault my mouth with his tongue. _Holy shit! _

His aggressiveness only made me want him even more. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. His lips descended onto my neck and jaw, kissing hungrily and passionately. "Edward" I rasped.

"God, baby I wish I could wake up to you like this every morning." He said in between kisses against my neck.

I dug my heels into his ass and he attacked my chest with his mouth with a growl. _Oh fuck, I love to hear him growl like that._ Everything was heating up extremely fast. I had my head thrown back and my back arched as he continued to kiss above the valley of my breast, and I was enjoying every minute of it. THEN, my fucking stomach growled and Edward pulled away looking at me.

"Was that your belly growling?" He asked in shock.

I shook my head no but just then it growled again. "Dammit woman, I need to feed you." He laughed and helped me off of the counter.

"I don't need food." I protested quickly trying to pull him back towards me. _I only need you._

I was pissed as hell that Edward made me get dressed so we could go eat at the diner again. Well maybe not pissed, but definitely sexually frustrated. He held the door to the diner open. As soon as I stepped through the door, I saw a smiling Rosalie behind the counter. She waved and then continued taking someone's order.

Edward and I sat down beside of each other in the booth. There was no way I was sitting across from him this time. I half expected Rosalie to come bouncing down the aisle to take our order but I wasn't the least little bit shocked when Tanya, the cougar, beat her to it.

"What can I get for you two?" She narrowed her eyes at me and then eye fucked Edward. I wanted to rip the old heifer's eyeballs out.

"Do you mind if I order for you, sweetheart?" Edward asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

I shook my head to let him know I didn't mind at all, but my eyes stayed locked with Tanya's as Edward ordered. She wrote the order down without even looking at the order pad. Edward was totally oblivious to our stare down. He didn't even look at the cougar; his eyes were on the menu he was reading from. I don't know who that woman thought she was but she looked at me like I was undeserving to be with a guy like Edward. _Pfft…like she was a fucking catch? Her tits probably sag to her knees when she isn't wearing a bra. Old ass bitch!_

Tanya swayed her hips as she walked away, like she was God's given gift to man. I don't know why I hated the whore so bad…but I did. Maybe because she was ogling my man? _Yeah, that's it!_

"I need to use the restroom." I said to Edward as I quietly excused myself.

"Hurry back." He teased.

I was standing over the sink lathering up my hands with soap when I heard the door open behind me. I briefly glanced in the mirror, out of habit, to see who had entered the restroom. _Fuck me!_

Tanya sauntered her bitchy ass over to the sink that neighbored me. Out of the four sinks, she decided to choose the one directly beside of me? With an outlandish smirk plastered on her butt ugly face, she eyed me through the mirror. _Unfuckingbelievable._

I felt the walls closing in. This bathroom was too small to be trapped in here with a cougar. I had to get out of here…fast. Tanya was applying lipstick to her big fish lips and humming. I rolled my eyes. I didn't give a damn if she saw me do it-and she did see me because she was still staring at me through the mirror. _So the stare down begins again, whore._

She huffed and rolled her eyes and I followed the action with slightly louder huff and another roll of my eyes. She smirked and rolled her eyes at me again through the damn mirror. I could feel my blood starting to boil. I was about two seconds away from slamming her head into the mirror so I didn't have to look at her ugly face.

I grabbed some paper towels from the holder that was situated in front of us and rolled my eyes at her once more through the mirror while I dried my hands. She huffed rather loudly and crossed her arms over her chest, then started tapping her toe against the tiled floor, eyeing me through the mirror still. _You're no threat to me, bitch._

I dropped the towel in the trash can and headed toward the door to leave her alone to deal with her obvious self complex all by herself. My hand hovered over the door as she spoke.

"I know your type, honey." She purred. I swallowed hard and gritted my teeth not wanting to cause a scene but curious as to what she had to say. _I could just see it now. 'Police Chief Swan's daughter arrested for assault and battery of an elderly woman.' _ I was torn in between ignoring her and beating the smug shit out of her.

"Desperately looking for love, but only getting fucked. And by two different guys no doubt. Good for you!" She added sharply. _That's it!_

I twisted the little knob in front of me and smiled evilly when I heard the click of the door lock slide into place. I turned around slowly to face her. "Listen here grandma!"

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was hungry, hell so was I, but all I could think about was what we could be doing right now instead of sitting here in the diner waiting on food. There was no way I was going to deprive her of food while I selfishly fed my true hunger. Especially when her belly had growled like a damn pit bull waiting to rip someone's head off. I had never in my life heard something that loud come from something so tiny.

"Hey Eddie boy." Rosalie startled me out of my thoughts. "Where's Bella?" She asked as she slid into the other side of the booth and looked around.

"She's in the bathroom." I replied. There was a moment of awkward silence. However, Rosalie looked excited and eager to say something so I started making light conversation to help her out. "So what's new?" I asked her politely.

She looked around again searching for Bella. "Well, I kind of feel bad for spilling this to you first, but I'm dying here." She fanned herself and smiled brightly. "So you remember Drew, the doctor?" Her eyes lit up instantly when she spoke his name.

"Yeah." I replied nonchalantly. _How could I forget?_

"Well, he asked me out!" She squealed. "He came back in here this morning. Can you believe that?"

_Unbelievable._ "Wait! He came back in here today?" I interrupted her, acting interested at how enraptured she was by this guy.

"Yes!" She cheered. "And oh my God, I almost poured coffee all over a customer when I saw he was wearing a Yankees baseball cap." She leaned forward. "Do you have any idea how much I _loooove _ baseball?" She shook her head as she spoke. "It's like destiny, or something. This guy was made simply _made _for me." She acknowledged with wide eyes. "We could have been made for each other." She said with a very serious look on her face.

"I agree." I added to her speculation.

"You do?" Her eyes lit up again.

"Why sure. Trust me!" I glared at her. "It's rare for guys to find a girl who is as interested in sports as he is. You like baseball…he comes in wearing his favorite ball cap, and the rest his history." I went over the aforesaid information again. "And you know what?"

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"I bet _Drew _feels the same way about you. I bet he took one look at you and knew you were the one for him." I fed into her happiness. "That's why he keeps coming in here. I mean you _said _he only comes in on what? Fridays, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "And you should have seen the look on his face when I told him I liked his ball cap." She stated. "He looked like a kid in a candy shop."

"I bet he did." I smiled and winked. _I bet he did._

Just then Bella returned and shyly scooted in beside of me. Her face was a little red and her expression was unreadable. She looked angry yet happy. I momentarily hoped she didn't catch me winking at Rosalie and thought the action was more than what I intended it be. I would hate to think she thought I was flirting with her best friend. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple. She didn't pull away so that was a good sign.

"Oh my God, Bella, I have so much to tell you." Rosalie chirped.

"Rosalie, can you come run this food?" I heard a male voice call from behind the counter.

"Shit! I guess my break his over. I will have to tell you later." She looked around. "And where the hell is Tanya?"

"You may want to check the restroom. I saw her in there. She may be sick or something." Bella suggested. "Come to think of it…she did look a little green." Bella smirked, which was no surprise to me. I knew Bella didn't like the cougar waitress. She probably found enjoyment out of the waitress possibly being sick. The smirk that has now turned into an evil smile on Bella's face, only confirmed my suspicion. She was indeed unsympathetic towards her.

Rosalie snorted and then Bella giggled. I was certain that Bella was glorying over the waitress's sickness now. I made a mental note not to ever get on Bella's bad side. I pulled her towards me and kissed the side of her head again. I was learning more and more about her everyday.

**A/N: I'm glad Jacob and Bella have worked their shit out. Aren't you? And don't worry about Tanya, she won't be causing anymore problems. *winks* LOL.**

**A quick confession-I am truly sorry it took me longer than a few days to get this update to you guys. I have learned my lesson…I will NEVER tell or promise when my updates will be ever again. Because frankly…who the hell knows? I sure don't! I never know what my real life will throw at me or sidetrack me with. I had planned on having this chapter posted three days ago, but I am learning that nothing ever goes as planned. I know three days isn't that much of a time lapse but I HATE going back on my word. If someone tells me they are going to do something, then I tap my foot impatiently until I see it happen. LOL**

**I write for the fun of it, just like you read for the fun of it. Neither is a necessity but a free-will. With that being said, thank you a billion to all who are following this story. Thank you to all who have reviewed, rec'd, added me or this story to your favorites. I feel honored that you are allowing me to entertain you. **

**If you leave a review, Edward may show up outside YOUR bedroom window at 2am. I LOVE to know what you are thinking, so…LET'S HEAR IT!**

**XOXOXO-SAVRAV**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello peeps! A big ole huge thank you to all that have reviewed thus far and continue to do so. If you have a twitter account be sure and follow me Burnt_Feathers. If you have a Facebook account you can find me under the name Kimmie Samore. I have different pennames every where I go for a certain reason in which I am not at liberty to say. LOL I love to chat with new people especially those that have read my stories. So join me either on twitter or FB and we will chat away! I have met some way awesome new friends on my FB page. We share Rob porn and talk smut all day every day. It's a freakin blast. So join me, it'll be fun****.**

**A huge shout out to my lil' Sis. She is the bestest! Without her I am nothing. She religiously guides me through this FF world of writing and I absolutely adore her. She comes up with the best story ideas ever and poor me…she won't let me steal them *crosses arms and pouts*. She says "Write your own!" Can you believe her? Ugh! LOL After all the fairytales I made up and told her when she was younger, after all the silly songs I sang to her when she was scared at night, after all her diapers I changed? (Yeah, I'm trying to make her feel bad, but it won't work) Despite our ten year age difference she is my best friend ever and I will forgive her for not letting me steal her ideas because she doesn't try to steal mine.**

**I will be posting the Bella and cougar action from the previous chapter as an outtake once this story is complete. I can't pass up the opportunity to write it because, just like you guys, I'm dying to know what Bella said and what the cougar's reaction was. LOL **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. Yada, yada, yada…you guys know the drill. I own this Hunterward and he owns me. What a happy freaking world I live in. *sighs* Still saving those Volvos and riding my Vampire ;)**

**Chapter 12 **

**BPOV**

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Edward kept me busy with countless numbers of orgasms and when he didn't have his head or groin between my legs he was dragging me out of the house to proudly display me to the public. He had said he was proud we were together and he wanted the whole world to know I was his. He was so sweet when he wanted to be and so passionate the rest of the time.

"Edward?" I traced my fingers across his bare stomach.

"Hmm Mmm." He answered lazily.

I propped my head up on my elbow to take a better look at him. He had a cat got the mouse look plastered on his face. "What do you do?" He stared at me in confusion. "I mean…what else do you do? Like through the week and all. I know you hunt werewolves on the weekends… but what do you do when you are not with me? Do you have a job, a pending career…what?" I know it was a little too late to be asking these kinds of questions. It was the kind of question you would ask a guy you wanted to date not one you were already deeply involved with.

"I have enough inheritance to never have to work a day in my life." His face fell a little and I immediately felt his sorrow for his family. Of course, his parents were both doctors and he was probably sitting on a butt load of fortune. "But that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to have a career." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've just…seemed to have cast all my dreams to the side over the past several years." He said sadly and I realized he truly hadn't been living since the loss of his family, just merely existing.

"Tell me about your dreams." I encouraged him.

"How about I show you instead?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think it is fine time I take you home with me, don't you think?" He winked. "Plus I _want_ you to know more about my family. And no better way than to visit their home, where I still feel their presence every day."

And before I could answer he jumped up from my bed and pulled his pants on. I watched in awe as the denim slid over his toned ass and the muscles in his back flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head. _Damn I was a lucky girl._

"Come on…get dressed." He was excited and I was happy for that. If taking me to his home made him happy, I'd damn near move in there with him just to see him this happy and excited every day. Things had happened so fast between us. I had fallen for him, and quickly. Feelings had developed so fast my head nearly _still_ spins from it. All I wanted was to take his pain away, feel that void in his life and give him a reason to live. He had to know that life still existed for him despite his losses.

The night I met Edward, he seemed normal and thriving but it was just a mask. He was hurt and lonely. A part of me still felt used at the fact that he slept with me that night. A part of me thought maybe he was just searching for something to stop the pain and I was the most convenient outlet to try at the time. But there was another part of me that knew that whatever it was in the beginning and whatever his reason might have been at the time, was now driven by something different. When he looks at me, his eyes sparkle. When he touches me, his skin heats up. And when he kisses me, I feel wanted…needed…it's like air to him. Two strangers meeting one unexpected night now didn't feel too unexpected at all to me. I had never believed in fate or love at first sight, but then again I had never met Edward Cullen. Now I had my own personal living, breathing reason to believe.

We pulled up in front of a two story home that looked like it belonged on the front of Country Living magazine or something. The house was not visible from the main road and it set nestled among the trees. The seclusion and privacy already felt welcoming to me. The stone structures that stood on either end of the driveway screamed strength and stability. And the beautiful array of flowers that surrounded the house said warmth and love. Someone would have to have some tender love and care to grow flowers that beautiful.

"My Mom loved to garden. She was always planting a new flower or bush." Edward must have noticed me staring. "She said caring for patients was easy but caring for plants and flowers required a lot more love and patience. She always joked that if she could keep a rose bush alive… then that was all the confidence she needed to know that she could save a life." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

We stepped out of the car and he pulled me close to him as we walked up the walkway. "I couldn't bare the thought of my Mom's green thumb dying along with her so I continue to tend to her flower garden for her."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. "Edward…you keep these flowers…alive…for her?" I asked in complete shock and awe that he would do that…or even knew how to do that. I wouldn't even know where to begin to create something so lovely.

"Well, I try to." He smirked. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get flowers to grow in the most scarce sunlit place on the face of the planet?" He was serious and all I wanted to do was kiss him. This was definitely a part of him that I would have never expected. Of course I knew he must have loved his family very much but I was only beginning to understand now just how much.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked dumbly.

"Well…" He took out a key to unlock the front door. "I've learned a lot from watching my Mom. The rest I googled and what neither of those could teach me, the landscaping crew takes care of." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Diligently! I pay them thrice the amount to make sure the landscaping stays exactly the way my Mother would want it. And frankly I can't do a damn thing with a rose bush." He half chuckled. "My Mom would be so disappointed." He shook his head slightly as he opened the door.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Edward, I think you're Mom would be so proud of you for doing this for her." And I meant it. I was proud of him for having the ability to do such a nice thing for his beloved Mother. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was proud of her son even though she wasn't here to see it or speak it, she was saving a life. Edward had been living even if he didn't see it…he was living for his family.

As I walked through the front door I was overwhelmed with the light scent of wood and furniture polish. Everything was wood. Wood floors, wooden walls, I looked up half expecting the ceiling to be made of wood also.

"My Mom always wanted carpeting but my Dad insisted that carpet was for only for whimps. He liked to walk around barefooted all the time because he loved the feel of the wood beneath his feet. My Mom's feet always stayed cold so she pined over plush carpeting… as you can imagine."

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I think so too." He shrugged. "But my Mom would have loved you anyway." He kissed my temple. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

He led me into a kitchen that would make Emeril jealous. It was huge! I'm talking ginormous. The marble counter tops shined like the top of the Chrysler building. You could see your reflection off of it, I'm sure of it. However, I didn't want to test my theory because Edward would have thought I was crazy. I couldn't take my eyes off of the cabinets. There were so many of them it was hard to count. I wondered how many dishes it would take to fit into them all and if they in fact held that many dishes.

"You want something to drink?" Edward asked. I simply nodded because I was kind of rendered speechless at the size of this kitchen.

He walked away from me and I hadn't even noticed that the side by side fridge was over-layed in wood as well until I saw the light illuminating from it. _Wow!_

"I bet your Mom _lived_ in here didn't she?" I exclaimed.

Edward handed me a soda. "Actually, my Dad was the cook. Not that my Mom couldn't cook, because she sure was good at it but Dad wouldn't let her most of the time. He spent more time in here than anybody… Well except for Emmett but he never cooked, he was always in here eating." He laughed.

"Well, that explains the wooden fridge then." I murmured.

Edward spew his drink out of his mouth and started laughing hysterically. _Well there went the shiny counter top._ "What did you say?"

"The fridge?" I raised my eyebrows. "It's wooden as well; I assume your Dad had a hand in that?"

He chuckled. "No doubt you and my Dad would have gotten along great." He grabbed a handful of towels and started to clean up his mess.

"Are you more like your Mom or your Dad?" I asked. I was curious to know which personality he favored since I was getting a clear picture on how his parents were. Even though I had spent countless hours with Edward, I felt like I barley knew all there was to know about him.

"Both, I guess you could say. I'm a good balance of the both of them. I have passions and love and a genuine care for certain things like my Mom did, but I can be aggressive and assertive just like my Dad." _I could definitely see that._ My mind drifted back to his aggressive behavior the day I had met him and how he held me to him insisting I shouldn't travel through the night. I remember his strong hands holding me and his assertive tone telling me to stay when all I wanted to do was go. I also remember how gentle he was when he cared for the wound on my leg. How he blew hot air on my leg, then kissed it, trying to take the pain away.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward studied me as he steps\ped closer and wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"You." Was the only answer I could give because it was true. He was all I thought about these days.

I felt his hand under my chin as he tilted my head up to look at him. "Bella." His voice was soft and his eyes pierced my soul almost. "I-"

I crashed my lips to his suddenly. My pulse was flying and my head was spinning from his almost words. I know that look. That look in his eyes that I keep seeing more and more of. He didn't have to say it. I felt it too. It scared the shit out of me, but I felt it too.

**EPOV**

Bella's lips felt like heaven against mine. The taste of her mouth was the sweetest fucking thing I had ever tasted. My hands found there way to her hair and I wrapped my fingers around her luscious locks, holding on to her for dear life. She felt so good, and I never wanted to let her go…ever. I know she was scared of me telling her how I felt. But she simply can't understand my fearlessness. I have nothing to loose by telling her what my heart feels. Because I know what love feels like, and I live in regret everyday that I didn't tell my family enough how much I loved them. Now they are gone and I will never be able to utter those three simple words to them again, but I could tell Bella. I could tell her how much I adore her and can't live without her. I can tell her how much I love to see her smile and love to hear her laugh. I can tell her how happy she makes me just by being near me. I can tell her how I love to see her bite her nails when she is nervous and how I watch in awe at how the vein in her neck always throbs when she is mad. I can tell her I love her and only hope that she accepts my love for what it is. I don't care if she says it back, I just want her to know how I feel because I never know what tomorrow may hold. I can't live in regret any more. I _will _confess my love to her. _Although there is a part of me that believes she already knows…and feels it too._

As bad as I didn't want to, I had to break our kiss. She desperately tried to keep her lips connected to mine but I had brought her here for a purpose. I wanted her to know my family and I wasn't finished showing her the rest of the house just yet. However, when she attached her lips to my clothed chest and began kissing hungrily I wanted to say 'the fuck with showing her the house' and throw her on top of the counter and attack her pussy with my mouth. _She is just trying to distract you Edward. _Of this I was certain.

I grabbed her by the hand and she whimpered as I pulled her into the direction of the living room. "Come on, I wanna show you something." I had no clue what it was I wanted to show her other than my hard dick but when I spotted my piano, I figured now was a good as time as any to show her my biggest dream and passion.

I let go of her hand and she froze in her spot when she saw me head over to the piano. "D…do you…play?" I nodded and she turned pale like she had seen a fucking ghost.

"What's wrong Bella?" I started to walk back towards her but she stopped me.

"Nothing." She swallowed. "Will you play something for me?" She asked quickly but nervously.

I nodded and sat down at the piano. I could feel her eyes glued to me. "Do you have a favorite song?" I asked as I ran my hands over the keys never taking my eyes off the piano.

"I used to." She said quietly.

"But you don't any more?" I pressed a few chords, warming up and trying to shake my nerves. It had been a long while since I played anything important. I usually checked to make sure she was still in tune but that was it.

"No, I don't have a favorite song anymore."

"I'm going to play something for you that you have never heard. Would you like that Bella?" I finally looked up at her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I began to play Esme's favorite pick out of all of the music I had composed. I was aware at how far across the room Bella still stood from me and my heart ached for her to come closer.

I poured all of my heart and soul out into the dynamics of the song I was playing. I let the music express the words that no tongue even had the ability to explain. Chord…_Bella, I was numb before you. _ Chord…_ Bella, you found me and revived my senses. _Chord…_Bella, I can never thank you for making me feel something I thought I would never be able to feel again. _Chord…_Bella, I was scared to love ever again, for fear of loosing. _Chord…_Bella, You have caused my heart to fall, flip, tumble, skip and do fucking sumersaults for you. _Chord…_Bella, look at me, look into my eyes…_And as if she knew exactly what my music to her was saying, she looked directly into my eyes, as she closed the distance between us. Her eyes swelled up with tears she was so desperately trying to hold back. Chord…_Bella…I love you._

"That's was beautiful, Edward." She couldn't hold back anymore, she let the tears silently fall down her face.

"Come here baby." I tugged at her hand and she climbed into my lap. I rubbed circles on her back as she confessed the reason for her tears.

"I haven't even heard anyone play in so long. Especially _that way_." She said almost too weak for me to make out the words." I used to sit below my mother's feet with my ear pressed to the wood floor as I listened to the vibrations the piano made." She sniffled. "She used to play for me. She would play the prettiest lullabies. I can't even remember the names of the songs because I refuse to let myself remember." She cried as she grabbed a hold of my shirt and buried her head into the crook of my neck and sobbed. "And then she left me, with no explanation at all." Her voice was muffled amongst her cries and her face buried into my neck.

"It's okay baby." I soothed. "It's okay to cry." And with that she sobbed even harder.

"I've tried to forget her. She was selfish for leaving us. So I have been selfish in remembering her. I wouldn't even want her to know that I'm thinking of her right now. She doesn't even deserve my thoughts. She chose this, she chose to abandon me and Charlie and yet here I am thinking happy times about _her_!" She spat venomously.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort her. I couldn't imagine my family leaving with intentions of never coming back. My heart was ripping in two listening to Bella tell her story. "I'm sorry…Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea." I hugged her closely.

She straightened her spine and wiped her face. "Edward!" She spoke aggressively, looking me directly in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ apologize for playing for me like that." I was shocked by her words. "It was the only thing that used to comfort me as a child. Renee would play for me when I was upset and her music would somehow make me feel better. Do you not see that you can heal a part of me that know one has ever been able too? Not Charlie, not Jacob, not any of my other friends. I would go alone in the woods and hum the tune she used to play for me when no one was listening. I didn't want Charlie to hear me…I didn't want him to know that my only Mother, who left me, could comfort me without even being there…and he couldn't. He couldn't comfort me, Edward. God knows he tried, but he just couldn't."

"I can write you a new song Bella." I blurted out suddenly feeling inspired. "I can write you a new Bella's lullaby." I said softly and rubbed her shoulder as she pressed her head to mine.

"I would love that Edward." She choked.

"This is my dream Bella. To compose music…to publish it. There is nothing I would rather do than write music." I cupped her face tenderly. " You fulfill my dreams, Bella. Do you know that?" She swallowed hard.

"Is this the dreams you were going to show me? Music? Playing? Composing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I breathed as my lips ghosted across hers. "I was afraid you would think it was silly and trivial…nothing worth achieving."

"Not at all." She gaped before I brought my lips fully against hers. She kissed me hungrily and I gave into her feasting. She straddled my lap and I cupped her ass pushing her against me. She moaned into my mouth and I was beginning to loose all my restraints quickly. Here I was the luckiest damn man in the world. Bella wanted me? _And_ she supported me and my dreams. I half expected for her to laugh at my passion for music. The only other person that every supported my love for music was my Mother. My Dad only wanted me to make a career of something that wasn't so dead end. He said that it was great that I loved music as much as I did, but being a musician was something uncertain and not a job I could rely on for a living. And of course, I was always the butt end of Emmett's jokes. But their opinions didn't matter to me anymore. What mattered to me now was the beautiful girl nestled in my lap. And I wanted her…always.

"Bella." I breathed her name as she kissed down my jaw. "I love you." _There…I finally spoke the words that have been clawing there way from deep inside of me all day. _I felt like I was king of the damn world. She only responded with more eager open mouthed kisses across my throat and neck. I wasn't for sure if she even heard me through her passion filled state. It didn't matter if she had…it didn't change the way I felt. I would tell her every chance I got. _I love you, Isabella._

My hunger for her was heightened to a new level when she cupped my erection through my jeans and moaned my name. I kissed her neck and she threw her head back and grinded her sex against me. My fingers danced under the hem of her shirt and then without any hesitation, I slipped it over her head. She was wearing a tank top underneath of her shirt and with no fucking bra anywhere in site. Her nipples strained against the tight fabric and immediately my mouth was wrapped around her left nipple, gently tugging on its erectness with my teeth.

"Fuck…Edward. Take it off!" She demanded. She didn't have to tell me twice. I yanked her tank top off swiftly and took her right nipple into my mouth this time as I squeezed her left breast in my hand. She felt perfect. Her delicate skin in my mouth, her softness in my hand and her wetness grinding against me. I wanted her completely naked and fast.

She must have read my mind because she began tearing my clothes off of me as I removed the rest of hers quickly. She slid her wet sex across the head of my dick and we stared into each others eyes as she took my erection in her warm hand and guided it slowly into her slickness. Once I was completely sheathed inside of her she gasped and pulled my hair.

"Fuck, Baby…you feel so tight this way." I bit gently on her neck causing her to gasp again. My need was uncontrollable. I began to move inside of her, grabbing a tight hold of her hips and circling my hips. I squinted my eyes shut and gritted my teeth trying like hell not to blow my load before I even made her come. I had to feel her come around me first. "Gah…Bella, I need to feel you come. I need it more than the next fucking breath I take." I grunted.

She started moving on top of me, rocking back and forth and moaning my name. I was so close already. I didn't know if I could hold on much longer. She leaned back against the piano, placing her elbows on the keys and smirking at me. Her chocolate eyes were hooded and her lips swollen from our kissing. My hands wrapped around her tiny waist and I placed a kiss just above her belly button. She was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. Her naked body leaned against my fucking pride and joy as she moved against the keys and made her own music. My two most prized possessions, Bella and my piano, were uniting together and causing a forefront of unquenchable lust, love and desire and fucking need.

"Oh Edward…shit that feels so good." She chanted when I pinched her clit. "I'm gonna-" She arched her back and clenched around me like a damn vice.

"Shiiiiit! That's it baby….fuck!" My orgasm escaped me violently pouring out all that I had to give her. My body shook from my release and my muscles tightened in places I didn't even know existed.

"I love you too." She smiled against my shoulder and gently caressed my skin with her lips.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, breathing in the scent of our arousal and her light perfume. She laid her cheek against my shoulder and hummed in contentment. We sat like this until our hearts beat as one, synchronizing with each other's steady beats.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?" I asked in all seriousness.

She smiled and said she was thinking the same thing. I pushed her hair away from her face then kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"And I love you." She spoke with certainty.

I finished showing Bella the rest of the house. She oohed and ahhed over the size of my parent's Master bath. When I showed her my room she smiled at the size of my king size bed.

"That's an awful big bed for just one person." She assessed with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Sure is. I get awful lonely at times." I smiled in response. "But I like your bed." I kissed the back of her head and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It is cozy." She chuckled and turned to kiss me.

I led her into my brother's room and she listened intently as I told her all about him. "He loved sports…of any kind." I told her.

"I can see that." She deadpanned as she took in the sport's poster and memorabilia that filled his room. "So the Yankees huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was a faithful fan of the team that he swears one day will win the World Series." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not fond of the Yankees but I still keep tabs on there scores for him."

"What do you mean?" She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"I write down the scores he has missed." I walked over to his collection of autographed baseballs to find the list to show to her, but something was off. Something was…_Holy Shit. Where the fuck is his baseball signed by Babe Ruth?_ I looked frantically around the room. _Someone has been here? Someone has stolen his baseball? What the fuck? _Nothing else looked out of place. Nothing caught my attention throughout the house that alerted me to an intruder. Why the hell someone would come here just to steal his fucking baseball?

"What's wrong?" Bella looked concerned. I didn't want to scare her…I couldn't tell her that I thought someone had broken into my house.

"Um…nothing." I choked as I grabbed the list of baseball scores. "I just thought I had misplaced it…that's all." I held up the list and she took it from my hand.

"This is really sweet, you know?" She stated as she read over the simple list. "I can tell you care a lot about your family, Edward. The things you still do for them…" She sighed. "It's kinda amazing." She handed the list back to me and I placed it back on the shelf. I glanced once more around the room looking for the missing baseball but it was no where to be found.

I ushered Bella out of the Emmett's room, feeling a little uneasy. We headed back down stairs and ended up cuddling on the sofa. "You look like your Mom." She stared at the family photo that hung above the mantle. It was the only picture of all of us that I could bare to look at every day. It was a bit outdated but it was the only picture I left up. It's bad enough to see them in my dreams, but looking at their faces plastered all throughout the house, was a bit too much for me to handle. I loved this particular photo though. Emmett had a broke arm from playing football and Mom was mad that he just _had_ to go and break his arm a week before our family photo. Dad had just pulled my first tooth because I complained all the way to the studio about it dangling in my mouth. The exhausted look on Dad's face, Emmett's arm in a cast, the scowl on Mom's face that was almost hid by her fake small, and my new cheesy- snaggled -toothed grin reminded me every day of what my family was like. I didn't need any other photos to remind me of how bad I missed them.

"I miss them…all." And I did. Tending to my Mom's flower garden, keeping up with baseball scores and smiling every time I walked barefoot on the hardwood floors was only a drop in the bucket at how bad I longed for my family.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Your dream of composing music?"

_Oh that. _"Well, I feel inspired again so I may compose some more pieces. Possibly even get one published."

"I'd like to hear more of the pieces you have written."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She beamed.

My mind flashed back to what happened early at the piano. "I will play for you again, I promise, but right now I think I should get you home to Charlie."

She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! I promised him I would go to the store today to get food for his trip." She jumped up.

"What trip?" I asked as I followed her towards the door.

"Oh, he is taking a fishing trip this weekend. He's leaving early Friday morning. It's something he does every year at this time."

"So you will be alone this weekend?"

She paused in front of the car and turned to look at me. "No" She shook her head. "I planned on going with you, silly." She rolled her eyes then climbed into the car.

_Oh yeah about that. _I never got the chance to tell Bella last weekend that I didn't want her to go with me into the woods again. Seeing that paw print from a wolf in the ashes kind of freaked me out and I couldn't subject her to known danger anymore. I chickened out when she told me she couldn't go and that Charlie was sick, and I didn't mention it to her. But now…Well, now that I knew how bad it hurt to be away from her, I was certain I wasn't going hunting this weekend; especially since she was going to be at home alone. Plus I had someone to meet Friday evening and I had planned on making it a short hunting trip anyway, if I had decided to go. But now, my decision was made…_I wasn't going this weekend. I was staying with Bella._

**A/N: Edward and Bella are in love with one another…it's official! *does happy dance* Please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It was one of the most exhausting chaps so far to write. I love hearing and writing from EPOV but it makes me nervous as hell. LOL**

**A long awaited chapter is up next. Edward will be spilling his story to Bella about what happened to his family. Be prepared it is going to be A HUGE FUCKING CHAPTER! And not necessarily in length but I'm talking a great deal of shit happening in the next chapter. Hope you guys are anxious ;)**

**Lots of love to all that are reading, following, adding, rec'ing, and most of all reviewing. I can't express enough how much I cherish the feedback! **

**XOXOXO-SAVRAV**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I cannot express enough how much I appreciate the reviews and alerts. I am super excited! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight yada, yada, yada…you guys know the drill already. **

**ON WITH IT!**

**Chapter 13: 8 Seconds**

"Have a good time Dad."

"I will kid. I love you, bye." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Dad."

He was finished packing up all of his fishing gear and was about to leave. "So is _Rosalie_ gonna keep you company this weekend while I'm gone?" He smirked as he climbed into his truck.

"Something like that Dad." I hung my head low because we both knew that Edward was my number one choice to keep me company. I wasn't ashamed of being with Edward but it was awkward discussing my feelings about him to Charlie.

"I know you like him…and am possibly falling for him?" Charlie huffed. "Just, be careful Bells."

"Dad, I know you are afraid of me getting my heart broke but Edward loves me." My cheeks flamed red expressing my embarrassment of this needed conversation. I wanted Charlie to like Edward as much as I did. I wanted his approval, but if he didn't give it, I was still going to love Edward.

"That's what I know. I know the way he looks at you." He cleared his throat of emotion. "It is the same way I looked at your Mother when I fell in love with her." He swallowed then looked scared about bringing up the subject of Renee because he knows the way I feel about her. She couldn't have possibly loved us if she left us. I have said that to Charlie more times than I could recall.

I was quite and held my tongue. I'm sure Charlie truly did love Renee, even if I think that she didn't feel the same way about him, he still loved her. Now that I know what it feels like to fall in love with another person, I couldn't and wouldn't criticize Charlie for having those same feelings once upon a time…even if they were about my good for nothing self-centered Mother.

Charlie shut his truck door, separating us. His window was down and he was mumbling something I couldn't quite make out, but I was almost sure he was grumbling about Edward keeping me company this weekend.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, giving in to unfinished lecture.

"Love wasn't what I was talking about when I said to be careful." He rubbed his hands across his face then continued. "It's okay to fall in love Bella…even if it is with the wrong person." I knew he was talking about Renee and not Edward. The encouraging smile on his face let me know it was a good thing that I had found love. "But." He held up his finger at me. _Oh no here it comes._ "I know what love is accompanied with. Passion and-"

I held my hands up to surrender because I knew where this was headed now. "Okay, God…please Dad…don't," I pursed my lips but he continued.

"Passion and need... want and desire." _Oh dear God, kill me now! _I ran my hands through my hair and avoided his eyes as he continued on still, not even missing a beat as the fucking words rolled off his tongue like he had rehearsed it or something. _Oh god, he probably had. I want to crawl under a damn rock right about now. _"I know how hard it is to control those kinds of feelings, Isabella." _Isabella? Oh shit! Now he is in robo Father mode? _" I cannot stop you two. Well actually I could but…" He trailed off.

"Dad. Please!" I shook my head to protest. I wanted to stick my fingers in my ears and sing to the top of my lungs to drown him out because he would _not_ just shut the hell up!

"Be careful!" He spat sternly. "I don't want a bunch of granddaughters running around. I am too young for that. And …as much as you two go at it, you'd probably end up pregnant with twins or something." The words flowed so easy from his mouth like he was talking about any other common subject instead of me and Edward having sex. He showed no remorse, no shame no hesitation he just continued to talk.

My mouth was gaping open and I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. I was speechless. The words "As much as you two go at it" kept replaying over and over in my mind. How the hell did he even know that?

"I am not naïve, Isabella. I came back to the house the other morning because I forgot my wallet and I heard-" _Oh .Fuck. Me. He heard? _"Well, never mind what I heard." He frowned. "This conversation is over. Just be careful. Tell Edward to use protection, you go get on the shot, the pill…something. Just don't give me a grandson until you two are married. We clear?" He smiled brightly.

I knew he couldn't be happy over the fact that he heard the results of Edward pounding into me relentlessly the other morning so his obvious smile had to be contributed to his thoughts of one day having a grandson.But still? To hear Charlie talk about this was mortifying. I don't know if I could ever look him in the eye again.

"Love you kid, and I mean it…be careful." He glared at me for a second then cranked up his truck and drove away. I waved a zombie like wave at him as he was driving away. He honked his horned and threw his hand up to wave in return.

As I walked back into the house, I felt somewhat sick in a nervous way. _Me having kids? _I tried to shake the thought away because there was no way in hell I wanted kids right now. I wasn't even sure if I wanted them ever. However, settling down with Edward one day? Giving him back what he has lost? A family?_ No! I am not going to think like that right now!_

It was still early in the morning but I knew Edward wouldn't mind if I woke him up with a good morning phone call.

"Hey beautiful." He answered.

"Good morning." I said in a singsong voice. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was having the most amazing dream about this beautiful brown haired girl. She was so hot too. I was a little sad when I woke up and she was not here with me in my big ole bed. It was just a dream." He sighed.

"I'm jealous that you were dreaming of some hot girl." I teased.

"Yeah, you would be jealous if you knew what I was doing to her in my dream." He chuckled.

_Holy shit! _I felt my body start to tingle. "How about I come on over and you can show me?" I grinned into the phone, knowing damn good and well where this was headed.

"Actually…um…I was hoping I'd see you this evening?" He stammered.

I think my heart just broke into a million pieces. One minute he was teasing me and the next he was breaking my heart.

"I have some very important things to take care of today. Trust me baby, I can't wait to make it up to you though. I can't stand being away from you."

_Then why can I not just tag along today?_ "What time are we leaving?" I asked instead of whining about tagging along with him.

"About that…I really don't know how long this meeting will take today so I think maybe we should hold off leaving until tomorrow or maybe not even go at all this weekend. We could maybe stay at my place instead. He suggested.

"What kind of meeting is it?"

I heard him breath into the phone and then hesitantly spoke. "I'm about meeting someone who I think has information about what happened to my family."

"Edward, you know I am here if you need me. Are you sure you want to go alone for something like that?" My heart clenched.

"I _have _to do this Bella. I know you don't understand, but I have to do this…alone."

He was right, I didn't understand it. I would have stood right by his side today or sat in his fucking lap, whatever I could do to offer my support. _Oh Edward._

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you. I just want you to know that, and I can't wait to see you." He was sincere.

"Baby, please text me or call me if you need me. As a matter of fact I will probably text you because now I am going to worry about you all day."

"Please don't worry. I promise I will call if I need you. You are the first and only person I would call if I needed someone."

I smiled at his words. I loved him too; I just didn't understand why he felt like he needed to go through this alone. I didn't know how to be there for him like I wanted too if he wouldn't let me. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

We hung up and immediately I started to worry. I took a shower and got dressed and worried. I made some breakfast and worried. I cleaned the not so messy house and worried.

Edward, just as he promised, text me all throughout the day. He told me he missed me and couldn't wait to see me. He told me how much he loved me. He even told me how much he loved seeing me naked on his piano and where else in his house he wanted to see me naked. He definitely knew how to take a girl's mind off worry that's for sure.

It was getting late in the afternoon and I was getting impatient. I didn't want to rush Edward so I called the diner to see if I could catch Rosalie. It was nearly 5:00 and she usually gets off around this time.

"Hey, I was just wandering what time you were getting off. You wanna come over for a bit?" I asked Rosalie once she _finally_ came to the phone. I swear I bet I held on the line for at least five minutes after someone told her she had a phone call.

"And I was wondering why you are not with your boy toy?" She said playfully.

"Oh, he is coming over later. He had some important stuff to do today so he said he would see me this evening."

"I am getting ready to leave and I will come on over to keep you company until Eddie boy here gets through with his 20th cup of coffee for the day. BUT, I am leaving as soon as he gets to your place because frankly, I can't handle any more of his chitty chatty bang bang."

"What? Edward is there? Why?" I was confused as to why he thought chatting up Rosalie was _his _idea of important things?

"Well, I dunno why he's been here all day but he has. He is acting kind of weird too. He keeps watching the door like he is expecting God himself to walk through it at any minute. And frankly Bells, he is getting on my nerves with the whole twenty questions thing"

"What? What has he been saying?" I demanded to know. My mind was now alerted to the possibility that whoever he was supposed to meet about his family, never showed and so he had been pestering Rosalie for some reason instead of calling me for support like he had promised he _would_ do.

"I gotta get off the clock; I will be right over, bye." She hung up quickly.

I sent a text to Edward immediately. _"Hey, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"_

He replied back instantly. _"Yeah, I'm okay. Meeting is almost over. Can't wait to see you. I will call when I am on my way. Love you xoxo ~ Edward._

_Meeting is almost over? Is he kidding me? _According to Rosalie, there was no meeting and the only person he had talked to all day was her. A very sickening thought came across me. _Oh my God, is it because Rosalie is leaving? Is that why he said the meeting was almost over? He had been there all day long to see Rosalie._

Edward had sent another text while my brain had been going on the fritz. I was prepared to throw my phone across the room if it was another lie. But when I read the text my heart ached for him.

"_I'm beginning to think I will never know what happened to my family. I miss them so much Bella. I really thought today was going to hold some answers for me…but nothing. I miss you, baby. Bringing you some food, be there soon. Xoxo~Edward"_

I didn't reply to the text, I stood at the door, pacing back and forth like a trapped lion waiting to make an attack on someone if loosened. I just didn't know who my prey was yet. I felt irritated and confused. And I was on the verge of tears.

I was impressed with Rosalie's speedy arrival. She was getting better at this whole hurrying the hell up thing.

She struggled to keep her huge bag on her shoulder as she skipped up the sidewalk. She had on a pair of sunglasses that were ten sizes too big for my taste but it was definitely Rosalie. Her hair was in a low ponytail that swept across her left shoulder. "I gotta change. I smell like grease." She said as she stepped through the front door popping her gum.

I waited impatiently as Rosalie used my room to change out of her work clothes and into her civilian clothes as she called it.

"So tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked as she sat down on the couch, tucking her knees under her.

"I'm tired as shit! That is what is going on." She sighed.

"So Edward was chatty with you today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chatty is hardly the word. More like annoying as hell."

"Why?"

"Well first, he comes into the diner and doesn't want to order anything. And I hate people that do that. It's like they sit there waiting on you to offer them something then decline you ever time you do. Then when they are ready to order, they are pissed because it took you so long to get back to them. What the hell?"

"_Okay _so he didn't want to eat? Why was he there?"

"Precisely my point. Stupid me, I had to ask and as soon as I did, he wouldn't shut up the rest of the day. He kept talking about me and Drew." She eyed me.

"Yeah, I'm with ya…I remember Drew." _How could I forget the axe-carrying doctor?_

"He wanted to know when the last time I saw him was and if he had given me his contact number." She continued. "He asked a thousand questions that I sure as hell didn't have the answer to. I swear he was acting like some kind of jealous ex-boyfriend or something. When am I going to see him again? How much do I know about him? Am I sure is name is Drew?" She mocked. "He even told me to be careful because he didn't know if the guy could be trusted or not because he said. Now get this." She paused. "_He_ said that he _called_ the hospital and there was no record of a Doctor by the name of Drew. I mean, what the hell Bella? I know you like him and all but I am beginning to think he is a creepy weirdo." She crossed her arms.

"Are you sure he… wasn't… just concerned?" I asked slowly. I had no clue why Edward was being so nosey and forward with Rosalie but I wanted to believe he had a perfectly good explanation for it all, even though it nerved the shit out of me that Rosalie thought he was acting all jealous. Maybe Rosalie just mistook his concern for something else. But then again, I did see him wink at Rosalie the other day. What the fuck is happening here? Do I doubt Edward and his feelings for me?

"Bella." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you not hear me? I said he was there _all _fucking day and I swear to God as soon as I clocked out he made his way to the counter to pay for his coffee. I kept checking my rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't following me."

"Why didn't you call me if you were so worried about his behavior?" I asked defensively.

"I don't know. It did not seem like an appropriate conversation to have over the phone. I didn't want you to be freaked out that I thought your boyfriend was stalking me. I kept pushing the eerie thought away but when you called, I think the reality of 'my best friend's boyfriend has been here all day watching me' was made clear to me. And you know what else?" She barked.

I shook my head no. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know now.

"Drew didn't even come in today." She whined. "He always comes in on Fridays. Always! And I swear to God Bella, if I don't see Drew again…I'm gonna blame Eddie boy for it."

"Why would you blame Edward?"

"Huh? Because he seemed to know more about Drew than I did, apparently he has been stalking him too. Edward probably scared him away. Told him to fuck off or something and leave me alone. I was thinking on the drive here that suppose Edward did tell Drew to leave me alone. That would be a good reason for Edward to sit at the diner all day watching the door to make sure Drew didn't show up. Don't you think? I told Edward the other day that Drew always comes in on Fridays. He knew that Bella. And today is Friday."

"I'm aware of what day it is." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know this is a lot of shit for you to deal with but I don't know. Maybe I am jumping to conclusions here." She sighed.

"Well, I am going to find out." I stood to my feet when I heard a car pull up.

"Well, that is _for sure_ my cue. I don't want to be in the same room as him any more today." She grabbed her stuff and followed me to the door. "Good luck Bella. Call me if you need me. I can be here fast these days."

"I noticed." I chuckled.

"He better not hurt you when you confront him. You want me to park down the street? I can hear you yell from there." And she was serious too. She really did think Edward was psychotic now.

"No, I'm sure I will be fine." Edward was many things but he wasn't violent. I wasn't 100% sure if I could trust Rosalie and her hair brained conclusions but in a way it did make sense. Why else would he hang out at the diner all day? Maybe it was to protect Rosalie. I think he could tell she was a little naïve about Drew and the fact that he called the hospital surprises me but maybe he was just looking out for Rose. Does he feel like he has to save the day? Be every ones protector and knight in shining armor?

Rosalie kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. "I'm serious call me text me something."

She whispered in my ear.

"I will." I assured her while I hugged her back.

"Hey, Rosalie! You don't have to leave just because I am here now." Edward joked as Rosalie passed him on the walkway.

"That is exactly why I am leaving." Rosalie countered. "You two can make out in peace. I don't want to witness it."

Edward chuckled at Rosalie's remark. "Hello beautiful!" He kissed my cheek. "You hungry?"

Edward set a bag from the diner down on the table. "I brought you a burger from the diner. I hope that is okay." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile.

I stood there gawking at him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up and the top two buttons were undone. His hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it all day. He rolled up his sleeves before pulling the food from the bag.

"What?" He asked when he noticed me staring at him. "You don't want a burger?"

"No." I choked out. I wanted to talk to him, ask him a thousand questions just like he had Rosalie but the sight of him was so damn distracting.

He sat the burger down on the table and stalked toward me." What do you want to eat then, Bella? "He asked with a wicked grin on his face as he approached me.

_Oh God this can't be happening right now. I need to talk to him first. _Why do I get turned on at just the sight of him? He wrapped his arms around me. The smell of him? He caressed my cheek with the backside of his hand. The feel of him? He kissed my lips. The fucking taste of him?

"I've missed you baby." His voice was husky and his hands were gently running down my spine headed towards my backside. "But you should eat first." He stepped away and took my hand in his. "Come on, let's eat."

Edward carried on most of the conversation as we sat at the table together eating our burgers. I hadn't noticed the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach was aching for food until I had taken a couple of bites. He had told me how he had wasted his time all day waiting on the guy that he was supposed to meet, only for him not to show at all.

"I could have wasted the time with you, you know?" I finally spoke.

His face fell instantly. "I'm sorry Bella. I hope you are not hurt. But you have to understand this is something I have to do."

"But why do you insist on doing it alone, Edward. Haven't you spent enough time alone?"

He blinked slowly before answering. "I just don't want to drag you into this. There is a lot you don't know about the situation. Hell…there's so much I don't even know about it. I have driven myself crazy with scenarios of what could have happened to my family and only one has made any sense to me. And that one conclusion has made me bitter and full of vengeance.

I reached my hand across the table and placed it on his. "Then tell me Edward. I want to know. Tell me what I don't know. What are you so afraid of?"

"Let's go to my place, Bella." He suggested. "We can talk there."

On the way to Edward's he avoided any questions I tried to ask about his family. I was getting kind of annoyed and just wanted him to tell me already. The more he didn't tell me the more I worried and assumed.

"Well what do you want to talk about baby?"

"How much I love you and am glad I found you." He laced our fingers together then brought our joined hands to his mouth. He placed tender kisses across my knuckles. "I really don't like talking or thinking about the negative." He sighed. "You are the most positive thing in my life, Bella. All I want to do is concentrate on you right now." He rubbed the pad of his thumb across mine.

That was understandable. I didn't want to concentrate on negativity either. However, I really did want to understand more about his family and what happened to them and if Edward didn't want to tell me then I would have to find out on my own. I had said I wouldn't pry but it was starting to bug me. I had to understand what was going on with Edward.

"You make me happier, calmer even when I am with you. And I feel like shit basically when you are not around. You're all I think about. I eat, sleep and breathe 'Bella'." He chuckled.

"Awe, I kinda like you too." I teased him.

"Kinda huh?" He frowned as he parked his Volvo in his driveway.

"Yeah, kinda." I shrugged, playing along.

He turned quickly in his seat to face me. "Well, it seems I may have to fix that." He leaned closer. "Before long, you will be as crazy about me as I am you." His hot breath washed across my face.

I closed my eyes anticipating the feel of his lips against mine but it never came. I could still feel his presence, his lips so close to mine. _What is he waiting for?_ When I opened my eyes, he smirked at me then licked up my cheek in slow motion before blowing a raspberry against it and then laughing.

I shoved him away from me before he tried that shit again. "Oh you gonna pay for that, Mister." I pretended to be mad, wiping the slobber from my face with my sleeve.

"Mmm, I love it when you're mad." He wiggled his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip.

I glanced from him to the keys that were still dangling from the ignition. Before he could stop me, I snatched the keys, leaped from the car and ran like hell to the front door. I frantically tried two of the other keys on the key ring before I found the right one. _Got it! _The key slid into place and I squealed when I turned and realized Edward was almost within reaching distance of me. I swung the door opened then slammed it. He was trying to twist the knob when I locked it.

My heart was racing and I couldn't help the fit of giggles that I had overtaken me.

"This isn't funny. Let me in!" Edward jiggled the doorknob.

"No!" I shouted around my laughter.

Edward started banging on the door. "Bella." He called in a singsong voice. "Come on." He knocked again. "Let me in!"

"I told you that you were gonna pay for it." I reminded him.

"By locking me out of my own home?" He called. "Baby, come on." He whined.

"Nope. Go away!" I shouted with a smile on my face. I really didn't want him to go away. I never wanted him to go away. I did however, want to hear him beg and plead and whine for me.

"Baby, I will bust this door down, I swear." He pounded hard on the door causing me to yelp. It was so thrilling to see him so eager to get to me.

"No sense in harming the door, Edward. What has it ever done to you?" I scoffed.

"It is keeping me from getting to you at the moment, that's what. I would hate to have to replace the door my Mom picked out but just so you know, I'm not going to let anything keep me from you." He warned. His tone was rough and playful but yet there was a hint of truth and determination in his words.

I was relieved but also scared to hear him say it. I knew he wanted to keep his secrets in and not tell me what the fuck happened with him today and how he freaked Rosalie the hell out. But in a way his secrets _are_ keeping me from him. I wasn't going to let anything keep from my Edward either. I wanted him…all of him, secrets included. I wanted him to tell me what happened to his family. I have to know the extent of his pain and what I can do to help. A part of me was scared he wasn't ready to tell me but I had to know. I couldn't keep tip toeing around his discomfort and sometimes odd behavior. I had to have a better understanding of what he was dealing with.

"Bella." He thrummed his fingers against the door. "Come on baby; just give me what I want." His voice was low and husky and it didn't take me but about a nanosecond to realize in which direction his pleading was headed in now.

"I can't wait another minute to feel your warm body pressed against mine…to feel your hair wrapped around my fingers… to feel your lips pressed against mine…to feel-"

"Not gonna happen, Cullen. Don't _even_ start with the dirty talk Mister." I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Plus you said you like it when I was mad. So, like on baby…enjoy your night outside _alone._" I teased.

"I must caution you to think your decision through wisely, Ms. Swan." My name rolled from his lips in a purr. _Oh shit…say it again…say it again. _"You haven't seen me mad, I'm not sure if you would like my anger as well as I do yours." He warned in a playful voice.

"And what are you if you're mad?" I rolled my eyes and snorted. "It's not like you can do anything about it now can you?" I jiggled the doorknob for emphasis. "I've locked the door. Remember?"

He laughed wickedly. "You don't think I can get you to unlock this door?" He twisted the knob roughly.

My heart started doing flips again. I didn't know what he would do but I was excited as hell to find out. I simply could not resist the temptation of spurring his fake anger on.

"And you don't think I can get you to stop petting the door knob and start petting something else instead? I hoped my words drove him crazy. I wanted to work him over real good.

After a moment, he still hadn't responded but I knew he was still listening and waiting for me to continue talking. "I bet your jeans are already getting tighter aren't they Mr. Cullen? You fucking want me, you can't get to me, and it is driving you wild with need. Isn't it?

I heard something that sounded like a flowerpot breaking. _Then_ I heard him growl and my core immediately burst into flames with need as well.

_Yep! I was definitely getting to him._

"Answer me, Edward! Do you _want _me? "I asked but received no answer still.

I pressed my cheek against the door and strained my ear to hear but I heard nothing. No movements, nothing…

"Edwar-"His name barely escaped my mouth before I was pushed roughly against the locked door. A strong hand gripped my hip another covered my mouth. I tried to scream but my sounds were muffled. I never even heard my attacker's stealthy approach from behind me. It all happened so fast my instincts took over and I began fighting against the hands that held me.

"Shh." A familiar voice soothed.

As I breathed in his scent, my panic stopped. Edward circled his hips against my ass.

I let out a moan when I felt his erection hard against me. _Oh holy shit! _

"Now." He spoke seductively as he took my left hand and placed it on the doorknob. "Just to prove a point, you _will_ unlock that door for me or we will stand here all night. Just." He circled his hips. "Like." He pulled my hips toward him with one hand. "This." He thrust against my backside causing me to whimper into his hand that was covering my mouth.

_Oh Christ!_

He removed his hand from my mouth and used it to sweep my hair away from my neck. "What's it gonna be, Bella?" he nipped lightly at the side of my neck with his teeth.

I inhaled a sharp breath as I felt the chills run down my spine, desperately trying to cool my overheated body. Edward's sudden dominance had taken me by surprise and simultaneously caused such a desire for him, I thought I would combust.

His fingertips ran across my shoulder then down my right arm causing me to shiver and damn near convulse violently with need. His left hand continued to grip my hip as he continued to press his erection into my ass.

"You can shake and quiver all you want." His breath was hot against my ear. "But you and I both know there is only one way to put out that fire in that hot pussy of yours."

_Holy fucking shit! _My panting was becoming uncontrollable and it was borderline embarrassing. The fact that he had that much control over me literally almost brought me to my knees. My entire body tingled and warmed over just at the sound of his voice. I wanted him…I throbbed and ached for him.

"I'm the only one who locks the doors around here." He purred. "Now, unlock that fucking door for me so I can take you to my bed." I heard the metal of his belt cling then the unmistakable sound of his zipper.

"And what if I don't? What if I choose not to unlock it?" I tested him, thrilled at the idea of how he would handle me.

"Like I said." His fingers wrapped around my throat gently pulling my head back before kissing my neck. "We will stay like this all night." His lips trailed across my neck as both his hands squeezed my breast.

"Edward." I managed to choke out his name through my overly dry throat.

"Do you really want me to fuck you against this door? Because if you don't hurry, that is what's going down, baby." He inhaled deeply. "God, you smell so good, Bella. Dammit." He ripped my shirt over my head in one swift movement causing me to moan out.

I was sure I was about to get the best fucking of my life. I was torn. Did I want to unlock the door? Did I not want to unlock the door? Hell, I wanted the best of both worlds. I wanted him to fuck me now, and THEN I would unlock the door so he could fuck me AGAIN!

Thankfully, Edward made the decision for me. He turned me around to face him, growling out my name as he buried his face between the valley of my breast. His hands where everywhere my shoulders, my breast, my hips, may ass. He was frantic with need and I was frantic and burning with desire. I was so turned on I couldn't think straight. I couldn't decide where to touch him first.

I ran my hands down his chest then gripped his shirt. I pulled him to me to kiss him and twisted us until his back was pressed against the locked door. He flashed his famous lopsided grin at me when I broke the kiss. He started to speak but stopped abruptly when I yanked his pants down to his knees.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me? _Of all days to wear underwear, he chooses today?

"Fuuck." He groaned and I swear I saw him twitch in his boxers.

I didn't have time to think about it because before I knew what had happened, Edward slammed my back roughly against the door.

"God, Baby. I want you!" He unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my thighs, taking my drenched panties with them.

I quickly kicked my shoes off. I had those fuckers off before my pants made it to my ankles, which was pretty damn fast might I add since Edward yanked them off of me like I was on fire. Edward tossed my pants to the side as well as his shirt.

We kissed roughly. Hands, teeth, lips…everywhere, in the midst of our display of passion. He finally ridded himself of those God forsaking boxers. I moaned loudly into his shoulder when he hoisted me around his waist.

"Shit, Bella. I hope I am not being too rough with you. Please don't tell me to stop." He dipped the head of his cock into my wetness.

"Never." I screamed as he thrust into me with wild abandonment.

He held onto me tightly as he thrust upwards, relentlessly, and kissed down my jaw. He was wild and rough, frantic and needy and definitely giving me the hottest sex ever! And his mouth…gah his mouth. He was talking so dirty, saying things that would have made a whore blush on any given day.

"Dammit, baby! Your juices are _dripping_ down my cock. You feel so… fucking… good!" He slammed into me so hard I almost came. "I love your little pussy. It's like it was made for just fucking _ME._" He growled.

"Yes, only you." I panted.

"Yesss." He hissed. He pushed my bra above my tits and took my left nipple into his mouth. My belly tightened and my orgasm waited like a mad raging bull banging on a cage, waiting to break free. And I was ready, I was so fucking ready to hop on and ride it out until it bucked me off. _Eight seconds baby…you and me! _I mentally cheered.

"OH…Ah" I chanted. "I'm gonna c-" My orgasm broke free while unleashing its rage on Edward's hardened length. My walls clenched tighter than they _ever_ had before.

"Oh Christ, baby! Oh fucking…Shitttttt!" He roared. "Let me feel all of it!" He thrust hard and then stilled, coming in long, hot spurts. "Shit! That's it!" He grunted when my walls still hadn't released the vice grip they had on him.

Edward's lips crashed against mine. I gripped the back of his sweat -covered hair to pull him closer. He hummed in appreciation into my mouth.

As Edward broke the kiss, I reached to the side of me and unlocked the door.

"Did you just?" His lips twitched against mine. His eyes traveled to the unlocked doorknob. Smiling brightly, he stood me on my feet. He cupped my face and kissed me oh so gently. If I didn't know any better, he kissed me like I was so fragile I would break under his touch. _After what he just did to me? Well, this is definitely an about face turn._

I saw Edward's arm extend toward the doorknob then I heard the lock click. "Come on, baby." He tugged gently on my hand.

I followed his perfect, naked ass silently up the stairs, knowing I was about to get the second part of the both worlds.

**A/N: ALMOST THERE! I PROMISE! I had to split the chapters into, because apparently I don't know how to shut the hell up. I said it was going to be a huge chapter of information, but maybe I really did mean in length too, lol. Plus the lemon took up some space too. It was taking up too much space in my head as well. Glad it is out now. Especially since it will be the last lemon in this story.**

**JUST KIDDIN! I do suspect it will be a while before the next lemon though because I don't know how I will write one in with what is about to take place and all. **

**Hang in there…next chappie is coming to you very soon! My lips are sealed, I'm not saying when. **

**Who am I kidding now? Myself I guess. *eye roll* I know you've already seen that update for the next chapter in your inbox and your are squealing in delight, waiting for me to shut up so you can move on. Hmm? In fact I wonder if you are even reading this A/N anyway. LOL**

**Okay go…you have my permission to read the next chapter. I expect reviews for this chapter too though, you know. So make sure you come back and let me know what you thought of it too (if you decide to move on first).**

**Show fatherly Charlie, freaked out Rosalie, A VERY SATISFIED Bella and wild Edward some love **

**Thanks a billion xoxoxoxo- SAVRAV**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *silence***

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight. I do not. Nuff said!**

**Chapter 14: Coincidences**

I never knew what to expect with Edward. One minute he was a stranger I had unexpectedly slept with and the next I linked to him because he hunts my best friend. One minute he was calm and in control and the next minute, he was a wreck. One minute he was charming and suave and the next minute he was freaking my friends out. One minute he was fucking me roughly against a door and the next making love to me in his bed.

It was hard to keep up. No doubt, he was diverse and no doubt, I was in love with him for it.

I snuggled closer to Edward, feeling the morning sun from the window against my bare back. His fingers toyed with my hair.

"Last night _was _amazing. Have I told you that?"

"Only twenty times this morning." I answered him.

"Well, it was."

"I know. It was amazing for me too. However, I think I am a little stiff this morning." I said sleepily.

"Want me to give you a message? It's the least I could do for being the amazing woman you are." He asked.

After Edward used his skillful hands to work out all the kinks in my back and legs, I felt relaxed and almost ready to drift back to sleep.

"Come on, sleepy head." He kissed my shoulder. "I will run you a hot bath."

I stepped into the love-of-my-life bathtub that used to belong to his parents and relaxed into the water. "Are you not joining me?"

Edward tightened the knot on his robe. "I'm going to take a shower then fix you some breakfast. You relax. Take all the time you need in here." He kissed the top of my head, and then sauntered out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I glanced at the empty shower in front of me and frowned. He could have taken a shower in here. At least then, I would have gotten a nice view from the barely noticeable glass shower wall. It was so shiny and transparent; you could barely tell it was there. If it had not been for the light that was reflecting off it I would have sworn it was an open shower.

I willed myself out of the tub when the water turned cold and my skin began to shrivel up. I got dressed and joined Edward downstairs. He was standing in the kitchen wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of tight jeans. It looked casual enough but seriously? Was the boy trying to kill me or what? He looked good in everything he wore but dark blue was now my favorite color on him.

"Hey." I tucked my damp hair behind my ears and set down at the breakfast bar.

"Hey there yourself." He turned to smile at me.

He had a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder and a frying pan in his hand. He was adorable and for a brief moment, I envisioned his father looking the same way.

_Might as well start this morning off right. _"Did you learn how to cook from watching your Dad?" I asked.

He gave a quick "Yep" and nothing more.

I chewed the inside of my jaw wondering if today would be the day that he talked about his family or not.

He placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of me. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw how full the plate was. "You don't expect me to eat _all _of that do you?" I asked. Lord, did he think I was a porker?

He laughed. "I expect you to eat as much as you want."

"Sounds fair." I picked up a fork he had placed beside of me and began to eat…and eat…and eat until it was nearly all gone. Maybe Edward knew me better than I knew myself.

He was watching me with an I-told-you-so grin on his face. "I never doubted you."

"Not even once?" I asked. "That was a lot of food." I rubbed my belly.

"You burnt off those three bites of that burger you had last night, real quick. I knew you had to be starving this morning. You may not have felt that hungry but…" he motioned to my almost empty plate. "You were."

I looked at his empty plate. "I wasn't the only one." I teased.

"You got that right, baby! You know how to work up an appetite for sure." He raised his eyebrows.

We talked about our fun night some more before grabbing our coffee and heading out onto the patio for some fresh morning air.

"I love it out here. It is so peaceful. No neighbors, just quietness." I assessed.

"Sometimes too quite." Edward murmured too low for me to hear but I heard him anyway.

"Rosalie said she saw you at the diner yesterday." I decided to just throw it all out there and see where this conversation takes us. "Is that where your meeting was supposed to be?"

He looked shocked that I had taken such an approach but surely, he knew that Rosalie had told me he was there.

"Yeah, but like I said the meeting didn't go as planned."

"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked.

"There's not much to tell, really. I was supposed to meet a person and he never showed. I waited there nearly all day and he never showed."

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The guy? Who was you suppose to meet yesterday? What was his name?" I asked.

"Ah well, it's not important anymore. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Conclusions about what, Edward?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." He started fidgeting with them hem of his shirt.

I wasn't going to back down. I wanted to know. "Do you ever think that some people aren't who they say they are?" Edward snapped his head up quickly to look at me. Well, I was looking for that dreaded reaction. It just confirmed Rosalie's story that he was prying about information about Drew. Now the true question is…which reason was Edward at the diner for? To keep Drew away or meet with someone?

"What do you mean?" He pursed his lips in a hard line.

"Were you there all day yesterday to meet with someone about your family or were you there because of _Drew_?" I asked bluntly.

"Drew?" he shook his head.

"Yeah, Drew as in Rosalie's new beau." I reminded him. Why was he beating around the bush here? What did he have to hide? He knew as well as I did what he had done.

"Both." He answered truthfully.

"You freaked Rosalie out. You know that right. She thinks you are a stalker now."

He gave a very tiny nod with his head. "It's not what you think, Bella. It's not what Rosalie thinks either." He proved.

"Edward, you called the fucking hospital to rat on a guy you don't even know. I am Rosalie's friend and I would not have done that behind her back. Why? Why did you do that? Why didn't you talk to me about it if you were that concerned?"

"I'm not concerned _about_ Rosalie." He gritted his teeth.

"Then who are you concerned about, Edward? Are you concerned about me and how I don't like to hear from my girlfriend that you have been playing chitty chatty bang bang with her all day when you could have been with me?" I crossed my arms.

"Bella, look at me!" He demanded. When I refused to turn my head, he moved from his chair and leaned over mine. His arms were tense as he gripped the armrest of my chair and hovered over me. "Bella" His voice was softer than before.

I looked into his green eyes and what I saw astounded me. He was mad but calm, scared but facing his fears at the same time. "I LOVE YOU!" He said with great emotion. "You are the most important thing in my life. No one has my heart except you. No one owns my thoughts except you. I _am_ concerned about you. I am always concerned about you."

"Why would you warn Rosalie of Drew if you weren't concerned about her too? I asked, still not understanding why he was denying his concern for her.

"I told you, Bella. It's not Rosalie I did it for. It's not her I was worried about."

"Then who are you worried about? It sure can't be this Drew guy. He is a fake and you don't even know him."

Edward scooted his chair over and sat facing me. We stared at each other for a few moments before he began to speak.

"My brother's middle name is Drew." He exclaimed.

"So, you decide to check work history on anyone else named Drew?" I didn't get what the relevance was here.

"My family went camping Bella…at La Push…they never came back. They just disappeared."

"Wait! Ugh…what?"

"Carlisle, Esme and Emmett… _Drew… _Cullen. My family, they have disappeared without a trace. There was no sign of them anywhere except for their campsite and gear found by your Dad. Which was in the exact same spot we always camped together in as a family? The exact _same_ spot I _still_ camp in to this day."

"So your family didn't die in an accident?" I blurted out before my brain could tell me to shut up.

"No I won't let myself believe they are dead, despite what Charlie or anyone says. I "

"Wait! Charlie told you they were dead?" Why would Charlie do that unless he had found their bodies?

"Basically! That's all I heard when he said he was calling off the search and there was nothing he could do. He was basically telling me my family was as good as dead and there was no use in continuing on looking for them." Edward ran his hands through his hair, a sign I was becoming to identify as him being frustrated.

"How long? How long did the search go on? My heart was totally broken.

"Oh well _I_ still search high and low for them."

_By running leads on every one he hears of with the same name as one of his family? _I was beginning to realize just how fucked up Edward was.

"I have to say Bella, when you told me that Charlie was your Dad, I wanted nothing more than to convince you to stay another week or two with me before returning back to him. I wanted to drag you back into those woods and refuse to let you go until Charlie found you. I wanted him to see what it was like to worry about _his _only family. See if he would give up as easily as he expected me to?" _That sounded fucked up and cruel._

No! I would not let myself believe he was cruel. He hadn't done the things he wanted to. He hadn't kept me from Charlie just to prove a point. He had returned me to Charlie.

Edward clearly was suffering from post-traumatic stress though. The disappearance of his family had taken a toll on him. _After three years and he still believed they were alive? _

"Edward, it isn't Charlie's fault…what happened to your family."

"I know. I mean I understand that _now._" He sighed. "Then, I felt like Charlie had the means and access to do what was necessary to find my family before it was too late. That's why I harassed him, followed him around, always asking and demanding answers that I thought he could give." Sorrow washed over his face.

I reached my hands out and placed it on his arm to offer up comfort. "I couldn't sleep, Bella. I couldn't eat and I couldn't bear the thought of knowing the only person that could help me find my family, was clocking out at a certain time of day and heading home to _his_ family, without even so much as another thought about mine." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I would wait outside his house every morning to ask him questions; I would follow him to the store and corner him at the checkout. I didn't give a damn about his reassuring words, though. I wanted to see more action and less talking."

"Edward…I'm so sorry." The pain in my chest, I'm sure, didn't hold a candle to the weight that Edward had carried for the past several years.

"Charlie assured me he was doing all he could do. However, I didn't believe him! Every day that passed, I became more and more angry."

My fingers trailed up and down his arm in a reassuring pattern. I felt helpless. There was no way I could take away his pain, but I wanted too. God, how I wanted to. Edward, spoke of how he regretted punching Charlie the day he called off the search.

"He locked me up for assault." He snorted. "I don't blame him." He closed his eyes and shamefully shook his head at his past behavior. "I was way out of line…helpless and heart broken."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know that Charlie would react the same way if something were to happen to me. And I would probably be grabbing someone by the shirt collar, demanding something to be done if Charlie were missing and they told me there was nothing they could do. It's okay, Edward." I said softly.

I was about to climb into his lap when he pulled me by my hand. "Let's go inside."

Edward spent the next telling me his story. I was shocked to say the least. I could not believe that Edward not only had spent nearly every weekend in the woods looking for his family, rain, snow, sleet or hail, but that he had come to the conclusion that the wolves had something to do with his family's disappearance?

Despite what Edward had told me about his curiosity and newfound knowledge of the existence of werewolves is what had him so intrigued and wanting the world to know also of these creatures, he confessed that it wasn't true. All he wanted to do was make someone or _something_ pay for taking his family away. It was all about revenge to him. He wanted to kill my best friend and I was mortified! He was under the impression that _werewolves _had killed his family.

Jacob was right. I _was _sleeping with the enemy. I wanted to defend Jacob, scream, yell, and tell Edward he was wrong. Jacob wouldn't harm humans! He didn't have anything to do with what had happened to the Cullens. _Whatever that may be?_ Albeit, Jacob explained to me that the pack goes away on the weekends because they don't want to be seen by the locals. Morphing was in their blood and it was their instinct to morph frequently. That was the only explanation he has ever giving me. Not that I ever really was concerned about the why's or how's, intrigued maybe but not concerned.

Jacob had to know something about the Cullen's disappearance. Like he said, he has keen senses. If he was in the woods, the same time as Edward's family, he surely saw or heard something that would hold a clue or possible answer to this mystery. Right?

If I thought I had been startled by what Edward had just spent the last two hours explaining to me, nothing could top the fuckery he was telling me now.

"So you honest to goodness believe that this _Drew,_ that is making eyes at _my _friend Rosalie, could be your brother?" The words were astounding to form in a sentence let alone think it to be a possibility.

"Either that or someone is seriously fucking with me." He huffed. "And if that is the case…well then, it's the most twisted and sick joke I have ever heard of."

"Who would even do that?" I was disgusted by the idea. "Furthermore, if it actually is your brother, why hasn't he come home? Let you know he was okay?"

"I don't know." He stated simply. "But I am going to find out what the hell is going on if it is the last thing I do."

"Maybe you should call the cops." I suggested.

"NO!" He quipped. "I don't want to do that. I'm going to find out for myself." He was determined and there was nothing I could to do stop him. I was scared. Scared for him, scared for Rosalie, who knew what kind of sicko we were dealing with here.

"Edward" I hooked my fingers in his belt loops pulling him closer to me and then I wrapped my arms around his sculpted frame. "Please just be careful…please." I pleaded.

He stroked my hair and then tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "I love you Bella. I know you think I am crazy and this is absurd, but I have nothing left to loose but _you._" His lips molded perfectly to mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and he slid his fingers under the hem of it to rub my lower back.

There was nothing better than feeling Edward's lips against mine. I _did_ think he was crazy but he said that the description of Drew met his brother perfectly and who was I to shoot him down? Maybe it was just coincidence of all sorts and Edward was just so hopeful that his family was still alive that even the smallest of possibilities were reassuring to him. I couldn't help but to support him even though I was most sorts of doubtful that after three long years that his family would suddenly appear out of nowhere and find it more important to frolic with the local diner girl rather than come home to Edward.

"I _will _not let _anything _happen to you." He exclaimed, hugging me to him possessively.

"It's not me I am worried about."

"I'll be fine, Bella."

I pulled away from him and looked up at his beautiful face. "What about Rosalie? What if-? "

"Shh." He pulled me back towards his chest. "I will take care of it. I will make sure she stays safe, Bella."

His words did nothing to assure me. I was still worried and scared that something bad was about to happen.

Edward cooked diner for me and we decided it would NOT be a good idea to go into the woods for a while. He had said that the werewolves were the least of his concern right now and I couldn't help but to feel a little relieved for that. I hated the idea of this freaky fake doctor was a lead for Edward, but at least it took some of the tension off Jacob. The possibility of outing Jacob to Edward floated around inside my head more and more. I promised Jacob. I promised him I wouldn't say anything but perhaps Jacob would agree with me that it was better for Edward to know the truth. He needed to stop wasting his time and energy on hunting werewolves. He needed to let go and move on, accept the fact that his family may never be found.

That night as we lay in bed comforting one another with kisses and light petting, I probed Edward for more information about Drew.

"I can't stop worrying, Edward." I told him as he planted another kiss against my forehead. "How can you be so sure that this guy could be your brother? Do you believe anything is just simply a coincidence?" I was hopeful that he would see my point.

"No I _don't _believe in coincidences. Take you for example." He grinned. "It wasn't coincidence that I met you when I did or how I did." He stated matter of fact. "It was for a reason. Some greater force new I needed you in my life. In addition, you appeared right on time. Inspired me and gave me hope when I was just about to give up, made feel something again." His voice got softer as he spoke.

"So you don't think it was coincidence that Charlie is my father, the same Charlie that discouraged you and gave up on your family." I challenged him.

"Nope!" His eyebrows rose when he answered. "For a reason, baby." He squeezed my hip. "For a reason."

I gave up. There was no convincing him not to believe any differently than he did.

"Besides." He shrugged. "My brother's baseball is missing."

"What do you mean?" What baseball was he talking about? Emmett's room was full of nothing but baseballs.

"You may think I am crazy when I tell you, but I am not imagining it. I promise, Bella you have to believe me."

I nodded to him that I understood.

"My brother loves baseball and when he was eight and my grandfather was still alive, he gave Emmett his most prized possession." He paused to make sure I was paying close attention before continuing. "A baseball signed by Bath Ruth himself. It hasn't been out of its glass display since Emmett touched it last. I've been in his room nearly every other day since he has been gone and I have not moved, removed or touched anything in his room."

"And it is gone now?" I gasped in shock. "What a co-"I started to say coincidence but stopped myself. Edward chuckled at my side.

I sat up quickly. "Edward, you should call the police." I demanded. "Something has been stolen from your home. You. Need. To. Call. The. Police!" I repeated.

He sat up and reached for me. "Calm down, honey. Don't you see?"

_Hell no I didn't see! _This was crazy. Now I was convinced someone was stalking him, playing with him like he was some kind of toy. _Oh my God, someone has been in his home?_

My panic was rising. "Shit! Edward, seriously…what if this guy _is _actually playing with you. You don't know what he is capable of. And besides, who would come into _this _home and ONLY STEAL A BASEBALL?" My arms were flying around as I talked. My throat was dry and my blood was pulsing. I needed to do something. I needed to…Oh God I was about to have an anxiety attack.

I didn't even hear Edward calling my name. He shook me to snap me out of it. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. I was losing it. This was insane. And Rose? Oh shit Rose…what has she gotten herself into? This was a trap. Whoever killed Edward's family is now after him and possibly Rosalie too.

My chest was rising and falling so fast I thought I would hyperventilate.

"BELLA!" Edward grabbed a hold of my face with both hands. "Calm the fuck down! Shit baby, you are freaking out!"

Freaking out? Well, this was kinda of a freak out moment. _Dontcha think Edward?_

"Listen to me." He shook my shoulders but I stared blankly at him. "Are you listening?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." He breathed a sigh of relief. "That baseball, yeah it's worth money for sure, but a thief that would walk into this home and take _only_ _one_ thing, such as a baseball, and bypass all the valuable stuff laying around would firstly, have to know it was here and secondly, would have stolen it with a purpose. Sure, a thief could make money off it but I guarantee they could make a ton more off my Mom's jewelry. You get what I am saying Bella?" He bobbed his head. "Whoever took it, took it because it meant something to them. I think Emmett came in here and stole own baseball thinking I would never even notice. He had a purpose in taking it and I think I have a hunch as to what that purpose was."

**A/N: Phew! A lot going on right now and we haven't even reached the climax yet! I planned to allow more to happen in this chapter but I don't want to send you all into shock. Well, not yet at least. Lol**

**Some had already guessed that Drew was thought to be Emmett. Good for you because Eddie boy thinks the same thing too! I'm not sure how many thought that Edward really believed that the wolves had something to do with his family's disappearance though? I think I only had one review that asked that.**

**Why do I not know what you think, you ask? Well simply because a whole heaping bunch of you haven't told me yet. Seriously, I know how many of you are following and adding but not leaving reviews. I also know the amount of visitors and hits to this story AMAZES ME! I'm talking… blows me away! WOW! I guess I am going to have to resort into a review hOOr. Yeah, I'm needy and greedy like that! I wanna know what each and every visitor thinks! Come on we can chitty chatty ban bang about Edward or any other Twilight character, I'm not picky.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PURDY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? I will send you the ingredients to my homemade icing. I swear it! I'm even doing two cakes for my twins bday party this weekend. I may have a piece or two left over for you. *snickers***

***Blows kisses* at those of you who already leave me love! U guys are the cherry added to my lemony desserts!**

**Until next time…I will be riding my vampire! Catch ya laters-SAVRAV**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope this update finds everyone well. The flu and strep have attacked my household over the past couple of weeks. Hope your area is infection free. Glad everyone liked the double update. Or well, I assume everyone did. No one left me negative reviews. I'm still pondering on the sex against the door in chap 13. Lol Super duper sorry for typos and crap in the previous chaps. That was all me. My beta has skipped the country and threatened to never talk to me again if I don't stop pestering her.**

**Nah, really she hasn't I'm just trying to give her a break. Ya know, do this whole "Me big sister, me can edit my own shit." Kinda thing. Apparently that's not working for me. So no more unbeta'd chaps for me. I will let her take back over, that way I will have someone to blame my mistakes on, right? LOL.**

**Lots of love to my awesome sis, K-Ray. Lots of love to my twin twi-sis Fakin'it for always lending her shoulder and ear. Lots of love to- tracylk, fourbrats, textbratt67,csp4, cullengirl08, Soni's Angel, Navy Blue Rose, and SkyBlueSw for never ceasing to make me smile! All of you gals are the icing on my cake.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight, I do not. However, I do own this story idea.**

**Chapter 15: Expect the Unexpected**

Edward lay curled up beside of me, sleeping peacefully. I watch his chest rise and fall with each steady breath he takes. My sleeplessness seems to have no phase on him. He sleeps undisturbed, despite my heavy sighs and grunts.

I've tossed and turned all night trying to get settled but how can I? My boyfriend seems bi-polar and I can't stop worrying about his sanity. I can't believe he is seriously convinced that his brother has returned after three years.

After I calmed down last night and listened to Edward, he explained in more detail why he thought Emmett hadn't approached him yet. He tossed up the theory that maybe Emmett couldn't come home, was being watched or followed by someone and had to keep his distance from _him_ to keep from drawing attention.

"_I know my family would return home if they could, Bella. So there has to be some reason…some reason that would keep Emmett away from me. What if he has been held captive by someone dangerous over the past three years? Or…what if he has done something regretful and doesn't want to face me?_

I replayed his words in my mind from last night. _Yeah, there is a reason Edward. It's because it's not him! _I thought to myself. I also didn't want to think about what Edward was insinuating when he talked about his brother being too ashamed to return home. _Gah…how much more fucked up can this get?_

Edward had argued with me until he fell asleep mumbling. "It is him…I know it."

I am worried about Edward and most of all Rosalie. I need to talk to her about this. Perhaps she could give me more information about Drew to help me convince Edward that it is not Emmett but just some psycho guy who gets off on taunting people.

I glanced at Edward and saw him smiling in his sleep which annoyed me that he was sleeping so well. He was border line insane and sleeping comfortably. I mean, I am the sane one here and I can't sleep.

"Shit." I huffed and threw my legs over the side of the bed before sitting up. I had an impulse to roll him out of the bed. Maybe it was because of my lack of sleep but I was grumpy as hell. I needed some coffee.

I padded to the bathroom squinting my eyes shut when I flipped on the light. I wasn't surprised to see that it was 5:30 in the morning when I checked my watch. After splashing some water on my face and using the bathroom, I walked back to Edward's room to find him in the same position as I left him in.

_Fuck it! _The diner would be opening at 6:30 but I knew I could get in at 6:00, so I made the decision to leave Edward in the bed to sleep off his insanity and make my way to the diner. I knew I could get some fresh coffee there…but I also knew what else I would find there…Rosalie.

I grabbed Edward's keys from the pocket of my dirty jeans that lay beside of the front door. I held the keys to my chest and bit my lip, remembering how I ended up with them anyway, before darting out the door.

I pulled up to the diner nearly twenty minutes later. The parking lot was empty despite the few recognizable workers' vehicles that had already arrived. As I walked by the glass window to the diner, I noticed Rosalie behind the counter with her back turned. To my surprise, there was a customer already sitting at counter.

I knocked loudly on the locked door and Rosalie quickly jolted alive to come let me in.

"What's wrong?" She looked over me frantically.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes. "I just need some coffee and I really need to fucking talk to you." I stepped around her, making my way to the counter. I took a seat two seats away from guy that was already seated.

"Good morning." He smiled, showing me his dimples.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, not really interested in making conversation with strangers this early in the morning.

"What are you doing up this early in the morning?" Rosalie asked as she placed a cup of piping hot coffee in front of me. She knew me well. I am not a morning person.

"I couldn't sleep. I had _too_ muchon my mind." I answered her.

"Did you have a talk with that psycho boyfriend of yours last night?"

"Yeah, hence the no sleep." I sighed.

I heard rather than saw the man beside of me snort. I had hoped that I could talk to Rosalie without an audience but apparently that wasn't so.

"Well, did he have an explanation for yesterday?"

"I will tell you about it later, Rose." I shook my head then looked away from her. I could feel the eyes of the stranger dancing back and forth between Rosalie and me. _Nosy much?_

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" I heard Rosalie ask. I thought at first Rosalie was talking to me but once I looked at her, I realized she was talking to the guy beside of me.

"Nah, I just came in here to see you." He winked at her causing her to blush.

"Bella this is Drew, Drew this is my best friend Bella I was telling you about." She gestured between the two of us.

_Shit! _I held my breath and froze in my seat as Drew turned in his.

"So nice to finally meet you Bella. I have _heard…so…much…_about you."

_Oh God, what has Rosalie told him about me? Better yet, the guy has probably stalked me too and knows all about me. _I swallowed. Hard. _Think Bella think._

"Yeah, you too." Was all I could say as my eyes finally locked with his.

He was grinning a familiar lop sided grin. I tried not to stare or gawk at him but I couldn't help it. Here he was, the man that had caused so much controversy, sitting right in front of me. And his eyes were the most peculiar thing I had ever seen. They were dark brown, very dark brown almost black and they almost looked…evil. There was something dark about his eyes and I didn't mean the shade. Stalker! He is a criminal; I can see it in his eyes.

He didn't extend his hand for me to shake like most people do during an introduction, and for that I was thankful. This guy creeped me out before I even met him and now that I have, I'm even more freaked out.

My palms were sweaty and I was nervous as hell. I wasn't so sure of how actually seeing the guy Edward thought was his brother would play out. I wanted to get this all over with and call Edward to tell him to get his sleeping-too-soundly-for an-insane-person's ass down here, but strategically speaking, I wanted to interrogate the piss out of Drew and give him a run for his money. If he was some psycho, I would let him know real fast he is messing with the wrong people by screwing with my friend and boyfriend and he sure as hell wasn't going to screw with me.

Thinking of intimidating Drew caused me to blurt out "My Dad's a cop!"

Rosalie's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but she looked irritated with me for saying such a blatant thing to Drew so forcefully. I'm sure her little talk with Edward about Drew's questionable identity was still fresh on her mind as well.

"My Dad is a doctor." Drew spoke nonchalantly as if he didn't think it odd that my choice of topic was my Dad's occupation. Or maybe he was just being comical… I couldn't tell.

"Is that so?" I stated sarcastically.

"So." He shook his head and smiled.

I huffed in annoyance and turned to sip my coffee while thinking of a plan on how I was going to get him to confess his lies to me right here and now.

"I hear you are a doctor too." I decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Well…um…actually." He glanced at Rosalie then back to me. "I'm not a _doctor._" He whispered the word so only I could hear.

_Well that was easy. _My eyes were still wide with shock when Rosalie cleared her throat to speak. "Yeah, he is only a nurse." She chuckled. "Poor thing was nervous about telling me that he had stretched the truth a little, only to impress me." She smiled at Drew sympathetically.

"I get a lot of teasing about being a male nurse, so I am kind of sensitive about it." Drew pouted, trying to gain sympathy from me too I guess but it wasn't happening. "I want to continue on with a medical degree though…maybe becoming a pediatrician."

Rosalie held her hand over her heart to show her endearment and I wanted to gag. _Can't she see this guy is playing her like a damn fiddle? He doesn't want to be a pediatrician. He is crazy!_

While Rosalie and Drew shared their little moment, I finished drinking my coffee. I listened as they carried on conversation about nothing important.

"I better unlock the door." Rosalie perked up. "It's time to open up. Bella, you want some more coffee first?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rosalie winced and cursed when she lifted the coffee pot. Some hot coffee had splashed onto her wrist. "Shit." She shook her hand trying to cool the burn.

"You okay?" Drew asked.

Rosalie answered with a "Yeah I'm okay" and a fake smile.

"Can I see?" He asked. I was almost fooled for a second. I thought I saw a flash of true concern in his eye for Rosalie.

Rose…being her too trusting self of course just slid her hand right into his. Her eyes widened for a second and I saw him swallow hard as he stared into her eyes for too long before finally looking down at her wrist. He used his free hand to trace his finger tip over the skin that was now starting to turn into a bright red color. She was definitely burnt from the coffee but evidently didn't notice because she was too busy drooling over the axe carrying doctor-I'm sorry-_male nurse_ that was tracing her arm with his finger. _What the hell is going on here?_

He laughed casually and ran another finger back over her wrist and swallowed again. Then almost as if he was snapping out of a trance his eyes jerked away from her arm and into her eyes. He grinned showing one dimple and shrugged before saying, "It will be fine, just spray some Windex on it."

Rose giggled and shoved playfully at his hand as I gasped in shock and glared at him from my seat. My coffee was forgotten as Rosalie went to open the door. Drew's eyes stayed on her for a few seconds until he saw me staring him down. Our eyes met and he just smiled crookedly making my anger boil nearly to a nuclear level.

I was two seconds away from letting him have it. I was going to tell him he needed to take his axe and find a greener pasture because I would kill the fucker before he hurt one hair on my best friends head, or if he continued to psych Edward out anymore, but then my phone rang and shocked me out of my internal tirade. I looked at the caller I.D. and immediately cringed inwards. Shit…_Edward._

EPOV

I groaned out Bella's name and ran my hand across the bed stretching out while reaching for her soft skin to pull her closer to me. I frowned and opened my eyes when I realized that I was grabbing at nothing but air. Sitting up abruptly I looked around for her. She wasn't in the bedroom.

"Bella?" I called out and pushed my way out of the bundle of covers I was trapped in. Walking into the bathroom I found it empty as well. "Bella?" I called out again in a fit of panic. My chest was starting to tighten and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. _Where the fuck was she?_

I bolted down the stairs into the kitchen. Empty. Living room…empty. My heart was beating out of my chest and my lungs were constricting. What happened to her? If someone broke into the house and stole the baseball…who's to say they can't come in the middle of the night and take Bella from me?

"Bella?" I screamed and ran to the front door yanking it open and nearly ripping it off the hinges. The car was gone. I grabbed at my sides instinctively searching for myself to discover I was only in boxers.

"Shit." I growled and ran through the house looking for my phone. I made it half way up the stairs when I remembered my phone was in my car. I turned and high tailed it back to the kitchen nearly ripping the phone off the wall.

I immediately dialed her cell phone and tried to calm my breathing. Two rings in. "Hello?"

_Oh thank God!_

"Bella, where the hell are you at? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that to me again." God, I sounded like a father. I didn't give a fuck. "Are you ok? Do you need me to come get you?"

"Calm down." She said quietly and I heard someone laughing in the background. Rosalie maybe? I didn't know…I didn't really care. I just needed to know that she was ok. "I am fine; I just couldn't sleep so I came down to the diner to get some coffee."

"Well you could have at least woken me so that I didn't wake up to find my bed empty apart from me and assume the worse. Shit Bella, I nearly had a heart attack." I didn't mean to fuss, really I didn't but damn it…she scared me.

"I'm sorry, I was tired and wasn't really thinking clearly. I'm sorry I took your car too without really asking permission." I could hear the apology in her voice and it immediately made me feel bad for screaming at her the way I had. Right now she was everything to me. I didn't need to piss her off or upset her.

"It's alright love." I said and finally took a relaxing breath. I think it was the first full breath I had taken since I woke up alone. I wasn't particularly angry with her it was just I knew what it what like to have someone here one minute and gone the next. Those feelings brought immediate panic when she was no where to be found when I woke up. I needed to lighten up and not come across as overbearing with her.

I was just about to tease her about coming back so that _I_ could lock _her _out this time when I heard the most dreadful thing. A laugh on the other end of the phone, a simple laugh, but it was big and boisterous and brought make so many memories I nearly cried. He was there…he was at the diner right next to Bella, sitting there with Rosalie and they had no clue. He was a phone call away from me. So close…I had to get there. Now!

Without realizing it, I slammed the phone down without a "good bye" or explanation. I dressed in what I am sure was record time and headed into the garage that housed the five separate cars that belonged to my family. I hadn't been in the garage in so long. It was the one thing in the house I didn't keep tabs on. It hurt too much to see these vehicles, in the beginning I would just stare at them waiting for my parents to step out of the convertible while my father latched the top down. What I wouldn't give to see Emmett jump out of his Jeep one more time. _So close…I was so close to seeing._ I laughed to myself almost maniacally as I grabbed the keys off the wall and headed to the silver Jeep. It will piss him off to see me rolling up to the diner in his pride and joy.

I jumped into the driver seat and was amazed how it still smelt like the woods and that nasty cologne he used to wear. I shut my mind off and hit the garage button as I cranked the monstrous vehicle and back out into the driveway. I hit the highway wide open, granted the huge four wheel drive didn't maneuver the curves of the back road the way my Volvo would have but it got the job done. Soon enough I could see the diner coming into view. There sat my Volvo right at the front door there were only a few more cars in the parking lot. I had to be quick…I had to get in there as fast as possible to see him. What if he has left already? What if Bella mentioned me coming and he left. With a nervous groan I pressed the gas pedal into the floor and saw the speedometer reaching nearly seventy as I was getting ready to whip into the parking lot when a blur of yellow shot in front of me cutting me off from the parking lot causing me to slam on my breaks to keep from squashing the tiny car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw the car nearly squeal tires to stop right in front of the door, nearly parking on the sidewalk. When I finally pulled in I parked behind the Volvo and glared in at the little car. Was that fucking Porsche? Did that whore know I could have flattened her out right then?

I jumped out of the Jeep, slammed the door shut and headed straight towards the front door. The car facts and paperwork were still taped to the windows of the little Porsche. High speed get away? I glared at the girl with dark hair sitting in the front seat. Her mouth was moving and her eyes were fixed on the door as if she was talking to the door. What the hell? Psychotic people out and about in Forks at seven in the morning. I groaned and suppressed the urge to flip her the bird as I focused on the diner. I could see a tall figure in a big jacket and a baseball cap standing talking to Rosalie. Bella was staring up at him with narrowed eyes. It was him. God it had to be him.

I rushed past the fucking little car and pushed my way through the door just as broad rough shoulder shoved into me nearly knocking me into the wall as the guy hurried out the door with his head tucked away from me and his jacket pulled above his head.

Shit…He is getting way.

"Stop!" I screamed and once I had stabilized myself and could stand upright again. I ran as fast as I could towards the door and shoved my way back out. "Emmett!" I yelled at him and chased him out onto the sidewalk but quickly stopped in my tracks.

There was no one outside. No tiny fucking yellow car. No tall bulky guy. No one but me.

"Edward." I felt Bella's hands tugging at my arm pulling me towards the door but I couldn't give up. He was right there. That was him. He was that close to me. He hit me with his shoulder. He didn't even say anything about me driving his damn Jeep down here!

"Edward please come inside." She begged and tugged at my arm. I could feel the morning rain of Forks start to drizzle down my face but I was still frozen.

He was here. That was him. Where did he go?

BPOV

I spent the rest of the day listening to Edward ranting about Emmett and how he didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't the only one. I didn't understand what was going on either. Drew's behavior was odd to say the least. One minute he was talking and laughing with Rosalie and the next he was running out the door in panic. It all happened so fast, I barely had time to notice it was Edward he pushed out of his way to dart out the door.

"Baby, I'm sure I will be okay. I'm just frazzled from this day that is all." Edward assured me as he drove me back home.

It was getting late and I was surprised I hadn't heard from Charlie yet. He was returning from his fishing trip today. Typically he would be home by dark but his truck wasn't in the drive way when we pulled up. The house was dark…no lights on at all.

"The fish really must be biting huh?" Edward acknowledged Charlie's non return.

"I guess so." I shrugged. "I will call Billy's and see if they have made it back yet."

Edward walked me into the house and insisted he check the house thoroughly. "Is this really necessary?" I rolled my eyes when he checked under my bed for _intruders._

"Safety first, baby. It's my job to protect you." He pulled me tight against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Will you stay until Charlie gets home?" I asked weakly because I was exhausted from the stress of today.

"Absolutely!" He answered enthusiastically. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I'd stay all night if Charlie would approve." He ran his hands down my arms.

I snorted at the thought of Charlie approving of Edward keeping me company. The conversation Charlie and I had before he left had me blushing once again.

"What's the blush for?" Edward teased.

"Come on." I turned and walked backwards with his hand in mine.

"Why can't we just stay in here?" He motioned toward the bed and I noticed a wicked grin playing on his beautiful face.

"You know why." I grinned back.

"Not in the mood, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I led Edward back down stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed some bottled water for us from the fridge as I picked up the phone to call Billy.

I was facing away from Edward, straightening the mail on the counter with the phone pressed to my ear waiting for someone to answer. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand pushed my hair off my neck. He gently placed his lips against my neck and I immediately shivered but didn't fight him. He continued to place open mouth kisses down my neck, making me forget I was even holding the phone.

"I do believe there is no answer, sweetie." He breathed against my neck.

I hung the phone up and turned in his arms to kiss him. Our lips met hungrily. He fisted his hand in my hair causing me to moan.

"I love you." I breathed when he broke the kiss.

He smiled brightly. "And I…love…you."

Just then the phone began ringing and Edward planted a chaste kiss against my lips then stepped away for me to answer the phone distraction free.

"Dad?" I answered when I saw on the phone's caller id flashed "Billy Black".

"Nope. It's Jake. You looking for Charlie?" Jacob asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. Is he there?"

"No I haven't seen him. Hold on though and I will ask Dad if he knows where he is." Jacob was hollering for Billy before I could get another word in. "He said he hasn't seen him either, Bells." Jacob assessed quickly.

"Wait. Billy is home? When did Dad drop him off?" I asked. Now I was the one confused.

"What do you mean? Dad didn't go on the fishing trip with Charlie, he was still feeling a little under the weather and Charlie went alone." Jacob informed me.

"Oh." I fell silent wondering why Charlie didn't let me know he was going alone.

"He said he was just going to stay close by instead of going out of town to fish, I'm sure he will be back soon, Bells." Jacob assured me. "Have you tried his cell?"

"No but I will let you go so I can call him."

"Okay, see ya."

I hung up with Jacob and then dialed Charlie's number but he didn't answer. I hung up and called again, this time leaving a message. "Hey Dad, I was worried about you. Give me a call. It's…" I checked my watch "About 8:30 right now."

I sighed heavily and hung up the phone. Edward had already started a movie for us to watch in the living room. I plopped down on the couch beside of him and snuggled against his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

I tried to fight the sleep that was quickly overtaking me but Edward was so warm and cozy I couldn't help but to relax into his side.

When I woke up, Edward was asleep. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair remembering Charlie and instantly worrying. I checked the time and an unsettling feeling came over me when I realized it was 11:00 and Charlie still hadn't returned home.

"Edward." I shook him awake.

"What's wrong?" He woke up instantly sensing the panic in my voice.

"Charlie. He still isn't home." I squeaked. "This isn't like him, Edward. I am worried."

**A/N: So let the angst begin…LOL **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

**XOXOXO-SAVRAV**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Whoot! I'm back. I'm so delighted at the number of hits to this story. I feel honored that you are allowing me to entertain your mind. You guys are great. **

**We are getting to the heart of the story huh? Some more characters are about to be introduced and others will be making their grand entrance soon. *wink wink***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. All I own is the obsession with her characters. My obsession has forced me into writing this story. Hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter 16: Wisdom and Knowledge**

"We are doing all we can do, Bella. We will find him." The comforting voice tried to assure me.

I heard rather than saw Rick leave the room, leaving me all alone with Edward who was being nothing but supportive. He hadn't left my side since Sunday. It was now early Wednesday morning and the anguish of possibly never seeing my Dad again, had not subsided but intensified with each passing moment.

I linked my arm with Edward's and turned to bury my face into his shoulder, feeling like I was trapped in an alternate universe. The world seemed to pass by in slow motion and time stood still. This was all a bad dream. I half expected to wake up any minute now in a sweat covered bed, my hair a mess, my pulse wild with fright from this god awful nightmare, all while gasping for a breath of fresh air.

My chest tightened and squeezed from the burden of this reality. Charlie _was_ missing. His bed lay empty at night without him in it. The space beside the door where he always kicked his shoes off was vacant. The smell of his aftershave and the humming of his shaver early in the mornings, were now non-existent. His rough authoritative voice was no longer calling out for me.

"Can I get you anything, Bella?"

"No." I grabbed at him keeping him from shifting away from me. "Stay right here…please."

Edward's grip tightened on me. "I'm here. I'm not leaving." He soothed.

"This is unbearable, Edward. Where is he?" I sobbed.

"I don't know, sweetie…but we will find him. I promise."

"How can you be so optimistic? Don't you see? This isn't like Charlie at all. He would never wander off and get lost. He would never not call. He would never disappear. Something has happened to him." I choked. "He would _never _leave me. He wouldn't, Edward." My voice was rising almost into a shout. "He just wouldn't!" I began to cry.

The tears streamed down my face, helplessly. I grabbed and pawed and Edward trying to get closer, trying to seek his body as comfort.

"Come here, baby." He pulled me into his lap.

"Don't ever leave me, Edward." My words sounded desperate but I didn't care. I needed him and he needed me.

"Never." He whispered.

Jacob arrived around 4:00 with Charlie's truck.

"They are done with the finger printing." He said carefully. "I drove it here for you."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Is there anything I can do, Bells? Just name it and I will."

I shook my head sadly at him. There was only one thing I needed and that was my father. I felt the tears begin to flow again.

Jacob pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. Shhh. Don't cry."

"How can everyone say that when it isn't okay?"

"You have to be strong, Bells. Keep yourself together for me. Okay?... Are you eating?" He dipped his head to catch my eyes.

I nodded that I understood. Charlie wouldn't want me to be a blubbering mess. He would want me to hold my head high and think positive. But I still needed answers. I wanted to know. Even if he was dead, I wanted to know.

"Jacob? I need to ask you something?" I looked around for Edward who was standing in the kitchen actually fixing me something to eat. _What is with these guys making sure that I eat?_

"What is it Bells?"

I took Jacob by the hand and led him out the front door. I didn't want Edward to hear this.

I leaned against Edward's Volvo and toed the gravel, avoiding eye contact with Jacob. "Do you know anything about the Cullen's?" I raised my head to look at him. "I mean do you know what happened to them?"

Jacob looked bemused but only slightly. I knew he had to know something.

"As in _Edward's _family?"

I gave him a pointed look. I wasn't in the mood to play games. He either knew something or he didn't.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight from side to side before answering. "Honestly?...I know exactly what happened because I was there, Bella."

"You…you…wa…were there?" I stuttered in disbelief. How could this be? What the hell?

"It's complicated." He testified.

"Complicated?" I gasped. "You know what happened to them and you never came forward with information?"

"I can't, Bella." I saw the panic start to rise in his eyes. Jacob never panicked.

"You have to tell me! You have to tell me right the fuck now!" I demanded. "Do you know what happened to Charlie?" I swear to God if he knew and has purposely not told me, I would NEVER speak to him again.

"No." He answered quickly. I stared him down, daring him to lie to me. "I am telling the truth. I do. Not. Know…for certain." He trailed off.

"What do you mean for certain? What the fuck does that mean, Jacob?" I pushed him to tell me more.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Grandma." _Grandma? What is he talking about? _"Grandma Leah can explain it all to you but I can not. There are _things _that I am not permitted to speak about.

"What kind of _things_?" I questioned.

"Things like the reason for my being." He blinked slowly, willing me to understand he was talking about him being a werewolf.

"Then take me to her." I pushed my self off of the Volvo with determination, crossing my arms and daring him to argue.

Just then Edward stepped out of the house. "Bella, food's ready."

"Just a minute." I called back to Edward but never took my eyes off of Jacob.

Jacob finally nodded to me in silent agreement. "Go eat, Bella. You should eat first."

Jacob hung around while I ate. Edward wasn't eating and neither was Jacob. It felt so odd with the both of them standing opposite each other in the kitchen watching me eat. Edward was standing protectively above my chair and Jacob was leaning against the sink nonchalantly with his arms crossed. I didn't miss the little looks they were exchanging with one another. It was unnerving to have them both in the same room. I snickered once when I realized something…the hunter and the hunted.

Jacob would occasionally smile smugly at Edward. I assumed it was because he was thinking the same thing.

I found the situation comical until I realized that the picture was missing something very important. Charlie. If he were hear he would try to make a joke about the tension in the room. I felt tears spring into my eyes and suddenly I wasn't really in the mood to finish my chicken noodle soup. I pushed the bowl away and tried to pull the tears back before they had a chance to escape my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked immediately and kneeled down in front me so that he can look into my eyes.

I gave a weak smile and swallowed the emotion in my throat. "Yeah… just thinking."

Edward sighed and stood up kissing my forehead. "You should eat more." He encouraged.

I was tired of feeling like a feeding shark in a tank with my observers standing by. "I'm fine…kind of lost my appetite."

He stared at me for a long moment thinking of whether he should argue that point. Finally he reached for my bowl and said, "I'll save it for later."

I just nodded and saw Jacob give him a wide breech as he moved over to the fridge, covering the bowl in saran wrap and putting it in the fridge. I glanced to Jacob; he was giving Edward an odd look. When he caught my gaze he looked to me and raised his eyebrows silently asking if I was ready. I nodded and motioned towards the front door telling him to wait outside.

After clearing his throat he said, "I'll be outside."

Edward didn't respond as he closed the fridge door and turned to wait for the front door to close. The instant it connected with the frame he started.

"Was it necessary for him to ogle while you ate? Has he never seen someone eat a meal before?" I could tell that Jacob's presence unnerved him and it was hard to say why. Instinct maybe…I wonder if he has any clue that Jacob is his prey each time he goes into the woods.

"He is just worried too, Edward. Charlie and I are like family to the Black's." I said calmly. I didn't want to start an argument with him, especially considering what I was about to do.

"I wouldn't look at my family the way he looks at you." He said quietly and stared at his feet. I chose to ignore that particular statement and get on with it and explain to him why Jacob was waiting outside.

After a long silence and me trying to figure out the best way to say this I finally spoke up. "Jacob wants me to go to the reservation with him."

It was petty for me to blame it on Jacob and say _he_ wanted me to go when in reality it was my decision to go but…I didn't know how else to phrase the statement.

His head snapped up and he looked at me sincerely. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and stood up from the table walking over to where he was now leaning against the sink. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He just sighed and leaned down until his chin was on top of my head and his arms were holding me close to him.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" He questioned softly.

I laughed once and shook my head. He more than likely wasn't going to like that I was leaving to go with Jacob. I would just take him with me but apparently there are things that are going to be said in this visit that Edward doesn't know yet. Like…my best friend is your enemy. We weren't to that bridge yet.

"I am going to speak with his grandmother. He thinks that she can help me right now." I said truthfully. I wanted him to know I wouldn't be alone with Jacob. He really wouldn't like that.

He sighed but didn't respond. So…I went on, "She is a tribal elder and has something wise to say about everything and normally she is right. I'm just so lost Edward…any help right now will make me feel better."

"I'm helping you." He said defensively and I felt tears immediately spring into my eyes.

How am I to respond to that? Tell him I need more help? That his help isn't good enough. None of that was true. It's just that right now I needed…more.

"I love your help, Edward. I love it almost as much as I love you." I said honestly and leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Why can't I just go with you?" He asked and I could see the hurt in his eyes. This was seriously breaking my heart right now. Look at those puppy dog eyes… Heart. Wrenching.

"I wish you could but these people are very particular about who they let in to freely visit with their elders." _Well, Jacob is particular about who he lets in to see his sick grandmother._

"I'll wait in the car." He suggested and once again I felt a tear in my heart.

I stared at his shirt and moved a finger along the neckline of it as I chewed on my lip trying to figure out how I could say this without hurting his feelings. I took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet his green eyes.

"This is something I have to do alone." I repeated his words from the day he sat at the diner alone…_all day._

He took a deep breath and then released it heavily through his nose before finally nodding. He understood. Thank God he understood.

"I'll wait here for you to get back." He said softly and pushed some of my hair back behind my ear.

"Thank you." I'm not really sure why I was thanking him. Maybe because he was allowing this and being understanding about it? "I love you." I said and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

He sighed again but grabbed my face to pull me in for a searing kiss. It was deep and passionate and meaningful and I would have dragged him upstairs to finish this if it weren't for the pressing matters. When he released me he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "I love you. Hurry back to me."

I kissed his lips quickly once more and backed out of his arms. Grabbing my jacket I threw it on and ran to the door. Before I walked out I looked up and saw him still leaning against the sink staring at me longingly.

"I love you." I mouthed to him making the corner of his mouth turn up into a grin. I wanted to believe that it was a heartfelt grin and he truly meant it but I knew it was just for me. He knew I needed to do this and he didn't want to hold me back because he wanted me with him. So he was putting on a smile and letting me leave…just like I had done for him. I blew him a kiss and then shut the door behind me as I sprinted towards my truck where Jacob was already waiting inside.

I arrived at Grandma Leah's house and saw Jacob sitting on the front porch waiting. I dropped him off at the first sign of the reservation so that he could get here first. He morphed right in front of me and took off through the woods. He wanted to get here first to tell her I was on my way.

I parked the truck next to the old shack of a house and got out with a heavy sigh. I didn't know what waited for me inside this house and I was glad that someone was here with me. I wish that Edward could be here so that he could learn the things that I was about to. I'm not sure if he would believe it or if it would scare him. Maybe it would all make since as soon as he heard it but I knew that he couldn't be here. They have to protect the pack and their secrets and Edward doesn't need to know about the wolves.

"Could you drive any slower?" Jacob teased as I approached the steps.

"Could you wear a shirt?" I asked and took in his body only clad in shorts.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we entered the house. We stepped into the living room and Paul greeted us with a smile.

"It's about time you got here." He said and patted my shoulder. "She won't shut up about you getting here."

"Be nice." I said and smacked his forearm.

He smiled and then his smile fell a little, "I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. We are putting in overtime to help look."

I knew the plural _we _meant the pack. I smiled politely at him and said, "Thanks Paul that means a lot."

He nodded and then motioned down the hallway towards Leah's room. "Don't keep her waiting. She isn't a very patient woman."

I smiled at him and then looked to Jacob for him to lead the way. He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand to pull me behind him. We walked slowly through the house until we reached the back bedroom. The smell of incense and lavender was coming through the cracked door. I could hear a small soft voice humming lightly on the other side of the door. Jacob knocked lightly and after a second there was a young girl opening the door.

"Hi Jacob." She whispered and smiled to me. "You must be Bella, Leah has been asking for you all day."

I smiled and looked to Jacob in question. He was smiling and there was a spark of light in his eyes. _Ah…I get the whole no shirt thing now._

"Uh, Bella this is Nessie. She is an apprentice to the tribe healer. See grandma is too stubborn to let us bring in a medical team to take care of her. She says that the medicine of her people will heal her." He said, his eyes on Nessie the entire time.

"And they will." Nessie smiled lightly at him.

I smiled at her and shook her extended hand. "It's nice to meet you…Nessie."

That was an odd name. She grinned and her hazel eyes grinned as well. She was a little shorter than me and couldn't have been more than seventeen. She had long wavy mahogany hair and the prettiest smile.

"It's Renesmee but all of the pack calls me Nessie. They don't have enough brain cells to pronounce my full name." She said with a small smile and glanced to Jacob with a bit of blush in her cheeks. She knows about the pack?

"Yeah, yeah…" He said and rolled his eyes. "You are so funny."

She giggled and looked down as she opened the door wider to lead us in. "Come on we don't want to keep her waiting."

I followed Jacob in and smiled again as I saw his cheeks flush a little red as Nessie led the way. She walked to Leah's bedside and spoke in Quileute. I saw Leah's eyes open and she smiled at Nessie.

Studying the room I saw several thick candles burning and some incense burning on the tables. There was a glass of water next to Leah's bed on her nightstand. I looked at her lying on her bed. Her long black hair streaked with gray and her still lively face laced with wrinkles was smiling lightly at me.

"Come child." She said in a weak voice and raised her feeble hand motioning for me to come closer.

I looked to Jacob and he nodded reassuringly. I released his hand that I was till clutching and walked closer to her bedside. Her hand was waiting for me and when I reached her she took a hold of my hand and smiled brightly.

"I've waited for your visit a long time Isabella." She said and smiled up to me with her dark eyes. They were almost black they were so dark.

"I'm sorry that I haven't made it sooner grandma, I've been rather tied up of late." I said and couldn't help but to smile in her presence. She was so loving and warm; it was natural to smile around her even in the worse of situations.

She smiled and nodded. "I know how it is to be in love."

I blushed a little and looked down as she raised her other hand and pointed to Jacob and Nessie who were now standing at the foot of the bed looking at us. I looked to them as well as Leah said, "These two shall soon find love and will give me grandchildren."

Nessie snickered and looked down as Jacob blushed deeply and said through gritted teeth, "Grandma."

"You cannot hide from your fate Jacob." She said solemnly and Nessie just smiled up at him.

He swallowed and grinned back at her embarrassedly. She looked to Leah the same smile on her face and said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me Leah."

She smiled at Nessie and nodded as she turned and left the room. Once the door shut behind her Leah turned to me and said, "I will not keep you long, I know that someone waits impatiently for you."

Edward. I wish he was here.

Before I could respond she said, "A great turmoil has entered your life Isabella. Your father is missing and the truth is something far away for you." She said and then looked to Jacob. "You know the secret my grandson must hide from others but there is more to his being than even he understands. This is the reason your father is missing. Jacob and his pack hunt them through the night. They can't show themselves in the sunlight and they survive only on the blood of what they used to be."

Huh?

I looked to Jacob and he just frowned and looked at the bed below him. Leah continued with her story. "The man you love has been missing his family for quite sometime…they now run through the night and survive on the blood of their past as well. They are different and not like the others of their kind, much like my grandson is different from his kind. He does not mean harm and lives to protect those that he loves. While there is hope for his family I am afraid that your family will see no future Isabella and that brings me sadness. Your father was dear to my son and there will be great strife in this tribe for his absence and yours."

At that point I felt a cold chill run up my spine. My absence? Where was I going? Suddenly I just wanted to get home and be with Edward. As soon as I thought of telling him about my visit Leah spoke up again but when I looked to her, her eyes were closed.

"You must not speak of this meeting outside of this room Isabella. There are ears everywhere that hear the things you speak of. Do not repeat what I have told you today for it shall bring more strife if you do. The power of this tribe must be a secret to all. You are fortunate to have seen our power but the more that know of our gifts the less power we will receive. Do not speak of this meeting." She repeated and as soon as she was done she started humming and there was a knock on the door.

After a quick goodbye with Nessie and Paul, Jacob and I got into my truck and looked over at me. As I cranked the truck he asked, "You're leaving?"

Really…that was all he took from that little meeting? I didn't even know I was leaving. I had no intentions of going anywhere.

Leah's words had left me startled to say the least. She was a wise woman and had a talent for 'forseeing' things. It was a trait she said was passed down from her ancestors.

"Well?" Jacob primed. He tapped his fingers against his leg waiting on me to answer him.

The problem was...I didn't have an answer to give him.

I groaned in aggravation and backed out of the driveway heading towards Forks.

**A/N: Oh we are sooo close to hearing from the others. And by others I mean…well you know who I mean. And if you don't then you TOTALLY do not get the story line here. lol**

**JPOV is coming soon. Jacob's point of view is going to be sooo exciting So hang in there. **

**Special thank you to all who are reading and reviewing.**

**I am going on vacation soon. I am hoping I can get the next update posted before I leave. We are taking the four rugrats to Disney World. It is gonna be a long trip. Looking forward to it and dreading it all at the same time. You haven't lived until you try to take four kids to the store with you at one time let alone out of state. Hahaha Keep your fingers crossed that I make it back all in one piece.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello peeps. Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I noticed some new people I hadn't heard from yet. Thank you!**

**I really hate Bella has all these secrets. She can trust Edward with them but some secrets are simply not hers to tell. Revealing the secrets of the pack has consequences. He will find out soon enough though. However it flows from my mind is how it will play out so please bare with me on it. K? **

**It seems Bella wants Edward to open up to her but she doesn't want to open up to him. Bella feels she is right in her own eyes, just as Edward feels he is right in his. These two will get their shit together soon. I promise. Hehehe.**

**It is a tough time on both of them right now. That is why they need each other so badly. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I own an obsession with it. Nuff said.**

Chapter 17: Dazed

"Grandma is the last of her kind." Jacob spoke sadly.

I continued driving the winding roads back to Forks. My hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly that it almost hurt. I was sad for Jacob who was about to loose his Grandmother due to illness, but mostly I was distraught by her words. Maybe she was delusional…being on her death bed and all.

"You think she can…I mean do you think she is in her right mind right now?" I solemnly asked.

"Grandma?" He snorted. "Of course! She may be weak but she still knows what she is talking about." He said with assurance.

"Nessie?" I teased.

"Oh shut it Bells." He huffed.

"You must really like her." I snickered. "I don't think I have ever seen you blush like that before."

"I kind of like her."

"Kind of?"

"Okay…I like her a lot… She is so pretty and sweet. She works well with Grandma and takes such good care of her I am a little jealous. I want her to show me attention like that but she won't give me the time of day. She walks around and smiles and blushes, sometimes touches my arm or my shoulder, licks her lips like some damn seductress, which makes me hard as hell; then turns me down every time I ask her out." He growled. "I don't know what to do to get her attention. Grandma says in time "it" will come. Whatever the hell _it _is. I know one thing that is constantly _coming _but it sure isn't _it._"

I didn't even try to hold back the fit of laughter that escaped me. Jacob clearly had the hots for Nessie and Nessie clearly had Jacob by the balls…literally.

"It isn't funny, Bells." He barked. "Why the hell are girls so damn confusing? Why does she look at me like she wants me if she doesn't?"

"Be patient _it _will come." I teased him.

"Yeah, I'd like to see her come." He mumbled.

"Surely you are more than just sexually attracted to her right?"

"Of course I am. She is _AMAZING. _She can cook just about anything; she has the sweetest personality of any one I have ever met. She is so caring and never complains. You know she even sits beside Grandma's bed and reads to her. God it is the most erotic thing I have ever witnessed." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I sometimes stand out side of the bedroom door just to listen to her voice." He smiled. "I know she is just reading out loud but her voice, to me, is so comforting. I need it, crave it, fucking live for it. That and her smile of course." He testified

"Sounds like love to me." I told him honestly. "Maybe you should just tell her what you admire about her. Girls love to hear that kind of stuff. Find out what she likes, what she doesn't. You have to wow her instead of staring at her like she is something to eat." I giggled because that is exactly the way he had looked at her. "Show her you are interested in _her _not just her body."

Jacob was quite for a moment before he said, "Yeah that makes sense."

"Sure does." I flashed my turn signal to indicate to the vehicle behind me I was turning. We turned onto my street and I immediately slowed the truck down to a crawl. I had more I wanted to talk to Jacob about before I made it back home.

"Jacob…I'm scared."

"It's okay." He stared at me. "Everything will be okay, Bells."

"What did Leah mean about Edward's family? They are alive but not the same as before? Tell me what happened to them Jacob? I can't make complete sense of all these riddles?"

Jacob closed his eyes then spoke. "I am a werewolf because of what the Cullen's are. I hunt," He paused. "I hunt dangerous creatures. Creatures, I hope you never meet. They trespass on our territory and we hunt them down and kill them before they capture what they are after."

"So…the Cullen's? You hunt the Cullen's?"

Jacob took a deep breath and then spoke. "I am really not even supposed to talk of this. You heard Grandma…it weakens our pack to get more people involved. People like you who have no special powers or abilities. The line is already dying. Look at Grandma. She is the last known in the tribe that can _predict _things." He leaned closer to me. "But I have to tell you this, Bella. You must know because now I am afraid they are after you."

My heart was about to beat out of my chest. I didn't know what Jacob was about to reveal to me but I had a feeling it was big.

"I hunt vampires." I gasped and started to speak. "Just listen to me." He demanded. "You have to listen to me."

_Vampires? Is he serious? _A thousand scenarios were running through my mind at one time. Do vampires really exist? A very sickening thought came to me. _Oh my God! Charlie! Vampires!_

"Bella?" Jacob was calling my name trying to bring me out of my inner dialogue.

I took a few slow deep breaths. "Go on." I urged him.

"These vampires are quick and sometimes unexpectedly appear. We have killed several of them but most of the time we end up just chasing them away. They thrive on the blood of humans. That is why I told you to stay out of the damn woods. We already have a hard enough time trying to keep them away from Edward." He sighed in aggravation.

"Are the Cullen's vampires?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think so, Bella. I mean I haven't seen them since they were attacked but I think they still around."

"What do you mean attacked?"

"We were chasing vampires on the day the Cullen's disappeared. Sam realized it was only a diversion because the vamps we were chasing weren't putting up a fight. We knew there were some people camping in the woods so we turned and headed straight towards them. Sure enough, when we made it to the Cullen's campsite, they were being attacked by three other vampires. Luckily there were enough of us to fight them off. We killed two that day and chased the rest of them off towards the east. By the time we returned the Cullen's were gone. No where to be found. We followed their scent but never found them."

"What happened to them? Why couldn't you find them?"

"Like Leah said…even I don't understand all of this, Bells. I just do my job and try to protect the town from these dangerous creatures. When the vampires attack, they drain all the blood from their prey. I have never seen anyone get up and walk the fuck away. It kinda freaks me out that the Cullen's did."

I was struck with fear at his words. He talked like he had seen a lot of attacks. "How often do they attack? How many people have they killed?" I was on the verge of tears. I began to shake from the effects of trying to keep myself together. All this was too much. First, Edward? _Oh God Edward. _I had to hurry and get home to him. _Emmett? Drew? Was Drew really Emmett? Charlie? _I felt weak, like I was about to pass out.

I could see my house in view but it looked so far away. I pushed the gas but didn't feel the pedal move under my foot.

I woke up in my bed. There was a soft glow of light from the lamp on my bedside table. I groaned and rolled over. I stared at my ceiling wondering how much I had dreamed and how much was real. _Maybe this was all just a dream._

My eyes shifted to the corner of the room when I saw movement there. Edward was asleep but squirming in the chair he was curled up in. _What was he doing here, Charlie will freak out that he has stayed the night in my room._

I let out a sob when I realized Charlie wasn't here. This wasn't a bad dream, Charlie truly wasn't here. Edward heard me sobbing and he woke up immediately.

He shot out of his chair and was beside of me within seconds. "Baby, what's wrong?" His arms cuddled around me and his nose skimmed my damp cheek.

"Charlie." I cried out.

Edward's arm tightened around me possessively and I was immediately relieved he was here with me.

Two more days had passed since I had visited with Grandma Leah. Jacob had come over every day to check on me but he had not mentioned our conversation. _Did I imagine it all? Have I had a nervous break down? What the hell is going on with me?_

I wanted to talk to Jacob about it but Edward would not leave my side long enough to get Jake alone. I couldn't ask Edward to give me privacy because he had complained about Jacob not taking care of me like _he_ could. Edward had a possessive nature about him. I didn't mind though. Actually, I liked it. I know it is weird, since Jacob has always been my best friend and all but, I felt safer with Edward than anyone else. I would never tell Jacob I felt that way because he thinks he is the only one who can protect me at this point. He may be right, who knows?

Apparently I had been so overwhelmed with emotion I had somewhat blacked out on Wednesday while I was with Jacob. Needless to say Edward was pissed at Jacob telling him I should have stayed home anyway instead of going to the reservation with _him._

When I thought of the reservation, I thought of Grandma Leah and what she had said to me. I didn't want to have those thoughts though. I didn't want to think about leaving or something happening to me as well. She was a wise woman but perhaps she was wrong this time.

I glanced at Edward who was in deep conversation with Jacob and Rosalie. My heart sank. These were my friends; the people that I loved the most were sitting before me. I would never leave them. Then again…Charlie would never leave me.

I pushed away from the door frame I was leaning against and made my way towards Edward. I needed him…had to touch him and be close to him. _Always. _Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I sighed in content when I breathed in the scent of him. _So comforting._

"Bella? You want to come over and stay with me this weekend?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

I really didn't. I just wanted to be with Edward. Rosalie was only trying to offer her support and I appreciated it but it wasn't necessary.

"I think I will just stay home." I declined her offer politely. "Plus, don't you have to work this weekend?"

"I was going to take the weekend off, actually." She said sadly. "You need me girl. Let me be here for you."

"Rosalie could stay here." Edward offered. "You know keep you company for a night."

"Are you going somewhere?" I jumped to conclusions but the way he suggested Rosalie stay here all sounded like it had already been planned out.

Edward was silent and gave me a pained look before answering. "I just need some rest Bella."

"You can rest here." I whispered almost hatefully. I know I may be acting selfish, wanting to keep Edward all to myself. Dammit, I couldn't help it. I needed him.

My eyes searched his, waiting on him to answer. _Please don't go._

"We will talk about this later okay?" he rubbed his hands up and down my back tenderly.

Jacob and Rosalie started up another conversation…maybe a diversion. Edward must have wanted to distract me from the topic as well because he acted as if Rosalie and Jacob were not in the room at all when he began kissing on my neck.

I have to admit; I have missed Edward being this way with me. He has been extremely careful not to touch or grope me in _that _way. I could tell he wanted too though. Honestly, I hadn't felt up to it. _Until now._

I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. I grinned at Rosalie when she shot me a wide eyed look.

"Need us to leave?" She joked although I think she was serious.

Jacob didn't get the hint though. He continued chatting up Rosalie and totally ignoring the sexual tension practically radiating from Edward. Edward stopped kissing my neck and joined back into the conversation. He continued to rub circles on my back, occasionally dipping his hands lower and rubbing my ass. The fire he was igniting was spreading quickly through me. I wasn't even sure what the three of them were talking about. I sat quietly and enjoyed the feel of Edward's hands on me.

I casually let my hand drift towards his groin. _Yep! Definitely hard. _My hand gently skimmed his erection and immediately his hand was on mine, stopping ministrations. _How the hell was he even able to concentrate enough to carry on a conversation with Rose and Jake?_

"Maybe we should go check out the site ourselves." Rose said cheerfully. "We may be able to notice something that the police have not."

Rosalie, God love her, was always trying to be helpful; although, it wasn't a bad idea. I know Charlie better than anyone and I could possibly tell if something was out of place, missing or left 'unlike Charlie.'

"Now _that _is a good idea." I joined the conversation with a nod. Jacob and Edward both gave me a dirty look.

"Baby," Edward spoke at the same time Jacob said "Bells."

Edward eyed Jacob as to say 'let me go first'. I could see the immediate tension in Jacob's jaw.

"Baby," Edward rubbed up my back. "I really don't think that is a good idea."

"Well I do." I jumped from Edward's lap in defense.

"Bells, honestly, the cops are doing all they can do. They have scanned the whole area thoroughly and have found nothing. I don't think…"

"I didn't ask what either of you think now did I?" I interrupted Jacob.

Edward huffed in annoyance and slouched lazily in his chair with his arms crossed. Rosalie watched wide eyed as Jacob and I began to argue.

"Bella, it's getting late. You wouldn't be able to see any way." He stood from his chair and made his way around the table to stand in front of me.

"I can take a flash light." I shrugged.

"No you cant Bella because you are not going."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" I snapped.

"You're right." He sneered. "I don't. But if I did you wouldn't listen anyway. God Bella you are so stubborn." He slammed his fist down on the table and suddenly I didn't think he was referring to going to scan the crime scene at all. His eyes glanced briefly towards Edward and I felt my anger rising.

Jacob and I stood tall staring at each other. The top of my head barely came to his chin but I felt just as tall as him. "I will do what I damn well please…you got that?" I said in the most aggressive voice I could muster.

It didn't matter that all of this could have been prevented if I would have never met Edward. I loved Edward and Jacob would have to accept that I walked freely on my own accord into all of this. I didn't care that Edward was on the verge of finding out Jacob's secret. I didn't care that Edward had it out for Jacob as a werewolf. I didn't care that Jacob didn't want me to tell his secret. I simply DID NOT care anymore. Charlie was missing and I wanted to find out where he was.

"And that is what always gets you into trouble." He countered, piercing me with his dark eyes.

"Argh!" I stomped my foot at Jacob in a child like manner. "Why are you being so difficult these days Jacob? Huh? If you have a problem then just say it dammit!"

"Just stop!" Edward stepped between us before Jacob had time to answer. "Jacob, maybe you should just go. Bella is under stress. I'm sure she doesn't mean to take it out on you." Edward questioned me with his eyes. "Right Bella?"

I didn't answer; instead, I stepped away and sat down in Edward's vacant chair.

Jacob grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and slung it over his shoulder before answering. "Bells, just keep in mind what Grandma Leah said. Please don't do anything stupid and careless. You do not need to be wandering around at the crime scene." And with that he was gone.

Rosalie gathered her things soon after. "Just call me if you need anything sweetie." She hugged me tightly in her embrace. "I am only a phone call away."

"Thanks Rosalie."

Edward and I sat quietly for a few moments after Jacob and Rosalie were gone. I knew he was disturbed by Jacob's sudden outburst; I could tell by the crease in his forehead and the tension in his jaw.

"Is he always so…" He scratched his brow looking for the right word. "Forthcoming?"

"He can be." I answered.

Edward took my hand and led me back to my room. "You okay?" He moved across my room to retrieve my pajamas from the chair they were neatly folded in.

"Yeah." I sighed.

I watched as Edward removed his shirt with his back to me. The view of his bare back caused my fingers to twitch. I wanted to touch him, feel him hovering over me while my hands roamed his delicious body.

He smiled when he saw that I was watching him change. He removed his pants and pulled on a pair of thin cotton pajama pants. My mouth almost watered at the sight of him. _Has he missed being with me as much as I have missed him? _

He closed the gap between us, kissed my forehead sweetly and handed me my pajamas. "We should go to bed. You need to rest…and so do I."

I shifted by him and he grunted when I tossed my pajamas onto the floor and then picked up his discarded shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched me undress just as I had watched him. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the chair beside of his jeans. I turned my back to him, just as he had done me and I removed my bra and jeans then pulled his shirt over my head.

I turned to make sure he was watching me and he was. His hooded eyes met mine momentarily before he caught the placement of my hands. I hooked my fingers in the side of my panties and slowly slid them down my thighs and legs until they were at my feet. Edward's mouth opened and then closed just as swiftly.

"Are you tired?" I asked sincerely but he didn't answer. I hovered over him before placing my right knee onto the bed beside of his hip, effectively bringing my body in contact with his. "Would you be more comfortable at your house? I could always get Jacob or Billy to stay here in case Charlie comes home?" I let my fingers dance around his neck and shoulders.

His eyes closed when I tugged gently on his hair with my other hand. "You are so loving and caring…taking care of me this way…staying here with me and comforting me. But what about you? What do _you_ need?"

"I don't need anything." He hummed. "I _want_ to stay with you." He opened his eyes to look up at me. They held nothing but love and adoration for me. _I feel the same way about you Edward._

I instinctively licked my lips before leaning down to meet his. Our lips met and to me…it was heaven…exactly what _I_ neededat the moment. By the time I gently broke away from his moist lips, I was straddling his lap and he was holding onto me in a strong embrace.

"There must be something _you _are in need of." I shifted on his lap to get a better feel of him. "Let me take care of you." I whispered against his lips.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." He whispered back before taking my bottom lip between his.

"I need you." I told him truthfully.

"Oh, Bella." He moaned before scooting us up the bed then rolling us onto our sides.

The coil in my belly began to tighten every time he would kiss me or touch me. "I've missed you touching me this way."

"I've missed touching you this way." He kissed me deeply then pulled away. "You sure this is okay?" He studied my reaction.

"Yes." I wiggled against him. "Please Edward…I need you."

With that being said he flipped me onto my back and hovered above me, resting most of his weight on his elbows. "I love you." He stroked my cheek with the backside of his hand. "You are so perfect." He slid his right hand up my side grabbing a handful of his shirt I wore and taking it with him as he moved his hand higher.

I leaned up slightly so he could remove the shirt. He wasted no time; as soon as my shirt was off he began ravishing my breast with his tongue and lips.

"Ahh!" I cried out. My breasts were sensitive from the lack of his touch.

He circled one of my nipples with his tongue as he pinched the other between his fingertips. A wave of lust spread through my body. I rubbed my thighs together feeling the dampness that was there.

He was bringing me so much pleasure I never wanted it to end…until…He made is way down my body trailing wet kisses across my ribs and stomach.

His tongue dipped into my belly button and I half moaned half giggled at the feel of it.

"Spread you legs for me, baby." He rasped.

I complied with joy and watched him position himself between my legs. He planted a kiss at the top of my pelvic bone. His nose grazed my wetness and as his fingers spread my lips apart giving him complete access to my sensitive clit.

He blew a stream of air over my wetness, causing me to quiver with need. "Edward." I started to beg him. He flicked his tongue teasingly against me and I bucked my hips towards his face.

"Easy, baby." He moaned. "I want to take my time." He gently inserted one of his long fingers into me and then flicked my clit again with the tip of his tongue.

"Ugh…shit…don't stop…please." I warned him. "Please… don't ever stop." I begged.

He slowly inserted another finger. I held my breath, relishing in the feeling of his fingers stretching the walls of my pussy.

"You little pussy is so tight Bella." He began thrusting his fingers deeper. "I can't wait to feel your tightness around my cock." I thrashed on the bed and grounded my hips hard onto his hand. "But first." He curled his fingers hitting me in exactly the right spot. "I want to make you feel good."

"Ahhh." The breathy moan escaped me. He continued to finger fuck me while using his talented tongue to lap up my juices.

I was so close. He curled his fingers again. _Ah yes…right there._

"Don't come until I tell you. I'm not done eating your pussy yet." He purposely avoided hitting my g-spot with the next pump of his hand.

I don't know why but I fucking loved him demanding submission over my body. He was lucky I didn't come on the spot when he said that.

Edward licked and sucked and fingered me until I was a writhing mess of pure lust and need. He would bring me to the edge then stop or slow down right when I was about to come. I couldn't take anymore so I did what any needful person would do…I started to beg.

"Please…please Edward, stop teasing me. Please let me come…please." Every muscle in my body was stiff from the tension of my impending orgasm. I wanted to come. No fuck that…I needed to come.

I tried to move away from Edward and he grabbed a hold of my hips trying to stabilize me.

"No." I enforced. "I want you now." I moved away from him quickly before he had a chance to argue. _Since when do I have to make a guy stop eating my pussy? _

"I'll never stop wanting to eat your pussy. Fuck…I could live between your legs, Bella." _Shit…I guess I said that out loud._

I forcefully rolled Edward on to his back. His eyes were hooded and he was biting his lip. I paused for a moment to stare at him and mentally etched the way he looked right now into my brain.

"Shit baby." He growled when I circled the head of his dick with my tongue. I stilled his hand when he tried to grab at my hair. I only wanted to tease him. I needed to feel him inside me but I also wanted to quickly show his throbbing cock a little appreciation.

Very quickly but gently, I sucked his hardness into my mouth and hallowed out my cheeks. I gave him two slow strokes with my mouth then released him with a wet popping sound.

"Mmm," I moaned when I saw his cock twitch for me.

I crawled onto Edward and straddled his hips. His lips met mine in a heat of passion. He kissed me roughly then pulled his lips away when I rubbed my wet heat against him.

"I'm not going to last long baby." He said as he gripped his cock and touched it to my entrance.

"Neither am I." I maneuvered my hips so he could guide himself in. Once his hand was out of the way, I slammed my hips into his causing us both to cry out.

Edward pulled me down to him and began kissing me as I rocked back and forth on him. We moved together and for a moment I forgot all of my worries. I forgot about Charlie and Rosalie. I forgot about Jacob and Leah. I forgot about Emmett and Drew and if they were in fact the same person. I only concentrated on the beautiful and caring man beneath me.

"Oh God…I'm going to come." I rested my head against his. I wasn't kidding when I told him I wasn't going to last long either.

"Then cum sweetheart. I want to feel you." He started thrusting upwards into me. I stilled my hips letting him draw out my orgasm with his swift movements. "Come for baby."

I cried out Edward's name as my orgasm ripped through me. He followed with his release instantly. I could feel his hot liquid spurting violently inside of me. He moaned and grunted and spoke incoherently as I collapsed heavily into his arms.

I woke up the next morning on fire. I was so hot I could feel the sweat rolling down my body and when I came to I had a bad feeling. You know how you have a bad dream and you wake up with that twisting gut feeling. I hate that feeling. That was what I had now. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Looking down I realized I had fallen asleep on Edward. My leg was thrown across his and my arm was draped over his chest. I looked down at his solid form below me and saw he was wide awake.

Trying to erase the bad feeling in my gut I smiled and said, "Morning baby."

He didn't respond, only stared up at the ceiling with one of his arms tucked under his head. His face was set in a hard expression and his lips were pressed into a hard line. Uh-oh…

"What's the matter?" I asked and leaned back down resting my chin on his bare chest.

He didn't answer but kept his eyes on the ceiling above us. This wasn't good at all

After several quite minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to know what had him so upset. Was it me? Did I upset him with something that I said? I replayed our evening and it was perfect…well needed actually. It was the exact thing that I needed in my situation. Him. I needed him. Always. Finally I couldn't stand the silence another moment.

I sat back up and looked down at him trying to get his attention. "Edward…please talk to me. What's the matter?"

Silence.

Great. I started chewing on my lip and almost began to panic. Before I could show my panic I sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. I wrapped the sheet around me and moved off of the bed to get dressed. I didn't know what was going on but I sure wanted to make sure I felt comfortable while it all went down.

When I was dressed in the pajamas that I was supposed to put on last night I turned and saw Edward sitting on the bed. His back was now leaning against the headboard and his arms were crossed over his perfect chest as he watched me carefully. I walked to the foot of the bed and stared at him carefully.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He was silent again but continued to stare at me. We had an intense stare down for several long seconds until he sighed and looked down disappointedly. What was he disappointed about?

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said defeated and stared at his blanket covered lap.

I felt my brow crease as I stared at him. "What are you sorry about, baby?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I am a monster…I shouldn't have done that."

Done what? What the hell did he do?

I moved to sit on the bed with him and crawled over until I could grasp his hand in mine.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I questioned and kissed his knuckles.

"I used you last night for my own pleasure and I shouldn't have done that. You are upset and have too much shit going on in your life for me to treat you that way. I should have had more respect for your feelings…instead I let you make me believe that you wanted it too. I know you only gave in last night because you thought that I needed…sex." He groaned in aggravation and threw his free hand over his face to hide himself.

I stared at him solemnly for a long second as I felt the laugh cracking around the corners of my mouth. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer and I busted. I was laughing so hard I literally fell to the bed and clutched my side. Was he serious with this right now?

"Bella," He said angrily. "Why are you laughing at me? This isn't in the least bit funny!"

I sat up wiping at the tears in my eyes. "Yes, it is Edward."

"Well I am glad that you find my self torture comical."

I giggled again and nodded. "Yeah, you hit that one on the head. Self torture…do you sit around and think of things to worry about?"

Edward sighed and shoved the covers off to get out of bed and dress. He grabbed his pants and slid them on as I moved off the bed and moved towards him. I wrapped my arms under his and rubbed his chest with my palms as I kissed his back.

He sighed again just held still as I kissed his back and shoulder blades. "Edward I may be a selfless person but I am not that selfless…I wouldn't have slept with you last night if I didn't want to. I needed you baby and you were there." I kissed along his shoulder blades before I turned him around to look at me. I could still see the self loathing in his eyes.

I shook my head at him and asked, "What am I going to have to do to prove to you that I need you just as much as you need me?"

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before he moved his hand to brush some of my hair back. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly before wrapping me in his arms and holding me tightly to him. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his hold.

An hour and a shower later Edward and I sat at the breakfast table eating breakfast silently. My bowl of Lucky Charms was particularly good this morning and I loved the fact that Edward was sitting across from me eating his own bowl silently as he looked through the morning paper. I grinned at him and thought about how I could really get used to waking up next to him and sharing breakfast with while he looked through paper. Yeah I could get used to that say…for the rest of forever.

I wonder what our lives will be like in two years…five years…ten years. Suddenly Grandma Leah's words were flashing through my mind, _his absence and yours._

There was that bad feeling again.

"We need to talk about tonight, Bella." Edward said suddenly.

I looked up to him and immediately remembered last night how Rosalie had mentioned me staying with her and Edward had wanted to get some rest. I frowned and nodded.

He was silent for a moment as he thought through what he was going to say and finally he said, "This weekend, Bella…this is the anniversary of my family's disappearance. They have been gone exactly three years this weekend."

Oh…

How odd is it that the weeks before the anniversary of his family's disappearance my father goes missing.

I was amazed at the coincidence and I wondered briefly if it was a coincidence at all. Did the two disappearances have anything to do with each other? I was suddenly thinking about what Jacob had said about the…I couldn't even think about the word. It couldn't be real…it was all a dream and I still haven't spoken with Jacob to know if that was real or not. I think it was just my imagination. Vampires aren't real.

"Bella…I have to go into the woods this weekend." He said effectively pulling me out of my own thoughts.

That was natural to expect. It's like loved ones visiting graves. That clearing is Edward's only connection to his family. I nodded and said, "I understand Edward."

He breathed almost in a sigh of relief and he seemed so much more at ease until I said, "But I am going with you."

He tensed up again and stared at me for a long second. "I don't think that is such a good idea Bella. What if…" He took a deep breath and leaned forward across the table. "What if something is out there…or someone and they come after you? I can't risk that."

I shook my head and said, "What if someone or something," _like a vampire_ "is out there and they come after you?" I fired his question right back at him. "_I _can't risk _that_ Edward. We are all each other have left…I'm not letting you go into those woods alone. You _are not_ leaving me too." I spoke with as much authority as I could. If he was going…I was going to.

"Get ready." He tossed his bowl into the sink. "We are leaving."

**A/N: I really try not to be the queen of cliffies and leave you waiting so long for more. Jakes POV is coming up next and boy is gonna reveal a lot! (So hopefully that will make up for stopping where I did in this chapter just don't hate me for where I stop next) FYI next chapter is already complete so be on the lookout for it. **

**I love you guys for hanging in there with me. I hope you are still loving the ride. Everyone has tossed up some good ideas on what they think is happening or what they think should happen. Please know that I cherish your thoughts and opinions but I haven't strayed too far from my original plan and storyline. I see it taking place and happening only one way and that is the way I am going to write it. I know secrets need to be revealed but time is slipping…Bella may or may not have the opportunity to speak the whole truth to Edward.**

***Blows kisses* Thanks for reading…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxo- SAVRAV**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been waiting what seems like decades to type it. Lol Oh…you all are gonna love this… Muah. Xoxoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie. Yada, yada, yada…you all know the drill by now.

Chapter 18: Strange Encounters

**JacobPOV**

I knew Bella was here with Edward. Damn girl didn't listen worth shit! I should've known she would come with Edward. I had a feeling he would be here this weekend. He hasn't missed camping out in the woods on the anniversary of his family's disappearance since…well never.

The pack was in position…waiting…watching. I wanted to leave my post and storm into Edward's campsite and rip him to shreds. How could he be so careless? Bella doesn't need to be here. Hell, he doesn't need to be here. A part of me wanted to kidnap Bella and leave him to die at the hands of the fucking vampires. _You wanna know what happened to your family, Edward? Well, you would have already found out if it weren't for me protecting your mother fucking ass. Asshole!_

It seemed Bella was happy with Edward but I hated him. I hated him for putting Bella into such dangerous situations. _Prick!_

"_Will you shut the hell up? I can't concentrate."_ Paul thought.

"_Well, neither can I shit head."_ I thought back to him.

Sam was quick to remind the both of us to shut the hell up and pay attention. I tried to control my thoughts of what I thought about that, but I am sure he heard me anyway.

"_I heard that."_ Sam shot back. _Figures_

My eyes danced furiously back and forth in the direction of the wind shift. I insisted I get the post closest to Edward and Bella. I heard rather than saw the identifiable sound of leaves rustling, and I was off.

"_Towards the north."_ I made sure I thought loud and clear.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow me. I could hear him, but I couldn't smell him. _That's odd._

"_Jacob, wait! It could be another diversion!" _Sam thought but I didn't listen. I ran after the mother fucking vampire. He wasn't getting away.

Quil was quickly instructed by Sam to take my post and watch Edward and Bella.

A blur shot in front of me and I leaped into the air trying to catch him. _Damn this one was fast._ I missed him by about a foot but that didn't stop me. He wasn't familiar so I figured he didn't know these woods like I did. I ran around the thicket of trees to get ahead of him and cut him off. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. We ran nearly side by side until…_There you are._

I pounced on him so fast he didn't even know what hit him. I had him pinned below me, but not for long. He flipped us over when I he saw my teeth head towards his damn neck. _Damn he was strong._

He was screaming "wait" but I didn't give a fuck. Since when do vampires plead for their lives? We scuffled and nipped at one another, knocking over anything that was in our way.

"_Jacob, you ok bro? I'm coming…hold on."_ Paul was in the distance.

I didn't have time to answer him; I only concentrated on ripping this vampire to fucking shreds.

Suddenly, I was the one pinned and helpless. "Will you fucking stop trying to kill me?" The unfamiliar vampire seethed. "I can explain. It's me, Emmett."

_Fuck you! Explain it to your maker. _I growled and flipped him. We rolled tumbled off the side of a small cliff and landed in a stream. The vampire quickly worked his way out from under me and dashed away. I took off after him, furious that he thought he could get away from me.

To my surprise he stopped and turned to face me. I ran full force and knocked him to the ground. He held his hands up in defense. "Please just listen. I am here to protect my brother Edward. I mean no harm I swear it." He barely had the chance to scream before I bit down on his neck.

My teeth had only nipped at him when I was shoved off violently by an angry Sam. _"You never fucking listen, boy."_ He was livid.

My pride was hurt and I was pissed that Sam now stood between the vampire and me. _What the hell?_

"_You're protecting him?"_ My thoughts to Sam were nothing but rude and hasty. _"What the fuck, Sam? I should rip you to…"_

I was cut off when I realized who I was talking to. Sam growled at me and showed his teeth, daring me to think another thought like that.

"I'm only here to protect my brother. I'm not going to hurt anyone." The vampire spoke up.

Sam surprised me by morphing back into human form. "I know that." Sam spat at him.

I was taken back by the display before me. Sam was fucking _talking _to a vampire, trying to reason with the fucker instead of killing him? What the hell is going on here?

I didn't dare morph. I wasn't going to roll over and die by the hands of a deceitful vampire. In my book, he couldn't be trusted.

"I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen." He clarified. _Yep! I definitely am NOT gonna trust a fucking Cullen._

"Yeah, I figured as much since I can't smell you. What do you want?" Sam quipped.

_Smell him? What?_ I took in the deepest breath I could and sure enough I couldn't smell the fucker either. His speed and strength, demeanor and cold skin told me he was a vampire but his eyes spoke differently. They were black, not red.

"I've been sent to keep an eye on my brother. That is all. I have been watching him for a while now. I haven't bothered you or any member of your little _wolf _den."

I growled at him for his little snide remark, Sam held out his hand for me to back off. "Who sent you?" He asked the vampire who claimed to be Edward's brother.

"Alice."

"And who is Alice?" Sam questioned him.

The vampire informed us about a coven he belonged too, a coven of good vampires who didn't feast off the blood of humans but the blood of animals. I wasn't convinced by his bullshit but Sam didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, he acted as if none of this was new information to him.

"Go ahead sniff me. You will find no trace of human blood. I feast only on animals."

_Okay, maybe he was telling the truth because honestly…he didn't smell like a vampire at all to me._

"How many are in your coven? And you are trespassing!" Sam told him.

"Five. No more…no less. I wouldn't even be here if Edward wasn't in danger."

Sam interrogated the vampire thoroughly as I listened intently to what he said, trying to make sense of it all. However, it didn't make any sense whatsoever to me. He ranted about something called the 'Volturi'. From what I gathered they are a different string of vampires as well. _How many types of these damn things are out there? God, they are like damn cockroaches! We can't get rid of them…there are more lurking around every corner._

"I can help you." He told Sam.

Sam coughed a laugh. "You…help me?" He scoffed.

If I could laugh in werewolf form, I would be laughing my ass off right now. Was this guy for real? How did he think he could help?

"You don't understand the Volturi. They are dangerous, more so than the regular vampires you chase."

"Dangerous how?" Sam questioned.

"They have powers…all of them. They are after Edward to avenge me and my coven because we will not join up with them. But they are evil. They feed off of humans and we choose not too and will not change for them or their promises."

"So how do you figure you can help?"

"Alice. She sees things before they happen. She knows their next move before they make it. As soon as the Volturi decide something Alice sees it in a vision. The only thing is…she can't see you guys." He pointed towards me.

"So this Alice…she has powers then?"

"Yes…we all do. The powers vary though. My coven is small but mighty powerful."

Sam demanded that the rest of his coven show themselves before he agreed to anything. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I didn't dare question Sam's authority. No matter how bad I didn't want to buddy up with vampires, good or not, it was out of my control.

EPOV

I was so distracted about Charlie missing and taking care of Bella I had almost forgot what this weekend was. When Jacob took Bella to see his grandmother it gave me time alone to think. I didn't like Bella being away from me, I didn't like the fact that my family was away from me either. I wouldn't dare dream of leaving Bella to go into the woods like I always do on the anniversary of their disappearance however, I didn't want to tell her how I was feeling. I didn't want her to worry about me; she had enough on her plate as it was.

I should have known I wouldn't be able to keep it from her. She knew something was up the moment she woke up this morning. After last night, I couldn't sleep. Don't get me wrong…Bella, as always, was amazing. I would never get tired of the sight of her above me, or beneath me, hell even beside of me. And I truly would never grow tired of hearing her call my name as she came. She was the most beautiful, most perfect creature I had ever encountered.

After Bella fell asleep in my arms, I realized how much I had to hold on to her. I needed her and couldn't let anything happen to her. I had to protect her from whatever happened to my family _and Charlie._

Even after all that had happened, I still didn't believe in coincidences. It was odd to say the least how Charlie vanished just like my family did but what I feared most was that the same thing would happen to my Bella and I couldn't allow that. _I wouldn't allow it._

I felt that the chances of discovering something in the woods this weekend was higher than they had ever been but I was torn. I didn't want to subject Bella to what my gut was telling me was danger, but I also know that she would push me to take her with me if I decided to go.

So here we are…hiking up this mountain. Bella keeps complaining how hard it is to climb with me holding onto her but I can't help it. I had to be touching her somewhere…_always. _

"You know…you could ogle my ass if you would let me climb in front of you." She suggested.

"So tempting." I hugged her tighter and then cupped her ass with my hand giving it a firm squeeze. She rolled her eyes. I placed my hand on the small of her back and we continued to make our way up the mountain.

**A/N: Okay there you have it. Now you know what happened to the Cullens and why Emmett is lurking around. The dude just wants to protect his lil' Bro. Damn that tall blonde in the diner that has distracted him from doing his job. Hahaha**

**Emmett's POV up next folks. Please be patient. I really, really, really tried to have chapter 19 ready before I leave for vacation but it didn't happen. *Holds hands up in the defeat* I know…I am disappointed too. I'm counting down the hours before I have to cram myself in the van with hyper kids.**

**I will be back on the 27****th****, so I will hop to writing as soon as I return. I will miss you guys. Read lots of panty soaking fics for me while I am away wrangling four kids at Disney World.**

**If you haven't reviewed yet…now is the time to do so. At least that will give me something I will have time to read on my 8 to God only knows how long of a drive because everyone will have to pee every two seconds trip. Kids…they have the bladders of a gnat…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Toodles…I'm off to Florida, where the weather better be warmer than it is here.**

**XOXOXO-SAVRAV **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Well Florida was nice. That is all I have to say about that. LOL**

**I hope this update finds everyone well and happy and not upset with me that it has taken so long to update. **

**I've been so busy this week I haven't had to much time to write so thank you for your patience. Real life is shit sometimes. AND that is ALL I have to say about that also. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I own an obsession with her masterpiece. OH YES!**

**Chapter 19: Focus**

**Emmett's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I knew my family would be waiting for me there was no doubt about that. I had been careful to keep my distance from the wolves and had gone undetected until today.

_Rosalie._

I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Rosalie._

Her name was even the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Emmett, I am going to kill you myself you stupid boy." Jasper's voice was deep and commanding and quite frankly scary as hell. I knew I was in big trouble.

"Not if I get to him first." Alice glared as I rounded the corner and they all stood there waiting for me.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" She screeched.

"Dammit son, you have put us all in danger." Dad voiced his disapproval as Mom stood beside of him with her head hung low. I knew she was upset with me too.

"Emmett…what the hell? I told you to…" Alice started again but I cut her off.

"Will you all calm down please?" I held my hands up in defense. "This can work to our advantage. Don't you see?"

Alice lunged at me with a growl but Jasper stopped her before she could reach me. I knew she was mad. I had to beg her to let me go back instead of her this time. She hasn't trusted me since I came so close to exposing myself to Edward in the diner.

"First that human girl and now this? Haven't we taught you better? Shit you are so reckless. And NO I can't see! That is the problem." Alice continued to rant.

"We all just need to calm down." Jasper informed and immediately I could tell that he was not only saying that but he was putting it into effect too. Alice relaxed considerably in his arms.

"Emmett darling you could have gotten yourself killed." My Mom was nothing but compassionate.

"But I didn't Ma."

"We don't have much time. We need to get to moving. I will handle this." Jasper spoke up, once again taking the reins.

"This is so dangerous. You know I can't see them. I don't know what is going to happen." Alice groaned.

"I will handle it." Jasper's tone was firm and left no room for more of Alice's reasoning.

Mom smiled gently at me and placed her hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. And then we were off. Jasper took the lead and we all followed behind in a uniformed fashion.

_Rosalie._

_Edward._

I knew I was going to have to keep my self focused for the safety of Edward but I couldn't get her out of my head. I felt the need to protect her too. I wanted to be near her, make sure she was okay. What was she doing? Was anyone bothering her? Was she safe?

_Edward._

_Stay focused Emmett. Stay focused._

We arrived back in the wolves' territory to find two more of them waiting along with the two I had left behind. Jasper approached them cautiously as he gestured for us to stay behind him. The one I assumed was their leader was still in his human form.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. And this is my coven, all five of us…no more, no less. We mean no harm to you or your friends or any humans whatsoever. We are only trying to protect Edward."

"We can protect Edward. You are not welcome here." The leader was hasty.

"I believe we can be of assistance to you." Jasper offered the idea but I wasn't sure if it was going to help.

"So I've heard but no thanks. We will not side with our enemy."

"I know in form, we are considered your enemy but I assure you we are not like the vampires you wish to kill."

"A snake comes in many forms, but they all have two things in common…they are cold blooded and they _will _strike."

The brute of a werewolf that attacked me earlier growled and showed his teeth trying to intimidate us I guess. _Down boy!_

"Yes, but they also strike at their own kind."

"It doesn't matter how you are…it's what you are and we will not side with you. I can give you my word that we will do all we can do to protect Edward but I will not give you my word that we will do the same for you."

"We do not wish to protect the other vampires either. We will distinguish them at all cost. We don't care if they are considered our kind or not, I assure you they are not _our _kind." He motioned to us. "They are a threat to us and to the humans we wish to protect. And _I…_ give _you… _my word that we wish to protect your back as well. You and I may be natural enemies, but we don't have to be."

The leader looked as if he were constipated. His face twisted and formed and I couldn't decide if it was comical or freaky. Was he angry or was he thinking about what Jasper just said, maybe possibly considering us to be helpful. It would be to his benefit after all. We do know a little more about the strength of these vampires than they do.

As if Jasper could read my mind "Please let us help. We know a lot about these vampires." He said. "We do not wish to see you or any member of your pack to be harmed."

The leader finally spoke up, his voice laced with venom. "This isn't some fairytale where it is okay for the lion to lay down with the lamb." He spat.

"Do you always attack your enemy?" Jasper asked. _Where is he going with this? Of course they attack. It was a miracle I didn't have to kill or be killed earlier._

"Always. So let that be your warning."

"Hmm? Then why didn't you let your wolf there kill Emmett?" Jasper threw his head in the direction of the wolves. "If you don't give chances then why did you let him escape with his life? You must have had some kind of hope that we could help you or else you wouldn't have let him go."

Silence.

I think even I was stunned that Jasper was being so intimidating.

"Or." Jasper looked around then stepped closer to the leader almost face to face. "Was this a trap? You allowed Emmett to leave only to bring all of us back so you could kill us all at one time. It would be five less vampires you would have to worry about after all." Jasper paused only momentarily letting that sink in before he continued with. "No." He shook his head. "Alice would have seen that."

"Absolutely." Alice testified with confidence.

"And I know for a fact that had it been one of the bloodsucking vampires…you WOULD NOT have let them escape with their life."

The leader just glared at Jasper not saying a word. "So tell me Samuel."

Samuel? How does Jasper even know his name?

"Why did you let Emmett escape?" Jasper took a step back. "Is it possibly because somewhere deep down inside that warm blooded heart of yours, you trust me and my coven?"

"Trust?" Sammy boy scoffed. "No I do not trust vampires. Vampires with hearts so cold they don't even beat."

Ma took a step forward leaving Dad standing with out stretched arms. "My heart still beats for my son." She choked. The look on her face was familiar. I believe if she could shed tears, she would be doing so right now and not only for the sake of putting on a show but because her heart truly does still break for Edward; all of our hearts still long to be with him. I loved my brother and I wasn't going to let the Volturi use their malicious tactics to get their way. Over my dead body would they harm him. It isn't possible for us to be with him but it is possible to protect him until his human days are over.

"We will not leave." Jasper challenged.

I saw Alice's face change and heard her tiny gasp. I knew she had seen something but what? She squeezed Jasper's arm, getting his attention. "We need to go. They are coming."

The leader spoke up determined to defend his reasoning. "Yes. It would be wise for you to go."

Jasper held out his arm for Alice to stay behind him. "Please. We can help. Alice can see the other vampires. She knows there next move before they make it."

The leader shook his head, not giving in to Jasper's pleading.

"They are close." Jasper spoke much louder now.

One by one the wolves took off in the direction they descended in. The leader kept his place for one last warning. "You need to return to where ever you came from. I will not be so lenient in sparing your life if I see you again." And then before my eyes he transformed into a wolf and took off following after his pack.

I don't know if it was because Jasper seemed to have no fearful bone in his body or because he truthfully believed the wolves would not harm us but he called out. "I do not for one second believe that Sam!"

Sam, in his wolf form, stopped in his tracks and turned his head back toward the five of us one last time before taking off.

I was jumping from side to side, waiting to sprint in the direction we were just warned not to go in. I could smell them now. _They were _close.

_Edward._

"Emmett no!" Alice screamed but it was too late. I was running as fast as I could to get to my brother. I _had _to protect him…the wolves be damned.

**A/N: Next chapter already in full progress. It will be of BPOV and will be events of what is taking place with her and Edward during the exchange of the Cullen's/Whitlock's and wolves.**

**Hold on tight something is about to happen! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME! You are the best. The best I tell ya. **

**So this is just a comment of mine…I LOVE how it is Emmett that is drawn to a human girl instead of Edward. Gotta love those twist eh? Plus it was the only way I could bring Rose into Emmett's life since he was already a vamp. I think all of Steph's characters belong together. Who's with me? I have read some non cannon pairings but haven't gotten settled on the idea of Bella ever being with anyone but Edward. So on and so on.**

**It's hard to give everyone what they want to see happen. Bella for sure loves Edward and this is putting her through the test of trust with Jacob and Edward. I want to hear your reasons why Bella should or should not tell Edward about the wolves and the vampires. **

**TAKING A POLL HERE**

**Question number 1: Would you tell a sworn secret on your best friend just because it is helpful information to someone else? Yes or no? **

**Question number 2: Would you keep a secret from the one you love just because you swore under no circumstances not to say anything? Yes or no?**

**Questions number 3: Would you not give a shit whose trust you betray and do the right thing? Yes or no?**

**Question number 4: Who in the hell knows what the right thing to do is?**

**Under "what if" circumstances. What if Edward is going to find out the whole truth anyway…Who feels it is still riding on Bella's shoulders then to tell him before he finds out for himself?**

**I am already set on how I am going to write this next chapter so this is your last chance to persuade me what you want to read!**

**Problem is I have lots of readers and only a few giving me feedback except for when they disagree with something I write :/ So tell me… I love all your encouragement and reviews and most of all I NEED THEM!**

**Please review. Xoxoxoxo- SAVRAV**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: No way was I gonna leave you hanging for this chapter after my vacation and then another week of no post. Like I said…I love you all for hanging in there with me. **

**Hopefully no one missed the leaked pics of Breaking Dawn that are/were floating around on unmentionable sites. And that 13 sec video of thrusting. I've died a thousands deaths and have ruined all my panties. Rob wasn't to happy though with fans for peaking *hangs head in shame* Well apparently someone from Summit leaked them so he should be pissed at them. But that is all opinions of mine on the hear say. I told ya you guys should friend me on FB and follow me on twitter right? ****Okay well run and do that right after you read this chapter. LMAO**

**Lots of love to K Ray Cullen for all she does and lots of love to PlzFangMe for being the best friend and confidant a girl could have. I lube those two like crazy. Lol They both help me out bunches and I owe them all my children. I haven't offered them to Fangs yet but for some reason K Ray says " Umm...yeah that's okay sis...you just keep them." Why she feels that way... I wouldn't have a clue. But anywho, they have helped me keep these updates coming your way, so thank them and show them some love too. They both have some amazing stories going.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie rocks because she owns Twilight! Kristen rocks because she gets to fuck Rob on and off screen (Lucky bitch!) I rock because I get to ride my vampire any time I want. You guys rock because you read my story(s)!**

**Chapter 20: Confessions**

**BPOV**

"Need any help?" I offered my assistance knowing Edward would decline it anyway.

"Yeah sure." He smiled. "You just stand there and look beautiful."

"And how is that _helping_?"

Edward gave me a smoldering look. "Makes me put this tent together faster." His arms flexed as he tightened the rope that he staked in the ground.

"Oh." I blushed, remembering mine and Jacob's conversation about him _hearing _things that go bump in the night.

I know there was a lot going on right now in Edward's mind. He had never stopped believing in his family or else he wouldn't be here right now on the anniversary of their disappearance. I wanted to tell him everything I knew. I know Jacob was going to be pissed. Hell he probably wouldn't forgive me for it but Edward needed to know. Jacob was my friend and I cherished him but Edward was a part of my life now and that meant he had a right to be a part of my secrets too…especially when they involved him.

I knew that Jacob was near but I wondered if he was close enough to hear me talk to Edward. He was going to be mad anyway because I was back in the woods to begin with. I loved Jacob but he needs to understand he doesn't always know what is best for me. I understood he felt the need to _protect _me and I understood I should protect him and his secrets but what is the worst that could happen? Edward would know what happened to his family and maybe then he _would _stay out of the woods therefore doing Jacob a favor. After all that is why Jacob is so upset…because he not only has to chase vampires but he has to protect Edward while doing it and that makes it harder for him.

I wished it was easier on Edward and on Jacob. I wish all this would just go away. I wished Charlie was here and Edward really could be reunited with his family and most of all I wished I knew what the hell Grandma Leah meant about me leaving.

My thoughts were all over the place and I hadn't even noticed Edward was calling my name from inside the tent.

I climbed inside the tent and he patted the space next to him. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" I kissed the side of his neck after lying down next to him.

He rolled us over and hovered over me. "I was wondering the same thing." His sweet breath caressed my cheek.

I wound my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. His warm lips moved passionately against mine. His kiss was so mesmerizing I almost forgot what I needed to talk to him about.

"Edward." I pulled away.

"Hmm mmm?" His lips made there way down my neck making it hard for me to concentrate.

"I need…"

Kiss.

"I need…"

Kiss…kiss.

"Tell me what you need baby." His voice was low and husky.

I pushed through my desire and rolled him over. He grinned like a cat that got the canary and ran his hands down my sides. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then sat up. "I need to talk to you about something."

He stared at me cautiously. "About Jacob." I continued.

He ran his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. "Can't we just go back to the kissing?" he groaned.

I hesitated to go on and Edward took that as a sign to continue the kissing I guess because he sat up on his knees, positioned himself behind me and began kissing my ear lobe and neck again.

"And what _about_ Jacob?" He brushed my hair to the side. "Everything okay?"

"There is something you should know about him?" I cringed, thankful that Edward couldn't see me.

"Is this necessary information because right now…for me," He snaked his hand around my waist and his fingers played with the button on my jeans. "I'm kind of on a need to know basis."

"You _need_ to know this." I clarified.

"There is something you _need _to know too." He slid his hand up my shirt and ran his fingers across my ribs.

"It's about your family." I said quickly causing Edward to stop what he was doing and pull away from me all together.

I turned to face him. He was staring straight ahead in what looked like shock. His eyes slowly met mine. "Well I guess that is kind of a need to know basis." His jaw tensed in anger.

If I was going to say this I might as well get straight to the point. Edward had waited long enough for answers.

I picked at an imaginary spot on the knee of Edward's jeans before saying "He knows what happened to them Edward."

He didn't give me a chance to explain before he shot out of the tent faster than I had ever saw him move. I chased out after him begging him to listen.

"Edward wait!" He was pacing around the meadow tugging at his hair.

"I don't know if I'm ready to hear this Bella."

I tried to touch him but he backed away when I reached for him causing my heart to rip into a thousand pieces. It never dawned on me he would react in this way. I thought he would want to know. I thought he was ready to know the truth.

"You tell me Bella. Tell me how Jacob knows shit about what happened to my family." He seethed with one hand on his hip and the other still tugging at his hair. "He's just a…Jacob Black is…" He paused with his mouth gaping open as he searched for the right word. What is Jacob?

I swallowed and prepared myself to say the word. _Werewolf. Jacob is a werewolf, Edward. _

Just as I was about to open my mouth and simply say the word 'werewolf' a loud howl echoed through the woods. My eyes flashed up to meet Edward's and he was in shock. We were this close to the wolves. I would know that howl anywhere; I have definitely heard it enough times. The pack was nearby and Edward knew it. He turned and ran to the tent pulling out a video camera and his hunting knife. He was shaking with excitement as he hurried to turn the camera on.

"Edward, no!" I cried as he took off towards the woods and into the direction of the howl.

I glanced occasionally at my feet as I ran after him. I didn't need to trip. All of the sudden I ran into Edward's back causing me to almost fall down on my ass. I looked up at him wondering what had caused him to stop so abruptly.

"What the hell?" He said staring off into the woods and I looked up and saw something moving around the edge of the trees so close to the clearing.

It almost looked like a person but who would be all the way out here? I stepped to Edward's side and gripped his hand as we both stared at the woods. Then a tall willowy figure with long flowing red hair stepped out of the woods. She was beautiful with the palest skin I have ever seen on a human and the way she moved was almost unnatural. She grinned slowly and moved forwards as her eyes flickered between the two of us. Her eyes were dark, really dark and wild. They couldn't seem to stay focused on either of us for a long time. I did notice when her eyes flickered behind us and I felt my skin crawling with cold chills. What was going on?

I turned around slowly and gasped loudly when I saw two men standing about ten yards behind us. Edward acknowledged my new fear with a side ways glance but that was all. He was mesmerized by the woman in front of him and he didn't dare turn to see what I was looking at.

"Edward…" I breathed softly and gripped his hand even tighter in fear.

The two men were both as pale as the girl. Who were these people? They were still pacing towards us slowly and I could feel my panic start to rise. I sensed the danger all around. The evil was evident in their wild looking eyes. It almost looked like they were creeping towards us, like an animal stalking its prey. Another howl echoed through the woods making me jump and cringe into Edward's side. He pulled me tightly next to him. I turned to look at Edward and before I could turn my focus back toward the two men, they were standing in front of me. An abrupt scream escaped me at the same time I felt a wind brush against my back. Edward tugged on me until I was standing directly behind him. He was trying to protect me but he had no clue he was pushing me closer to what was behind him.

We were both so shocked we didn't know what was going on and suddenly I was thinking about what Grandma Leah told me and what Jacob had said. Vampires? That can't be right.

"What do you want?" Edward spoke in a tone I had never heard him use before and I knew he was speaking directly to the woman.

I heard Edward gasp and felt him shuffling against me trying to get away from the attack of the vampire that now had him by the throat. I wanted to run but I was blocked by the two vampires in front of me.

_Oh Shit! This is it…I am about to die._

Suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the air. I landed with a thud. A searing pain shooting instantly up my left side and my shoulder dislocating from its joint wasn't even enough to distract me from the sight before me when I was able to open my eyes.

There was yet another vampire now but it looked like he was trying to fight off the other two male vampires. And Jacob…_Oh God _Jacob, was now here as well. The redheaded vampire was running so fast away from Jacob she was barely visible.

I knew instantly a human would never be able to escape the attack of a vampire. These things were fast and strong. I finally spotted Edward curled up in a ball of pain. I crawled to him as fast as I could.

"Edward." I rolled him over, noticing the open wound on his head. "Edward!" I sobbed. "Please…can you walk?" I just wanted to get him out of eyesight of the vampires as fast as I could.

In the distance I could here the rest of the wolves howling and snarling. I didn't know what the hell was happening but I was scared shitless. I looked up when I heard a tree break and come crashing down instantly. Jacob was no where to be found and neither was the vampire he was chasing but the other three vampires were still scuffling now along the trees and taking down any that were in their way.

I wasn't for certain but I swear I think one of them looked like Edward's brother, Emmett.

I pulled on Edward despite the pain in my side and shoulder. "Come on. You have to get up for me Edward. Come on, _please_." I quickly said while pulling him by his shirt collar and pulling him into a sitting position.

Edward scurried to his knees and then winced when he stood up. We ran as fast as we both could run. I just wanted to get the heck out of dodge but Edward had other ideas.

"The tent, Bella." He yelled then yanked me towards the tent for safety, Somehow I didn't think we were going to be _that _safe in the tent but Edward said he wasn't in the condition to run any further.

"Oh Edward." I gasped when I got a clear look at him. There was blood seeping from his head and down his face. This was so overwhelming and I tired to fight back the tears but I couldn't.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. "Are you okay? What the hell just happened?" I sensed he was just as freaked out as I was. "And the wolves. Oh my God did you see them?" He asked in disbelief.

What about your brother? Did you see him? I wanted to ask but couldn't find it in me. Edward was going to know the truth today whether he liked it or not because I couldn't hold it in any longer. This was too much.

"And Emmett…and Jacob? Oh gosh Edward I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down my face.

Just then we heard another crash and more howling. I jumped and cried even harder. I didn't want to die. Not like this.

"Edward…I love you!" I told him honestly.

He grabbed my face in his hands and caused me to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me. I love you too. Everything is going to be okay."

"No…no it's not. Edward there are werewolves and…and there are vampires. Vampires Edward!"

He starred at me in shock before pulling me into his arms once more. "Oh Bella, don't think like that. I don't know what just happened and I know you are freaked out but vampires don't exist."

Great he's in denial. He just about died by the hands of a vampire and he doesn't believe they are real.

"Edward! They ARE real. Your family… they're vampires now and Jacob knows. Jacob told me. Jacob…Jacob is…"

"Edward?" A frantic voice called from somewhere in the distance. Edward froze. His eyes were wide and he wasn't saying a word. I swallowed hard when I saw him reach for his knife.

"Edward?" The voice was closer now. "I'm coming in the tent now. Don't do anything stupid." The voice warned.

"Bella…Bella?" I could hear Jacob calling for me too. I knew he was in his human form and close by as well.

"Jacob!" I yelled letting him know I was okay. Then instantly the tent flap was opened and we were met with a smiling face, bright eyes and dimples.

**A/N: Well there ya have it. Edward is so shocked he is in denial. I think in his mind he knows the werewolves morph from human to wolf so he never suspected that who attacked him was anything different than a wolf in human form. He doesn't even know vampires exist so to know their characteristics of strength and speed would be assumed to him the same characteristics of a werewolf. The attack on him didn't last long enough for him to realize anything other than he couldn't breathe because someone or something rather had him by the throat.**

**He knows werewolves exist that's all he knows but he's about to find out much more.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to bring the others into the dialogue. It's going to be so much fun. I love all my crazy characters. Bahahaha.**

**See ya guys soon. Xoxoxox SAVRAV**

**PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you all find this chapter pleasing and not a disappointment. I want to offer my apologies for the delay in posting. I have been grieving the sudden loss of one of my closest friends…battling kidney stones…and running from tornados. Yep, I live in the south east but I am still standing and so is my home. My heart goes out to all those who were not so fortunate and have been devastatingly affected by the tornados. **

**I want to send huge thank you's and special blessings to a few of my twitter and fic babes coachlady12, stillwaters_ca, PlzFangMe and K Ray Cullen, for their caring spirits and for being there for me throughout this past month. Love you girls. Muah**

**So I hope everyone gets a chance to go see Water for Elephants. I give it two thumbs up. Love Rob in those suspenders *fans self* and Rosie…awe she is adorable. Very entertaining and intense movie. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I do not. Yada yada yada…**

**Chapter 21: Unsteady**

BPOV

Edward was shocked to say the least. All he could do was open and close his mouth while searching for words that ended up sounding more like grunts and sighs.

"Bella?" Emmett acknowledged me with a dip of his head. "You guys okay?"

Jacob had now appeared and I crawled out of the tent as quick as I could to get to him. "Jacob." I threw my arms around him and holding on for dear life.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He stepped back to take a look causing my arm to fall from his shoulder.

"Arghh!" I cried in pain.

"Bella, your shoulder."

I know. That bitch was starting to hurt.

I listened for the fighting and didn't hear anything. "Is everyone…okay?"

Jacob nodded. "It's over. They chased the others away but Emmett and I," He grinned, "killed those two male vamps."

There were more of them? How many more?

Just then several of the pack members came rushing out of the woods and towards us. "Jacob man I'm glad to see you are okay."

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asked them.

"Oh he's coming. He uh…is making peace with the…uh the _others. _If it wouldn't have been for them Seth wouldn't have made it." Embry explained.

Jacob was now eyeing a shocked Edward who had now made his way out of the tent. "So I heard."

I walked slowly towards Edward. He was starring at Emmett like he was afraid he would vanish at any moment. "Edward?" I touched his waist gently.

"What? No hello, lil' bro?" Emmett chuckled.

"Where…where have you… been?" Edward's voice was quiet and his eyes wide in horror.

"Well…" Emmett started but Edward cut him off with back to back questions.

"Where's Mom? Where's Dad? Are they alive too? How did you know I was here? Is this some kind of sick joke? Do you have any idea what I have been through? How I've searched high and low…" Edward's voice was escalating into a scream with each question he asked.

I inwardly cringed. I was waiting for it. Waiting for Edward to realize his brother was a vampire. I closed my eyes and listened to Edward yell at his brother in an array of different emotions. One minute he sounded relieved, almost happy, and the next minute he sounded angry as hell like he was ready to take his brothers head off.

All conversation ceased and it became eerily quite throughout the meadow. I feared he had realized. I opened one eye waiting for the explosion to happen but it never came. What I did notice though was that Edward had spotted what I assumed were his parents.

Sam was walking across the meadow with four unfamiliar faces accompanying him. I knew they weren't wolves so they must have been vampires as well. I felt my adrenaline start to pump again. _Vampires? My boyfriend's family are vampires. _I had my speculations about them to be true but now that I know they are…I'm a little beside myself.

Here I was standing in a meadow full of mythical creatures. I was so overwhelmed, I wanted to run…I wanted to scream but on the other hand I wanted to reach out and touch one of them. My excitement played tug-a-war with my fear. It was only minutes ago that a vampire was trying to kill me after all.

My palms were sweaty and I blew a long puff of air between my cheeks preparing myself for this reunion of Edward and the rest of his family. His parents approached him cautiously and without a word. I heard rather than saw the breathe of air leave Edward that he had apparently been holding. He threw himself at his parents and began to weep. My heart was broke but overjoyed at the same time as I watched his parents comfort him. I couldn't hold back my tears as he hugged them back.

"I can't believe you are here. I can't believe you are alive!" He laughed and shouted through his tears.

I can't believe his family is _really _vampires. I studied their features and they didn't look as scary as the other three vampires I just saw. They looked calmer and their eyes were different, not wild and intimidating. They looked…they looked perfectly normal, like humans, not monsters.

It occurred to me, the longer I watched them interact with Edward, that they _were_ normal. When I met Emmett in the diner, I never suspected _he_ was anything different than a normal human being. Well…except the axe murderer thing.

Edwards crying began to die down as he searched for words. He tried to ask questions but found it hard to form a coherent sentence apparently because all he could sound out were grunts and half words.

"Calm down son. We will explain everything." His dad gripped his shoulder. "But first we need to get you and Bella treated for injuries.

Edward looked bewildered. His eyes were starting to glaze over and he was starting to sway a little on his feet. _Poor Edward. _I get unstable on my feet when I cry to.

"Yeah someone really needs to fucking do something about that blood too."

"Emmett, watch your mouth!" The woman that I assumed was Edward's mom scolded. She was a beautiful woman; that was the only way I could describe her. Her hair was perfectly groomed, her skin was flawless and she radiated nothing but love with her sweet smile even while scolding Emmett.

The other two vampires moved speedily towards us. If I would have blinked I would have missed their swift movement all together.

It took me a long second to realize that something was wrong with Edward. Yeah he had been crying but his eyes looked glossy for another reason I feared.

"Carlisle…I think he has a concussion." Edward's assumed mom started to touch his head but was careful not too. "His pupils are dilated and he is unsteady on his feet. I am worried about him."

"Jasper we need to get him out of here." His dad quipped with concern to the other male vampire.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" The vampire named Jasper stepped directly in front of Edward and started waving his hands in front of Edward's face.

I stepped closer to Edward and gripped his arm trying to elicit some sort of response from his now speechless form. He merely looked around at all of us in confusion. _Oh shit. He does have a concussion. _

Without so much as a word the male vampire named Jasper scooped Edward up into his arm and was gone in a flash with Edward's mom and dad following close behind.

My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. Where are they going? Where are they taking him?

"It's okay Bella…we are going to take him to our home and you are coming too." The female vampire linked her arm in mine in a friendly manner. I gasped when she touched me. She was so cold. "My name is Alice." She hummed sweetly. "Alice Whitlock. Jasper, the other vampire you just saw, he is my husband." She explained in a whisper.

"Have the Cullen's been with you this whole time?" I blurted out blatantly. I didn't mean to sound so rude. She seemed nice and all but she was a vampire, a vampire that had possibly kept Edward's family from returning to him all this time.

"Why _yes…_they have." She let her arm fall beside of her and in a way I was kind of glad I was rude with her. Maybe I intimidated her and that could be a good thing. Her eyes narrowed at me and we stood there staring at each other for a brief but tense moment. _Or was it?_

Emmett interrupted us when he tapped me on the shoulder. "You coming with me, lil' sis?"

"Emmett." Alice crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"What?" He carefully wrapped his arm around my neck. "I might as well call her what she is destined to be. Isn't that the way _you see _it? He stood tall beside of me with a shit eating grin plastered on his face awaiting Alice's answer.

"I don't like what I _see._" Her expression was that of gloom.

"Oh." Emmett's face fell but he kept his arm around my neck.

Alice turned to walk away and Emmett called out for her. "So what _do _you see?"

"I see that _Edward _will not be happy that you have your paws on his girl." She called over her shoulder.

Emmett pursed his lips in a line and dropped his arm from around my shoulder. "Wait up." He chased after Alice. "Tell me."

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply wishing like hell that my life would just return to normal. Yes…a normal life, a normal life that didn't include vampires and werewolves and…

Jacob touched my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?"

I gave him a weak smile and a small nod. He pulled me against his bare chest. "Mmm…I know that look. It's going to be okay Bells. Everything is going to be just fine."

I wondered why Edward hadn't questioned why Jacob was here let alone any of the other six shirtless men standing around. He only focused on his family and the emotions that came along with seeing them again. Maybe it was because of his head injury or maybe he was in too much shock to notice. However, I knew I had some explaining to do too. Before leaving the meadow with Emmett and Alice, Jacob and Sam both assured me that it was near impossible to keep their existence a secret any longer from Edward. So it was time to do what I had to do and tell Edward myself.

Walking was a task because it was becoming more and more difficult to move. The whole left side of my body felt like it had been ran over by a huge fucking truck and the pain was starting to radiate all over. Jacob had insisted he was coming too. "There's _no_ _way_ I was going to let you leave with five vampires." He whispered as we followed behind Emmett and Alice through the woods.

Alice glanced over her shoulder. "And there is _no _way you are coming in my house. You smell of wet dog." She smiled at Jacob then turned back towards Emmett. "Shall we?" Emmett nodded and they took off like bullets, running so fast I felt the wind off of them.

"I guess I need to work on my whisper." Jacob scooped me up into his arms and started running after them. They stayed way ahead of us but Jacob ran fast enough to keep them in sight.

Wow! I can't believe this is happening. Edward's family really is vampires and Jacob really was…well I knew he was a werewolf but he was…well he was _running_ with vampires.

My mind wondered once again back to what Grandma Leah had said but now I had a new fear to couple with my un- be- known- to- me disappearance, Alice's words…"I don't like what I see."

What does that mean anyway? What she sees? Pfft. What is she some kind of fortune teller or something? Maybe she was. Maybe she was like Grandma Leah and had some kind of sixth sense. I played with that idea for a moment.

I hate not knowing. I wanted to know what was going to happen to me or if anything was even going to happen to me at all. Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe I am delusion and a little freaked out by today's events. Yeah…that's it. This is all so much for me to take in and I am probably going skip the country and act as if I know nothing and have never seen anything such as vampires and werewolves. _Intriguing idea but…_

_Edward._

I couldn't imagine skipping the country without him. Would he choose his family over me? I couldn't ask him to choose…could I? How do you act normal around people when your Dad is missing, your best friend is a werewolf and your boyfriend's family is all vampires?

My brain was exhausted by the time we reached our destination and by the way Jacob was panting and sweating…he was exhausted too. Emmett and Alice pranced up the steps to the huge house, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, like they had never been out of breath a day in there life.

Jacob sat me down and I took off toward the house leaving him panting and hunched over with his hands resting on his thighs. I knew Jacob would be okay. I had to check on Edward.

The front door was left open for me. I rested my hand on the door and cautiously peered into the quiet house. The door creaked into the silence as I entered through the doorway. Looking around I gasped at the size. This house was really fucking huge.

"Hello?" My voiced echoed throughout the foyer. "Edward? Emmett?"

"I'm sorry." A face appeared out of know where and once my vision stopped blurring I realized it was Edward's father. "You will have to excuse my son, Emmett. He shouldn't have left you out side like that."

"I…I understand."

"He's just worried about his brother." We both said in unison then smiling at each other.

"Well, I am worried about _you._" He tugged on my elbow. "Come…let me take a look at your shoulder."

I should have been scared walking beside of a vampire and having no clue where he was taking me. But for some reason I wasn't scared at all. He seemed very kind and passionate about helping others and I couldn't help but to trust him. He led me into a library full of books and sat me down on a huge wooden desk.

"How long have you been staying in this huge house?" I tried asking questions to distract myself from the pain of him touching my shoulder.

His eyes met mine. "Since the day Alice and Jasper saved us three years ago."

_Saved you? But I thought Jacob and the pack saved you?_

My head couldn't handle complicated answers right now so I shot for an easier question. "How's Edward?"

"He's resting dear." Esme's voice rang out from behind me. I didn't hear her enter the room.

"Bella…I need to put your shoulder back in place." His dad informed me of what I had already concluded.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip waiting for the excruciating pain to take place. I heard and felt my shoulder pop as he corrected its dislocation and I couldn't help the embarrassing cry of pain that escaped me. I opened my moist eyes to find Edward's mom rubbing circles on my back for comfort.

"All better kid. You may be sore for a while though."

The tears slipped freely down my face as I began sobbing helplessly. Edward's dad calling me kid only reminded me of Charlie calling me kid. It used to annoy me but now I only wished I could hear him call me that again.

"Are you in much pain?" He asked, dipping his head lower to catch my eye.

"Carlisle," I noticed Edward's mom shaking her head at him in warning. It was like she knew. She knew why I was suddenly crying. "She's heartbroken…not in pain."

Carlisle stepped away and Edward's mom embraced me in her arms and soothed me. "It's okay dear." Her hand slid easily through my hair and down my back. "He is going to be just fine. Shh." She comforted as my tears began to flow full force.

I welcomed the comfort she was freely offering me. My own Mother was no where to be found to comfort me but yet here is…Edward's mom…a vampire…holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay. I felt relieved that she was here with me right now. I felt close to her even though I had just met her only hours ago. So I let it all out in tears, the tension of today's events, the weight of carrying the burden of secrets from Edward, the nagging gut feeling that Charlie wasn't coming back, everything…even the unresolved hurt from Renee.

I don't know how long I cried but Edward's mom held me until I was finished.

"I'm ss…sorry." I sniffled when I saw the tear stains on her shirt.

"Now, don't you go apologizing for crying. I've missed comforting a child just as much as you have missed being comforted." She smiled. "Makes me feel needed." She winked and took my hands in hers.

_How could she possibly know that?_ I knew right then there was no hiding anything from this woman. She seemed to already know all about me.

**A/N: Okay I am stopping here. I'm trying to keep my chapters the same length which is a little hard to do but works better for me.**

**Huge thank you to my beta, PlzFangMe, for her vampire speed in editing. She never ceases to amaze me. Please check out her WIP story "Writer's Block". It's just a small way I can thank her and support her for all that she does for me at random hours through the night. xoxo **

**As always thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**XOXO~SAVRAV**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! I have sure missed you all. I had a major case of writer's block. This chapter was the hardest to write. I struggled and struggled with it and just couldn't post until I was satisfied. I must have written it and re written it at least a dozen times. So thank you from the depths of my heart for hanging in there and being patient with me. **

**This chapter includes Bella's POV and Edward's POV. I tried to write it all in one POV but it didn't work for me. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie is brilliant and owns Twilight. I just own an obsession. Thanks to her awesome characters and their performances, Eclipse is the best movie of the year, Rob has won best fight, best kiss, best male performance. Kristen- best female performance. Yay! (via MTV movie awards) Oh and Rob is the best mother fucker in Hollywood. bahahahaha**

**If you didn't get to watch the award ceremony…I'm so sorry! But if you did…you have lots to be excited about. Aka The sneak peek of BD trailer. OMG! WAS THAT HOT OR WHAT! I can't wait to see that head board brake on the big screen. **

**Chapter 22: Dreaming**

**BPOV**

Exhaustion was an under statement to the way I was feeling right now. And even though I felt the havoc of today's events straining on all of my senses, I still couldn't tear myself from Edward's bedside to get some much needed rest. I sat beside of him, watching the tension lines crinkle around his forehead every time he would move. It hurt me to know he was in pain and I worried how much he would remember of this day when he woke up.

He shifted, letting out a moan and I held my breathe hoping this time he would wake up. My hope faded when he settled without so much as trying to open an eye. The past hour had routinely gone by with endless amounts of tossing, turning and undistinguishable mumbling and groans coming from Edward.

"Bella?" A small knock echoed behind me. I turned to see Emmett leaning lazily against the frame of the door. "Still not awake huh?"

I nodded my head as I watched him walk slowly towards me. "Hey, listen. Why don't you try to get you some rest and I will sit with him until he wakes up?"

"I can't leave him." I answered sadly.

Emmett stared at me for a brief moment before he pulled a chair from the corner of the room, positioned it on the other side of Edward and straddled it backwards. He rested his chin on his hands with his elbows propped up on the back of the chair. "Well…we could always roll his ass out into the floor to wake him up. Would you rest then?" He grinned mischievously, showing his adorable dimples that Rosalie always spoke of.

I wanted to laugh at his joke but didn't have it in me right now. I wanted Edward to be okay. I wanted to look him in the eyes and apologize for not telling him what he needed to know. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and comfort him just like his Mom had comforted me. But I knew none of those things may happen. Edward may wake up pissed at me that I knew about his family and the werewolves long before he did. He may never want to see me again now that he has his family back and that is what scared me the most. I had to stay beside of Edward as long as I could. I had to cherish every moment in his presence even if he _wasn't _aware of it.

"Your friend is worried about you. Maybe you should go outside and talk to him."

"I am _not _leaving." I said a little more forcefully.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up. "I understand."

We both sat quietly and watched Edward sleep. All I wanted was for him to be ok. Still loving me after all of this would just be an added bonus.

"Do you think he will be mad at me?"

"For what?" He played dumb.

"You know." I shifted my eyes to the foot of the bed.

"That your friend is a werewolf?"

"Do you think he will understand that though?"

"I believe Edward loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't what I asked."

"He will get over it, I promise. He may not understand at first but deep down he doesn't want to loose you." He comforted.

Just then, Edward let out a moan. His eyes fluttered open then closed just as quickly.

"Edward?" I asked hopeful that he was waking up.

"Edward can you hear me?" Emmett asked.

Edward's Mom and Dad stepped into the room.

"I think he is trying to wake up." Emmett told them.

Edward's dad leaned over him. "Edward? Son can you hear me?" I noticed his Mom give her husband's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Nothing.

"We should let him rest some more. He hit his head pretty hard." His Dad turned to me. "He _will _be okay though, Bella. You should get you some rest too. There is another room with a bed downstairs."

"Or you can take our bed." Esme chimed in.

I wanted to sleep where ever Edward was. "But where will you sleep?" I asked them politely.

Emmett and Edward's parents all began to chuckle.

"Bella." Emmett spoke up. "We." He smiled. "Don't sleep."

"Ever?" I gasped. "Then why do you have beds?"

Emmett began to laugh hysterically. "Well, Edward is the first occupant of my bed, but go ahead Mom, Dad…tell her what you use yours for instead of sleep." His laughter boomed throughout the room.

My cheeks flamed red at the obvious reason. "I'm sorry." I shook my head at them shamefully.

"Don't be." Esme assured. "It's perfectly alright."

Edward's parents wrapped their arms around each others waist. "Our hearts may not beat." Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows. "But we aren't _dead._"

"Nah…uh, uh, uh." Emmett stuck his fingers in his ears.

I wanted to crawl under the damn bed and sleep _there_ at this point. I didn't feel comfortable hearing this, especially when it was coming from my boyfriend's parents.

"We have a lot to talk about darling. You should get some rest. You can stay in here with Edward if it would make you feel better." His Mom suggested.

I shook my head shyly, letting her know I understood. It was no surprise she understood exactly how I felt. She proved that earlier when she held me while I cried.

"Everything will be okay." She whispered. "Edward will understand." And with that she and Carlisle left the room.

I looked at a grinning Emmett, who was for some reason, still in the room. What part of, I'm staying in here, did he not understand?

"I just want to ask you one thing."

"Okay."

"It's about Rosalie."

Oh boy.

"You're her friend, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Does she…you know…I mean, how much does she like me?"

I had to admit, seeing someone so smitten with Rosalie made me happy for her but the fact that that _someone _was a vampire didn't speak too well for hopes of seeing her in a permanent relationship.

"She likes you a lot." I offered the most hopeful smile I could.

"I knew it." He stood up from his chair. "Thanks, Bella. I knew I liked you." He winked.

After Emmett left I curled up against Edward in the bed, careful not to move him too much. The bed was only a full size but it didn't matter. Edward and I had cuddled on my bed before which was the same size. Once I settled down, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I felt fingertips barley brushing against my shoulder. Immediately, I opened my eyes. The morning sunshine was shining through the open window so I knew that I had slept against a still unconscious Edward all night.

"I had the craziest dream." He was talking but his eyes were still closed. I wondered if he had even opened his eyes yet. He couldn't have. He would know then that it wasn't a dream but a reality.

"Mmm. You smell good, baby."

Okay, maybe he was still dreaming because there was no way I smelled good. I haven't even showered.

"Edward?" I whispered, the nervous tremor apparent in my voice. "Are you awake?"

"Of course I," He opened his eyes. "Am." He looked around carefully then tried to sit up but the pain in his head caused him to fall back against his pillow. "Ugh." He groaned. "This is weird."

"Edward, it's okay. You hit your head." I told him. It was the simplest explanation I could give.

"Do I have amnesia because I have no fucking clue where I am or how I got here." His eyes were closed again. I wasn't for sure if it was the pain or fear that caused him to keep them shut this time.

His Mom cautiously entered the room. "Edward? Honey, it's your Mother. How do you feel?"

Edward froze. Oh shit here it comes.

"Mo…Mom." He stuttered and then opened his eyes, slowly turning his head towards his mother's voice.

I cringed and held my breath, waiting for Edward to start freaking out.

"What happened?" he tried to sit up again. "Is that you? It is really you?"

It took a good hour to convince Edward he wasn't dreaming. After his Dad gave him a shot of something he finally perked up and agreed to say something other than "this can't be real" or "damn, my head hurts."

We sat in the living room, Edward huddled closed to me, while his Dad explained that the family that Edward once knew was know vampires.

"I don't understand all of this. Couldn't you call me or hell, send a letter in the mail or something, fucking anything to let me know you were alive." He tugged at his hair. "Unbelievable." He blurted.

Just when I thought his rant was over he turned his assault on me. "Why, why are you acting so calm? Bella, dammit this is fucked up and you're just sitting there like this is all normal."

"Oh no." He turned back to his Dad. "What did you do to her?"

I tried to calm him with my touch but he smacked my hand away. "We need to leave. I have to get you out of here." His eyes searched for an exit

"Edward, please calm down."The vampire I had came to know as Jasper spoke with authority. Edward glared at Jasper like he could run through him and for a split second I thought Edward was going to try to fight the vampire. Then, the most unexpected thing happened; Edward started giggling like a little girl. Had he finally lost his damn mind? This was not Edward's character at all.

It was weird how Jasper so easily hushed Edward because immediately he relaxed into his seat without a word. I was in awe. Just seconds ago Edward was frantic and screaming, now he was relaxed, calm and attentive to Jasper. What the hell just happened? Was he afraid of Jasper?

As Jasper spoke Edward entwined his long fingers with mine. "See, it is dangerous for vampires to mingle with humans. It causes a lot of problems for not only the human but for us as well."

"Problems? What kind of problems?"

Yeah, I was curious too. What kind of problems?

EPOV

This had to be a dream, a bad fucking dream. Of all the things I had imagined to have happened to my family this is above and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. This is just…just surreal. And why in the name of all that is holy they couldn't have came to me and told me they were ok is too much for me to comprehend. So yeah, _Jasper_ you explain that one to me. Why couldn't my family contact me?

"You see," Jasper started, "Alice and I do not feed the way our peers do. We live solely on the blood of animals. It is a choice that other vampires condone."

I sat disturbed but also intrigued as Jasper explained to me how hard it was for vampires to feed from animals instead of humans and how that decision had affected his and Alice's life and now my family's life as well.

I was mortified when Dad joined in the conversation and added how he wanted to drink from humans to quench his undeniable thirst, but thanks to Jasper and Alice, he was adjusting to being a vampire…a _good_ one.

"If they had not taken us in and showed us their way of life, we would be out there seeking out human prey because that is what comes natural and what we desire most…even now."

The shivers that ran down my spine also caused the hair to stand up on the back of my neck. How can this be? My family wants to kill people? Possibly even me, or worse…Bella. I stared at Bella, her eyes wide as she took in what had just been said. I had to protect her. I would protect her. She was my life now. I thought I would be happy to find my family, but no, not like this. I do not want a part of this and I will not allow Bella to become a part of this either. I had already put her in enough danger and if my family was now a threat, then so be it: I would cut all ties with them. I had to. To protect Bella.

"But we have learned restraint." Mom chided.

So if they were good vampires, so to speak, why couldn't they have come back for me?

"That still does not explain why you couldn't be around me. If you don't want to drink _my_ blood then why didn't you come back for me? So I could be with you." I hung my head low, the pain of looking my family in the eye was too much to bear. We used to be so close. I knew them inside and out. The family that I have reunited with seem like aliens to me. I don't know them.

"It's a struggle to learn to abstain. When the time was right we would have contacted you if need be."

"If need be?" I gasped. "You don't feel the need to contact your son? The son who cares so much he never gave up in finding you, who wouldn't believe you were dead and that you would come back one day. I never gave up on you. Why did you give up on me?"

I could see the hurt in my Mom's eyes. The pained expression on her face made be believe that perhaps she was the only one who hadn't changed, the only one who still cared about me.

_If she did care, it didn't matter anymore. I could cut the ties still. Just Bella that is all I needed._

"You don't understand, Edward." Jasper interrupted. "When vampires come in contact with humans, they do not live to tell about it. Vampires don't sit down and have a cup of tea with their enemy before they devour them. It's a quick and unexplainable attack to the public eye. Most bodies are never recovered." Bella suddenly became fidgety beside of me. She was obviously uncomfortable and it was all my fault. Jasper never skipped a beat, he continued to talk. "The human race does not know of our existence and there are consequences for revealing ourselves to them."

My brows knitted together in frustration. "Consequences?" I asked.

"We have to answer to those vampires that do not approve of our way of life, the ones that want to kill you want us to kill you too. They feel if you come in contact with a human, they must die to keep vampires from being exposed."

"That is why we have stayed away, son, to protect _you._" Dad pleaded with me to understand.

"But I wouldn't have told anyone. I would not have exposed you if it was dangerous to do so. You know me." I croaked. "You can trust me…why didn't you?" I tried to fight back the tears. Not understanding why they wouldn't want contact with me for three years was harder to deal with than the effort and time I had invested in _trying_ to find them and making myself believe they were still alive.

"Because of the Volturi." Alice exaggerated a sigh as she pushed herself off the wall she was perched against. She had been so still I had almost forgotten about her presence in the room. When she moved forward it startled me a little. I think in that moment I realized how unnatural and alien they all were. She glanced around hesitantly at Jasper before continuing. "I am going to be direct and to the point with you Edward. The Volturi want us to stop drinking animals and join their way. We", she gestured to all the vampires in the room, "refuse to have a part in it…and no one refuses the Volturi's request. They are like the rulers of the vampires. When a vampire is out of hand or in danger of exposing us…they are extinguished by the Volturi. But…that is not why they are mad, they honestly could care less about us choosing to drink from animals, they only want us to join them because they want to use my powers for their evil tactics."

I swallowed hard when Alice leaned over my chair. Her scent was intoxicating. It was as if she was pulling me into a trance. The room was silent expect for the loud ringing in my ears. _This isn't real Edward. Wake up! There is _not _a vampire in front of your face. You are dreaming. _I could see Alice's lips moving but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand softly. I turned my attention to her and tried to ignore Alice.

"Hey!" Alice snapped. "Did you hear me?"

I shook my head, still dazed a little from everything that was happening.

"The Volturi have excessive powers. They are very powerful. It doesn't matter if you would have kept quite about us, they would still know we came in contact with humans and let them live and that is unacceptable in their eyes."

"So what now?" A small whimper escaped from Bella. Bella my love. I was so glad she was here with me but I hate myself for putting her through this.

If someone would have told me meeting Bella would undoubtedly change not only her life but my life as well, I may not have believed it. Our relationship goes much deeper than just boyfriend and girlfriend. She was possibly the only person I completely trusted. I love Bella and I'm proud to call her mine. I know she has to love me as well or else she would not be sitting here with me right now.

"We must leave as soon as possible." Jasper commanded. "We can't stay here, the Volturi know they can find us here. We must move to a different location for a while."

I wasn't sure if he was making a simple statement or informing me that my reunion with my family wouldn't last must longer.

"Oh honey," Mom knelt down beside of me. "You will need to come with us. We have to protect you." She glanced at Bella. "And Bella." She said cautiously.

Bella gasped and wrapped her arm around mine, clinging to me like a scared child. "Where do we go? How long will we be gone?" She asked.

We sat huddled together as Jasper and Alice spoke of a place in Cambridge that belonged to a friend of theirs. "We can stay there for a while, until we can figure out what to do."

I felt faint all of a sudden. Air. I need air. I wasn't going with them! Why did they expect me, us, to go with them? No hell no!

"I need some fresh air." I croaked.

Everyone nodded in understanding except for Bella and Alice. Alice's eyes grew wide and became stiff as Bella tried to pull me back down to sit when I stood up.

"I will be right back. I just need a minute, Bella. Come with me, please!" I begged. Before, I would have trusted to leave her alone in a room with my family but that was before they claimed to be vampires.

"Yes, go with him." Alice agreed.

Alice was such an indescribable character. Jasper seemed easy going and I felt at ease in his presence but Alice unnerved me. I couldn't figure her out. Was she trying to intimidate me?

Bella followed behind me, my hand in hers as I led her out onto the porch. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when the fresh air engulfed me. "Ahh, that is better." I looked around and was taken back by how secluded this house was. Where the hell are we? There were woods all around and no driveway in site. How do you even get to this place? Hike? I turned to ask Bella if she remembered how we had gotten here. It was then, I noticed her crying. Her head was hung low, her shoulders heaving as she tried to fight back her tears.

"You okay, baby?" I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Oh Edward. I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's not your fault." I wasn't for sure why she felt the need to apologize, if anything, I should be the one apologizing to her. "Don't be scared." _Yeah right, liar. You're scared too. _"Everything will be okay. We don't have to go, we can stay here." I didn't know how to protect her, us, from vampires or the Volturi or whatever but I was willing to fight to my death to keep Bella safe. I would try my hardest to protect her.

She flung herself at me and squeezed me hard. She must be frightened. I didn't understand all of this, probably never would, but I had to stay strong for Bella.

She mumbled something into my sleeve but I didn't understand all of it. All I could make out was "Jacob."

"Jacob will be okay, baby." I was certain Jacob wouldn't miss her because _we were not leaving._ It was the only thing I was sure of at the moment. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming but I was sure I wasn't leaving Bella, not in real life or in my dreams. Nor was I planning on dragging her away from Forks for any reason.

Maybe this was subconscious in my dreams wondering if Bella would indeed go anywhere with me, support me and always love me no matter the circumstances. _Dammit, Edward wake UP!_

I was a complex person. I wonder if she would grow tired of trying to keep up with me? I loved her, Lord how I loved her and needed her more than I needed air or food.

I squeezed her firmer against me, inhaling the only scent I couldn't live without.

My Bella.

"Bella?"

We both turned at the same time as I heard the vaguely familiar voice behind us. When I released Bella from my grasp and turned to see the source of the voice I was shocked at what I saw. Jacob Black was here. That made absolutely no sense and I had experienced a lot of things in the past few hours that have made absolutely no sense. My family being vampires for example, and that's just off the top of my head. Then the even more peculiar thing was…he was shirtless and just in a pair of shorts.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Bella began to panic and pace back and forth biting her nails.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked her nervously. She was looking from me to Jacob. Her eyes glazed over and her chin began to tremble as her eyes finally met mine.

"Edward, I have something that I need to tell you." She said with a shaky voice. "But…but I don't won't anyone to get hurt."

Jacob just laughed, as if this were a time for humor. "He can't hurt me, Bells."

"I'm not worried about you," She said around her tears and looked at me again. "I'm worried about _me_ hurting _him_."

What? No…Bella, please don't leave me. Is she leaving me? Had she called Jacob to come pick her up…_shirtless?_

Dammit Edward, wake the hell up!

BPOV

I looked between Jacob and Edward and realized that it was now or never. There was no way for me to avoid this a moment longer. I had the blessing of Sam and Jacob to tell Edward the truth. Not really their blessing but I had their permission and it was time that he found out. He has been in the dark long enough. It's time to shed some more light on the subject.

I motioned to the patio furniture that was sitting on the front porch. He should probably sit down for this.

"Let's sit down, ok?" I asked and took his hand leading him over towards the bench.

He walked a few steps and then jerked his hand out of mine. "No," He said stubbornly. "I want to know what's going on. I'm not sitting down. I want you to tell me why he is here." 

I saw the stern look in his eyes and realized then that this would be no easy feat. What I was about to tell him would be hard for us both. I just didn't know what the consequences would be. I was afraid of the repercussions of my telling him the truth about Jacob. I just had to cut to the chase, no light stepping. _Just jump in the water all at once, Bella_.

"Edward, there is something you need to know about Jacob." I told him truthfully and gave up on the bench close by. There was no moving him now.

He looked to Jacob and then back to me. "Is he a vampire too?" His question sounded hopeful for some reason which surprised me.

Jacob snorted from behind him and said, "No, I'm not a filthy leech."

"Jake shut up." I scolded him instantly. I wanted to do this my way without Jacob around. "Maybe you should go for a walk, or a run? Go play fetch for all I care, just give us a minute alone."

Jacob was annoying me with his cockiness. Now was not the time Jacob Black. Have a little compassion for damn sake. Edward is going through enough as it is. 

Jacob crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head. "No, Sam told me to be sure I was around when you told him so that he doesn't get some warped image of what we are. He wants him to know the truth, the whole truth and not draw conclusions."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Edward asked me quickly. I could see the fear starting to settle into his eyes. He was about to freak out if I didn't tell him soon enough.

"Edward, Jacob isn't really human but he isn't a vampire. He sort of hunts vampires…" I was trying to take it slow when I needed to just tell him.

"Like my family? Great! Why is he here, Bella. Tell me now!"

"No, not your family. The bad vampires like the ones in the meadow."I said hoping that he would make the connection.

He carefully moved his fingers to stroke the bulging knot that had formed on his head. "Im…this isn't…this is real?" He looked bewildered. His eyes closed slowly.

"How can he hunt vampires?" Edward asked with his eyes still closed. He was starting to put the puzzle pieces together and it wasn't going to be pretty. I noticed he was holding his breath while waiting for me to answer.

"Good Lord Bella, you are making me sound like Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Jacob said and rolled his neck from side to side. "I'm just going to show him."

"Jacob no!" I shouted but it was too late.

In his attempts to show off Jacob bent down at the knees and did a huge back flip. As he twisted through the air I watched as the material of his shorts ripped and spread through the air. Fur began to quickly rip across his body as it grew five times his normal size. And with a loud ripping sound Jacob landed on the ground back legs first. He breathed heavily as his front paws touched the ground.

"Shit!" Edward screamed loudly and started shoving me towards the door. "Bella, get in the house."

He was pushing me so hard I could barely keep my balance to stand up.

"No, Edward, stop. He won't hurt us." I said and tried to right myself while Edward still pushed me towards the door. And then suddenly everything stopped. I braced myself against the door frame and looked up into the shell shocked eyes of my boyfriend.

First, there was shock. Then there was, fear. Then…there was rage. I could hear Jacob's heavy breath and I could feel Edward's heavy breathes of rage practically steaming across my face as my heart pounded in my chest threatening to beat its way out.

"What. The. Fuck." Edward turned around slowly and stared at the giant beast that was my friend. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"All this time…" He said softly through his teeth but soft wasn't really the appropriate way to describe his tone. Laced with venom and threaded with daggers might have fit a little more clearly. Quickly he turned to me and once again I could feel and see his rage and anger. I swear his face was an entirely different color, his eyes were dark and angry and his jaw was screwed so tight I was worried about his teeth cracking. "You knew…this whole time you knew and you sat back and watched me make a fool out of myself chasing a mythical creature around the forest."

"Edward I had to." I told him truthfully. "You couldn't find out about the wolves, no is supposed to know about them. He is my best friend, I had to. I'm so sorry."

"You lied to me!" He screamed loudly and took a step closer. "You knew what he was… you knew I was hunting _him_ because I thought wolves were responsible for my fa-" He paused, his eyes narrowing in on me. "Did you know about them too Bella?" He accused in one quick breathe.

He didn't give me time to answer.

"Did you know that they weren't really dead?" He was screaming so loudly it was kind of hurting my ears.

"Edward, please listen." I begged and put my hands on his face trying to calm him down.

"Don't." He sneered and gripped my wrists rather tightly as he yanked them off his face. "Is this real, Bella? Is what I feel for you real or was it some trap? Did _he_," he motioned toward Jacob, "Send you in the woods the night we met?"

No.

I love you Edward!

His fingers were digging into my flesh. "What is all of this, BELLA?"

"Edward, you're hurting me. Stop!"

There was a deep loud menacing growl coming from over his shoulder and I felt rather than saw the shadow that was cast onto the porch from Jacob drawing closer to us.

"Edward, son, you need to stop." Suddenly we were surrounded by the vampires.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as he continued to glare down at me. I knew it would be bad. I knew that he would hate me forever and I had no one to blame but myself.

**A/N: Jeez Edward sure is pissed. More to come. They have some shit to work out now. I think Edward is finally convinced he is not dreaming so that's a good thing right?**

**Please don't hate me for the angst. It's always hard for me to read about these two fighting but writing it was even harder. Just remember…I am team HEA. lol**

**There is a lot going on right now so next chapter is going to be what Emmett cares about most then we will come back to Edward and Bella. K?**

**Emmett + Rosalie = A little humor coming your way.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**XOXO~ SAVRAV**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! I'm back ;) And so soon. I know right? I want to say welcome to all my new readers and reviewers. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and telling me how much you are still enjoying the story. You guys rock my world! So thank you from the depths of my heart.**

**Just in case there is any confusion, this is Emm's POV of what takes place while Edward is on the porch with Bella. Hope you enjoy Emm's POV.**

**I had a blast writing it. Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight, I only own an obsession with playing with her characters and riding her vamps. Hehehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: 9 Inches**

Emmett's POV

The instant that Edward and Bella started out the door, Dad started. "It seems we have gotten ourselves into a huge heap of trouble."

"We need to leave soon." Jasper added softly. "We don't have much time to waste at this point. They probably have found our scent and are headed here. If they arrive before we leave, we won't be able to fight them off. Maybe we could if we didn't have to worry about protecting Edward and Bella at the same time."

"I just don't know how they knew when to attack. It was like they picked the moment when they knew no one was watching." Mom said softly in a worrisome voice. " And I have a feeling they will not gladly go with us."

"I know," Alice spat and turned her dark glared on me. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? How is it all my fault?" Alice was tiny but I could take her. Plus she was starting to ride my last nerve. She always got a bit anal when her eyes went black and she got thirsty.

She marched toward me, hands on hip and fire in her eyes. "If you would have been where you were supposed to be, none of this would have happened in the first place. You were supposed to be watching him, every step he took you were supposed to be there."

"I still saved his ass though!" I was trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "If it weren't for me going to the wolves we would have lost the battle anyway."

"The wolves were already there and could have done their job just as they always have without your assistance. I didn't send you to make friends especially with a pack of fucking werewolves. Do you not understand what you have done?"

It was clear to me that Alice did not care about Edward's safety as much as I did. There was no way in hell I was going to sit back and watch him be attacked by vampires and not fight them off. I would risk anything to keep my brother safe. Yes, making an alliance with the wolves may have been my _anything_, but if I had to expose myself to the whole world just to save him, I would. Volturi be dammed. I didn't care what the Volturi would think about us saving a human life nor did I give a fuck how Alice feels about it either. It is obvious she has a bee up her damn ass.

"Do you really think that the wolves would have helped today the way they did if it weren't for me contacting them? They had no clue what was going on."

"They were in the woods, weren't they? They would've run across the vampires' scent and fixed the problem." She argued.

Now she was pissing me off. "But what if they didn't?"

"They would have!" She argued.

"Are you sure about that? You want to tell Bella the wolves can handle their own? You want me to tell her how they can _protect _everybody?"

Alice took a shameful step back. "I was taken off guard, Emmett. I told you that. You can't expect me to keep an eye on Edward and Bella and the Volturi's every move _and _something not to slip through the cracks. Excuse me for not realizing I was supposed to be watching over Charlie too."

"That isn't good enough! What if they would have killed Edward before we got to them and you just happened to _miss _that too? Huh? I did my job Alice, I saved my brother and that's all that matters."

She didn't answer. So I went on.

"Besides…we got them back with their own game. We were the ones who took _them_ off guard this time. They never expected us to have sided up with the wolves."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Jasper stopped us. "This isn't over. They will come looking for us."

"And we won't be here." Alice spoke up. _Looks like she suddenly found her voice again._

"Yes, we must leave." Dad chimed in. "Soon.

"Wait, wait, wait! We can't leave." I yelled to stop them.

Alice glared at me.

"We must, Emmett, we have no choice." Jasper said.

"What about Rosalie?"

I barely got the words out of my mouth before Alice was ready to take my head off. "What about her?" She spat.

"I can't leave her unprotected."

"Argh, get your head out of your ass! She is _human_."

As if that mattered to me? I cared about Rosalie and I liked her a lot. I had never seen or met anyone who makes me feel the way she does.

I looked at Mom and Dad and pleaded with my eyes for them to help. I could tell by looking at them that they weren't concerned about Rosalie. Their main concern was Edward…and now Bella. They didn't understand that Rosalie was just as important to me as Bella was to Edward.

"She might be in danger…please." I begged.

"And whose fault is that?" Alice asked rudely. I clenched my fists and glared at her.

Jasper was silent like he was contemplating on what to do.

"Well…well it isn't fair! Edward gets a human girl and no one seems to have a problem with that." I stormed out of the room, headed for the back door.

Alice yelled out in a screeching voice, "It's because _he .Is. HUMAN! _Gahh."

I burst through the back door, taking pieces of the frame with me. Now I was pissed. I didn't want to leave Rosalie this way. I had to see her one last time.

I knew what I had to do. I had to break things off with Rosalie face to face despite Alice's warning. She deserved better than to be left hanging and to never see me again.

I heard a commotion at the front of the house. _Great! A distraction._ And now, now was my only chance to run.

I dashed upstairs and grabbed the one thing that I knew I wanted Rosalie to have. It would take a moment for even Alice to realize what I was up to. I'm sure the scene unfolding on the front lawn would keep them all occupied and off my back for a few minutes. I didn't have time to get my jeep. Running was faster anyway.

I came out of the woods right as I saw Rosalie unlocking her car door. I ran across the parking lot at my quickest speed and slipped into the passenger seat of the door. I moved so quickly she had no clue I was there. She would just think that I had been waiting in her car.

"Shit!" she jumped after she pulled her door closed. "You scared me to death!" I could hear her heart beating with adrenaline. Suddenly her face drained of color and I heard her heart skip a beat. "How the hell did you get into my car? I just unlocked it." She accused.

What was I suppose to say to that? "No it was unlocked." I shook my head. I felt bad for lying to her but it worked.

"Oh." She smiled "You just scared me that's all."

"I'm sorry. I just really needed to see you."

"You did?" her beautiful smile grew brighter.

"Yes." I moved a stray hair away from her face being careful not to touch her with my cold hands. "I did." I leaned closer to her until our lips were nearly touching. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I wanted to suck her sweet aroma into my mouth. Being this close to her, feeling her warmth radiate from her body, and hearing her blood pulse through her veins made the venom pool in my mouth.

I heard her breath shudder and then she closed her eyes. If I were still human I would have not hesitated to kiss her but I had to restrain myself. Testing my limits in such an enclosed space was not a good thing for me. _Or her._

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked her. I hated leaving her like this. I needed to at least spend some time with her before I broke her heart. I had no idea how she would take the news that I was leaving and wouldn't be able to see her for a long while or possibly ever again. It was hard to explain and I thought I would never feel love but I think that is what I am feeling for this girl. If I had a beating heart it would beat solely for her.

"Sure." She opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She looked like she was in a trance and I didn't know whether to be scared or happy that maybe I had the same affect on her as she did on me.

"You want me to drive?" I suggested. "You've worked all day. You're probably exhausted. Let me take care of you."

"Okay." She bit her bottom lip and I instantly caught myself removing her lip from between her teeth with my thumb. I didn't want to see her hurt in anyway even self inflicted. _Shit. It's gonna be harder than I thought to pull myself away from her. _

I stepped out of the car, leaving her blushing as she crawled over into the passenger seat. Once I situated myself behind the wheel of her car I turned and gave her a dazzling smile. "Shall we?" I cranked up the car.

"Yes." She agreed as I spun out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She grabbed her seat belt and snapped it quickly. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I would never hurt her or allow her to be hurt but she didn't know that. I could protect her from danger but she didn't know that either. The only thing I couldn't protect her from was…me. I glanced over at her. She was holding onto the straps of her seat belt and staring straight ahead. I slowed the car down some and stopped showing out with my crazy driving skills.

"Did I scare you?" I asked softly.

"Nah, I am just feeling paranoid today." She chuckled, letting go of the straps and placing her hands in her lap.

"Parnoid? How so?"

"It's nothing." She shrugged. But I knew different. She was worried about something I could sense it. And not only that but I could see it written all over her face, Fuck!_ She knew. She knew I was about to break her heart._

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized.

"For what?" She asked confused by my apology.

This is so hard to do and I can't do it here in the car. I have to drive her to a safe place close to her home. I didn't want her driving too far after I broke her heart. _Hell, maybe I should just go ahead and drive her home._

"Where do you live?"

"What are you sorry for?" She used my tactic of avoiding questions. Damn she was good.

"I think we both know." My voice sounded hopeful but my mind told me no way no how. I had to leave her behind and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What? For scaring the shit out of me…_twice_?"

"Yeah." I played along. "I didn't mean to scare you. I am a safe driver ya know? I would never hurt you." _Liar! You are about to crush her._

"Yeah, I know." She smiled gently. "So I don't care where you take me but I really don't want to go home right now, if that is okay with you."

I wish she really didn't care where I took her because I would wisk her away in a heart beat. But…I knew I couldn't. She was safe here and Alice was right. The more humans that got involved the worse the situation became.

I continued driving and unconsciously found myself driving away from Forks, headed straight for the location I wished her to be most. _With me._ She didn't ask where we were going. Instead she rolled down her window and hung her head out and breathed in the fresh air. She was a vision of beauty with her hair blowing in the wind and the smile on her face. I was so distracted by the sight of her I hardly acknowledged her sweet scent that was wafting through the air and tempting the monster within me.

"So, how was your day?"

"Better now." She assessed. She seems more relaxed.

"I say it does get tiresome dealing with the public all day."

"You should know. There is no telling all the crazies that end up at the hospital huh?"

I wanted to kick myself that I couldn't tell her the truth about me. She still believed I was a male nurse for damn sake. Who wants to be known as a male nurse? I would rather freak her out and tell her I am vampire rather than let her believe that I was actually a nurse.

"Ya know I trust telling you this and I hope you do not think I am crazy." She started. "But I really have had an unnerving day. Do you ever get the feeling that someone is stalking you?"

I stared at her blankly like I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Never mind." She waved her hand.

"No. Tell me. Please."

She sighed heavily before continuing. "Well…there was this lady who came in this morning and she didn't…well she didn't seem quite right to me. So I watched her closely. Sometimes I have this vibe when people are…different. And she was _definitely _different."

"Different how?" Okay now I was starting to worry.

"Well, she had this wild look in her eyes and she kept calling me darling and acting all sweet but she looked like she could rip my head off. And I swear." She paused. "Don't laugh."

I raised my hand in defense. "I'm not going to laugh."

"She growled at me." Rosalie whispered. "Fucking growled at me. I mean who the hell growls at someone?"

This didn't sound right. I hoped it was all her imagination or some shit but I feared it wasn't. "What did she look like?"

"Pale skin, which isn't odd considering she was red headed but-"

_Fucking A. The red headed vampire was after my Rosalie? _I pulled off the side of the road and slammed on the breaks causing Rosalie to lunge forward from her seat. "Listen to me carefully. What. Did. She. Say. To. You? Did she hurt you? Threaten you?"

Rosalie was staring at me like I had lost my fucking mind then a familiar look of realization spread across her face. "Hell." She sat back in her seat with a huff of annoyance and rolled her head back. "What is she, your ex? Your girlfriend?" She rambled on quickly not giving me a chance to answer. "Oh shit. Wife?" She asked louder.

"No. No!" The thought repulsed me. "Hell no! None of those things."

"But apparently you know her though?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I think I do."

I had to get Rosalie out of here, Alice be damned. Now this was personal and Rosalie was already involved and it was my job to protect her. Rosalie was coming with us or I was staying her in Forks. Plain and fucking simple!

My phone started ringing immediately. I rolled my eyes because I knew it was Alice. I wasn't going to answer it. I was doing this my way and she couldn't stop me.

"She is dangerous Rose."

Rosalie blinked at me in surprise. "Oh my God."She spoke mainly to herself. "How well do you _know_ this woman?"

My phone beeped with a message followed by another series of rings. I ignored it.

"Well enough to know she will stop at nothing." I muttered mainly to myself this time. "She is a monster seeking to destroy me and my family."

"Like out for revenge? But why?"

"It's her nature. It's what she does."

"Who has a nature like that?" She gasped in disbelief.

It was going to be a long shot but I had to do what I had to do. Time was wasting and Rosalie had to know the truth. "Vampires." I didn't hesitate to tell her. "She is a vampire."

"Uh…_excuse_ me?" She raised her eyebrows in utter disbelief.

"She _is a vampire._" I repeated. "And so… am I." I said slowly, making sure she understood.

Her eyes widened in what I assumed was surprise and she began shaking her head. As she shook her head back and forth, her eyes got even bigger. "I can't believe this. I should have seen this coming." Her head snapped back to me. "What is it my _height_? God, I should have known. It's always my height. I'm just an inch or two taller than you Drew. I mean I didn't think you had a problem with it. Or _at least _that is what I assumed." She ranted. "Geez, this is so humiliating. I've heard a lot of stupid reasons from guys not wanting to be with me but you are a vampire?"

It took all I had not to laugh at her. She was so damn cute rambling on and worrying about her height. Her height was perfect. Hell _everything _about her was perfect. I know it is a lot to take in. I've never told a human I was a vampire before, actually I haven't been around many humans since I was turned but still. I can see how she would take the news and turn it into something as absurd as a _break up excuse._

"Rosalie, baby." I soothed. "I know how crazy this must sound to you."

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Listen. I am not breaking up with you." I put the car in drive and spun out.

"Where are we going, to your bat cave?" She asked sarcastically.

"I am proving to you I am a vampire and plus you are in danger now and I have no choice but to bring you with me." I internally high fived myself for being able to keep my Rosalie and not leave her behind. Alice would have my damn head but once she calmed down, she would see there is no other way.

"Danger? Yeah okay." She quipped. "Listen I didn't realize until just now what kind of nut job you are but can you just take me home now please. I think your super hero games are a bit much for a girl like me."

I ignored her request and drove even faster. My phone started another series of psychotic rings and I rolled down the window and gave the phone a hard fling onto the pavement. I heard a tiny gasp escape from Rosalie's mouth.

"O…kay I am going to be honest here." Her claws dug into her seat as I rounded a sharp curve, squealing tires in the process. _Damn this little car could move._ "You are kinda freaking me out. I mean you're right, my height is something to consider. You don't want a girl you have to look up to and you don't even won't me to get started on my heels. I have a pair of nine inch heels. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah and I like to wear them…_A LOT!" _

I could hear the panic in her voice. _Shit I was scaring her. Too much, too fast, Emmett. Back off a little; she is human remember. _I didn't know proper etiquette on how to behave myself around humans but I felt I had done an exceptional job of blending in until now. _Think Em, think. How do I make her feel comfortable?. How do I soothe her fears?_ Just then I remembered the gift I had brought her to remember me by. It meant the world to me, but also so did she. I started to dig into my deep pocketed jeans I had worn especially to hold the item. "I have something for you."

"And I have pepper spray. Now let me out of this damn car!"

"I can't." I dug deeper into my jeans searching for the baseball. _Dammit, for a vampire I sure am not a fast as I need to be right now._

"I will jump…I swear to God!"

With my right hand still plunged in my pocket, I had no choice but to take my left hand off of the wheel long enough to lock the doors; although, I knew I could catch her before she lunged herself out the door.

_Damn she was messing with my vampire skills._

She started to scream to the top of her lungs. I had to give it to her she was loud. When I _finally _secured the ball I swiftly brought it in front of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Please don't hit me." She cringed.

"Rose. I would never hurt you. Please open your eyes." I slowed the car down considerably because I had driven as far as I possibly could, the rest we would have to walk.

Her eyes opened slowly. She stared at the baseball and glanced briefly at me sideways without moving her head.

"Take it. It's for you." I encouraged softly.

I heard her swallow as her tiny fingers wrapped around the ball I held in front of her face. "Thank you." She murmured weakly and dropped the ball and her hands in her lap.

"Go ahead, look at it. I promise you will like it."

I watched as she turned the ball back and forth. When she saw the signature on it her jaw dropped open. She sat quietly staring at it.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't understand." She mused. "Why are you trying to be nice to me if you are going to kill me?" Her eyes became watery.

Thank God I was able to pull the car over now and talk some sense into her. I pulled off the road, put the car into park and turned sideways in my seat to address her. "Rosalie." I spoke her name as softly as I could. "I am _not_, nor am I ever going to harm you. With that being said, I am also not going to let anyone else harm you, and believe me when I say…the redhead in the diner today, she wants to harm you. I know this is all sudden and quite frankly shocking as hell, but I have a few more things to explain to you."

Her eyes widen once again in fear. "I know it is hard to believe, but I _am_ a _vampire._"

"Yeah right and I'm an heir to the throne."

"I have a lot to explain, I know, but I would rather show you. Will you _please_ come with me, where I know you will be safe?"

"No…way."

How do I make her understand? I could just drag her out of the car kicking and screaming but I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted her to want to be with me.

"I like you, Rosalie…a lot"

"Yeah, well…I _thought _I liked you but I don't."

"I can protect you. I need to protect you."

"My friends and family will call the law when I don't come home."

Bingo!

"Bella…she is at my house right now because I protected her."

"What?" She started to cry. "What have you done to her?"

"I saved her life…and Edward. They were camping yesterday and-"

"Yeah, I know where they were but how did you?" She screamed and began to cry harder.

Shit! How the hell do you tell someone you are a vampire without scaring the living shit out of them? I had to earn her trust and fast.

"Call her."

She gave me a questioning look.

"Go ahead. Call Bella and ask her for yourself."

Just then Rosalie's phone started to ring. She pulled it from her purse and quickly answered it. "Bella?" she breathed. "Yeah." She nodded and sniffled. "I _can't. _Are you okay? Where are you?"

I could hear Bella on the other end of the phone, explaining to Rosalie that she needed to trust me and come with me and fast.

"She wants to talk with you." She handed me the phone.

I could hear Alice on the other end before I answered, "Yeah?"

"Emmett Drew Cullen, you better get your ass here now so I can kick it. I swear to God, you are dead, fucking dead!"

Dammit! I hung up the phone without a word. "We gotta go."

**A/N: Yeah so…Rosalie is coming too. Lol I had a reviewer who said it right…That Emmett is a riot!**

**Yeah Emmett definitely has a mind of his own. But I looooove him. And Rosalie cracks me the hell up with the things she comes up with. I admit it, my characters talk to me. I hope she gave you a good long laugh as well.**

**Hope you caught the Charlie clue. **

**A little info about Alice- she is kinda resentful about having to watch over the humans. The more humans that get involved the more she has to "watch" out for. She has spent far too long dealing with the Volturi and now she has to run from them because of humans. She is not happy as you can tell. Love her or hate her for being insensitive. But I promise she will not cause problems. Well too many problems at least. *snorts***

**As always show me some love (especially since I worked extra hard to get this chapter out so soon.)**

**Reviews are better than imagining Rosalie prance around in front of Emmett wearing those 9 inch heels trying to scare him away!**

**XOXOXO~SAVRAV**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And now we go back to Edward and Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I own an obsession with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

Edward was too mad and disappointed to look me in the eye. He brushed passed the group of vampires and stormed back inside the house without a word.

"It's alright dear." I felt the familiar pair of arms wrap around me but I was numb. Numb from the hurt and pain I had caused Edward. He may never forgive me.

As we made our way back inside, everyone assuring me that it would be okay, Alice turned to me and whispered, "You should give him some time to cool off then go talk with him. He will forgive you. He needs you." She patted my shoulder softly.

I wasn't so sure.

"Come, let's get you washed up. I have some fresh clothes for you."

Esme and Alice showed me around and introduced me into my new best friend for the moment. It was a huge walk in shower, big enough for ten people. It was exactly what I needed.

I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours, my tears falling in rhythm with the water spray. I washed my hair three times then used the scented body wash over and over as well.

Finally giving up on washing away my sorrows, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the oversized robe Alice had left for me. I walked into the adjoining bedroom while towel drying my hair. Alice, as promised, left me several outfits on the bed to choose from. I felt welcome here but still my heart felt void. I longed for Edward. I longed to fix things…soon.

EPOV

Just one question. One question that was driving me mad looking for answers. Why?

I destroyed Emmett's room in a rage of fury. And the funny thing was…I wasn't as mad at Bella as much as I was mad at myself.

How had I fallen for a girl that has built our relationship on nothing but lies? And now, now I still felt the need to protect her? After all of this how can I still worry about _her _best interest?

_Because you love her Edward!_

No. I had to know the truth. Was this real? Why did she play me? It was obvious she cared too much about Jacob and his fucking secrets to love me. Love me enough to tell me the damn truth.

I would kill the fucker. Had he put Bella up to this? Did he get a kick out of humiliating me?

Before I could stop myself I was rushing to find Bella, to confront her and demand to know the truth. Why? What was in it for her?

I sat in the corner of the dimly lit room, waiting. I tugged at my hair and ran my hands over my face contemplating on how this scene would play out once Bella got out of the shower. Would she ignore me? Would she run into my arms begging for my forgiveness?

Waiting.

Listening intently for the sound of the water to finally shut off, I twisted and turned uncomfortably in the chase that sat in the corner of the room.

Waiting.

Does she love me like I love her? Does she even care?

I worried the inside of jaw, sifting through the shitload of unanswered questions that were filtering my mind and fueling my anger.

Waiting.

I tried as hard as I could to remember what happened in the meadow. Bella scared and worried, vampires…yes _they were vampires. _Bella told me so. How did she know?

Waiting.

"_Edward! They ARE real. Your family…they're vampires now and Jacob knows. Jacob told me. Jacob…Jacob is…"_

Jacob is what Bella? A _werewolf? _I rolled my eyes.

Did she tell me? Was she trying to tell me?

Has she known all along?

Why? Why me? Why is all this happening?

Suddenly the bathroom door was open and out walked Bella. Her face was read and blotchy, the overly huge white robe she was wearing was tied tightly around her waist to keep from falling off. She ran a towel over her damp hair, sighing and muttering something to herself. I didn't interrupt as she sifted through the clothes that lie on the bed. She picked up a pair of white lace panties and slid them on under the robe.

I had to stop her right now before she unknowingly showed me more of her bare skin.

"Just answer me one question."

She jumped at the sudden sound of my voice and turned slowly to face me.

"Why?"

"It's not what you think, Edward." She sounded regretful and heartbroken. "I couldn't tell you."

"So what, make me believe a lie? Make me think that you were in love with me when all you were doing was protecting _him?_"

"I do love you!"

"Did he put you up to this?" I demanded to know. "Was it Jacob's idea for you to take me for a ride just to protect him? You knew from the beginning, you knew I hunted werewolves. How did that make you feel? Revengeful? Is that why you did this to me?" I shot up from the chase and gave it a shove. "Why Bella? Answer me, dammit!"

She jumped a little and then began to cry. "I'm sorry, Edward, really I-"

"Bullshit! You have done nothing but lie to me, make a damn fool of me." I ran my fingers through my hair once more.

"Edward, please let me explain. It isn't what you think. I swear it!" She begged.

"Then inform me, Bella!" I said coldly. "Inform me of _what this is_." I stepped face to face with her, softening, weakening the closer I got to her. "What is this?" I repeated, taking her hand and placing it over my heart.

"Edward, I feel it! This," She placed my hand over her heart. "_Is _real. I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

"I never told him. He didn't put me up to anything."

"But he had to know…he had to know who I was."

"He did."

I stepped away from her and she grabbed at me trying to keep me close. "But I didn't know he knew. I wanted to be with you." She pleaded. "I honestly thought he didn't know about you, just as you didn't know about him. I thought I could hide it from him, keep both of you safe."

As I listened quietly, annoyed as she explained to me how Jacob was pissed and felt betrayed that she was with me and wanted to be with me even after she confessed that she knew I was hunting him. "But it doesn't matter. He didn't want me in the woods, that is all it boiled down to. He knew about the vampires and wanted me to stay away from you because of them."

I rolled my eyes and moved farther away from her, away from her touch. "He was protecting you from them. Please Edward I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I was sworn to secrecy a long time ago about knowing about the wolves, but I swear I didn't know about the vampires until recently."

I blew a long air of disbelief from my cheeks.

"Do you remember me telling you in the meadow before we were attacked? I tried to tell you about the vampires?"

"The point is…you . Lied. To. Me. I don't care about the wolves or the vampires. I care about you…and _you_ hurt me."

We stared at each other for a long moment before she broke the silence. "Remember what you told me when we met?"

Huh?

"You told me you hunted werewolves because you believed in them and wanted to expose them. I couldn't let that happen." She paused. "But that isn't the truth is it, Edward?"

_Oh wait a New York minute, she isn't gonna turn this around on me?_

"I couldn't tell you about Jacob because I _thought _you wanted to cause him harm. I thought you wanted to expose him. I knew that eventually Jacob would know of your intentions and he would be pissed that I was keeping that information from him, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with you any way despite what Jacob or anyone else thought of it. But what was the real reason? Why _were_ you tracking the wolves?"

I was silent because, shit, she was right. I hadn't been totally honest with her either. I knew why I was hunting wolves. I thought they were responsible for my family's disappearance. I wanted revenge. "I assume you have already figured that out."

"Yes." She shook her head sadly. "But it doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is you."

Tears filled her eyes. I wanted to pull her too me, kiss her, tell her everything would be okay…but I can't

"I understand if you hate me, Edward. I only wanted to help you not make your life more difficult. I never meant to hurt you and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." The tears were streaming down her face now which made me feel like shit.

_No, Edward! Do not give in. You have a right to be angry with her._

"You made me look like a fool, Bella, a damn fool." I said through clenched teeth, trying to regain my pride. I wasn't sure if I was mad at her still or mad at myself for feeling sorry for getting so angry. My entire life was fucked up right now and Bella, the only thing that has grounded me and brought me comfort, was now teetering with my emotions.

I tugged at my hair and starting pacing the room, irritated that I didn't know how to feel or react to this. I needed her but I was pissed and hurt. She betrayed me! How could she do that?

"How could you do this to me, Bella? How can you love me and not do what is best for me?"

"Edward." She choked. "I thought I was doing the right thing. Really, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you." She trailed off.

We stared at each other silently; neither of us offering up another word. Suddenly Alice burst through the door with a look of murder on her face.

"Where's your phone?" She rushed over to Bella.

_What the hell is going on?_

Bella hurriedly grabbed her phone from the pocket of her dirty clothes and handed it to Alice timidly and unsure of Alice's deranged look.

Alice scrolled down through the phone and then to both mine and Bella's surprise, began talking to Rosalie mimicking Bella's voice.

_Wow! She sounds just like her._

"Put _Drew _on the phone please." She said as she finished her conversation with Rosalie. And then in an instant, she was using her own voice again and screaming into the phone at Emmett.

"What is going on?" Bella mouthed to me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her because honestly I didn't know. I was still in shock that Alice could disguise her voice to sound like other people. What else can she do?

When Alice finished her rant, she tossed the phone on the bed and stormed out of the room without a word or so much as an explanation as to what that was all about.

"Emmett is with Rosalie?" Bella asked me.

"I guess so." I answered nonchalantly.

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and silently toed the floor with her bare feet.

"I will let you finish getting dressed." I told her simply then left the room before she had a chance to ask me to stay.

**A/N: Edward may seem complex right now but understand he is angry still. Everything will be ok though, I promise ;)**

**I am trying my hardest to stay on top of these updates. Please forgive me for being all over the place with updates. Thank you from the depths of my heart for reading and reviewing. **

**Xoxo~ SAVRAV**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone is well. It's been a while since I last posted. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I only own an obsession with it. ;)**

**Chapter 25: Explanations**

**BPOV**

My life as I know it has officially altered. Edward is pissed with me, I'm in a house full of vampires who want to drag me off somewhere unknown, my Father is gone, my best friend seems miles away even though he is only outside. What is happening to me? What is happening to my normal life?

My heart is heavy and my soul is tired. Tired of trying to keep all this confusion and worry at bay. I want to be with Edward, need to be with Edward. My heart tells me everything will be okay but the circumstances are pointing in a different direction. Now Rosalie will more than likely be here in any minute demanding an explanation because her world too has now been turned upside down. What do I tell her?

_Oh it's no big deal Rosalie. Your dream boy is really Edward's missing brother, Emmett. Yeah his name is Emmett not Drew. He lied to you about being a male nurse so he could get close to you but no worries…at least he isn't an axe carrying doctor. Better yet…he is a vampire! How cool is that?_

I threw my robe down on the bed. "Rosalie is going to flip." I mumbled and sighed angrily as I dressed.

I didn't know why I was so mad but I was. Maybe Grandma Leah was right…

_Oh…shit! She is right. I will be gone…missed .If I leave here with Edward's family how will Charlie find me? How will I find _him!

Jacob.

I need to talk to Jacob right now.

I dashed down the stairs hoping to avoid the chaos long enough to get outside and find my best friend. Alice was in the kitchen, ranting and shouting at Jasper in a foreign language. _German, maybe?_

"It's going to be alright Alice!" I overheard Jasper say.

"My visions are changing so fast it is giving me whiplash! Don't tell me it is going to be alright!" She stomped then finished her foreign rant.

I made it to the door and just as I about to open it, it swung towards me. On the other side was a wide-eyed, frantic Rosalie.

"Bella!" Her arms engulfed me. "Oh thank goodness you are okay."

She pushed me back into the house and quickly grabbed my arm pulling me away from all ears. As we stood in the corner of the foyer she whispered, "What the hell is going on? Are we being kidnapped? Oh god, I should have listened to Edward. Drew is nuts! Nuts I tell you! First he broke into my car, I just know it, and then he scared me shitless with his driving. The boy can't drive worth shit! Turning curves at 90 and slamming on the brakes." She moved her fist around and stomped her foot, demonstrating to me, as she talked. "And it gets worse." Her eyes grew even wider as she leaned in and whispered. "He thinks he is a damn vampire."

I heard everything she was saying but I was motionless and expressionless too. This must have annoyed her because she grabbed my arm again, shaking it. "Bella? Did you hear me? He is nuts. This is nuts." She looked around quickly. "And just where the hell are we?"

Rosalie froze when Emmett came through the door. "See I told you she was okay. Right Bella?" he smiled, gently touched Rosalie's waist, causing her to tense more, and then he moved passed us towards the kitchen.

Instantly there were sounds of breaking glass and things violently hitting the floor coming from the room Emmett had just entered.

"Stop fucking throwing things at me."

"Stop being a moron! How could you be so-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jasper's strong voice boomed throughout the house.

I found myself walking toward the kitchen to watch the scene. Rosalie was huddled behind me like a scared child.

"We have company…remember?" Jasper nodded in mine and Rosalie's direction before his tense stare landed on Alice.

It was awkwardly quiet for a second.

"Come. Let us gather in the sitting room. There are matters to be discussed instantly; we may not have a lot of time." Jasper ushered everyone out of the kitchen.

Edward was already sitting like a statue on the large sofa. Just like me, he was motionless and expressionless. I thought I saw a very faint smile as he watched me walk into the room. Our eyes never left each others. He watched me and I watched him. I was hoping he would offer me to sit beside of him but he didn't. Rosalie pulled me to sit in a recliner which would comfortably hold two people. My guess was she didn't want to leave any room for Emmett to wedge himself beside of her. She clung to me like I was her lifeline.

Japer stood in the middle of the room and introduced everyone to Rosalie. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. This is my wife Alice. The Cullens…Carlisle, Esme and you already know Emmett." He motioned to everyone as he pointed them out.

I didn't dare look at Rosalie's expression when she heard Emmett's name for the first time. Her noticeable intake of breathe said it all.

"As I have already explained to Edward and Bella, we are in danger and cannot stay here any longer. We must hide for a while until we can figure out how the Volturi will respond to us housing humans. I'm sorry Rosalie, but Emmett has left us no choice but to protect you as well now. You will be coming with us too. We can explain the rest as we make our journey."

Rosalie tried to wiggle herself out of the seat, which was kind of hard because we were sandwiched together. "Oh no, no, no…wait just a minute." She protested.

_Oh damn…here it comes._

Rosalie positioned herself in the middle of the room alongside Jasper, hands on her hips and determination on her face. "First of all, this is nuts. I'm not going on any journey with any of you. And secondly who the hell is Emmett?"

"There is a lot to explain, we understand that-"

"No! Hell no, I don't think _you_ do understand." Rosalie shot back, full of sass. "This is one fucked up family you have here and…and" She struggled for words as she licked her lips and took huge breaths. "I don't even know why the hell I am here. Or how I even got here for that matter!" She rambled on quickly.

Emmett started to make his way towards Rosalie but her words cut him short. "You dare even think about touching me and I swear to God I will rip you balls off before stepping on them."

"Rosalie…it's okay." I assured her the best I could. "You kind of have no choice now but to come with us."

"Us?" She mocked "Shit, Bella, don't tell me you're considering taking off with these people. What have they done to you?"

"These people." Edward finally spoke, "Are my family."

"Your family? But I thought..." She shook her head as her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah, you are dating my brother." He said sarcastically then jumped up from his seat. "Bella I need to talk to you."

I'm sure it wouldn't take Rosalie long to put the pieces together. Edward Cullen…Emmett Cullen.

I followed Edward into the kitchen. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

I wasn't certain as to what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"Leave here. Leave Forks." He said softly.

"Edward, I-"

"Don't say you don't have a choice because you know as well as I do that Jacob can protect you."

"What about you?"

"I can protect myself."

Tears started streaming down my face instantly. He didn't want me. He didn't want me anymore nor did he want me to go with him.

"Edward I can't be without you."

He inhaled sharply and his eyes grew wide.

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me you can't live without me either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jacob but I love you. Please don't do this. We can work this out. Please try." I was begging I know but I didn't give a damn. How could he not let something like this come between us? We can work on this. It is just a bump in the road.

"Bella. " His arms slid around me. "I don't know what to do. I am scared too."

"We have each other, Edward. You always have me."

"I want _all_ of you, Bella."

"I want to give you all of me."

"You hurt me."

"Edward I am sorry, that is all I can say or do. You have to understand loyalty means something to me too and Jacob is my friend. I couldn't betray him."

"I'm trying. I'm trying to understand."

"Try harder."

He was quietly running his finger through my hair.

"We must leave _now._" Jasper assessed from the door way.

"Yes, we are coming. " I stood up straight, wiped my face and answered quickly.

I didn't know where we were headed but for some reason I was glad that we were leaving Forks. Jasper was hush, hush about the direction in which we were headed. I promised Jacob I would call every day. He couldn't come with us, or _wouldn't_ come with us rather. He knew that I would be safe with the Cullens. He said that he trusted them to protect me but he was needed in Forks. I was glad to have Rosalie with me but she wasn't so excited.

"This is bullshit and you know it!" she turned and hissed at me as I took my seat beside of Edward on the plane.

I didn't know what to say. She was being held against her will after all.

The flight attendant eyed Rosalie because she wasn't seated as she was supposed to be. She was still standing in the aisle glaring at me.

"Rose, baby, you have to sit down we are about to take off."

Rosalie huffed in annoyance and plopped down in the seat mumbling. "I am not your baby…freak."

Edward pursed his lips. "You think she will be okay?"

"I'm not sure. I mean she is in the safest company possible but she doesn't understand that yet. When she learns the whole story maybe she will understand. But why did Emmett take her. Does he think she is in danger too?"

"Emmett said that a vampire showed up at the diner where she works. He said he went there to say goodbye because he felt he owed her that at least. After realizing a vampire had been there watching her, he felt he had no choice but to protect her."

"We just have to convince her of that."

Edward was a lot nicer to me through the flight. He offered to get me a pillow and blanket so I could sleep comfortably. I didn't want to sleep even though I was exhausted but I couldn't help it. My eyes were heavy with sleep and soon I found myself snuggling against Edward and dozing off. Things between us were not entirely fixed but I hoped they were at least on the amends.

The flight attendant stood before me. "Well it seems everyone left you behind."

I sat up straight and looked around. Sure enough the plane was empty of passengers. "Did we land already? Where is everyone?"

"Oh honey, they will not be returning." She stroked my hair.

It was then I saw her clearly for the first time. Her eyes were flaming red, her skin pale, and her teeth were exposed. She was a vampire.

In an instant her fingers tightened around my throat and I couldn't breathe. "Now you will do as you are told and sit perfectly still, this will only take a second."

I tried to scream but she was cutting off my air with her forceful grip.

My voice came back to me slowly. _Help._ Is this it? Am I dying? _Help._ How am I able to talk now? "Help!"My crying pleas grew louder and louder until…

"Bella, Bella?"

I opened my eyes when I felt the warm hands touch my face. "Edward." I saw him. He was here. "Oh thank God you are okay." I ducked my head back into the crook of his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm right here."

It was a dream. I was dreaming. I sighed in relief.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you are here."

"We will be landing soon. Jasper said we must hurry and exit the plane because we need to be where we are going before sunrise."

I nodded that I understood.

I leaned over the seat to check on Rosalie. Thankfully she was sleeping. I couldn't help but giggle to myself at her position. She was sprawled out almost evenly on top of Emmett. The bright smile he was wearing said he wasn't complaining though. _You should see yourself right now, Rose._

"Dad ended up giving her a sedative." Edward smiled.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, he offered it to her, said that it would help her relax and she all but eat it straight from his hand. Swallowed it whole without water or anything."

Edward and I giggled to ourselves quietly. Poor Rosalie, Emmett will probably have to carry her off the plane.

He ran his long fingers through his hair looking at me shyly. I stared at his lips. God I wanted to kiss him. I missed his touch. I missed his lips on me.

Just then the light dinged to fasten our seatbelts. Edward leaned across me and fastened my seat, while never taking his eyes off of me. My heart fluttered when I felt his body hovering so close to mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay seated we will be arriving at our destination momentarily."

We exited the plane in a uniformed fashion, all of us following Jasper who was leading the way as if he knew exactly where he was headed. _He probably did. _As I suspected, Emmett had to carry Rosalie off the plane. She eventually woke up though when we piled into the taxi. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and myself were in one taxi and the Cullen's and Whitlock's in another.

"Follow that taxi." Emmett, with Rosalie on his lap, instructed the driver.

"I feel like shit!" Rosalie whined.

"That's because you ate a whole sedative, baby." Emmett chuckled.

"Oh." She snuggled against Emmett. She was acting totally different from before. She leaned into Emmett telling him he smelled good and sighing in heavy breathes. _Must be one strong sedative._

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked Emmett.

"Or where we are headed?" Edward added.

"Sure. I have never been here with the Whitlock's but they talk about this place sometimes. We are in Texas right now. It's Jasper's hometown. He bought his old homestead and built a huge plantation on it. It's old as he is he says. We will only stay here temporarily since we need to leave the states as soon as possible. We had to get out of Forks in case the vampires are still lurking around there." He whispered the last part and eyed the cab driver that seemed to be paying attention to everything but us.

In all of the chaos and demanding, neither Edward nor I had asked where we where boarding a plane to take off too; we only went with the flow and did as Jasper said.

"Will _they _know we are here? I mean do the Volturi know they can find us here?"

"Probably. I am sure they suspect we have taken off to one of Jasper and Alice's property but they have no way of knowing which one. They will have to track us."

"How many places do they own?"

"I don't know." He shrugged "Maybe a hundred or so. And from what I gather they are all over the world."

"Whoa." Edward replied.

"How can he afford so many places?" I was baffled to hear they owned so many houses.

"They can afford anything. They have lived a hundred lives, invested lots of money; they are like multi-billionaires or something."

"How old are they exactly?" We were back to whispering again.

"I think Alice is almost 400 yrs old and Jasper is closer to 200."

Rosalie started laughing hysterically. "You are so funny. No one can live that long. This isn't the bible days."

We all ignored her because obviously she didn't know the information we knew. She would soon find out though. I feared how she would react to the fact that vampires _do _exist and she is being protected by a family of them. _And sitting on one's lap no doubt._

Just as Emmett has explained, we followed the taxi that the Whitlock's and Cullen's where in, through a huge cast iron gate and up the long driveway of a huge plantation. Day break was near and I could see the sun starting to rise in the horizon over the house. It looked like a mansion, even bigger than the one in Forks.

As soon as our car came to a stop, Jasper was at our door to open it. He peered in with a bright smile. "Home sweet home. Let's go folks."

The house was huge. I couldn't help but want to wander around and get lost in it. Alice quickly began removing the sheets that covered the furniture. Jasper lovingly touched her shoulder. She put her hand over top of his. "It's as beautiful as I ever remember." He gave her a quick smile then announced that he had ordered some breakfast for us.

_Who delivers breakfast? _

"We didn't have time to feed you before we arrived and I apologize. We will stock up on food for you to eat as quickly as possibly. We know you all must be starving."

"I could eat, that's for sure." Emmett rubbed his belly for emphasis and wiggled is eyebrows at me. My eyes grew wide and I moved closer to Edward who started laughing.

"Trust me," Edward said in my ear and held me securely to him. His eyes were on Emmett and he was shaking his head. "He wouldn't dare."

Emmett laughed and said, "I've missed you bro."

Edward grinned widely and just pulled me even tighter into his side.

When the food came, Rosalie, Edward and I inhaled it.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry." Rosalie exclaimed around a mouthful of toast.

"I think I am gonna be sick I have eaten so much." I leaned back in my chair trying to find more room to breathe. I was stuffed.

"I don't think I have ever eaten so many eggs at one time." Edward told us.

"I don't get it." Rosalie said. "Why don't _they_" she nodded in the direction of the other room in which the vampires where gathered, "Want to eat?"

"Rosalie." I addressed her seriously. "I know this is hard to believe but you have to listen to me."

I then commenced telling her the complete story of Edward's family. Edward commented when need be but let me explain the story in my own way and in a way I knew Rosalie would understand.

"Let me get this straight." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "So what you are telling me is that _Drew… _is actually Emmett?" She asked pausing between the two names then looking at Edward for the answer. "Your brother?"

"Yes." Edward and I both agreed at the same time.

"And that Emmett is actually a vampire _not_ a male nurse?"

I shook my head.

"A vegetarian vampire, so to speak." She chanced a glance around the corner to see if anyone was listening. What she said next surprised me but not really considering it was coming from  
Rosalie. "So really, _Emmett, _is like my knight in shining armor, rescuing me from the evil monsters who wanted to suck my blood and leave me for dead?" She gaped at us with her eyebrows raised.

"It appears that way." Edward snickered.

I know Edward was amused but the last thing Rosalie needed right now was teasing.

Rosalie flipped her hair as a huge smile spread across her face. With an eye full of mischief she informed us to act like we had not had this conversation. "I'd like to see him wallow in his guilt for a while. He did lie to me after all."

"Only because he likes you." Edward defended.

She smiled dreamingly. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers.

"So you are ok now?" I asked. Her sudden shift of attitude made me nervous. Maybe it was a side effect of the meds.

She shook her head. "I like Drew, er Emmett." She corrected herself then continued. "I liked him the first time I laid eyes on him. He is handsome and witty guy who just happens to be smitten with me. He has capabilities which I am dying to learn more about. And I am in awe that he would go through so much to protect me."

"But he is a vampire." I reminded her. Forget the fact that vampires exist and we are now on the run from ones who want to harm us, just tell Rosalie a vampire lied to her only because he likes her and she will be okay. Wow!

"I can like a vampire if I want to, Bella. Don't be jealous."

I shook my head and sighed at her. She has to be the most absurd person I know of.

Edward touched my arm gently. "Don't worry; Em is more than _perfect_ for a girl like her." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth while Rosalie peeked around the corner again.

"He is coming. Hurry act…act, well act normal and leave the acting to me." She hurried to seat herself at the table.

Emmett rounded the corner with a brilliant smile on his face. "Get enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Why do you ask?" Rosalie snapped hatefully.

"I…uh." Emmett was taken aback by Rosalie's reaction to his simple question. "I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable."

"Comfortable? Pfft." She scoffed with an eye roll. "I don't know, let's see. Bella, are you comfortable…Edward? Show of hands."

When neither of us put our hands up Rosalie smirked at Emmett.

Emmett creased his brow. His face was stern, his lips tight. Was he honestly going to face Rosalie's craziness?

He scratched his jaw. I'm sure Rosalie wasn't making him _comfortable _at the moment. "Hmm? Well, is there anything I can do to make _any_ of you more comfortable?" He was sincere, I could tell by the look on his face but I also knew Rosalie was about to give him a run for his money.

Poor Emmett. She will not stop until she has seen him suffer enough. I thought about Edward and I and the suffering we were doing right now. It was obvious he was torn over this whole Jacob thing. He had to know what we have is real. _Doesn't he?_

He had to know my loyalty to Jacob was important to me. But surely he also knew how important _he _was to me. He completes me, makes me laugh, understands my needs and warms my heart. I miss him. I miss our closeness. _Everything will be okay, Bella. Everything will be okay._

We will fix this…somehow. Just like I knew Emmett would get on Rosalie's good side, I knew Edward would come to reasoning with me.

Rosalie's voice grew louder, bringing me out of my mental musing. She stood up, causing her chair to scoot across the floor. Her hands on her hips. "Until now?" she accused.

_What are you arguing about now, Rosalie?_

"I wouldn't dare harm you."

"Why not? I mean you did vampnap me. How many more humans have you taken this way?"

"Vampnap?" I could see a smile quivering to spread across Emmett's face.

"Yeah, you know like kidnap except done by a vampire."

"I guess that would be the case _IF _I took a vampire but you are not a vampire." He smiled.

"Are you sure about that? I could be a vampire. You wouldn't know, you never asked. Hell you never even asked for my number."

"I would love to have your number." He replied coyly, being all charming and nice.

"Oh hell no. I am not giving you my number now. Fat chance." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Awe come on Rosalie give him your number so he can call you from the next room." Edward teased.

"Yeah." She shook her finger at Edward. "Good point. _You don't _even need my number now, Drew, or should I call you _Emmett_?"

"Whatever you prefer?" Emmett challenged her.

One thing was for sure. Having Rosalie around would definitely be entertaining. To see her think she was outwitting a vampire was utterly ridiculous but entertaining none the less.

"Well, Bella and I do not trust you."

_Don't drag me into this._

"You lie about your name, your humanity…what else are you lying about? What else are you hiding?"

"I have no more lies. I am not a male nurse but my middle name truly _is _Drew. Of course I couldn't openly tell you I was a vampire. It's not the typical pick up line ya know?. But-" He drew closer to Rosalie step by step. She was quite as he approached her. "If you allow me I can show you the real me. My likes and dislikes, they are as I have already discussed but there is so much more you would like about me if you just give me the chance."

He was so close to her now, starring at her, it felt awkward being in the room with them. She was holding her breathe, I could tell, as she stared back at him. The room was silent.

"Yeah…well." Rosalie breathed. "Like I said, Bella and I do not trust you."

Emmett's shifted his eyes towards me, raising his eyebrow in question. "I think Bella can speak for herself."

I didn't reply as all eyes were on me. I did trust these people. I had no one else to trust but them. I was there when the vampire tried to take my face off. I haven't forgotten. And Esme, well she was definitely growing on me.

"That's right Bella can." Rosalie sassed then addressed me. "Go ahead, Bella, tell him how _you _feel. Tell him he can't be trusted."

Again, silence fell upon the room. Edward fought a smile, letting it show briefly then correcting with a tight lip. It was contagious. We both knew Rosalie was being absurd and trying to show a little brass in front of Emmett. I bit the inside of my jaw trying not to laugh or smile. Rosalie would kill me.

She stopped her foot in annoyance when I didn't answer.

"Perhaps we should give her time to think about it. You did put her on the spot after all. I have learned that Bella can be shy sometimes." Emmett guiding Rosalie back to her chair, his hands gently splayed on her elbow. I cast my eyes down to stare at my lap. No way was I looking at Rosalie now. I _would_ start laughing. I have to give it to Emmett, he played her game well. Edward was right, _they_ are a perfect match. I knew Rosalie was attracted to him, maybe even a little smitten, even though she would never let _him _know that.

After Rosalie took her seat, Emmett pulled up a chair and quickly but successfully changed the subject. We sat and talked, the four of us, for hours. Edward's eyes lit up every time he would talk about past memories with Emmett. It was a tension reliever to hear and see these two men interact. Edward seemed more relaxed and possibly a little more on the forgiving side, especially after Emmett told him he forgave him for something that happened years ago.

"I can't believe you fell for it anyway." Edward chuckled.

"Listen," Emmett leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "You know me and April Fool's Day. I hate it…and my own damn brother pulled the meanest trick on me."

Edward snickered and looked at his lap. He looked a little sad for a moment. I didn't like to see him that way.

I looked at Emmett and asked, "What did he do?"

Suddenly Emmett was completely shocked, "He hid my favorite signed baseball…the one I gave you," He said to Rosalie and she just stared at him. "Well when I asked where it was, he showed me this baseball that was ripped to shreds, told me that he had ran over it with the lawn mower by accident. Turns out it was an old baseball that we always played with."

We all laughed, except for Emmett and Edward's sadness was completely erased. He looked at his brother laughing as he said, "You should have _seen_ your face. You looked like your Christmas puppy had just been ran over…you cried and everything."

Emmett set is lips in a firm line and shook his head, "Wrong…you're just wrong!"

"But you still forgive me?" Edward asked hopefully. It was like listening to two kids fighting over their favorite action figure.

Emmett grinned widely and nodded. "Yeah, it was one of the first things that I thought of when I was changed. Mom and dad told us that we would never be able to go back to you and all I could think of was forgiving you for that prank."

Edward tried not to let anyone see the tear that had just swollen up in his left eye as he blinked furiously. "See…it's not that hard to forgive someone." He teased Emmett but winked at Rosalie. He was telling her that she needed to forgive Emmett. And she just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You ok?" Emmett asked Rose instantly causing her to stare at him for a minute.

When they seemed completely distracted by each other Edward looked up at me with sad eyes again. _It's not that hard to forgive someone, right Edward?_

Just as she was about to open her mouth Alice appeared at the door. "We need to see everyone in the living room, please."

When Emmett took off in front of us Rosalie pulled me behind everyone else and hissed, "I thought I told you to act normal in front of Emmett, Bella, not be all quite and junk. What was that in there? Huh? You didn't even try to defend me."

"We will begin now." Jasper said as we entered the room and eyed Rosalie who was still in the process of lecturing me on how to act normal.

"There are some things about us you have to understand." He began as we all sat down.

Jasper spoke of his knowledge and assumption as to what would happen now and then explained that Alice was able to see things before they happen which would make it easier on us to hide out. "We have a very strong assumption that the vampires in Forks were sent by the Volturi but we will do everything we can to keep you safe."

"Why would these Volturi want to harm us though?"

"Blackmail." Esme answered.

They informed us the Volturi leaders all had special powers and since Alice refused to join their side and put her special powers to work for them, they threatened Edward's life.

"They found out that the only reason we stayed near Forks was because of Edward so they found a way to use that against me." Alice said.

"We couldn't leave you, though. I had to be near you. I insisted we stay when the Whitlock's talked about moving." Esme stroked Edward's hair a she talked. "But I didn't know the Volturi would use our decision for blackmail.

"See…Alice and I never stay in one place for long. We were only passing through Forks when the attack on your family happened. We couldn't leave them like that. So we helped them. Took them in a showed them our way. A better way, one not so barbaric. We couldn't stop them from changing; they had already been bitten and them venom was starting to take over by the time we rescued them, but we could offer them a better life rather than what was to become of them."

"And we are very grateful for that." Carlisle added

"So if you wouldn't have helped them they would be…" Edward couldn't finish his question as he stared at his parents and brother.

"Yes." Jasper answered. "Vampires only live for one thing…blood. It takes a lot of self control to do what we do and your family has done an exceptional job conforming to the way Alice and I live."

Edward sat in silence. I wondered what he was thinking. Jasper continued talking but I only heard half of what he was saying. I couldn't take my mind off of what Edward was thinking. Feeling. It had to be disturbing to hear about what had truly happened to his family and how they became to be vampires. When Emmett described the pain of being bitten, Edward cringed and I could see the pain in his eyes. His pain for his family.

Finally he spoke up, interrupting Jasper midsentence. "So this is all because of _me_?"

Carlisle reached for him and placed his hand on top of Edward's. "Please do not think that way, son."

"We cannot change the minds of the Volturi nor control their actions." Jasper said.

"What will change their minds? When will they stop? Who else will they harm just to see Alice does as they wish?" Edward panicked. "You guys should have left, got away from Forks, got away from me."

Suddenly all vampire eyes cast on me? What? Me? What did have to do with this?

"We are slowly and regretfully learning from our mistakes." Jasper said sadly. "The more humans that get involved the more targets the vampires have. I do not understand their motives but…Bella." He stared at me with a solemn look. "I'm very sorry Bella, but you should know. The sooner the better."

He didn't even have to say it. I knew. I knew what he was sorry for. I suspected it all along but couldn't bring myself to admit it fully. My heart raced and my throat tightened from surge of emotional stress I was feeling right now. This isn't fair. This is so unreal.

"Oh Charlie." I buried my hands in my face and let the tears flow. Rosalie, Esme and even Alice were by my side almost instantly. Stroking my back and offering me comfort. I cried for what seemed like ages. I had truly lost my father. I had nothing else. No one else. My mother didn't care and my Dad was gone. Forever. The tears came again, but silently this time.

Why couldn't they have stopped this from happening to him? To me?

"I never saw them coming after your Father. I would have protected him, if I knew. I am so sorry, Bella." Alice soothed as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Please excuse me." I ran from the room wanting to be alone. Alone, yes I was alone. I cried as I walked. I walked up the stairs, stopped on the second floor and opened the first door I came to. I didn't bother flipping on the light. I could make out the image of a huge bed in the darkness.

I found myself lying on the bed in the darkness wondering how my life had changed so drastically in such a short time. I wondered what I would do now. I couldn't bear the thought of what happened to Charlie. I tried not to think about it but the images filtered through my mind like a flip book. I held myself and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I heard footsteps outside the door several times accompanied by whispering voices.

"Leave her alone, let her rest she just needs time dear."

"I need to check on her."

A few times the door cracked opened, only to shut back softly when light casted from the hallway onto my seemingly sleeping form.

Voice again. "Edward, Rosalie just checked on her, she is sleeping."

The door opened again, wider this time. I could hear the padding off feet coming towards me timidly. I opened my eyes slowly to find Edward looming over me, water in his hand and a pillow tucked under his arm.

"What are you doing?" my voiced was hoarse from crying.

"You need me." He gently scooted me so he could crawl in beside of me. "And I need you too." His arm wrapped around me as he spooned me, bringing me comfort and filling a void I didn't realize was there until he filled it. I felt the breath leave me. He needed me? Did I need him? Yes. Yes I did.

He brought his body closer to me. His warmth comforting me and cradling me like a mother would her child.

"I'm here, Bella. I want you to know that."

I whimpered but did not reply. He rolled me over to face him pushing my hair away from my face to see me clearly as possible in the dimly lit room. "Always" he assured. "Forget everything that has happened. I don't care anymore. I don't care about any of it. I only care about you. I need you and I want you to be safe. I love you, Bella. Thinking of anything happening to you drives me bat ass crazy. Tell me you are okay. Are you okay?" The worry lines on his face apparent as he stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"I brought you some cold water. Please will you drink some?"

I sat up in the bed as he retrieved the glass

"I am worried about you Bella."

"I'm okay."

"You have been locked up in this room for hours." We settled back down into bed together after I finished the water. I didn't realize I was so thirsty but I guzzled the water down after the first sip. Edward didn't hesitate to bring me close to him once again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him so tightly I couldn't help but to sigh. All barriers were down. I was exposed my feelings and emotions not gated. I was vulnerable and he was my safe haven right now. _"Always." _I repeated his words in my mind. Could it be the way it was with Edward and I before this whole Jacob fiasco? As if my heart was assuring me in the right direction, it leaped into my throat when I felt his lips brush against my hairline.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I am sorry if you wanted to be left alone. Tell me to leave and I will."

I clutched my hand over his for fear of him leaving my side. "No. I don't want you to go. Please stay."

"How can I make it better for you? Tell me and I will do it. I know you are hurting." His emotion caused his voice to crack a little.

"Hold me."

He nuzzled into my hair and started humming softly to a tune I recognized instantly. It was the same tune he played for me on his piano.

**A/N: Sighs…the love birds are reconnecting. I'm so glad aren't you? I knew Edward couldn't distance himself for much longer. Poor Bella she is dealing with a low blow. Please don't hate me over Charlie. He was a good guy but Bella's FUTURE decisions could not be easily made with her Father still in the picture. There is no way she would leave him…Forever. It's the only way I could give Bella her happily ever after. She is his only daughter and all he has left.**

**Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie…she is a riot. That is all.**

**Wonder what Bella's future is? Let's play a little game…see if you can break the code... :)**

**The Cullen's are going to gi**_**V**_**e Bell**_**A **_**a me**_**M**_**orable ex**_**P**_**erience that she w**_**I**_**ll neve**_**R **_**forg_E_t**

**:):):):):):)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. Hope everyone is excited as I am about the future of Mrs. Swan. Hehehe Someone asked about Edward's future…we'll see ;)**

**This chapter is kind of a fill in. I wanted to have a little fun and break the tension from all that has been going on. Enjoy! **

**Also, I understand Alice is bitchy, I would be too if I were 400 yrs old. Lol She does have a softer side which you will discover in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight which has fueled my obsession with Rob Patz and vampires. I only own a jealous husband who has just about had enough of it all! Oh and I do own this story. Thanks!**

**Chapter 26: Who says?**

It's been two months since we left Forks, Washington. Did I miss it? No, but I did miss Jacob terribly bad. I promised I would see him again soon. He said he understood, this was my fate and he was okay with it, as long as I was safe and happy that is all that mattered to him.

I was happy. The Cullen's were my family now. Esme was the mother I had always longed for and Carlisle was easy to get along with. Emmett…well I wanted to kill him sometimes, so I guess that means he really was like a brother to me. People want to kill their brothers sometimes right? I know friends from school would talk about how they hated their brother when he would do something stupid and get them into trouble. I guess you could say Emmett was exactly that. He was a sneaky little shit! Sometimes he acted like he was ten. He would whine when he didn't get his way and aggravate Edward and me to death. We finally found a way to pay him back though without having to think like vampires.

The day Edward pulled me into the hallway closet at the house we stayed at in Panama, and attacked me with kisses, I thought that was going to be the best quickie he had ever given me. We were both excited, hands and lips running everywhere. I tried to be quite, really I did but when Edward dipped his long fingers through my slick folds, I moaned…loudly. He covered my mouth with his to hush me, but I moaned into his mouth. He had me so excited, I didn't care if any of the vampire ears could hear. I loved this man and the pleasure he brought me. He was so eager to give. And mostly just as eager to receive.

"I'm going to fuck you, right here up against this linen rack."

"Yes! Please Yes!"

"God, Bella, you are so wet."

And he was SO hard. I could feel his erection pressed against me. He pulled his pants down along with his boxers, letting his hardness spring forth. He wasted no time as he grabbed me by the thighs and hoisted me around his waist. I squealed like a little girl then covered my mouth. I knew we didn't have long. Emmett was always cock blocking us.

Just about the time Edward pushed into me, the closet door swung open and Emmett looked terrified as he yelled at us to get out of the closet and stop fooling around. He said that the Volturi were here. We scrambled out of the closet, both of us straightening our clothes and followed Emmett down the stairs and into the kitchen. We didn't know what to expect. We knew that we were told if they showed up unexpectedly to simply do as they tell us and everything should be okay. Part of me did not believe that scenario. I was scared shitless. I clung to Edward and Edward nearly clung to Emmett.

We followed him into the living room expecting to see the vampires that had given us so many nightmares. But I saw no one other than Rosalie. Emmett plopped down on the couch beside of her, then turned back to Edward and me and winked.

Edward gritted his teeth and seethed at Emmett. It was obvious this was another one of Emmett's pranks.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh they all went hunting; I volunteered to stay here with you guys."

It was the first and last time they left us alone with Emmett.

Edward grabbed my hand and quickly yanked me up the stairs."I'm gonna kill him!" See even Edward wanted to kill his own brother. It's obvious they are brothers.

I thought that Edward would take me to our room but passed it up instead. "Where are we going?"

Edward didn't answer. He started towards the other end of the hall where Emmett and Rose slept. I tried to stop him. "Edward, no, we can't!" I whispered.

"Yes we can! And we're gonna!" He flung me over his shoulder when I refused to keep walking and whisked me into Emmett's room before throwing me on the bed.

He walked back over to the door and slammed it hard, I'm sure to get Emmett's attention. "I want you to scream louder than you ever have before. I mean act like I am fucking you to tears!" He said as he undid his pants.

"Edward we can't do this!" I sat up on my elbows.

"Who says?" He stripped my pants in one swift move and attacked my pussy with his mouth. I screamed out from the sudden attack. He looked up at me and gave me his crooked smile.

Emmett was banging on the door within a few seconds. "Edward you better not! I swear I will rip this door off!"

That didn't faze Edward he continued to lick me and maybe a little rougher than ever before trying to make me vocal.

"Bella?" I didn't answer I was afraid to plus Edward still had his face glued to my crotch. That would have been a little awkward to try to answer his brother when he was licking me like a mad man.

"Dammit!" Emmett punched the door leaving a hole in it. "You can't have sex in my bed. That is just wrong. No one has sex in my bed not even me!" he whined.

I felt sorry for Emmett, really I did but something inside me was rushing and causing me not to think clearly. Adrenaline maybe? What we were doing was sooo wrong on so many levels but Edward was determined to pay him back and I was too. He had interrupted us so many times before and I had had just about enough.

"Shit! That's it." Emmett growled. "I'm telling Mom."

I started to giggle. I glanced at the hole in the door and noticed Emmett was officially gone.

"He is gone." I breathed to Edward as I pulled his head away from my body.

He licked his lips and crawled on top of me. "I'm still going to fuck you in HIS bed. It's time he learns his lesson."

Before I could answer, Edward hiked my legs on his shoulders and dove into me, causing me to scream out.

"No one is here but Emmett and Rose." He grunted. "I wanna hear you."

I screamed again. "Oh shit!" He was pounding into me relentlessly. Every thrust he gave was hard. And I loved it! There was nothing gentle about it. He was giving me angry sex and I found myself wanting more.

His fast pace caused an orgasm to wash over me without warning. I thrashed and screamed Edward's name just as he told me to do. It wasn't long after that he began to lose himself. When he came he was very vocal and loud too, screaming out a stream of curse words.

I will never forget that day as long as I live. Emmett still bothers us but not as bad. I was grossed out when I found out that the vampires had such exceptional hearing. No one but Emmett ever said anything to us but I know they knew every time we had sex. Edward seemed not to care at all. He still made advances on me often. I didn't initiate anything unless I knew they were not around. I didn't want them to think I was some sex crazed maniac.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." Emmett said, waving his hand in front of my face.

I brought my self away from my thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said shyly. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking about; he still hasn't forgiven us for it. I didn't want to get caught day dreaming about it. "I was off in my own little world I guess."

"Yeah, well, I hope that little world didn't take you to my old bedroom. I know that look, you were thinking about se-"

"Emmett, leave her alone." Edward chimed in.

"Anyway, burgers are ready." He said as he walked out the patio door.

Edward pulled me to him as we walked. "Day dreaming again Mrs. Swan?"

"Hmm mmm." Was my only reply.

"I hope it really wasn't about what happened in Panama. I've told you before I was sorry. I shouldn't have used you to get back at him."

"But I liked it." I answered quickly "Just as I have _told _you before…I liked it." I mumbled the last part.

A silly grin spread over his face. "I will never understand you, Isabella." He kissed my temple then led me out onto the patio with his hand on my back.

The view from here was spectacular. We were in the middle of nowhere, on a little island off the coast of Costa Rica. The water was clear and the air was fresh. I loved it here. We had only been here about two weeks but I hoped we stayed here a lot longer.

Midnight strolls on the beach with Edward were becoming my favorite thing to do.

"I wanna go swimming." Rosalie confessed, rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's get this mess cleaned up and we will all go." I hadn't been in the water much, but it was so pretty today, it was calling me.

Rosalie and I carried the dishes inside to clean up. "I'll get that." Alice said with a wink. She was already standing at the sink already waiting for us to hand over the dishes. She must have seen us coming. "You guys go have fun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do." She shrugged.

I was starting to like Alice more and more each day and I think she kinda liked us too.

I was surprised when Rosalie asked her to just forget the dishes and join us for a swim. I think Alice was surprised too.

"Well that sounds lovely. Perhaps I will be out after I finish up in here."

I know Rosalie was falling in love with Alice. After Alice let us shop online for clothes and personal items, it was like Rosalie had a new best friend.

I wasn't much of a shopper, so I left some of my wardrobe up to the decision of those two. Which I regretted after I received the package. They were like two happy teenagers at a slumber party wanting to play dress up. I modeled a few different outfits for them but that was it. I think Rosalie stayed up all night that night talking fashion with Alice.

Rosalie followed me into my room. "Which swim suit are you going to wear?"

I hadn't even thought about that? I didn't have a swim suit. Guess I was going to wear a pair of shorts and a tee.

"Well considering I don't have one, it kinda doesn't matter." I laughed.

Rosalie stared at me seriously. _Oh Lord, here it comes._

"You mean you didn't shop for a swim suit. Did you not plan on getting in this beautiful water?"

"Yes, but-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence before she was grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. "Come on, I have six."

"Six?" I choked. Something about wearing a swim suit Rosalie had picked out made me nervous. "Really, I can just wear my shorts and-"

"No." She giggled. "That's silly. Come on, this is my one and only chance to put you in my clothes."

Hence exactly what terrified me. If I had a list of scary things, it would be spiders, clowns and Rosalie playing dress up with me.

"Ooh and we should paint your toenails."

"No." I whined as we made it to her room. "I'm getting in the water; no one is even going to see my toes. Plus you can't get in water after you paint your nails." _Or could you?_

"I have instant dry nail polish, Bella." She exaggerated an eye roll.

"What does that even mean?" I groaned when I saw her throwing a display of swim wear on the bed.

"It means, I'm painting your toes." She pointed to the bed. "Now pick which swim suite so I can pick a nail color to match it."

I took in inventory of the bed and its array of colorful suits. I finally decided on the white bikini because it looked like it had more material than the others. For some reason, I was thinking somewhere in the back of my unfashionable mind that Rosalie would have a hard time matching a nail color to white and just let the whole nail thing go. I thought I had her out smarted.

"Excellent choice." She clapped her hands then walked over to a vanity. "Because you know, _white _goes with anything." She called over her shoulder as she rummaged through the drawer.

Oh fuck my life!

I knew there was no getting out of this. I sat on the bed and kicked my shoes off. _Let's get this over with._

By the time Rosalie was through playing artist on my toes, Alice was finished in the kitchen and asked us to wait for her, while she changed.

"Your toes look great, by the way." Alice exclaimed when she came back down the stairs.

Rosalie linked her arm in mine. "See?"

"Ooh and you look amazing!" Rosalie doted on Alice's bikini.

Alice did look pretty. She had a flawless body. Her skin was so smooth and toned.

When we stepped outside into the sun, thousands of crystals beamed off Alice's skin. She truly was a beautiful creature. I noticed Emmett was already in the water, casting light from the sun's rays. It was refreshing that we could all be outside at the same time here on this little island.

I noticed Edward, watching me as I walked from the house towards him. I heard Emmett whistle at Rosalie and tell her to come into the water, he had something for her. I couldn't help but giggle when Rosalie took off running full blast towards the water. Edward smiled at me as I approached him. I adored this man. He was everything and more.

"Baby, you look amazing!" He pulled me against him.

"So do you." I trailed my fingers down his chest. He was wearing navy blue board shorts. They hung low on in hips, showing the trail of hair that disappeared beneath them.

He ghosted his lips over mine a few times before kissing me. I pulled his hair trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"You want to swim?" He asked with a double meaning before lifting me up and carrying me bridal style into the water.

"I can walk." I rolled my eyes at him.

He didn't reply until he was waist deep in the water. "Yeah but I wouldn't be able to do this. " I felt his arms releasing me. I barely had time to scream; I pawed at him trying to hold on. I could hear his laughter as he tossed me into the cool water.

I came back up spitting water from my mouth and splashing at Edward as hard as I could. "You'll pay for that, mister!"

Our laughter and play was contagious, before long everyone was joining in.

"It looked like so much fun, we all decided to join." Jasper announced as he dove in the water, chasing after Alice.

When everyone calmed down, Alice suggested we set up a volleyball net in the water. I immediately refused saying I couldn't play ball. The odds were against me though, because they drug the damn thing out anyway.

"Okay." Alice announced. "Guys against girls."

Rosalie was excited. Of course she would be because she was a sports fanatic. Esme was sort of off Standish, but agreed to whatever just like Carlisle. _This was going to be bad for me. Possibly hazardous to my health._

We all took our position. Emmett and Rosalie were challenging each other with statements such as, "You're going down" and "We will see who goes down." Alice served the ball to the boys first and it came back across the net as quickly as it was received.

It was passed like this over and over until Esme jumped up, smacked the ball straight down on the boys side, scoring the first point for us. The cheers were almost deafening.

The next few scores were scored by the boys but their victory didn't last long. We took the lead after that and kept it until the end of the game. I only tried to hit the ball once which was a miserable fail but the girls assured me it was okay. All in all it was fun watching everyone relax. I did get to see a side of Esme I had never seen. She sure was competitive.

"We let you win because you are girls." Emmett exclaimed after he swam under the net after us.

"Yeah well we beat your ass because you are boys." Rosalie retorted then splashed him with water.

"Hey, what does that mean?" He grabbed her up quickly threatening to throw her in the water like Edward did me before.

"They are nuts." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind as I was watching the pair swim away chasing each other. "That was fun, huh?"

"I felt useless." I snorted.

He spun me around in his arms. "You weren't useless." His eyes were dark and hungry. "You were a distraction to me. I couldn't concentrate."

Oh he wanted to play did he?

"Oh really? How so?" I bit my lip trying not to smile at his little innuendo.

"Baby," he leaned down to kiss my neck "I couldn't take my eyes from you. You were over here running your fingers through your wet hair, dipping yourself in the water occasionally to cool off, throwing your head back when you came back out of the water." He breathed deeply through his nose. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you or your tits because I was wondering if the water was making your nipples hard." To emphasize he ran his fingers over my left nipple. "But I couldn't tell because this swim suit you are wearing gathers here on the breast." He picked at the material as if it annoyed him.

His words made my breathing hitch. "So how was it again…that…um I distracted you?" I stuttered.

He leaned in and whispered close to my ear, "Have you ever tried to play volleyball with a raging hard on?"

I could feel the blush rage across my face. He pulled me tighter to him and so I could feel the length of him. He dipped lower and rubbed his hardness against me."I love what you do to me." His voice was dripping with lust and want.

I licked my lips as I watched him bring his closer to mine. Our lips met gently at first but I wanted more. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and he moaned into my mouth sending shivers of excitement down mimye spine. When we pulled away we were both breathing hard.

"I'm turning into a prune." He examined his hands.

We spent the rest of the evening hanging out on the beach of the little island I was growing to love. Alice and Jasper chatted with us a while and told us stories about things of their time. I thought to myself how much I truly enjoyed being with this family. The smile on Edward's face told me he loved being with his family again and he was happy. It made me happy too to see him happy.

At first I couldn't see myself forever staying with these people; eventually we would have to part our separate ways and return to Forks when it was safe enough. But how would we explain to the towns people, which I'm sure, were looking high and low for the three of us, where we have been and why we suddenly vanished. _Who says we even have to return to Forks? _Nothing was there for me anymore.

I knew then that I truly had no desire to go back to Forks, Washington. I didn't know what the future held for me. _"Us." _I thought to myself as I snuggled against Edward. I knew I was happier than I had ever been and felt loved by an amazing man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It didn't matter if he wanted to live in the dessert or in an igloo. It didn't matter if he wanted to live in a shack under a bridge. I would follow him. I would follow him to the end of the world, wherever this journey took us.

**ATTENTION: LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N: Awe…all is well in the Cullen, Whitlock household ;) Like I said this chapter was a tension breaker. I hope you enjoyed it. More bonding and closeness to come. **

**A little something to look forward to: This story isn't over yet Folks. Alice has a secret which I am dying to tell. Oh how I love suspense. HOPE YOU DO TO ;) More "Unexpected Company" to come. Folks are always showing up around here unexpectedly.**

**FOR ALL THE TEAM ROSALIE AND EMMETT LOVERS!**

**Some info about the other two lovebirds- Since this is an Edward and Bella story I haven't thrown too much information in about Rosalie and Emmett's love affair. I will be doing some outtakes though after this story is complete. As of right now, Emmett is addicted to Rosalie and she has become smitten with him. Emmett's statement about "No one has sex in my bed, not even me." Is true. He and Rosalie show affection for one another but they do not have sex as warned by Jasper. She is human after all and my Emmett isn't always as much self restraint as Twilight's Edward. HE WOULD HURT HER! For realz! He knows this too but he loves Rosalie. Therefore he tolerates the painful erections she gives him on an hourly basis. He's a big boy…he knows how to take care of himself ;) He is totally for sex before marriage though. Just saying. Lol**

**He constantly teases Edward and Bella about sex because he has so much built up tension for Rosalie. Rosalie on the other hand is unknowingly driving Emmett mad with lust and need. She can be clueless sometimes. Lol I love her! Anywho, she is kind of grateful that Emmett doesn't pressure her about sex. This is the first boyfriend she has had that she feels loved and appreciated by simply because he isn't always trying to feel her up. She knows from past experience that guys only showed her attention to get in her panties. She feels safe with Emmett and trust he would never do that to her. He treats her different and that is why she loves him. **

**I love this couple and they have their own story to tell. That is why I will be doing outtakes, so make sure you have me on author alert if you are interested in reading about them as well as anything else I have mentioned I will be doing as an outtake. Thanks to **_**dazzleglo, **_** I cannot pass up the opportunity to write about Rosalie wearing a pair of nine inch heels for Emmett. (Because that is a little sumthin sumthin he definitely wants to see) That scenerio is already stuck in my head and so it only seems necessary to write it. Bahahahah**

**Lots of love to my readers and reviewers and to those of you who actually read my A/N's.**

**Reviews make me giddy with excitement and make me wanna stick my tongue out at my husband when his back his turned. **

**Xoxoxoxo-SAVRAV**

**NOTE FROM THE PART-TIME BETA AND FULL TIME SISTER!**

**Savrav is missing a few things in her a/n. First would be the love for her sister (aka me) that is taking so much time out of her busy schedule (not!) to beta. (I actually freaking love betaing for her. It makes my day) Second! She is missing the information that a part of this chapter was taken from a real life experience. Do you know what it's like to find out five years after your nephew is born that he was conceived **_**IN YOUR BED**_**? Well neither did I until my lovely sister decided to tell me one night during a long trip…so there you have it. My sister (aka SAVRAV) conceived her only son…in my bed. Did I mention that in order to conceive one must have sex? In her sisters bed? WTF! SO…what kind of lovely sister would I be if I didn't return the favor? ;) I have now had sex in **_**her **_**bed at least three or four times just to make up for the conception of my nephew whom I love dearly. And that ladies (and possibly gents) is the inspiration for Bella and Edward loving in his brothers bed! HAHAHAH gotta love the little inside jokes but this one was too good to pass up! **

**And just for the record she totally knows about every time that I was **_**"in" **_**her bed ;) Except for that one time she was on vacation…anyway! I love you sissy! Great chapter :):):):)**

**Also she has no idea that I am putting this in here :) She gave me permission to add something to it but she doesn't know what it is and she is going to lolshswphs! **

**Ok go review now :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello my dears. Hope everyone is well. Thank you to everyone who has recently added me or my story to your favorites list, reviewed, or pimped out my story. Huge hugs for all!**

**Okay, sorry for my little sis's TMI in the note to my last A/N. I gave her permission to add something to it…*eye roll* yes it is true, everything she said. Hey, it sounded like a good idea at the time. Little did I know I was going to end up with a baby boy. It wasn't like I planned to get pregnant in her bed. LMAO**

**Okay, okay, everyone has agreed to keep their sexing to the own beds from now on. Edward promises not to let it happen again. I will definitely behave myself as well as my sister *evil glare at sister* Emmett, however, stands in the back ground biting his finger nails, pacing the floor and trying to decide if he really wants to join the band wagon while we all wait for his answer. *All eyes on Emmett.***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I only own an obsession with it.**

**Enjoy the update!**

Chapter 27: Things That Go Bump in the Night

"Hey, are you okay?" Rosalie nudged me.

"Yeah, just thinking about the island."

It had been another two months of moving around. Just as we would get settled in a new place, Alice's visions would change and we would up and moving again. I was definitely growing tired of moving. Granted, I was seeing more places than I ever would have imagined in my life time, but I was homesick. Not much homesick for Forks, just homesick for a stable home. And that little island had grown on me. Even in the short time we where there, I fell in love with the peacefulness and serenity its crystal waters and sandy beaches promised.

"You really liked that place, huh?"

I shook my head, a faint smile dancing across my lips. Rosalie leaned in and whispered, "I hope we don't stay here long. Don't get me wrong it's breath taking here but I prefer the warmth and sun."

"Me too." I acknowledged.

We were in the snow capped mountains of Chile, somewhere along the Andes Mountains.

Even though the view was something amazing, I preferred the warmth over the cold.

"Ah, I love it here." Edward beamed as he stood up from poking the logs in the fireplace.

"Yes, we know. You have told us like a thousand times already." Rosalie's sarcastic tone did not go unnoticed by Edward.

His lips formed into a fine line. "Well if you had something warm to snuggle up to then maybe you would like it here too." He said to Rosalie as he smiled brightly and slid in beside of me on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him to kiss my hair. "I love you, baby."

"I love you." I said cheerfully bringing our foreheads together.

He started to nuzzle my neck. "God, you smell good." He planted tiny kisses on my neck.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Get a room." She joked in a grumble manner.

"And preferably, _your own!" _We all laughed at Emmett when he entered the room. Of course he could hear our conversation from the next room.

"Popcorn?" He held up two of the biggest bowls I had ever seen, both of them full of popcorn.

"The hell baby? You expect the three of us to eat all of that?" Rosalie took the words right out of my head. Well except for the baby part.

He shrugged and set the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of us. "Either that or throw it at people I catch making out." He and Rosalie both trained their eyes on me and Edward in slow motion. They had big cheesy grins plastered across their faces.

"Well." Edward coughed. "It's good to know you came prepared."

He suddenly attacked me with kisses and gropes. I squealed and tried to push him off me. He was relentless with his attack though and so were Rosalie and Emmett. Popcorn was flying all around us while we all laughed. It was good we all had this much fun without the others around. However, the more I thought about it, Emmett never ceased to act like a kid around his parents. And I know he acted childish sometimes around Alice just to drive her crazy.

Alice still made me nervous, so I was careful around her. She was uptight mostly, which made me uptight around her. Rosalie disagreed though; she said she felt comfortable around Alice, more so than around Esme and Carlisle.

I didn't understand why or how she could feel like that. I loved Carlisle and Esme like they were my own parents.

"Okay, okay, the movie is starting!" I protested as I pulled popcorn out of my hair.

It was Emmett's idea to watch a vampire movie. I rolled my eyes when the opening scene showed a vampire rising from a casket.

Half way through the movie Emmett started the whole _"I vant. To suck. Your blood!" _move on Rosalie. Every time he would start towards her neck she would scream and push him away.

"Come on baby, I'm just showing you the vampire moves."

Edward picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at them without even tearing his eyes away from the TV screen. _Wow, he is really interested in this movie._

"Ewe! That went in my mouth bro." Emmett spat onto the floor. "Sheesh that tasted like a hamster's salt wheel."

I was laughing at Emmett, not paying much attention to what was happening in the movie until the female actress screamed a blood curdling scream causing me to near jump out of my seat.

Emmett turned his focus towards Edward, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "We should totally do that." He nodded to the TV in suggestion.

"Oh no! I'm scared of the dark." Rosalie added, her face growing serious.

_Do what? What did Emmett want to do?_

"You know you would win every time. That's a vampire's game to play." Edward acknowledged. Emmett grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Which is why you're on _my _team, bro."

Edward's grin now matched his brothers and I still had no clue what they where even talking about.

"Game on!" Emmett cheered.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward and Emmett leaped from the sofa and were gone.

Rosalie whimpered and wrapped her arm around mine. "I didn't agree to this."

"Agree to what? What are we even doing?" I finally had the chance to ask.

"They want to find us in the dark." Rose whimpered.

"Ugh!" I blew air from my cheeks. Really? What are we ten now? Oh god this is gonna suck hairy balls!

Just then the lights cut off. All of them. _Shit, they've cut the breaker._

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

I didn't say anything. _If they want to play…fine! _I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie whispered loudly.

"Come on." I whispered back.

She groaned but finally stood from the couch, glued herself to my body and started walking.

"I hope you have like super night vision 'cause I can't see a fucking thing!"

"Uh yeah!" I quipped "This is going to be like the blind leading the blind."

I felt around at the dark air in front of me as I slowly put one foot in front of the other. My hopes of finding the doorway felt hopeless after about five minutes of stumbling around in the darkness.

"Bella? Where are we now?" Rose whispered.

I rolled my eyes out of pure instinct. "Still in the living room."

She groaned. "We are so dead."

A crashing sound echoed through the house causing Rosalie to about damn near deafen me with her scream. I quickly tried to cover her mouth with my hand to shut her up.

"OW! You poked me in the eye."

"Shut up!" I finally found her mouth. I held my hand over her mouth until her erratic breathing and muffled screams stopped. My heart was racing from the thrill of the boys finding us. It wasn't going to be much of a chase for them though because I think a snail would have made it to the doorway faster than we had. Still, it was terrifying but electrifying at the same time.

After what seemed like ages, we finally made it to the doorway. I felt along the wall of the foyer. _Or at least I assumed that is where I was at. _If I could just make it to the stairs then maybe I could find the closet door under the stairwell that led upstairs. That would be a perfect place to hide. At least we would hear the door opening before they scared the shit out of us.

I felt a rush of wind encircle me quickly. "Shit!" Rosalie screamed again and danced up and down. _Okay, they are already scaring the shit out of us._ I could only imagine what we looked like. "They're heeeere." She shrieked, while jerking on my arm.

I was more determined than ever to find that damn door. Mostly so I could feel the circulation back in my arm. Rosalie was gripping it so tight I couldn't feel it anymore.

Reaching out, I finally felt a door knob. I hoped like hell it was actually the closest and not the basement door. I could just see that happening now, me tumbling down the stairs with my Siamese twin here joined to my hip. God knows she would tumble with me instead of standing alone in the dark.

I opened the door slowly and extended my foot forward to feel for stable flooring. I sighed in relief when I recognized the floor was solid. Leaving the door wide open, I turned to Rosalie and explained in a hushed tone what I was up to. I hoped she didn't freak out that I planned on hiding us in the closet.

She answered with a nod I felt rather than saw. She was so close to me the thought of being in a stuffy closet with her was a relief. At least then, maybe she would back off a little. Something inside me told me not to bank on that thought though.

Once inside, Rosalie begged me not to shut the door. I reminded her it would be no darker in here as the rest of the house.

"You can let go of me now." I patted her arm that was using mine as a vice.

She did as I suggested while asking, "You think there is a flashlight in here?"

_Good thinking! _"I bet there is." I whispered as I immediately felt around the walls and shelves for a flashlight. I could hear Rosalie shuffling beside of me looking too.

After ages of feeling around with no luck, we slumped against the wall. My chin was resting on my bent knees while I waited. I knew the boys probably already knew where we were. _Why haven't they come to find us yet?_

I was getting frustrated. "Let's get out of here and go find _them_." I sighed.

Rosalie agreed so I placed my hands beside of me to push myself up from the floor and that is when I felt it. The damn flashlight!

"Hey, I finally found the flashlight." I said as I stood feeling for the on switch.

"Hurry turn it on." Rosalie rushed me with excitement her voice as she stood too.

I quickly continued to run my fingers across the flashlight. I could feel myself growing more and more anxious, my hands trembling with excitement.

_Flick._

"!" I jumped, the words streamed carelessly from my mouth at the realization that we were not alone in this cramped up closest, immediate panic taking a hold of me.

"Holyfuckingshit!" Rosalie screamed at the same time. She was pushing on me frantically, knocking me into the unopened closet door. My heart was pounding. Every nerve in my body was surging with fright. I twisted and twisted at the door knob while Rosalie continued to scream. "Open the damn door. HURRY!" Her voice cracked and trembled as she rammed into me over and over again trying to get out of the closet.

Finally the door swung open sending both us toppling onto the wooden floor. Hard. I was scrambling to stand up but my legs were like jelly and plus Rose was lying on top of me.

My arms made a feeble attempt push myself from the cold floor but it was useless. My head was pushed roughly back down. Rosalie was still screaming and yelling, "Fucking shit, I'm going to kill me two fuckers." while she literally crawled over top of me, using my head as springboard like she was playing a fucking game of leapfrog.

I raised my head from the floor and blew my hair out of my face. The flashlight we had found was now laying beside me, it's light shining on the wall.

I heard the faint sound of laughter coming from behind me. I say faint because it was muffled from the roaring sound of my own boiling blood rushing in my ears. _I had just had the shit scared out of me and someone thinks it's funny?_

I felt an arm wrap around my elbow just as the sound of laughter became clear. It was Edward. He was fucking laughing at me! I had just been on the verge of fucking heart attack because of him and now he is laughing? _OH HELL NO!_

"Bella." He coughed in a fit of laughter. "Here let me help you up."

"Like hell. Don't touch me you asshole." I yanked away from him and pushed myself the rest of the way off the floor, fueled by my anger.

This was a ridiculous idea anyway. Emmett should be shot in the balls by a dart gun because of this. Edward is lucky I didn't punch him in the face out of instinct. When the light flicked on, all I saw was another pair of eyes. I just wanted to get the hell out of the closet as fast as my feet would leap. I didn't know it was Edward in there with us until I heard him laughing while my face was planted on the floor.

"I am going to kill you two!" Rosalie screeched in the still dark house. Edward's laughter had slowed and he was now gripping the flashlight, shining it in Rosalie's direction. "And where did he go? Where's Emmett? That fucker was in there too! I saw him."

_He was?_

"I don't know where he went." Edward replied.

"Give me the fucking flashlight!" Rosalie was angry. "I will find him my damn self." She grabbed the flashlight from Edward's hand and bravely marched away into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked slowly.

"No…no I'm not. That was cruel and you fucking know it!" I hissed. I could feel him stepping closer to me even though I couldn't see him clearly in the dark, I knew he was etching himself closer. "And don't you fucking dare come any closer. I am pissed at you!" I spat venomously.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Please-"

His pleading was cut short by the startling sound coming from the stairwell. "What the hell was that?"

"AHHH!" Rosalie screamed out painfully.

_Oh shit! I bet she has fallen down the motherfucking stairs!_

I took off running even though I couldn't see a damn thing in front of me. She screamed again and again. Crying out in pain. "Rosalie? Oh god, are you okay?" I panted as I frantically tried to make my way to her.

Another sound echoed up the stairway from the basement, followed by a blood curling scream. I jumped and screamed back.

"Emmett turn the fucking lights on!" Edward panicked from somewhere behind me.

"Rosalie!" I yelled out as she continued to scream in pain. I was terrified. What is happening? I trembled all over as I eagerly sought out the basement door. Why can't I find it? Dammit, I can't believe this. I continued to call out to her, informing her I was on my way to help her. And where the fuck is Emmett?

Rosalie's screams were the most atrocious screams I had ever heard in my life. I was scared as shit as to what I would find in the darkness of the basement. "Emmett?" God where is he? "Emmett help her!" I screamed out my plea to him in the dark, knowing he could hear me.

The front door swung open violently. I barely had time to register what was going on when Alice barreled passed me, almost knocking me on my ass. The moonlight was cascading through the front door lighting the pathway to the basement door.

In an instant I heard more crashing sounds and growling echoing up the stairs. Rosalie was still screaming from immense pain and I was desperate to get to her.

I awkwardly slid down the steps, losing my balance several times before catching myself on the railing. It was much darker down here but I could see the flashlight rolling around on the basement floor. The ongoing sounds of crashing and growling mixed with Rosalie's screams of pain had me whimpering with fear. I had no fucking clue what was happening or how bad she was hurt.

I felt a body brush past me thinking it was Edward experiencing an adrenaline rush in which gave him the ability to see in the dark. The breaker kicked back on I squinted my eyes tightly from the sudden outburst of light.

Even with my vision still blinded by the harsh light, my breathing stopped all together when I took in a bloody Rosalie.

_OH MY GOD!_

**A/N: Leaping Lizards! What the hell has just happened?**

**I would apologize for the cliffie but in all honesty I want to hear what you guys are thinking right now. So Please for the love of poor Rosalie, leave a review!**

**Huge thanks to K Ray for helping me tie this chapter into the story. LUBES you mucho grande, sis!**

**Lots of love to every single one of you who reading my story. Thank you from the depths of my cliffie hoor heart!**

**Xoxoxo-SAVRAV **


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Happy Monday! I know Monday's suck but hopefully an update will make it better?

So I'm sure it's no mystery as to what is about to happen. This chapter is short but it reveals the problem. Within the next few chapters the solution will be evident to all you fine readers. I mean what will Alice do now that she can't keep lying…um… I mean running. This unexpected turn of events will cause them to have to stay in one place for a while now ya know? Sniggers. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight. I own an obsession with it.

Chapter 28: Expect the Unexpected

EPOV

I stood motionless; I couldn't move. It was obvious Rosalie was in trouble but I couldn't move. Fear snapped up my spine, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and paralyzing me where I stood. This was a bad idea. A bad fucking idea.

The front door swung open, causing me to flinch. A swift blur of darkness hurried across the room and down the basement. It wasn't until Jasper entered the house in a rush of panic, calling after Alice, that I realized it was the tiny frame of Alice that had rushed by me.

Seconds later, the lights flicked back on. I was still frozen in my place. I knew I needed to move.

Dammit…MOVE Edward!

I heard someone shouting frantically for Bella. My feet finally began to move. "Bella! Bella!" I heard them shout her name again and again.

I crested the top of the stairs to find her pulling at Rosalie. _Oh God, Rosalie. _"Bella!" A huge breathe of air escaped my lungs, almost painfully. I realized then it had been me all along calling for Bella, shouting for her, willing myself to make it to her and Rosalie.

Rosalie.

There was a considerable amount of blood seeping down her leg and she was uncontrollably screaming in pain.

There was so much happening at one time. My eyes flickered back and forth between Bella crying and tugging at Rosalie and Alice and Jasper struggling to keep my brother at bay. Emmett was fighting for all his might to free himself from their grip, his teeth exposed, and eyes dark.

The blood.

It was like all my coherency was misty and it was hard to form discernable thoughts.

Vampires.

Blood.

Rosalie bleeding.

Bella.

Not moving fast enough.

Even though it only took me all but three seconds to make it down the stairs, it seemed like an eternity. Everything around me was in slow motion.

"Get her out of here!" Jasper was screaming over and over.

Did he mean Bella? Should I grab her and run and never return? Did he mean Rosalie? Surely he meant Rosalie. She is spilling blood everywhere, tempting the blood lust of the three vampires in the room. But Bella is in danger too. My brother is out of control.

Just then, he broke free of Alice and Jasper's hold and instantly was within mere inches of us, biting and growling. Bella was screaming and kicking at him and sobbing uncontrollably as she covered Rosalie's body with hers. Who was this person? He was a monster. I didn't know him.

In one fluid motion and before Emmett had the chance to connect teeth with our flesh, Jasper flung him across the basement floor. His body connected with the brick wall, shattering and splitting the solid bricks into pieces.

It only distracted Emmett for a second. He stood to his feet and came after us once more only to be effectively restrained by Alice and Jasper once again. He was relentless.

The basement was a complete wreck from all the scuffling. It looked like someone had driven a tank truck through the here and demolished everything. Buckets of paint had emptied onto the floor, shelving units were broken, pieces of brick, wood and glass lay everywhere, the few below Rosalie and the basement floor were completely gone; Emmett had tore them off while trying to reach Rosalie. Thankfully Alice and Jasper were able to keep him out of arms reach.

I had to move and fast. It was clear how swift Emmett would move if he could get free of their grip again. He could harm Bella in a blink of an eye…or worse…kill Rosalie.

I ignored Rosalie's cries of pain and protesting as I scooped her off the step. It appeared her leg was mangled pretty badly. I knew the pain of me moving her would be immense, especially if her leg was broken. If I left her here she would more than likely die by the hands of my brother and I couldn't let that happen. I was certain there was nothing I could physically do to keep my brother from killing the woman he loved…but I hoped moving her out of sight would awaken his better senses. He was strong. No way could I take him on. I was gratefully relieved Alice and Jasper made it here just in time.

Then it occurred to me.

Alice's visions.

She probably saw this happening, that is why she made it here so fast.

BPOV

"_Rosalie, hang in there. Rosalie please be okay." _I chanted to myself over and over as I quickly followed Edward up the stairs. It was the only thoughts I could form.

"Bella, up the stairs." He nodded to the second level of the house. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or asking himself. I didn't know where we should take her; I just knew she needed to get as far away from Emmett as possible.

Why had he reacted that way? Was it because she was bleeding? How come Alice and Jasper didn't react the same way to Rosalie's blood?

Rosalie's pain was becoming so unbearable it was hard for Edward to hold on to her. She was arching her back and violently thrashing now in pain.

"Hurry. We must hurry!" He rushed as he struggled to walk the stairs with her in his arms.

When we topped the final step to the second floor, I heard Esme at the front door. "Oh Carlisle, hurry." She called behind her. Her eyes connected with mine and then Edward's before slowly looking over Rosalie's thrashing body. Her eyes darkened dramatically and she slowly bared and hissed between her teeth.

We stood, froze in our spot. I was scared to death as to what could happen next. My breathing hitched and my heart began to accelerate even more so as several different scenarios played out in my head.

Oddly, even though Esme was terrifying me with her vampire reaction, her eyes were still somewhat assuring and gentle. Carlisle acted like he wasn't fazed by the blood as he raced past Esme, grabbing her by the elbow and barely glancing in our direction. Once they disappeared through the basement door, Edward began to move again.

"I can't _believe _this is happening." He groaned.

I stifled a cry. I couldn't believe this either. Yes I understand vampires are dangerous even the ones like the Cullen's and Whitlock's but what does this mean for us now? They were the ones suppose to be protecting us but who is going to protect us from _them_?

Edward kicked open the door to our shared bedroom. He quickly placed Rosalie on the bed and yelled at me to grab some warm towels from the bathroom.

I did as he instructed and came back moments later, towels in hand. He had already ripped Rosalie's pants, up to her knee. The cut looked bad but not bad enough for her to be screaming in so much pain. _Was it broken? It didn't look broken. What could possibly be hurting her so bad?_

Edward gently used the moistened towel to wipe the blood from Rosalie's leg.

She thrashed and screamed as stream of incoherent words left her mouth.

"Stop!" I screamed. "I think your are hurting her."

"I'm just wiping the blood from her leg. I haven't even touched the cut area yet." He exclaimed in horror as his words slowly trailed off and he backed away from her.

"What? What is it?"

"He bit… her." He whispered the last word in disbelief.

I gasped. Suddenly I found it hard to breathe. It felt like the walls were closing in on me.

No!

He couldn't have.

"He bit her." Edward repeated shaking his head.

I hovered over Rosalie, inspecting her, looking her over. Her opened mouthed screams were now turning into dreadful pleas as her body seemed to convulse involuntarily. Then I saw it. A bight mark, right above her collar bone.

My hand flew to my mouth instantly as more tears filled my eyes.

"Oh my God! What do we do?" I asked Edward who was still starring at Rosalie in disbelief.

"Edward! Help her!" I begged.

"There is nothing you can do." A solemn voice echoed from the doorway.

"Get away from us!" I shielded Rose's body from Jasper's. He wasn't going to hurt her. Over my dead body would I let anyone else hurt her.

"I'm not going to harm you." He said, shaking his head. "You are afraid. You have a right to be. But please I will not hurt you."

"How could he do this?" Edward asked, his eyes trained on the site before him. Rosalie…helpless and in extreme pain.

"Emmett has not been around human blood. Even though he has refrained from it doesn't mean his vampire tendencies will not surface if blood is spilled in front of him."

"How can you contain yourself?" I accused. "How could Alice and even Esme and Carlisle refrain."

"Self control!" He spat. "Alice and I have been around these things for centuries. It is only a miracle we didn't have to restrain Esme and Carlisle too. It couldn't have been done by just Alice and I." He paused. "Someone would of died."

By someone, I wasn't sure if he was talking about them or us.

No!

Edward's parents wouldn't have killed their own flesh and blood.

"We have tried to shield them from things like this. It takes time to build up tolerance for human blood. It's not in our make-up so to speak. It isn't normal to refrain from what calls to us but with much sacrifice and diligence Alice and I have learned to tame our inner beast."

Flash backs of Edward's bloody head wound the day of the attack, filtered through my mind. None of them reacted this way then.

"But…but the day in the meadow. Edward…his head."

"Yes." He answered quickly knowing exactly what I was stammering about. "I was very much surprised but equally proud they reacted so well. Especially since that was the first time either of them had been exposed to spilled blood."

"Where is he?" Edward growled dangerously through gritted teeth. I could see the sudden jolt of anger in his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"You mother and father have taken him out of the house. The regret of his actions is taking a toll of him but it is safer if he stays away until I get this blood cleaned up."

"So he knows? He knows what he has done?" Edward asked.

Jasper sadly nodded in reply.

"What will happen to her?" I studied Rosalie. She was in a great deal of pain. "Will she die?"

Jasper took a tentative step forward. His eyes gauging my reaction. Suddenly I trusted him. He wasn't here to finish Rosalie off but he was here to help her.

"The venom from the bite has already spread through most of her body." He stated steadily. "She will be turned."

"Turned?" I cried. "As in…" I couldn't even say the word. I didn't want to say it.

"I need to get her cleaned up." He tried to change the subject by creating a diversion from the obvious.

"Sure." I mumbled. "What can we do?" _It worked. _Now was the time for all panic to cease. Jasper needed my help.

Jasper made quick work of cleaning up the blood and disposing of Rosalie's blood soiled pants in the fireplace. Thankfully Alice entered the room not long after and helped me with dressing Rosalie in fresh clothes. I couldn't bring myself to ask the questions that were running rapid in my mind as I watch Rosalie continue to thrash in pain.

How long does the changing process take?

Will she be in this much pain the entire time?

What does it feel like?

Where is she hurting?

Will she hungrily try to kill Edward and me? Will she immediately want our blood once she is changed?

I felt a small hand overlap mine. "She will be okay." Alice assured me.

I fluffed the pillow under Rosalie's head once more while pretending to ignore Alice's remark.

No. She will not be okay. My friend is turning into an animal. I've already lost so much. And now I am losing my friend too.

A/N: Yikes! Poor Emmett. Poor Bella. Poor Rosalie. Poor everybody. This changes everything. How will Edward and Bella stay protected with a newborn around?

Hope you enjoyed the update.

Do not fret. A solution to this problem is already forming in my head.

Oh and plus I have a new character waiting impatiently to make their grand entrance. Let's see if they may be able to help or just make matters worse.

And that, my friends, is Unexpected Company for ya! ;) Gives you more excitement to look forward to.

See ya next update.

Oh and Reviews make me write super fast. JSYK.

Smooches and ass grabs to all of you lovely readers! -SAVRAV


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Short chapter once again. But the solution is in this chapter. Yay me. I didn't wallow too much in Emmett's guilt. We all know he feels bad. Poor guy. **

**Also, as hard as I have tried to not change or add any more POV's, Alice's must speak. There is no way around it. I'm sure most of you do not mind but I do not like reading a story with everyone's POV's in it. Idk…that is just me. A few alternating POV's I can handle but everyone telling the same story from their POV…no. It drives me batty. I assure you though what Alice is going to reveal can only be revealed by her. So no repetition happening here.**

**As I have expressed over and over again, I LOVE to hear your thoughts. It helps me to write this story. Compared to the regular hits I get from this story and how many people have it on favorite or alert, only a handful of you talk to me. It hurts my feelings…makes me wanna cry. Nah…just kidding. I will not cry. I am honored that so many people are following this story. Thank you all from the depths of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie still owns Twilight, nothing has changed. Well except for my Rosalie. LOL**

Chapter 29: Pain

BPOV

"I hate myself." Emmett said for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

When he returned to the house, three hours ago, he was a different man. Even though his insane demeanor was completely gone now, I couldn't help but to be cautious of him. He tried to kill Rose for god sake. I saw a side of him that has now frightened me. I wasn't so sure I was safe anymore in a house full of vampires.

He had explained to all of us in a shaky voice how he couldn't help it. His words continued to repeat themselves over and over in my head.

"_I've never hunted a human before. I couldn't get a grip of the excitement that coursed through me when I knew she was coming after me. I felt inferior all of the sudden. Whether she wanted it or not she was unwillingly becoming my prey and I was stalking her. I barely heard the rational side of me, telling me to turn the lights back on. I knew I needed to turn the lights on and end this game because it was turning dangerous…to me and to…her. But the urge…shit the urge to stalk and hunt was taking over. It thrilled me and sickened me all at the same time. I hate myself. How could I be so cruel?"_

Yes, how could he be so cruel? Rosalie didn't want this. She doesn't want to be a vampire.

"_She will hate me. I know she will. I hate myself. How could I do this_ _to her? I love her! I thought I could control it but when she fell-"_

That was all he could get out. He couldn't even finish the rest of what happened. It was completely obvious though. The blood. When he smelled her blood he went crazy. Jasper had already explained to us how uncontrollable the frenzy is when it starts. Especially for a young vampire.

"I have to see her again." He tugged at his hair.

"Son, you are torturing yourself." Esme's voice trailed off as Emmett ignored her and climbed the stairs in search of Rosalie.

Edward cleared his throat to speak but Esme cut in. "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" I wondered. How could she possibly blame herself?

"I should have stayed behind. I told Carlisle I wasn't that thirsty but he insisted I come with them. I should have stayed."

"Mom, please." Edward pleaded. "It's hard enough listening to Emmett's lamenting." He placed his hands over his ears like a child.

It was clear, everyone was hurting, even Alice. She seemed pained by the turn of events.

APOV

This is all my fault. How could I be so careless? How could I leave Emmett here alone with three humans and not think twice about it. We have done it so many times before though. So many times before and nothing has ever happened.

How will I avoid what I know is coming? How will I explain it to Jasper? He will hate me for lying about the Volturi's intentions.

I needed to bring the subject up as quick as possible. "Jasper, we can't stay here." I loudly whispered.

He turned from assisting Rosalie's comfort and gaped at me. "What the hell are you talking about, Alice? We can't move her. She is changing for Christ's sake."

"Then we should split up." I blurted. "She shouldn't be around Edward and Bella. You know as well as I do how hard she will be to handle when she wakes up." I argued.

It was true it would be difficult to keep her from killing Edward or Bella but it could be done. The five of us vampires could handle it. However, regardless of how we could handle Rosalie, I needed out of here. I couldn't be here when he showed up. He was coming. I had to leave.

"What are you afraid of?" He questioned me as he stepped closer. "What do you see? Are they coming Alice?" He asked in a calm and reassuring voice as if he already knew the answer to his question and he wanted me to know it too.

"No." I shook my head. "They don't know we are here." I told the truth not wanting to lie anymore.

The Volturi aren't concerned where we are. Every time we had moved thus far, it had been because of him, not necessarily the Volturi but him. All of this was his fault, the attack on Edward and Bella, Charlie, it was all him. I wasn't sure what he was up to but I was certain it was something nasty. He was full of evil. It was after the Charlie incident that I then realized the Volturi were not behind any of this. It was him. All him. Why would he do this? Charlie wasn't a random victim to him; he is planning something. I can feel it.

The Volturi already knew we were housing humans. They were not going to allow it much longer. I have already seen them make the decision to kill them if they remained human for too long. I knew what had to be done but I hadn't spoken a word of it, not even to Jasper. I promised myself a long time ago, that I would never harm a human again. Changing humans, includes harming them. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I was quickly running out of options. We couldn't run forever, nor could we house humans forever either. Bella and Edward's fate was to make the change or die by the painful hands of the Volturi.

Even though _he _was connected to the Volturi, they hadn't made any decisions to send anyone to warn us of their intentions just yet, so why was he tracking me? What did he want?

Jasper's arms wrapped around me as he kissed the top of my head. "We are safe here. You have nothing to worry about." He pulled away but held me close. "Right?" He wanted me to agree with him.

"Emmett is coming." I informed him. Jasper pulled away and began to assist Rosalie once again.

Emmett entered the room looking just as bad as he felt. He rushed to Rosalie's side. "Is there anything you can do for her pain?" he asked Jasper the same questions over and over.

"I'm trying to make her as comfortable as I can. My powers do not have a full effect on this kind of pain. It is far greater than even I can control." He was truthful with Emmett but I could tell it pained him to do so.

Emmett whimpered and held onto Rosalie's hand apologizing to her over and over again.

Three more days of Rosalie's torture would be enough to distract everyone but me. I had bigger problems to worry over.

**A/N: Boy that Alice is in some deep shit! Who is coming? And what does it have to do with her?**

**So did you catch the solution of E/B's fate? Ok good.**

**Next chapter will be in a continuation of APOV. She needs to tell the story of the upcoming visitor, for she is the only one who can.**

**Okay, for all of you facebook friends of mine: If you are dying to know who the new character is, be on the look out because I will posting a pic tease of him before I post the next chapter.**

**Lots of Love- SAVRAV**


	30. Important! Please read!

IMPORTANT NEWS!

UNEXPECTED COMPANY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR FIC OF THE WEEK OVER ON THE LEMONADE STAND. tehlemonadestand[dot]blogspot[dot]com I have posted the full link on my profile page.

IF YOU LOVE MY STORY AND WANT TO VOTE PLEASE DO. I NEED VOTES! To my understanding, you can vote up to 5 times. So PLEASE if you visit the site make use of all the available votes. THANK YOU AND I OWE YOU A MILLION.

NEXT UPDATE STILL IN PROGRESS BUT I ASSURE YOU IT IS COMING SOON! :D

LOTS OF LOVE- SAVRAV


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello again lovelies. Thank you for your patience. If you follow me on the book of faces I suspect you already know who our lovely guest will be. Let's see how he ties into Alice shall we.**

**Thank you to whoever nominated my story on TLS and thank you for all who voted.**

**Just a bit info on my vamps. All of them so far, can remember some details from their human life. **

**Hope you enjoy more from APOV.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. **

APOV

He was on his way. He knew exactly where to find me and he was on his way. How do I explain to everyone? How do I explain to Jasper why Alec, my twin brother, wants to see me? Heck, I am not for sure why he is coming.

Alec and I are like night and day, if I dare say so. He is a sadist. He is power hungry and, evil and manipulative. Even in our human lives, he seemed to have an evil nature while I on the other hand always tried to keep the peace from the situations he caused.

It didn't go unnoticed by those around us that Alec had some sort of evilness about him. Soon, the community began accusing the two of us of being witches. A bad spirit would follow those that harassed our family until finally the community pushed a witch trial. That is when Aro came into the picture. At first I thought he was there to help and somehow that Alec's weird vibes had sent him our way. However, the knowingly wicked smile that Alec greeted Aro with on that day, triggered my first and only vision as a human.

Aro wasn't there for our benefit…he was there for his personal gain. The unraveling vision unfolded instantly before my eyes. I screamed in pain from the evilness that surged through my mind as Aro kidnapped us. I saw us burning at the stake, the community in fact already making up their minds we were to die despite the outcome of a trial. Then, I saw Aro changing us. I saw our red eyes and felt an undeniable urge to drink blood while still human. I knew why he was taking us. I knew instantly what he was going to do to us. I knew he was going to make us into vampires and everything within me protested.

I would rather have died that day knowing I wasn't evil than to be turned into something evil. So I fought it. I tried to run. I tried to fight back but it was useless. Alec, on the other hand, had welcomed Aro's evasion on us, even trying to soothe me and tell me it was all going to be ok.

I don't remember being bitten. I don't even remember the pain. The only pain I remember from being changed into a vampire was the pain from the vision I had before it all happened. It was surreal and it literally scorched my brain with searing pain to _see _the evilness that was about to be performed.

Aro was pleased with his decision to change us. _"I suspected if you had human abilities they would be carried over to a vampire state. I am delighted to see that I was right."_

He was right. We did have human powers and they were transformed into something far greater and evident once we were changed. Alec was amazed and grateful for Aro. He offered his praise to Aro and thanked him for making him stronger and more powerful. I didn't understand how my twin could want to be evil when all I struggled to hold on to all that was good about me.

Aro quickly trained us to kill and destroy. We were powerful as Volturi guard. Aro used my visions wisely and he used Alec's too. I learned all too quickly how my powers worked and so did Aro. It didn't matter if I tried to hide it. Aro has the ability to read people if he is touching them. He used me as his pet, picked my brain and manipulated me into being something evil, despite the fact that deep down I had a strong urge to be good not evil.

On the other hand, Alec gladly offered up his services to Aro. Like me, he had visions too but they were of things that had already transpired. So Alec was like a helping hand to my gift. Many times, I would with hold information from Aro, trying to gain control of my good side but it was useless. After Alec would see events take place he would run and tell Aro. It was simple. I could see things before they happened, he saw them after they happened. Lots of times, Aro used Alec to confirm my visions. Unlike me, Alec has two gifts. He can also immobilize the senses of those around him…except mine.

I suspect the reason he can't use his second gift on me is because we are twins but still I do not understand why he would even try to do so. I was clearly aware of the times Alec would decide to try and immobilize me but he would joke about it say he was just messing around.

He may be my brother but that doesn't mean I have to trust him. And I do not trust him.

Aro loved the fact that Alec could immobilize prey. It made it simple for Aro to kill those that had turned against him without a fight.

If I knew anything about Aro, I knew he hated to fight but even worse than that he hated to lose. With Alec by his side, it was a for sure guarantee that neither of those things would happen. He could take down the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest without even having to lift a finger to do so.

And of course he loved the human feasts that would wander in without a fight under the hypnosis of my brother. Aro didn't have to go hunt if he didn't want to he just sent Alec out to bring dinner home.

I will admit even I, back then, was a very gluttonous vampire. Things were as they were for a while… then came along Jane.

When Aro changed an evil tempered girl named Jane, she became his new play toy and Alec and I were pushed to the side for a while. This gave me time to think. I saw a different life for myself. I saw myself being gentle and kind. I didn't want to be evil. I didn't want to serve Aro and his evil ways anymore. I wanted out.

Alec didn't like not being the center of attention but on the other hand he had taken a liking to Jane as well. When my visions began to change frequently and without reason I traced it back to Jane and Alec. I began to watch and study the two of them together. They were up to something but I could never get a clear image. The more time they spent together the less I trusted either of them and soon my visions became more and more inaccurate.

I would see something, tell Aro and then it would never happen. He thought I was crazy and trying to cause trouble. Alec and Jane on the other hand would laugh it off as if they were the cause of my unnecessary visions. I had a strong feeling they were.

After a while they all had _me_ convinced I was crazy too. I began to question myself. When my visions weren't always correct, Alec or especially Jane would say things like _"See, when you doubt the ones you should trust it messes with your powers." _or "_Alice, you displease Aro continually." _ My visions started to become blurred at that point. Especially the ones against my brother. Somehow he tended to manipulate not only me but my visions as well. I was losing my mind around all of them. I accepted that I had become the outcast. Frankly I never really belonged with the Volturi anyway. I knew there had to be a better way so I fought to find it within myself. Finally I left the control of my brother, Jane and the rest of Aro's gang. I was surprised that Aro so willingly allowed me to leave and make my own life. However, I suspected since he had Jane now he felt he could spare loosing me.

Alec was constantly telling me he couldn't live without me, though and he begged me to stay. Sometimes he sounded genuine and sometimes I longed for the bond we used to have. Used to…he moved, I moved. He thought, I thought. He cried, I cried. He laughed, I laughed. But that wasn't the case anymore. He could live without me and I could live without him. Basically, I had been living without my brother since the day we were changed. He enjoyed his evil and I detested mine.

I was all alone until I met Jasper. He showed me I could control my bloodlust for humans and I showed him how to run from your past. Where Jasper lacked I made up for. He struggled with his demons just as much as I did. Only difference was, he showed it and I didn't. What started out as a friendship between Jasper and I soon developed into a companionship. He was the one I couldn't live without. He made me feel whole and alive. Eventually I told Jasper about my brother and how we were changed. I even explained how I felt manipulated by him and how he tried to betray me. Jasper was not so surprised that I had once served as a guard to the Volturi considering my useful power but thankfully he never once judged me as an evil person. He accepted me as I was. Used, manipulated and confused. Although, I never explained in detail how I'd come to be, I was grateful Jasper didn't pry too much into my past. I would tell him, if I needed to, I just felt like I never really had a reason to explain…until now.

Alec has tried to find me on several occasions before. I was so tired of running, so tired of deflecting his evil and so tired of keeping my guard up. When we found the Cullen's, we were happy to add to our coven. There is strength in numbers and for a while, even though handling newborns is hard, I felt happier and safer than ever before.

Then things fell all to hell. I keep having weird pieces of visions including my brother and Jane. Jasper knew something was up but I couldn't explain it. I didn't even understand myself. Jasper was the one who came to the conclusion that Aro possibly was trying to blackmail us. He wanted me to join back up with the Volturi because of my gift and was using threats to a human to do so. Jasper knows that Aro is a very powerful man. Even though he doesn't like to fight, he _will _stop at nothing to get what he wants…and he wants me.

It all sounds reasonable that Aro would harm Edward if I didn't agree to join him again. After all that is the only reason we had stayed in Forks as long as we did. The Cullen's were worried about their son and we were too. I do not want anyone else to be changed or killed and especially on my behalf.

But none of my visions have included Aro. They have all been of Alec or Jane. What did they want? What is it they are trying to do…and behind Aro's back no doubt. I had not seen Aro make any decisions to send Alec. All I knew for sure was that Aro was disappointed that we were housing humans and he wouldn't allow it much longer. However, the thing that shocked me the most was Aro's surprise.

Why would he be surprised to hear what was going on? One reason…he isn't behind any of it, my brother is. I know he is. I can feel it in my bones. This is all his doing and Aro doesn't even suspect Alec is trying to outsmart him. I haven't seen Aro read Alec's thoughts in quite some time. Aro trusts him…and he shouldn't.

Now Alec was stronger at hiding his decisions which led me to constantly wonder what exactly it is that he is trying to hide. It's like he knows I am watching him and he makes it a point, yet again to confuse me.

One thing was clear though. I didn't have much longer to diffuse this situation because I would be reunited with my long lost brother in the morning.

BPOV

There was so much anxiety in the house. Edward and I both barely slept a wink last night. It was kind of hard to anyway because no matter where we were in the house we could still hear the agony of Rosalie. Her painful cries ripped my heart in two and I wished there was something I could do to help her.

Edward looked like shit. I never thought I would say that but he did. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair was a greasy mess form pulling at it. I'm sure he thought the same of me. It was clear we couldn't continue on like this. Expecting the unexpected was killing the both of us.

We never knew what was going to happen. With everything that is going on with Rosalie, it's been hard for any of the Cullens to reassure us of what is going to happen next.

Would we all be able to stay together or not? How much more time do we have before Rosalie is a vampire? These are just a few questions that weighed on my mind constantly.

"I'm going to use that coffee pot as a mug, so you better fix more if you want some too." Edward half joked as I spooned out some coffee grounds into the filter.

He was slouched over the kitchen counter like he was about to die. He needed strength too.

"I'm going to fix us a big breakfast. Maybe that will make us feel better. Ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled into his arm. His face was buried into the counter but I noticed that his other hand was still running through his hair.

_He is going to be bald if he doesn't stop tugging at his damn hair._

_Ugh! I need sleep._

Just as I turned my attention back to the coffee pot, I thought I heard a knock at the front door.

I turned slowly and sure enough Edward must have heard it too because instead of slouched across the counter, he was sitting straight up and starring wide eyed in shock.

_Talk about unexpected. _

_We were in the middle of nowhere, who could have found us here? No one knows where we are. _

Edward and I were motionless until we saw the others making their way towards the door. Edward took my hand and I followed him out of the kitchen to join them.

A worried look pained Alice's face as she slowly opened the door and greeted the vampire that had unexpectedly showed up.

_How had Alice not seen him coming? _

He nodded in an unfriendly manner and snaked his way directly passed Alice and into the house saying, "Hello Alice, you know why I am here."

I was scared and unaware that Edward was pulling me backwards by the hand until my back hit the wall.

We were trapped; we had nowhere else to go. This is it!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He snarled while glancing in our direction. "I'm only here to warn you." He said loudly, slightly turning his head over his shoulder in Alice's direction.

"Nice place, sis." His eyes wandered the house.

_Sis?_

"However, I do not understand your taste for air freshener." He took in a huge breathe. "So tempting and tortuous. How do you stand it?"

"I manage just fine with the company I keep." She said sternly.

"Ahh…and that is why I never visit. Wouldn't want any more friction between the two of us would we?"

"We will not converse about this again, I have said all I will say on the matter."

"Yes, yes I remember. I stay out of your business you stay out of mine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Yes, what do you want Alec?" Jasper asked.

"Ah, well so nice to finally meet you too. It's a shame my sister has never taken the time to introduce me to the _family_." He raised an eyebrow and eyed Jasper from head to toe before chuckling.

"There is no love lost." Jasper quipped with a straight face. He found no humor in the matter.

"Come now. I am not that bad. My sister tends to exaggerate." He said the last part in a hushed tone and with his nose wrinkled.

All eyes were on Alec as he took a slow walk around the Cullens and Whitlock's before announcing, "I'm wondering if you have lost your gift, Alice?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question Alec." She answered instantly.

"Then why do I find myself here warning you to make the right decision?"

"What is he talking about darling?" Jasper asked.

Alice ignored Jasper all together and proceeded talking with Alec. "And who says you know which decision is right? I do what I please, remember? It is part of the business you agreed to stay _out of_!"

"Tsk, tsk." He scolded Alice. "I also promised I would not let anything happen to you. You know what awaits you if you don't do it."

I swallowed hard. What are they talking about? Do what? What needs to be done?

"Besides, I never wanted you to leave." He stroked Alice's shoulder.

"I am happy being-"

"Really?" he interrupted her, his loud voice causing me to jump.

"No need to lie to me pumpkin. I can clearly see your guest have no idea what await them. There is no trust here." His eyes pierced mine momentarily. They were so red. This guy, Alice's brother, I assumed, practically screamed evil.

"What are you afraid of?" he stared up at the ceiling, listening to Rosalie's groans. He shook his head in disappointment. "That." He clicked his tongue. "Was an accident. You and I both know you do not have the guts to change a human. It's been far too long since you tasted human blood. You might not be able to stop." He teased while laughing in Alice's face.

"Would you like for me to help you?" he questioned.

Jasper pulled Alice to him protectively. Alice looked like she was about to cry and truth be told, I was inwardly crying. What did this mean? What was he talking about? Edward and I would have to be changed too?

_Oh shit, I can't breathe. I need to sit down._

I was thankful when Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"No one else needs to be changed, Alec. It is time for you to leave." Jasper instructed in a no nonsense tone. "We only take orders from Aro and last I heard, he is still in charge! Plus Alice would have seen him make that decision. You are not needed here."

I saw a hint of rage flash across Alec's face. What was this guy's problem?

"So you haven't told them?" he questioned Alice. "Always hiding things, this girl."

Alice opened her mouth to speak to Jasper but was unable to. She made small grunts and stuttered around her words.

Finally she was able to get out the words _I'm sorry._

Alec stepped dangerously close in front of Edward and I. "You trust being protected by someone who will not even be honest enough to tell you what she _see's, _let alone…_knows_?"

I fought to swallow the bile in my throat.

Could it be true?

Alice had lied to us this whole time?

"Go ahead ask her." He motioned towards Alice. "Ask her if Aro will tolerate humans in the vampire world."

"Alec stop! Do not intimidate them." Alice stepped in front of Alec and pushed him out of our way. However, he didn't stop his vile words.

"Don't think for a moment she didn't know what would happen to your friend. She saw it coming. Why do you think she showed up just in time to save her, but didn't stay behind to prevent it? It was one less she would have to change for herself. Or better yet, maybe she was hoping all of you would have _accidents_ and she wouldn't have to explain anything about Aro's decision of your fate."

I gasped in horror, my mouth continuing to hang open.

How could she?

I hadn't given thought to the fact that Alice possibly already saw what was going to happen to

Rosalie. And he was right. How did she show up so fast? A second longer and Emmett would have-

_Oh no! The timing. He was right. It was too perfect. _

Suddenly my anger overtook me.

I began yelling at Alice as Jasper grabbed Alec by the collar of his shirt and forced him out the door.

"I will be back. I am sure Alice will warn you, like she did today. She knew I was coming." Alec continued to rant while Jasper ushered him to the door. Just as the door shut in Alec's face, I heard him yell the words, _"Oh and Charlie says hello." _

I shook my head trying to figure out if I had imagined him saying that. By the look of more surprise on everyone's face and the regretful groan that escaped Alice, I knew it was true. It couldn't be. That is the lowest blow, ever. Go ahead. Tell me, you hid the fact that the Volturi want us to be changed. Lie about what _actually_ happened to Rosalie. But do. Not. Lie about what happened to my Father!

"You are a liar!" I pointed my finger in front of Alice's face.

I hated her. How could she do this to me?

What gives her the right?

Furthermore, she didn't tell anyone we were due for a visitor. How can she claim she can see things and not see her own brother coming? I would never believe anything she said ever again. What reasonable explanation could she offer for hiding things from us?

None!

I wouldn't take any explanation. It is unacceptable to me. She had no right lying about my dad…or our fate.

I will not become a vampire.

I will leave. I will not stay here a second longer with people who deceive me.

I honestly do not know what I said to Alice or what she said to me. I was so mad I was talking out of my head as I continued to scream at her.

"Enough!" Jasper's voiced boomed over the entry way.

All eyes were glued on Jasper. He commanded it actually. His authority radiated off him. I felt like a guilty child, ready to spill my guts of all my offenses. Or maybe that is the way he wanted us all to feel.

"Alice." He seethed. "Explain!"

_Yep._ Definitely the way he wanted us all to feel.

**A/N: Whoa. Lots to take in here. Hope I have not overwhelmed you with info. Lol**

**Alice is in a pickle. Will anyone trust her again? All she had ever wanted was to be a good vampire and have her happily ever after. Can't blame her for that. Everyone makes mistakes. We will see if those around her will be able to forgive her for her lies and betrayals.**

**So please let me know what you think of Alec, the villain. You think, EVERYTHING he said was true or not?**

**Please REVIEW or I will be forced to add pink bunnies to this story. How do I know you are not interested in reading about pink bunnies if you do not talk to me? ROTFLMAO**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING. **

**~SAVRAV**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello again. I know it's been a while since the last update so just a quick review as to where we are. Alice's twin brother just paid a visit now Alice has to convince her clan she is for them not against them. **

**Thank you to all who are still with me on this story. I hate, hate, hate that my updates can not find a consistent pattern but just like this story, my life is so unexpected, I never know what it is going to hand me. I'm so ready for a break it is unreal. Perhaps I will run away with my laptop and hide out until I can finish this story and get caught up on all my reads. Yeah that sounds perfect. Who's with me? It's okay to take a break from family and work right? Just tell your boss's and husbands, boyfriends, kids, grandparents, whoever, that you are running away with a fic author and going to God knows where to drown in fic reads and updates. It'll be fun I promise. Lol We can look at Rob porn and talk about anything but our problems until we are delirious with happiness and totally stress free. **

**Okie dokie well enough of my ramblings, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. I own a new lemon themed kitchen and two new goldfish. **

**Chapter 31: **

"No. That is not true! You know I can't see anything until decisions are made. I do not want any human to be purposely harmed."

It didn't matter what Japer proposed or asked, Alice's answers were always the same. She was the innocent one and Alec was a monster.

"I've desperately tried to forget my past and leave it alone. You all do not understand what I have been through. All I want is to leave peaceably. I never wanted anything to happen to any of you." Her eyes glanced to Edward, with a look of regret displayed on her face, then to me in the same manner.

"My visions are unclear when they involve my brother. I swear it!"

"But you knew he was coming?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, questioning her. He was having a hard time believing Alice as well. Moments before he said he didn't know what to believe anymore. Alice was desperately whining and mewling over her words not ready to give a clear answer.

"Dammit! Alice, for god's sake and for ours just tell the fucking truth!" He yelled.

If I had one word to describe Jasper it would be quite. He is always so mannerly and even tempered. To see him this way, angry and raving was definitely a change. A change I welcomed though because I was pissed at Alice too. Jasper was not showing her any slack. He was angry as well.

"Did you or did you not see Alec's arrival? Did you know he was coming?" He continued angrily.

"YES!" She shouted. Her fiery response only added more fuel to Jasper's stormy rage.

Alice's eyes widened, immediately realizing she may have crossed the line with Jasper. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She tried to wrap her tiny body around Jasper's begging for forgiveness. Forgiveness for shouting at her mate or forgiveness of lying to all of us I wasn't sure but she was pleading for all it was worth.

Jasper's ignored her attempts all together, giving her a slight shove away from him but holding on to her shoulders as he spoke directly to her. "Why Alice? Why didn't you tell me? If you feel like you are in trouble, you can count on me. Why do you not know this by now? After all I have done for you and you can not be truthfully honest with me."

"I can. I will. I will tell you all you need to know. Just please believe me when I tell you that Alec is as evil and deceitful."

Alice had some pretty nasty things to say about her twin brother. Some of it which was hard to believe. However, she slowly chipped away every one's resolve of disbelief as she told her story.

Except mine.

She swore she couldn't see anything about Charlie which led her to believe that Alec was lying and he was indeed dead. But I refused to believe it.

Jasper raised some pretty intriguing questions as to why she led him to believe the Volturi was behind all of this instead Alec.

"You made me believe it too. It was your idea that the Volturi was blackmailing me so I would join back up with them. It was the only reasonable explanation that made sense at the time so I went along with it. I never saw it coming so I don't know who actually killed Charlie but I realized it was not the Volturi's doing after Aro was surprised to see what was going on here. He had no clue we were housing humans until Alec told him."

Jasper was deep in thought shaking his head as the rest of us listened and tried to absorb information as fast as she was explaining it.

I was shocked and mortified that she once served as a Volturi guard. Who was this girl actually? She was nothing but a lost woman full of secrets, lies and betrayals in my eyes. And mostly she had betrayed me. I had been led to believe that the Volturi was our enemy at the present moment. They disagreed strongly with the humans mingling with vampires and that put our lives at stake. But now…the way she talked Aro preferred we be changed to vampires? If we were changed we lived, but if we remained human we died as a consequence of knowing the secrets of vampires?

This is all so confusing to me. Sure I didn't want to worry about being attacked by anymore vampires but how could I be so naive as to think we could be protected by the people that stood before me.

I did a quick personality check on everyone. We have Alice who is a liar and betrayer, Jasper who acts like he is in charge but really isn't. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Carlisle he is just going with the flow not really knowledgeable enough to know how to handle the Volturi. Esme is nice; I really like her but I think all this is over her head as well. Then there is Emmett. He is…he's…well… _Yeah__don__'__t__even__try__to__figure__him__out__Bella._

To remain human until all this was over and return to a normal life _still_ human used to sound reasonable. The reason we kept moving around was so the Volturi wouldn't find us, right? If they couldn't prove we were with the Cullen's and Whitlock's then they couldn't sentence such judgment.

By the sounds of it, our fate was already dealt a long time ago. It didn't matter. And Alice had known all along. She knew my Father was still alive and she knew our fate and never said a word or even so much drop a hint. _She_ is the deceitful one not her brother. He came here to out her. Everything he said made perfect since too.

The longer she rambled the more I wanted to punch her in the throat. She sounded so convincing with all of her _Oh__poor__pitiful__me_ bullshit.

Even Edward was falling hook, line and sinker and showing her sympathy.

He nudged me with his elbow and whispered, "Do you not believe her, Bella?", after about the tenth sigh and eye roll I gave her.

"No! Not a word of it!" I grouched back in response only to him but I forgot everyone could hear me anyway. There is no conversation left unheard in a house full of vampires.

"I am telling the truth. I can't see Alec's decisions clearly. If your dad _is_still alive and has contact with Alec then Alec is hiding it very well, Bella." She addressed me, aware that I was the only one left to convince.

Yeah. Who cares. I am so not going to believe a word of what this girl says anymore.

She earned another quick huff of annoyance from me. That is all she is getting. No sympathy, no nothing. I do not care how her brother has treated her, she lied about my dad.

"I mean it. " She continued. "I can not see your Dad. If he really is alive, vampire or not, I would be able to see him. Even if I can't see him through Alec, I would still be able to see _something_about your Dad when I thought of him."

After a moment of silence between the two of us she turned and began to explain further to Jasper, "Alec is up to something. He is purposely hiding himself from me. Aro trust him and he should not! He hasn't even read Alec's thoughts in quite some time. He has no reason to suspect that what Alec has told him is nothing but the truth."

"And what has Alec told him?"

"That we are housing humans by choice just because the Cullen's have a connection to their human son and want to be with him. He thinks that is why we are running and hiding. If we stay on the move it is harder for us to be tracked or found out about our uncommon relationship with humans."

"But that isn't true."Esme protested. "We are protecting them from whoever tried to kill them in the meadow? If it were possible for us to see our son as _we_are and get by with it, we would have done that a long time ago instead of making him live alone for the past two years."

"Exactly." Alice agreed.

"If your brother is lying about this to Aro can't you pay Aro a visit and inform him of our intentions. Let him know what has been going on. If he can _read_our thoughts like you say he can, then he would understand and see if he touched all of us. We could show him the truth." Carlisle suggested.

"That's just it. It isn't _our_job to protect humans from anything but our secret. Aro is being very lenient with his options to us. If it were any other humans knowing the secret, they die instantly. He does not spare lives. And he is careful about who is allowed to live after they are changed." Her expression looked helpless and regretful.

Emmett had been quite up till this point, which was odd for him, but he seemed delighted as he butted in the conversation with a devious smile. "Well, we could make this work to our advantage. When we tell this Afro that his own trusted guard member has been hiding stuff from him, want he loose his shit?"

"It's Aro." Alice corrected as I stifled a giggle at Emmett. "And yes, he will probably be angry with Alec but we will still have to deal with his decision of Bella and Edward being changed. He will not waver on that."

"Then, change us." I almost choked on my own damn tongue when Edward spoke up. Is he insane?

"Oh no…I am not. No. No way."

All eyes were on me as if they could not believe that I would not want to become a vampire just for the sake of living.

"Bella-"

"No. Don't Bella me, Edward. I am not being changed. This is all absurd." My voice grew louder as I spoke. "I do not know who I can trust. You all can believe what you want but until _Aro_himself shows up here giving me the option to live or die, I will not consider it."

"But…Alec…he said it too."

"And from what Alice is trying to make you all believe, he is nothing but a liar." I stared silently at Edward. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything before I blurted, "And so is she." Just as quickly as I said what was on my mind, stood and quickly made my way out of the room before Edward or anyone else could respond.

I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I needed to just. "_Go.__Leave.__" _I thought to myself as I headed towards the door.

I didn't look for Edward to come after me just yet. He knows I can do better being alone with my thoughts than trying to reason with all their bullshit. I would be back. But for now, I just needed to be left alone.

As I stepped off the porch and into the cold morning air, my skin pebbled from the coolness. I didn't care if I got cold, I still needed to go. I didn't bother going back inside to find a jacket. I had a sweater on and that would keep me warm enough for now.

I paced the length of the yard only to realize I was surrounded by wilderness. It had always been a perfect place for me to retreat before. Now was no different.

I wandered through the trees, ducking under branches and crossing over fallen trees, careful to keep the house in view. I didn't want to wander too far for fear I would get lost. I had done that before and look what it had cost me. Not that I regretted meeting Edward, because I didn't. I just wish all this fucked- upness didn't follow along with knowing him.

I found a tiny stream which was barely flowing from it's frozen water but found it calming non the less. Seeing that I could barley make out the top of the house, I decided not to walk any deeper into the forest. I took a spot on a nearby stump and breathed a huge sigh frustration.

How could this…why did I?

Edward.

Charlie.

Rosalie.

I do not want to be…

"Ugh!" I groaned when each thought became more and more complex.

My worrying was all over the place so I decided to just stop thinking for a moment and listen to the drip of the stream.

Tiny pellets of water dripped over and over as if they had no care in the world. They only had one goal and that was to flow on down the stream. I realized even though most of the water was frozen, once thawed, it would still continue to flow in the right direction.

I envied this tiny half frozen stream. Why couldn't I have a for sure answer as to where I was going. Where I was headed or what my future would be once this obstacle was out of the way. Why did life have to be so uncertain? Why couldn't I be like water, always flowing in the right direction. No matter what tries to dam it up, it flows right over it displaying its strength and wonder as it cascades over obstacles and makes beautiful waterfalls, always showing it is stronger that what is placed in front of it.

"I want to be a force of nature." I mumbled under my breath as thoughts of Charlie filtered through my mind. I wanted to know for certain what has happened to him. If it were Edward's family he would feel the same way. Then I remembered. He as in fact felt the same way. He didn't give up on his family. No matter who told him they were dead, he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. He fought until he found out the truth. It took him a couple of years, but if paid off.

I thought over this revelation that if Edward could persevere until he knew the truth then so could I. I stood, ready to make my way back to the house with a decision being made that I would find out the truth about Charlie no matter how long it takes and who I have to get it from. When I turned, I literally felt the color drain from me as I realized I was not alone.

How long had he been here lurking in the shadows, watching me?

"Alec." By breathe caught in my throat and my heart sped up at a violent rate.

He snorted at my human reaction. "I would tell you to not be afraid but that would defeat the purpose of my existence." He smiled deviously.

I gasped not knowing whether to run or scream. My eyes darted passed him trying to find a clear path for escape.

"No need to run. It will benefit you if you listen to what I have to say."

What? He wanted to talk? But…he just told me to be afraid of him.

He stepped closer. I held my breath and closed my eyes. "Your dad really misses you." He soothed.

My eyes flew open o their own accord. It was ironic that after just declaring I would find out about my dad, up steps Alec, the only person that _could_give more answers.

"He wants to see you."

_He does?_

"He will not come around your new family though." He winced. "He knows they wouldn't allow it. Not right now at least."

_Then I could go to him. I want to see him. I want to know he is alive._

A slow smile spread across his face. "There are coming. Alice knows I'm here talking to you." He glanced over his shoulder. "I will tell your Dad you are well." He turned quickly to leave.

"Wait!"

_What am I doing? What do I mean wait? How could I possibly even think to ask Alec for help?_

He peered at me questioningly only for a moment. Then…then I was suddenly numb. Numb to all thoughts. I think I have completely lost my mind at this point. I feel nothing. No remorse. No fear. No doubt. Nothing.

All I want is to find my Dad and see for myself that he is ok.

**A/N: Bella…Bella…Bella…what are you doing? Siding with the so called enemy? Really? Didn't you hear a word of what Alice had to say about him? **

**If I hadn't written it, even I wouldn't believe it myself. So naive. Such a silly lamb, that girl.**

**I know it is hard to believe and this may come as a huge shock but we are nearing the end folks. *sniffs* I know. **

**I promised a HEA. I am not a liar jsyk…:D**

**I don't know how many more chapters exactly but I am guessing less than five.**

**Please review!**

**~SAVRAV**


End file.
